Solche wie Du und ich
by irat
Summary: Eliza Doolittle: Es kann keine Gefühle zwischen solchen wie mich und solchen wie dich geben. Oder Eggsy ist ein Omega und er weiß, dass er nie niemals gut genug sein wird um das zu haben was er von Harry Hart haben möchte. Er ist nicht diese Art von Omega, nicht der Typ Omega den Alphas "behalten". Er ist nicht gut genug für solch eine Art von Leben, für solch eine
1. Chapter 1

**Solche wie Du und ich**

Autor: RayShippouUchiha

Übersetzer: irat

Link zum Original: archiveofourown works/ 4211259/ chapters /9517164?view_adult=true

 **Kapitel 1**

Eggsy ist sieben Jahre alt als ein Alpha in einem Anzug kommt und seiner Mum erzählt, dass sein Da', _sein Da mit seinen freundlichen Augen und starken Händen, der versprach Eggsy einen Rückwärtssalto und Schwimmen und Schießen beizubringen und mit einer ganzen Liste voller anderer Versprechen von denen Eggsy weiß dass sie jetzt nie erfüllt werden_ , tot ist.

Er hört wie seine Mum zusammenbricht, hört den Schmerz und die tiefe Trauer in ihrer Stimme. Er schaut unter seinen Wimpern hervor zu wie sie die Hand des Fremden zur Seite schlägt, Tränen in ihren Augen und mit Trauer, die bereits ihre schlanken Schultern belastet.

Alles was Eggsy tun kann ist ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen auf dem Boden zu sitzen, mit der Schneekugel zu spielen, die sein Da ihm das letzte Mal mitbrachte als er zu Hause war und zu versuchen so zu tun als würde er nicht auf jedes Wort achten was sie sagen.

Aber das tut er.

Denn Eggsy ist klug. Er ist - _war nimmt er nun auf eine distanzierte Art und Weise an, **er war**_ , das _kluge kleine Ei_ seines Da gewesen, das lesen und gehen und schreiben und so viele andere Dinge so viel schneller tun konnte als die anderen Kinder in ihrer Straße. Er weiß daher was Tod ist, weiß das es bedeutet das sein Da, _mit dem fröhlichem Lachen, den breiten Schultern und der unbeugsamer Alphakraft_ niemals zurückkommen wird.

Eggsy kann den dunklen, kräftigen erdigen Geruch des Mannes riechen, _ein mächtiger Alpha flüstert ein Teil von ihm, denn selbst in seinem Alter kann er Gerüche leicht aufnehmen und der Geruch von Macht haftet an dem Mann_ , als dieser vor ihm in die Hocke geht und nach seinem Namen fragt. Im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit des Alphas zu sein lässt Eggsy schüchtern reagieren, auf eine Weise wie er es niemals zuvor tat, aber er schafft es dennoch zu antworten.

Der Alpha gibt Eggsy eine Medaille und ein paar ermunternde Worte und dann ist er weg.

Aber Eggsy ist klug, er hatte gehört was der Mann seiner Mutter gesagt hatte, hörte alles über den Gefallen und die Worte.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester._

Die Worte sagen ihm nichts, egal wie klug er ist, aber er verstaut die Erinnerung tief in sich, _direkt neben den warmen Kaffeegeruch seines Da's, die festen Hände und das immer parate Lächeln_ , denn irgendwie _weiß_ er einfach, dass er sie eines Tages brauchen wird.

Eggsy weiß, dass die Dinge sich ändern werden, weiß dass die Dinge niemals wieder so wie mit seinem Da sein werden. Aber er weiß das er in Ordnung sein wird obwohl es so sehr schmerzt, denn er hat noch immer seine Mum und sie hat noch immer ihn.

Sie werden sich umeinander kümmern genau wie der Alpha es ihm aufgetragen hat.

Genau wie sein Da es ihnen immer aufgetragen hat.

Es ist auch, zufälligerweise, das letzte Weihnachten das Eggsy jemals hat.

Zuerst sind die Dinge in Ordnung.

Das heißt seine Mum täuscht es gut vor aber Eggsy sieht schnell die Wahrheit.

Seine Mum hat einen zweiten Job angenommen und Eggsy hört sie am Telefon weinen und wie sie Gilly, die ein paar Türen weiter wohnt von den Rechnungen und der Miete erzählt und ' _sie haben mir nicht einmal seine Pension gegeben, Gill. Mein Ehemann ist tot und jetzt weiß ich nicht was ich machen soll. Eggsy wächst so schnell und er verbringt bereits seine ganze Zeit allein-'_ bevor sie bemerkt, dass er sie beobachtet und leise ihre Schlafzimmertür schließt.

Er gibt sein Bestes um ihr die Dinge so einfach wie möglich zu machen wann immer er kann. Er hält das Appartement so sauber wie er kann, jammert nicht über Spielzeuge oder Süßigkeiten oder so etwas. Er macht sich morgens selber fertig und geht alleine zur Schule und zurück. Er lernt sogar sich selbst zu beschäftigen wenn sie arbeitet und er alleine in der Wohnung festsitzt. Er sagt ihr, dass er keinen Babysitter braucht und er weiß dass sie ihn nur alleine lässt weil der Gedanke ein paar Extrapfund für jemanden auszugeben um auf ihn aufzupassen die Falten um ihren Mund noch tiefer in ihr Gesicht zeichnet. Eggsy _hasst_ das, egal wie einsam und dunkel das Apartment in der Nacht ist.

Er lernt also sich um sich selbst zu sorgen. Eggsy lernt die Verbrennungen und die Schnitte zu verstecken, die er von dem Versuch zu kochen bekommt. Er lernt leise zu weinen wenn er einen Albtraum hat und sie nicht aufwecken möchte. Er lernt allein zu sein und so zu tun als würde es ihm nicht wirklich so viel ausmachen.

Nichts davon spielt eine Rolle denn er wird sich um sie kümmern, genau wie der Alpha es ihm aufgetragen hat. Genau wie sein Dad es ihm immer aufgetragen hat.

Er ist acht, als Dean auftaucht.

Der Mann ist derb, nur lautes Alphagehabe und erstickender Moschus, der Eggsys Augen tränen und seine Kehle jucken lässt, aber er bringt seine Mum zum Lachen und so grinst Eggsy und erträgt es.

Alles dass sie so zum Lachen bringen, ihre Augen so zum Leuchten bringen kann ist seiner Meinung ein wenig Unwohlsein wert.

Dean wird niemals sein Da sein, wird niemals den Mann ersetzen, dessen Erinnerung noch immer frisch und lebendig in Eggsys Gedanken ist, aber vielleicht kann er dennoch irgendwann Familie sein, vielleicht wird es nicht so schlecht sein.

Außerdem scheint Dean auf eine ruppige Art und Weise nett zu sein.

Eggsy irrt sich. Irrt sich was Dean angeht. Irrt sich was eine Menge Dinge angeht.

Dean ist nicht _nett_.

Nicht lange.

Überhaupt nicht, erkennt Eggsy etwas später.

Aber dann ist es zu spät, seine Mum hat den Mann geheiratet, hat sich und Eggsy an diesen aufgeplusterten Alpha gebunden, der sich von jemand harmlosen, der Eggsys Kehle jucken lässt, in ein zähnebleckendes Ding, das ihn tritt und ihn anspuckt verwandelt, das seine Knochen schmerzen lässt wenn er ihn zu hart packt wann immer Eggsy nicht schnell genug ist etwas zu tun.

Eggsy schläft jetzt in seinem Wandschrank, mit seinen Händen fest über seine Ohren gepresst um die Schreie und das Geknurre und alles andere auszusperren.

Eggsy hatte noch nie so viel Angst, aber seine Mum tut nicht mehr als ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben und ihn in sein Zimmer zu schicken wann immer er etwas sagt, sagt ' _Still jetzt Baby und geh spielen_ '.

Die Zeit vergeht und Eggsy versucht sein Bestes sich zu beschäftigen.

Seine Hände spielen ständig mit der Medaille um seinen Hals. Er reibt mit seinem Daumen so oft über die Gravuren, dass er halb in dem Schrecken lebt, dass er die Medaille abtragen wird.

Er denkt darüber nach anzurufen, denkt darüber nach jemanden darum anzuflehen zu kommen und ihn und seine Mum von Dean wegzubringen.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester_ , flüstert eine Stimme in seinem Ohr und er ist so sehr versucht. Er ist sich nicht sicher über welche Art Gefallen der Alpha geredet hatte aber vielleiht wäre es genug. Vielleicht wäre es genug um Dean loszuwerden

 _Kümmere dich um deine Mum_ seufzt eine andere alte, aber noch immer lebendige Erinnerung und Eggsy fühlt wie er seinen Rücken durchstreckt, während er mit einem plötzlichen neuer Entschlossenheit. die Medaille wieder unter seinem T-Shirt verbirgt.

Das nächste Mal als Dean seine Hand gegen seine Mum erhebt tritt Eggsy vor und empfängt den Schlag.

Es ist das erste von vielen Malen.

Seine eine Hoffnung ist es, dass, wenn er präsentiert, es als Alpha sein wird so dass er vielleicht _endlich_ stark genug sein wird um Deans Kehle mit seinen _Zähnen_ herauszureißen.

Die meisten Kinder präsentieren wenn sie dreizehn oder vierzehn sind, wenn das erste massive Hormonstrom sie reibungslos in ihr zweites Geschlecht hinüberträgt.

Eggsy, ein Bündel von Nerven und mit schwarzen und blauen Malen befleckter Haut _, ein kleines Monster mit einem gemeinen Mundwerk, geschaffen aus zu wenig Essen, nicht genug Fürsorge und den plötzlichen Scherzen von Deans Fäusten,_ präsentiert als er _elf_ ist.

Er ist kein Alpha.

Oder ein Beta.

Als ob Eggsys gesamten Albträume beschlossen hätten alle auf einmal wahr zu werden ist Eggsy tief hinten in seinem Wandschrank versteckt als der kleine Raum sich mit dem Geruch seines eigenes Slick und Moschus füllt.

Die Art wie er heiß und schwitzig und seine Oberschenkel klebrig sind, zwingt ihn dazu zu die Wahrheit anzuerkennen.

Er ist ein Omega.

Er ist ein Omega und sein Leben ist offiziell vorbei.

Nun, das kleine bisschen eines Lebens dass er hat, natürlich.

Eggsy dankt Gott für kleine Gnaden, dankbar, das seine erste _wahre_ Hitze ihn nicht trifft bis er vierzehn ist. Ein paar gnädige Jahre lang hatte er mit starken Deodorant und viel Vermeiden von Körperkontakt verstecken können was er ist. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Dean ihn geprügelt bis er ganz zackige scharfe Kanten und verinnerlichte Angst ist, was ihn gleichzeitig feindlich gesinnt gegen allen und jeden und dennoch gleichzeitig kalt und ruhig hält.

Er ist entschlossen seine Natur ihn nicht bestimmen zu lassen, entschlossen stark und stolz und genauso unabhängig wie jeder Alpha zu sein.

Aber diese Entschlossenheit verhindert nicht die Angst die durch ihn hindurchrinnt als er es nicht länger verstecken kann. Er wacht eines Morgens auf und riecht wie Slick und Hitze und warmer, weicher Omega, genau reif fürs Nehmen.

Er tut so als würde er die Enttäuschung und Angst in den Augen seiner Mum nicht sehen selbst als sie eine herrlich angenehme kalte Hand an seine Stirn legt als sie außerhalb seines Wandschranks in die Hocke geht, indem er noch immer in einem durcheinander abgewetzter Decken schläft.

Sie hatten beide gehofft, er würde ein Alpha wie sein Da sein, hatten gebeten dass er so präsentieren würde. Stattdessen war er ihren Fußstapfen getreten und sie beide wussten, was Dean machen würden nun da Eggsy ein Omega ist. Sie beide wissen genau zu was er fähig ist und Eggsy als Alpha wäre das einzige gewesen was hätte stoppen können von dem sie beide wissen was nun geschehen wird.

Eggsy rollt sich nur noch kleiner zusammen, beißt sich auf seine Lippe und auf seine Wangeninnenseiten bis sie anfangen zu bluten, so dass er so leise wie möglich bleiben kann.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester._ Die Worte schweben in seinem von der Hitze benommenen Kopf herum, ein Gebet, ein Lobgesang, das für ihn ein Symbol für Kraft geworden ist, genauso wie die Medaille, die er nie ablegt. Sie ist ein Beweis dafür, dass er irgendwie überleben kann, Beweis dafür. dass er stark genug ist mit all dem fertig zu werden selbst wenn es keinen möglichen magischen Weg heraus gibt. Beweis dafür, dass er stark genug ist nicht zu versuchen von seinen Problemen wegzulaufen.

Dennoch, das erste Mal seit Jahren überlegt Eggsy die Nummer anzurufen, nur in der Hoffnung das es ein Weg heraus ist aus dem von dem er weiß was kommen wird.

Drei Wochen nach seiner ersten Hitze, sieht er wie irgendein schmierig aussehender Kerl in einer Windjacke Dean eine Handvoll Scheine in die Hand drückt bevor er in Eggsys Raum geht und die Tür hinter sich schließt.

Eggsy kämpft.

Natürlich tut er das.

Er schreit und knurrt, er schnappt mit den Zähnen, benutzt seine Ellbogen und schlägt so wild und brutal wie er kann um sich.

Aber der Mann ist ein _Alpha_ und während Eggsy für sein Alter stark ist, ist er immer noch so verdammt _jung_.

Er hat keine Chance.

Der Alpha bekommt was er will und lässt Eggsy als er ein oder zwei Stunden später wieder geht, blutig und auf mehr als eine Weise gebrochen zurück.

„Gewöhn dich dran _, Muggsy_ ", höhnt Dean von oben herab aus dem Türrahmen her. „Wird Zeit dass du deinen Unterhalt verdienst, Junge. Und das", Dean gestikuliert mit einer Hand auf Eggsys blutiges und geschlagenes Gesicht während er sich umdreht um wegzugehen, „das ist alles wofür solche wie Du, _jemals_ gut sein werden."

Am Ende ruft Eggsy die Nummer auf der Rückseite der Medaille nicht an, entschlossen durchzuhalten, nicht das Risiko einzugehen um Hilfe zu bitten und entweder ignoriert oder direkt abgewiesen zu werden. Außerdem weiß er, Dean sagte es ihm unmissverständlich, dass wenn er es nicht ist, es seine _Mum_ sein wird und Eggsy _kann_ das nicht zulassen.

Stattdessen bricht er eines Nachts in die örtlichen Apotheke ein und nimmst so viele Kondome und Gleitmittel wie auch Synth-Duft und Supressoren mit wie er tragen kann. Die Supressoren werden die Hitzen zurückhalten, werden ihn zu aller Zeit klare Gedanken geben, werden ihn davon abhalten wieder ihn das brennende Feuer einer Hitze zurückzufallen. Selbst mit allen Nebenwirkungen, diese Sicherheit auf klare Gedanken bedeutet das sie, für Eggsy, mehr als beinahe jedes Risiko wert sind.

Zusätzlich kommt noch die Tatsache dazu, dass der Synth –Duft wie eine Tarnung fungieren wird, so dass er seinen Omegastatus nicht jedes Mal verkündet wenn er das Haus verlässt.

Er weiß, dass es nicht wirklich eine Rolle spielen wird. Dean hat bereits die Neuigkeiten in fast ihrem ganzen Viertel verbreitet was er ist und das seine _Dienste_ zu haben sind. Eggsy muss sich zwingen sich nicht daran erinnern _wer_ in den letzten Wochen aufgetaucht ist um in Eggsys Raum zu verschwinden nachdem Dean bezahlt wurde. Wenn er es täte, würde er nicht einmal zur _Schule_ gehen können ohne Gesichter zu sehen, die ihn krank machen.

Dennoch, es ist ein kleiner Trost mit seinen Kumpels umhergehen zu können ohne dass jeder fremde Alpha an dem sie vorbeigehen ihm hinterherschnüffelt. Davon hat er bereits genug zu Hause.

Er lernt die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und es durchzustehen. Lernt Alphaverhalten zu imitieren wenn er mit seinen Jungs unterwegs ist, lernt so zu tun als wäre er was er immer hoffte was er sein würde statt der Omega als der er präsentierte. Er lernt seine eigenen Wunden zu versorgen, lernt sogar den gelegentlichen Finger zu schienen oder eine Schnittwunde zu nähen. Krankenhäuser sind zu teuer, das weiß er, genauso wie der Arzt zu dem er gebracht hätte werden sollen als er als Omega präsentierte so dass er die richtigen Vitamine und Supressoren verschrieben bekommt zu teuer gewesen waren.

Es gibt Momente, wenn Eggsy sich hasst, seinen Körper und seine Biologie hasst. Hasst was er ist auf einem Level, die ihn schlecht werden lässt.

Es gibt Momente, in denen er seine Mum auch hasst, hasst wie sie dasitzen und zusehen kann was Dean ihm antut, zu verängstigt oder zu high um auch nur zu versuchen ihn zu beschützen, zu versuchen es _aufzuhalten_. Eggsy sagt sich das er das niemals tun würde, _niemals_ daneben stehen würde und jemanden der zu ihm gehört zu Schaden kommen lassen würde so wie er verletzt worden war.

 _Niemals._

Er schiebt diese Gedanken jedoch schnell beiseite, wagt es nicht sie länger im Vordergrund zu behalten für den Fall das sie real werden.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester_ flüstert er leise vor sich hin als er sich in dem Wandschrank zusammenrollt, der inzwischen beinahe zu klein für ihn ist. Er wird nach seiner Mum schauen, selbst wenn dies das ist was er tun muss um das zu erreichen.

Es gibt jedoch ein paar Lichtmomente

Er hat seine Jungs, die alles mit ihm durchmachen, Jamal und Ryan an seiner Seite, beide Betas, aber so loyal wie Eggsy nur irgendwie erhoffen könnte. Er tritt zwischen mehr als nur eine Faust für die beiden egal wie sie sich danach immer um ihn sorgen und ihn ausschimpfen. Omega oder nicht, Eggsy _kennt_ Schmerzen, kann mit Schmerzen umgehen, ist daran gewöhnt auf die eine oder andere Weise verletzt zu werden, er hat daher kein Problem damit für sie verletzt zu werden.

Da ist auch die Weise, wie viele im Viertel sich zusammentun und ihm hier und da aushelfen. Das Betapärchen dem die kleine Bäckerei unten an der Ecke gehört drückt ihm immer Taschen und Kisten voll übriggebliebenem Brot und Süßgebäck in die Hände, mit der einen oder anderen Entschuldigung wie „ _es sowieso schon so gut wie faulig ist, da kann er es genauso gut nehmen, wirklich."_ Er weiß das sie lügen, aber er ist vor allem so dankbar für das Essen, dass er sich nicht dazu bringen kann das es ihm etwas ausmachen würde.

Der Apotheker den er das erste Mal ausgeraubt hatte, wird von einem süßen Omega geführt, der Eggsy mit etwas das wie Traurigkeit in den Augen aussieht ansieht. Er nimmt Eggsy eines Tages zur Seite und sagt ihm wenn er zur freien Sprechstunde in der Klinik geht und sich ein Rezept für _richtige_ Geburtskontrolle und Supressoren holt, Eggsy zu ihm zurückkommen soll und er würde die Zusatzkosten übernehmen und sicherstellen das Eggsy seine Pillen bekommt.

Ein Teil von Eggsy hasst das Mitleid, aber er nimmt es dennoch an, zu klug seinen Stolz vor das bisschen Hilfe das er erhält zu stellen.

Um die Dinge etwas erträglicher zu machen wechselt er schnell seine Hobbys, so dass Dean nicht die Freude hat den Spaß aus ihm herauszuprügeln jedes Mal wenn ihm etwas gefällt.

Er lernt Taschenspielereien, so wie jeder andere im Viertel, nur dass er verdammt gut darin ist. Er lernt zu fahren, lernt zu kämpfen und er lernt sogar besser als zuvor zu kochen. Er würde ansonsten an den meisten Abenden nichts essen wenn er nicht einen Weg finden würde etwas aus den Resten in der Küche oder von dem was er aus den Mülleimern hinter Restaurants und Diners retten kann zusammenzustellen.

Er stellt sicher nicht zu zeigen wie sehr er irgendetwas liebt, den er weiß das Dean es ihm nur wegnehmen wird.

Beim Turnen bleibt er jedoch hängen. Die freie Anfängerklasse, die er im Sommer bevor er präsentierte besuchte ebnet seinen Weg für bezahlte fortgeschrittenere Klassen als er älter wird. Er ist gut, _so verdammt gut_ und die reine Freude seinen Körper so zu bewegen ist problemlos in der Lage sein bedacht geplantes Verhaltensmuster von vorsichtig versteckter Freude zu überwältigen. Er schafft es eine lange Zeit aufrecht zu erhalten und am Ende ist es die blauen Flecke die Dean ihm immer wieder gibt weil er ein „ _zimperlicher kleiner Scheißer"_ ist wert.

Außerdem ist es schließlich nicht so das sie mehr wehtun als die anderen blauen Flecken die Dean ihm normalerweise verpasst.

Alles was sie wirklich tun ist diesen heißen, Ball der Wut und Hass in seinem Magen winden und aufflackern zu lassen jedes Mal wenn er auch nur über Dean nachdenkt oder was er Eggsy gleich antun wird, was er Eggsy _machen lässt_.

Aber dann, gerade als sein Trainer über die _Olympischen Spiele_ redet und Eggsy glaubt er könnte einen Weg aus dieser Hölle in der er lebt herausgefunden haben, öffnet Dean in der Nacht vor dem wichtigsten Turntreffen, dass er je gehabt hat die Tür zu seinem Zimmer für nicht einen, sondern für _zwei_ Alphas.

Eggsy kämpft. Kämpft härter als er seit einer langen Zeit die Energie dafür gehabt hatte, aber es spielt keine Rolle.

Er verpasst das Turntreffen.

Gedemütigt und zornig sagt ihm sein Trainer dass er nicht zurückzukommen soll als er zwei Wochen später in der Sporthalle auftaucht, noch immer leicht humpelnd. Eggsy grinst nur, sagt irgendetwas Scharfzüngiges und Pfiffiges bevor er sich auf der Ferse umdreht und geht ohne zurückzuschauen.

In dieser Nacht weint er sich in den Schlaf, denn der Verlust schmerzt mehr als sein Körper dies noch immer tut.

Eggsy tut was er muss um zu überleben.

Er hält seine guten Notendurchschnitt, seine Schultern gestrafft und seine Gedanken fest auf die Zukunft gerichtet. Es ist der einzige Weg wie er seine Gegenwart überleben kann.

Dann, als er die Oberstufe abschließt, zu jedermanns Überraschung, sich selbst Jamal und Ryan ausgeschlossen, weiß er was er zu tun hat.

Seine Mum mag es nicht, heult und weint und flucht bis sie blau anläuft aber Eggsy ist stur. Das ist seine eine Chance um aus der Hölle in der er ist herauszukommen, von Dean und allem mit dem er seit Jahren leben muss wegzukommen. Das ist seine eine Chance seine Mum vielleicht auch irgendwann herauszubekommen.

Er meldet sich freiwillig und schaut nicht zurück.

Die Königliche Marine ist alles was Eggsy hatte erhoffen können.

Er bekommt das erste Mal seit Jahren ordentliches Essen und ordentliche Kleidung. Er wird untersucht und kann endlich alle Omegavitamine und –Zusätze nehmen die er von Anfang an zu sich nehmen hätte sollen. Er legt an Gewicht und Muskeln zu und er fühlt sich lebendiger als er sich daran erinnern kann sich je gefühlt zu haben.

Eggsy geht in der Ordnung auf, in der Struktur, in dem Wissen was sein Platz ist, in dem Wissen das alles was von ihm erwartet wird ist sein Bestes zu geben und die Fähigkeit Befehlen zu folgen. Sicher, es wird auf ihn hinuntergeschaut weil er ein Omega ist, die Alpha und Betarekruten höhnen und knurren Beschimpfungen genauso wie die Ausbilder dies tun, aber Eggsy ist es egal.

Er hat ein Bett in dem er schlafen ,tatt einem Wandschrank und kein Geld wechselt den Besitzer für das Recht ihn zu ficken egal ob er es mag; er ist glücklich.

Was dazu kommt ist die Tatsache dass Eggsy trotz allem gut, _verdammt gut_ , darin ist ein Soldat zu sein, eine _Waffe_ zu sein. Gut genug dass die Witze und Beleidigungen irgendwann abflachen denn niemand kann ihn fragen von wem er sich knoten hat lassen um in das Programm zu kommen wenn er die höchsten Waffenauswertungen hat oder der brutalste im Nahkampf ist.

Er zeichnet sich auf eine Art aus, die er sich nur gelegentlich erlaubt hat, denn sein Erfolg war um Dean herum immer gefährlich gewesen.

Das erste Mal in einer viel zu langen Zeit fühlt Eggsy sich wohl, in Frieden. Er denkt, dass er vielleicht endlich das Zuhause gefunden hat nachdem er gesucht hat seit der Nacht in der er erfuhr das sein Da tot war.

Es ist drei Monate vor dem Ende seines Marinetrainings als der Anruf kommt.

„Ich bin schwanger." Die Stimme seiner Mum ist leise, gebrochen und beinhaltet so viel Angst das Eggsy einen Moment lang nicht _atmen_ kann. „'ggsy, Liebling, ich bin _schwanger_."

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester_ kann Eggsy nicht anders als zu denken. Es ist noch immer die eine Aussage die ihm den Mut gibt zu tun von dem er weiß, dass er es muss egal wie sehr es _weh tut._

Und Gott tut es weh, als würde er verbrennen, als würde etwas in ihm in Flammen gesetzt werden. Ein wertvolles Stück Hoffnung und Freude verbrennt zu dicker, fetter Asche.

„Ich bin bald zu Hause, Mum", verspricht Eggsy bevor er auflegt und sich umdreht,so dass er die Zukunft wegwerfen kann die er immer gewollt hatte.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du zurückkommen würdest du kleiner Scheißer", höhnt Dean als Eggsy eine Woche später mit einer Reisetasche und geradem Rücken auftaucht. „Dieses Leben ist alles was solche wie Du verdienen."

Eggsy beginnt beinahe, trotz allem, zu glauben, dass Dean Recht haben könnte.

Eggsy hat etwas Geld gespart, nicht genug um ein Appartement zu mieten oder so etwas, aber genug um sicherzustellen dass Michelle die pränatalen Medikamente bekommt, die sie benötigt. Eggsy sucht jeden Tag nach einem Job, geht von Laden zu Laden, von Baustelle zu Baustelle. Er findet nur Hier und Da etwas, das er machen kann, lang nicht genug um sich ein Leben aufzubauen, aber es ist besser als nicts.

Er konzentriert sich also darauf seine Mum sauber und clean zu halten, sie satt zu halten und zusammenzukratzen was er kann um sicherzustellen das sie zu ihren Arztterminen geht um das Kleine das in ihr wächst gesund zu halten.

Er schreitet zwischen jeden Schlag den Dean in ihre Richtung zielt, genauso wie er es gewöhnt war und beißt sich blutig um sich davon abzuhalten mit all den neuen Wegen die er kennt handgreiflich zu werden um Abfalll wie Dean fertig zu machen.

So sehr er Dean tot sehen will, Eggsy weiß dass er nichts deswegen unternehmen kann, denn das erste Mal ist Dean tatsächlich _wichtig_. Michelle _braucht_ die Alphapheromone, die er ausströmt um sie stabil und ruhig zu halten während sie schwanger ist. Die Synth-Düfte die sie ohne ihn brauchen würde sind nicht allgemein zugänglich und zu teuer, außerdem gibt es keinen Alpha dem sie vertrauen könnten zu helfen sie im privaten im Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Eggsy fühlt wie der Selbsthass den er seit Jahren hegt etwas tiefer wächst, denn wenn er ein Alpha wäre wie sein Da, dann könnte er sie sicher halten, ihr geben was sie und das Baby brauchen.

Aber das ist er nicht und er _kann es nicht_.

Er ist nur ein _Omega_ und er kann das nicht ändern egal wie sehr er wünscht das er es könnte.

Daisy ist das wunderschönste Etwas das Eggsy in seinem _ganzen Leben_ gesehen hat. Sie riecht sanft und süß und sie ist alles was er nie wusste das er es wollte bis er sie das erste Mal sah.

Es macht nichts, dass sie ein Teil von Dean ist, dass ihr Da seit Jahren für Eggsy eine Quelle von Schmerzen und Qualen ist. Nichts davon ist wichtig.

So weit es Eggsy angeht ist Daisy in dem Moment als Michelle sie in seine Arme legt _sein._

Er wird _was auch immer_ nötig ist tun um sicherzustellen dass sie nicht dasselbe wie er durchmachen muss.

Sie haben keine Wiege in der Wohnung. Es gibt keine der Dinge die er brauchen wird um nach seiner kleinen Blume zu sehen. Nur die eine Dose Muttermilchersatz und die kleine Tasche voll Windeln für die er es geschafft hat das Geld zusammenzukratzen.

Dean wird keine große Hilfe sein, das weiß Eggsy. Er war zu beschäftigt gewesen sich im Pub zu besaufen um überhaupt ins Krankenhaus zu kommen als sie geboren wurde.

Eggy schaut sich um, denkt über die letzten paar Pfund nach, die er in seiner Tasche hat und weiß was er tun muss.

Er duscht, zieht sich eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an, die von der Zeit übrig sein bevor er sich verpflichtet hatte und mehr als fünf Kilo reiner Muskeln zulegte und geht hinaus in die Nacht.

Er stolpert in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück in die Wohnung und dann in das Badezimmer. Er reißt sich seine Kleider brutal vom Leib bevor er die Dusche so heiß wie möglich aufdreht. Er schrubbt seine Haut bis sie praktisch roh ist und dann bricht er auf den Fliesen zusammen. Er bleibt dort bis das Wasser kalt wird und er nichts mehr fühlen kann.

Danach reibt er sich trocken, zieht sich an und zittert sich dann in seinem Wandschrank in den Schlaf.

An diesem Nachmittag kauft er Daisy eine Wiege und holt ein paar andere Dinge von denen er gelesen hat dass sie sie brauchen wird.

In dieser Nacht macht er sich fertig und wiederholt das Ganze.

Eggy denkt es wird einfacher werden wieder ein Stück Omegaarsch zu sein, der bereit ist sein Loch an jeden Knoten mit genügend Bargeld dazu, zu verkaufen.

Das wird es nicht.

Zuvor, als Dean es alles angefangen hatte, konnte Eggsy sich wenigstens sagen das es _Vergewaltigungen_ waren, dass er keine Wahl hatte, dass es nicht seine Schuld war und es nicht das war was _er_ wollte. Dann hatte er sich wenigstens zumindest ein wenig wehren können.

Nun, wenn er nachts auf seine Knie runter geht um sicherzustellen das Daisy am nächsten Nachmittag hat was sie braucht, kann er sich nichts davon sagen.

Nun kann er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas anderes ist als das was er ist.

Nun kann er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht die _Wahl_ getroffen hat zu sein was er jetzt ist.

Ein Omega und eine _Hure._

Wenn Daisy ihm auch nur etwas ähnlich ist weiß Eggsy, dass er nur etwa zehn Jahre Zeit hat um herauszufinden wie er sie aus diesem Leben herausbringt bevor sie präsentiert. Alpha, Beta oder Omega, es ist egal was sie schlussendlich sein wird, Eggsy ist entschlossen dass sie niemals diese Art von Leben das er hatte durchleben muss.

Er benutzt den Gedanken an sie wie ein Schild und ein Schwert. Benutzt den Gedanken an ihren süßen Duft und ihr helles Lachen um sich von dem anwidernden Gefühl zu beschützen das er jedes Mal bekommt wenn er das Haus nachts verlässt. Er benutzt die Art wie ihre Augen aufleuchten wenn er sie hochnimmt um seine Zweifel und seine Angst abzuschütteln.

Sie ist es wert.

Sie ist _alles_ , was er hat und ist es wert.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester_ denkt er als er die Medaille, die er niemals abnimmt in seiner Hand festhält. _Beschütze Mum, beschütze Daisy._

Manchmal kann Eggsy nicht anders als sich zu wünschen dass es jemanden gäbe der _ihn_ auch beschützte.

Daisy ist zwei als Eggsy nach Hause kommt und ein fremder Alpha neben Dean auf der Couch sitzt. Daisy schläft in dem Laufstall den Eggsy ihr gekauft hat, zusammengerollt unter einer weichen Decke auf die er auf jeden Millimeter seinen Geruch verteilt hatte bevor er sie ihr gab. Michelle ist nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Wo ist Mum?" Eggsy kann nicht anders als zu fragen.

„Unterwegs, Muggsy", höhnt Dean als er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Bierflasche in seiner Hand trinkt . „Geh jetzt und verschwinde. Wir haben Geschäftliches zu tun."

Der Geruch von Lust liegt in der Luft, unbewusst stark für Eggsy und einen Moment lang ist er überrascht als sein Blick zwischen Dean und dem fremden Alpha hin- und herwandern.

Das ist der Moment als er bemerkt wie die Augen des Mannes auf Daisys Laufstall gerichtet sind, und er diese nicht von dort abgewandt hat, die ganze Zeit nicht seit Eggsy eingetreten ist.

Grauen fährt durch ihn hindurch gefolgt von einer Art ruhigen Zorns, den er noch nie zuvor erlebt hat.

Er ist innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde zwischen dem Laufstall und dem Sofa, die Zähne gebleckt und einem Knurren, das sich in seiner Kehle bildet, hörbar.

„Nein." knurrt er, seine Stimme kaum wieder erkennbar durch seinen Zorn. _„Nein." Daisy ist ein Baby, ein süßes kleines Ding und er wusste dass Dean böse war aber er hatte nie gedacht_ …

„He!" Dean und der fremde Alpha sind inzwischen aufgestanden. „Geh, bevor ich dich dazu zwinge, _Junge_."

Ein roter Schleier hat sich über Eggsys Augen gelegt und er ist sich nicht sicher was genau danach passierte. Alles das er weiß ist, dass in einem Moment der fremde Alpha nach vorne tritt, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und Grausamkeit in seinen Augen und im nächsten ist da _Geschrei_. Der Alpha liegt auf dem Boden, die Hände über die aufgerissene Kehle gelegt und da ist Blut in Eggsys Mund und dann ist Daisy in seinen Armen und er _rennt_.

 _Omega Beschützerreaktion_ , flüstert ein Teil von Eggsys Kopf als er endlich ein verlassenes Auto findet in dem er sich verstecken kann _. Omegainstinkte sind angelegt ihren Nachwuchs zu beschützen, um ihre Kinder zu beschützen. Eggsy meinte es ernst als er sagte das Daisy sein sei._

Blut trocknet auf seinem Gesicht und in seiner Kehle als er sich schließlich weit genug beruhigt hatte um zu verstehen was geschah und was er gerade getan hatte. Eggsy weiß das er sich krank fühlen sollte, weiß das er erschüttert sein und sich schuldig fühlen sollte, da er _die Kehle von jemanden mit seinen Zähnen herausgerissen hat_ , aber das ist er nicht.

Stattdessen ist er beinahe befriedigt und zufrieden. Er leckt sich das Blut von seinen Zähnen und singt sanft für Daisy während etwas Wildes glücklich in seiner Brust schnurrt.

Omegas sind vor allem anderen Ernährer, aber viele Menschen vergessen die Tatsache, dass sie in bestimmten Situationen als viel gefährlicher als Alphas betrachtet worden waren.

Eggsy hatte das ebenfalls vergessen, hatte seine eigenen Instinkte unterschätzt.

Er wird diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen.

Nicht jetzt wo er etwas so reines und _wertvolles_ zu beschützen hat.

Er versteckt sich mit Daisy in seinen Armen für den Rest der Naht auf dem Boden des Autos hellwach und aufmerksam für Gefahr.

Dean is wortkarg und misstrauisch als er schließlich in die Wohnung zurückkehrt, aber er sagt nichts zu Eggsy. Überraschenderweise gibt es keine Anzeichen für Blutflecken aber Eggsy kann es nicht über sich bringen sich deswegen Gedanken zu machen.

Dean hatte den Alpha wahrscheinlich von allen Wertgegenständen befreit und den Körper entsorgt. Es wäre nicht das erste und würde höchstwahrscheinlich nicht das letzte Mal sein das Dean so etwas tat.

„Du rührst sie net an", sagte ihm Eggsy ruhig und fest, eine eisige Ruhe lag um ihn wie ein Mantel. „Ich bin Freiwild ja? Aber du fasst se net an und du fasst meine Mum net an."

Dean verzieht das Gesicht, aber er sagt nichts und Eggsy nimmt da als das Nächste an einer Zustimmung an, die er bekommen wird.

Er verlegt Daisys Laufstall wieder in sein Zimmer und beginnt auf den Boden vor der Tür zu schlafen statt in der vertrauten Sicherheit seines Wandschrank.

„Lass sie net allein mit ihm Mum", fleht Eggsy am nächsten Morgen Michelle an als Dean sich wohin auch immer er immer geht verpisst hat. Michelle hat große Augen und ist blass aber _hört zu_. „Find' mich oder nehm' sie mit dir mit aber lass se net wieder mit ihm allein. _Niemals_."

Sie nickt, etwas wie Entsetzen ist in ihren Augen unter dem Nebel der Drogen und dem Alkohol und alles was Eggsy tun kann ist zu hoffen dass sie einmal auf ihn hört.

Zwei Tage später packt Dean ihn am Haar, zieht ihn aus der Dusche und verprügelt ihn bis er verdammt noch mal kaum noch _atmen_ kann und Eggsy weiß das er ein paar Wochen lang Blut pinkeln wird.

Aber der Mann wird nicht wieder in Daisys Nähe gehen, schaut sie kaum an und das ist genug für Eggsy.

Das muss es sein.

„Ihr werdet nach der kleinen Blume sehen wenn mir was zustoßen sollte, ja?" Eggsy kann nicht anders als eines Abends Jamal und Ryan zu fragen. Etwas muss in seinen Augen oder in seiner Stimme gewesen sein, denn die zwei Betas schauen ihn nur einen langen Moment an bevor sie beide stumm nicken und dann ihre Arme um seine Schulter legen.

Eggsy unterdrückt ein Zusammenzucken bevor er tief Luft holt und sich in die Umarmung fallen lässt. Es ist lange Zeit her, das ihn jemand außer Daisy berührt hat ohne zu versuchen ihn zu verletzen.

 _Er hatte es so sehr vermisst._

Wenn es eine Sache gab die Eggsy in der Königlichen Marine gelernt hatte, dann die Tatsache das alles und jeder eine Bruchpunkt hat.

Irgendwann, egal wie stark jemand ist, findet sich schließlich der Punkt wo einfach alles zu viel wird und man…zerbricht.

Eine Person kann sich nur so weit verbiegen bis sie bricht und Eggsy verbog sich seit _Jahren_ in die eine oder andere Richtung.

Er ist mit Jamal und Ryan im Pub und seine Ohren klingeln noch immer von der Art wie Daisy nach ihm geschrien hat und er kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Er klaut ohne Nachzudenken Rotties Schlüssel, nimmt dessen Auto mit einem Lächeln das mehr ein Zähnefletschen als alles andere ist und schaut nicht zurück außer als er von den Bullen wegfährt.

Es fühlt sich gut an, wie fliegen, wie er immer gehört hat wie sich Sex anfühlen soll, wie Daisys Umarmungen und weiche Decken und warmes Essen. Es fühlt sich wie Freiheit an.

Aber dann ist das dieser verdammte _Fuchs_ und Eggsy _kann_ ihn einfach nicht überfahren. Er _kann es nicht_.

Alles was er tun kann ist Jamal und Ryan zu sagen sie sollen rennen und er weiß sie tun es nur weil sonst niemand mehr übrig ist um für ihn nach Daisy zu schauen wenn sie alle drei festgenommen werden.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester_ denkt er wieder als er seinen Griff am Steuer festigt.

Aufs Gas zu treten und sicherzustellen das Rotties Auto nie mehr dasselbe sein wird ist viel zufriedenstellender als Eggsy geglaubt hatte das es sein würde.

Achtzehn Monate.

Das ist zu lang, viel zu lang.

Eggsy kann keine achtzehn Monate absitzen, Daisy nicht auf sich allein gestellt lassen, seine Mum zurücklassen.

Er macht endlich den _Anruf._

Oxfords nicht Budapester sagt Eggsy der Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Und einfach so schlendert Harry Hart ein zweites Mal in sein Leben.

Eggsy fühlt einen leichten Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter als er aus der Polizeistation heraustritt und den Alpha sieht _glatt und ordentlich und so gefährlich duftend_ ,wie er auf ihn wartet.

Harry Hart ist gutaussehend, mächtig und absolut unbeeindruckt von Eggsy und seinen halbherzigen Versuchen seine Lebensentscheidungen zu verteidigen.

Es tut weh von diesem Mann, diesem Alpha gerichtet zu werden. Es tut weh zu hören wie die Jahre der Schmerzen und der Qualen die er durchlebt hat zusammengefasst werden und hervorgezerrt werden als die Art und Weise wie sein Da' enttäuscht von ihm sein würde. Eggsy schafft es durch reine Willenskraft sein Temperament zurückzuhalten und selbst dann ist es eine knappe Sache.

Natürlich müssen Deans kleine degenerierten Schläger es dann alles versauen, sie kommen alle laut und rauflustig und bereit ihn zu verletzen oder es zumindest zu versuchen herein. Und als wenn das nicht genug wäre nennen sie Eggsy einen _Stricher._ Sie zeigen seine Schande direkt auf und ruinieren jede Chance die er hatte, das Harry gehen würde bevor er völlig am Arsch wäre.

Aber dann handelt Harry und bevor Eggsy wirklich nachvollziehen kann was geschehen ist, ist es vorbei. Deans Schläger liegen alle am Boden, Harry gibt ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und geht und Eggsy ist halbhart und bereit für einen Alpha in die Knie zu gehen, ohne ein anderes Motiv als das verzweifelte Bedürfnis sich hinzugeben.

Selbst in dem Wissen, dass Harry mehr als wahrscheinlich solch ein Angebot nie annehmen würde.

Oder wenn er es täte, ginge es nur ums _Ficken_ , denn Eggsy ist nicht die Art von Omega die Alphas _behalten_ möchten.

Er ist nicht gut genug für solch ein Leben, für solch eine Liebe.

Er erträgt Deans Prügel ohne weitere Probleme, bleckt nur seine Zähne und _leugnet, leugnet, leugnet_. Er ist es schließlich gewohnt und er wird auf dem Küchenboden verbluten bevor er auch nur ein _Wort_ über Harry aus seinem Mund schlüpfen lässt.

Es ist Harrys Stimme um ihn die alles aus dem Gleichgewicht wirft. Bevor er weiß was geschieht, rennt er, parkoured weg von seinen Problemen wie er es eine Millionen Male gemacht hatte, nur dieses Mal weiß er das es _anders_ ist.

Sein erster Halt ist bei Jamal und sein Freund schwört Ryan zu kontaktieren und Daisy für ihn von dem Betamädchen ein paar Türen von Eggsy entfernt zu holen, die auf sie aufpasst wenn er unterwegs ist. Sie werden ein Auge auf sie haben egal für wie lange er weg sein würde.

Sein zweiter Halt ist der noble Schneider und Harry Hart.

 _Spione._ Eggsy blinzelt geschockt.

 _Kingsman_ , erklärt Harry Hart ihm mit einem kleinen schiefen Grinsen.

Eggsy denkt ans Turnen, an die königliche Marine, an alles was er je geliebt hatte und aufgeben musste. Er denkt an seine kleine Blume, an die circa zehn Jahre die er noch hat um sie aus der Hölle in der sie leben herauszuholen.

Er denkt an die Chance nicht auf seine Knie gehen zu müssen nur um sicherzustellen das sie genug zu essen hat.

Er denkt an Harry Hart, daran mit dem Alpha zusammenzuarbeiten, in seiner Nähe sein zu können.

 _Okay",_ denkt Eggsy. _Okay."_

 _'Lass uns das machen'_.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester_.

 **Ende Kap 1**

ANENDE: dies ist meine erste Übersetzung im Alpha/Omega verse wie auch im Kingsman verse…bitte sagt mir wenn ich irgendwelche Wörter o.ä. falsch übersetzt habe…Da ich normalerweise nur englische FFs lese, fehlen mir hier teilweise die richtigen Worte (und Schocker! Sie sind nicht immer im Wörterbuch…)

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, ich hoffe es hat euch bisher gefallen!Read and Review, please?

weitere Kapitel auf fanfiktion punkt de. Gleicher Nickname!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Likes Of Me And You Kapitel 2**

AN des Autors RayShippouUchiha (gekürzt): Das Kapitel 2 behandelt den Rest des Films, wobei ein paar kleinen Details an die Charakterisierung von Eggsy angepasst wurden. Nichts Großes. Fanmix: /authorrbrochu/love-rs-under-fire

 **Chapter Text**

Die Fahrt mit dem Shuttle ist gut, angenehm auf eine Weise auf die Eggsy nie um einen Alpha herum gewesen war - trotz der Anspannung die an ihm nagt. Auch wenn er auf seine Knie fallen will, selbst wenn der ursprünglichste Omegapart in ihm sich danach sehnt sich zu _präsentieren,_ ist er äußerlich ruhig und gesammelt.

Er mag kein Spion sein, kein _Kingsman_ , aber er hat jahrelange Erfahrung darin vorzugeben etwas zu sein, dass er nicht ist. Jahre der Erfahrung um sicherzustellen das seine Mimik, seine Körpersprache und jede andere körperliche Fingerzeige die er kontrollieren kann nur aussagen was er möchte. Es ist natürlich nicht immer einfach. Diese Art der Selbsteingrenzung geht gegen seine Natur, aber Eggsy hat gelernt sie bis zu einem bestimmten Grad zu überwinden.

Interessanterweise war das Herausreißen der Kehle dieses einen Alpha am Ende mehr wert gewesen als nur Daisy zu beschützen. Diese Woge beschützerischer Rage, der Geschmack von Blut und grimmigen Sieges hatte ihm ein Geschenk gegeben. Es hatte ihm etwas gegeben, das er nie zuvor gehabt hatte, hatte etwas tief in ihm drin freigelassen von dem er gehört, es aber nie gesehen oder gefühlt hatte.

Die _Omegaruhe._ Ein Abschnitt erzwungener Ruhe und Ablösung die einige seltene Omega durchlebten in Zeiten von großem Stress.

Es war angeblich etwas das nur geschehen sollte wenn der Nachwuchs eines Omegas bedroht wurde und dessen Beschützerinstinkte aufflammten: eine Art von Sicherungssystem einen Omega in Kontrolle zu behalten bis ihr Alpha ankam. Für Eggsy war es eine klare Art der Stille, ein fast friedlicher Zustand eisiger Ruhe, die ihn in den Zeiten überkam wenn er am verwundbarsten war. Er hatte es das erste Mal gefühlt als er das Blut von seinen Zähnen geleckt und ruhig ein Schlaflied für Daisy auf dem Rücksitz eines verlassenen Autos gesummt hatte.

oOoOoOo

Zuerst war es nur darum gegangen seine kleine Blume zu beschützen, wie er es sollte, aber im Laufe der Zeit hatte er es zu nutzen gelernt, hatte gelernt sich die Omegaruhe in verschiedenen Abstufungen über sich zu legen wenn er es am meisten brauchte. Er benutzt es nicht immer, kann nicht immer wählen es zu sich zu rufen. Er mag seine Gefühle größtenteils, mag es etwas anderes als die taube Art der Stille die die Omegaruhe mit sich bringt zu fühlen.

Aber wenn er der Realität gegenübersteht in einem Shuttle mit _Harry Hart_ gefangen zu sein packt Eggsy diese Ruhe mit allem was er hat. Harry ist ein Alpha dessen Geruch, Stimme und Stärke etwas zu sein scheint das direkt aus Eggsys wildesten und beschämendsten Fantasien entsprungen ist. Die, von denen er sich immer gesagt hat, dass er sie nicht haben kann, sie nicht einmal wollen sollte. Die, von denen er nie jemandem etwas gesagt hat, da er sich diese Art von Schwäche, diese Art von Sehnsucht nicht leisten kann.

Dazu kommt die Tatsache, dass er nun seit beinahe zwei Tagen keine Medikamente mehr genommen hat und Eggsy braucht diese Ruhe dringend wenn auch nur aus keinem anderem Grund um sich davon abzuhalten das Abteil mit dem Geruch seines Slicks und verzweifelter Erregung zu fluten.

Er bezweifelte ernsthaft das jemand wie Harry, jemand der das Wort _Gentleman_ zu personifizieren scheint, es wertschätzen wissen würde wenn irgendsoein Prolet aus dem Viertel ganz feucht wegen ihm wurde.

Oder vielleicht _würde_ er es. Vielleicht würde er es _mögen_. Vielleicht würde er Eggsy befehlen auf die _Knie_ zu gehen. Vielleicht würde Harry ihm zeigen was ein Omega wie er _verdien_ t. Vielleicht würde Harry etwas von dieser Alphastärke benutzen um ihm an seinen _Platz_ zu verweisen.

Ehrlich, Eggsy ist sich nicht sicher welches Szenario ihn in größeren Schrecken versetzt

Die Idee, das Harry ihn nicht wollen würde.

Oder der Gedanke dass er wollte. Denn dann besteht für Eggsy das Risiko das Harry sich wie jeder andere Alpha erweist mit dem Eggsy jemals das Unglück und Missvergnügen hatte zusammen zu sein.

Eggsy folgt Harry durch die Einrichtung und weiß in diesem Moment, dass er Harry _überallhin_ folgen würde solange der Mann bereit ist ihn anzuführen. Selbst wenn es nicht funktionieren würde, selbst wenn er versagt oder was auch immer, Harry wird _immer_ seine Loyalität haben. Etwas das Eggsy in seinem Leben nur einer Handvoll Menschen gegeben hat.

Harry hat sie vollständig, weil Harry die einzige Person ist die Eggsy jemals angeschaut hat, ihn in all seiner befleckten Pracht gesehen hat und ihm dann _noch immer_ eine Chance auf etwas Besseres geboten hat als ein Sündenbock oder ein warmes Loch zu sein.

Es gibt nicht viel was Eggsy nicht tun würde um diese Art des Wohlwollens zurückzuzahlen. Er hat davon so wenig erfahren, so lange ein Leben ohne diese winzigen Freundlichkeiten gelebt, das er packen möchte was Harry ihm bereits gegeben hat und es wie ein Drache horten möchte.

Und Eggsy weiß, das, wenn er nicht vorsichtig ist, er schnell so besitzergreifend werden könnte was Harry Hart angeht, wie ein Drache gegenüber seinem Versteck voller Schätzen.

„Dein Vater hatte genau denselben Gesichtsausdruck." sinnierte Harry, beinahe nostalgisch, während Eggsy ehrfurchtsvoll auf den Hangar starrt. „Und ich auch."

Eggsy denkt an seinen Da, _die verblasste Erinnerung an warmen Kaffeegeruch, ruhige Händen und einem schnellen Lächeln_ , denkt daran wie anders sein Leben hätte sein können hätte Lee gelebt und wäre zu ihnen nach Hause gekommen.

Wie es keinen Dean, keine Schläge, keine Moschusbedeckten Alphas gegeben hätte, die nach Dingen geifern die er ihnen nicht geben möchte. Wie es keine Notwendigkeit gäbe sich umzudrehen und es ihnen sowieso zu geben.

Er denkt daran wie sein Da ihn vielleicht stattdessen für das Programm vorgeschlagen hätte, wie Eggsy sich vielleicht rein und ganz fühlen würde wenn Lee gelebt hätte auf jede erdenkliche Art die wichtig ist.

Das einzige Gute das das Leben ihm gegeben hat ist Daisy und während der Gedanke sie nicht zu haben wie ein heißes Messer ist das ihm in den Magen gerammt wird, kann Eggsy nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken.

Aber Lee _hat nicht_ überlebt.

Und Eggsy ist auf _keinster_ Weise rein oder ganz.

Es tut _weh_ aber dann wiederum ist Eggsy an Schmerz gewöhnt.

Er ist unglücklich als Harry ihn an einen einschüchternden aber gutaussehenden Glatzkopf abgibt der fast so stark wie Harry, _Galahad_ , nach Alpha riecht, aber Eggsy zeigt es nicht. Stattdessen drückt Eggsy seine Schultern durch, hebt sein Kinn und wendet den beiden seinen Rücken zu als er in den Raum vor ihm schlendert.

 _Alphas_ , ist sein erster Gedanke. Sie stehen in einer Gruppe mitten im Raum und der wilde Omegapart in Eggsy, der niemals wieder wirklich in Schlummer gefallen war nachdem er mit dem Geschmack des Blutes des perversen Alphas aufgeweckt wurde, kann nicht anders als in Missfallen zu zischen. So viel Alphamoschus ist in dem Raum, eine Barracke wirklich erkennt Eggsy als er sich schnell umschaut, das er praktisch davon _ertränkt_ wird.

Die Art wie sie alle ihre Köpfe heben, die Nasenflügel zitternd in seine Richtung, als sein süßerer, vollerer Duft in den Raum zieht, hätte wahrscheinlich einen anderen Omega eingeschüchtert. Eggsy schaut sie nur an, zieht eine Ecke der Omegaruhe über sich und tut sein Bestes um das Knurren das sich in seiner Kehle bildet zurückzuhalten.

Er ist ein Omega aber er wird sich nicht von ihnen einschüchtern lassen, nicht hier, nicht in diesem Moment, _niemals._

Er unterdrückt seinen instinktiven Drang zusammenzuzucken als der glatzköpfige Alpha viel zu nah an seinem Rücken ihnen sagt sich in Reih und Glied aufzustellen und nimmt stattdessen seinen Platz neben einer hübschen blonden Alphafrau ein, deren Gesichtsausdruck ernst ist, aber deren Augen beinahe freundlich sind.

Eggsy ist wieder einmal der einzige Omega in einem Raum voller Alphas aber wie in der Königlichen Marine ist es ihm egal. Er mag ein Omega sein, aber Omega bedeutet nicht _weniger_ _._

Er wird sie ihn nicht vertreiben lassen. Nicht von hier.

Er _kann nicht._

Harry hat ihm diese Möglichkeit gegeben, diese Chance sich selbst und Daisy und vielleicht sogar Michelle zu retten und Eggsy wird sich mit beiden Händen und wenn notwendig mit seinen _Zähnen_ daran festklammern.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester. Beschütze Daisy. Beschütze Mum_ _._

' _Gefährlichste Bewerbungsgespräch der Welt_ ,' sagt Merlin ihnen, direkt bevor er sie über die Leichensäcke auf ihren Betten befragt. Seine Frage gibt dem Alpha namens Charlie eine Chance aufzuschneiden indem er korrekt antwortet und dann selbstgefällig zu sein als wäre er ein Kind in der Grundschule statt jemand der versucht einem Geheimdienst beizutreten.

Eggsy, an den Gehorchen-Nicht-Reden-Aspekt der Königlichen Marine gewöhnt, hält seinen Mund. Selbst als Merlin ihnen sagt das ein Verstoß gegen die Geheimhaltung sicherstellt das sie und ihr nächster Angehöriger in diesem Leichensack enden werden.

Roxy is … _freundlich_ _,_ so freundlich wie ihre Augen zu sein schienen, auf eine Weise die Eggsy sich leicht unwohl fühlen lässt. Sie ist umgänglich, offensichtlich geistreich und charmant und scheint insgesamt zu _gu_ t zu sein, trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich bereits sicher ist, dass sie die meisten Menschen in dem Raum töten könnte, obwohl sie so nett ist. Dennoch schüttelt er ihr die Hand und hofft stumm dass sie so bleiben wird.

Charlie und seine _Schergen_ auf der anderen Seite, mit ihren Seitenhieben auf Eggsys Namen/Schulbildung/Herkunft-im-Allgemeinen, sind dem ähnlicher was Eggsy gewohnt ist mit umzugehen. Er hat kein Problem damit ihnen Kontra zu geben, kein Problem damit ihre beschissenen Einstellungen und abwertende Grinsen zu ignorieren. Wie allerdings zwei Vollidioten mit den Namen _Rufus_ und _Digby_ dazu kommen sich ausgerechnet über _seinen_ Namen lustig zu machen wird Eggsy _nie_ wissen.

Amelia, die andere weibliche Alpha scheint genauso nett wie Roxy zu sein als sie die Hände schütteln. Sie höhnt nicht über ihn und schaut auch nicht auf ihn herab. Stattdessen reicht sie ihm nur einen Stift und sagt ihm er solle die anderen ignorieren.

Eggsy denkt er könnte die beiden tatsächlich mögen wenn sie weiterhin so nett zu ihm sind.

Einen Alpha wahrlich zu mögen, ohne das Bedingungen daran gekoppelt sind wird eine neue Erfahrung für Eggsy sein, sollte dies geschehen.

Eggsy starrt auf die nächste Angehörige-Zeile auf dem Leichensack hinunter.

' _Einschüchterungstaktik'_ , hatte Roxy gesagt. ' _Klassische Armeetechnik.'_

Eggsy kennt Einschüchterungstaktiken, kennt die Armee und ihre Techniken. Er ist auch klug genug zu wissen das die besten Einschüchterungstaktiken die sind, die eine Chance haben tatsächlich zu geschehen, diejenigen die ein Körnchen Wahrheit in sich haben.

Eggsy ist sich sicher das diese besondere „Einschüchterungstaktiken" viel weniger _klassisch_ und viel _blutiger_ werden würde wenn einer von ihnen seinen Mund gegenüber den falschen Leuten öffnen würde.

Er ist stolz auf die Tatsache, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemanden verpfiffen hat. In den Estates zu leben, wo ‚Informanten bekommen Stiche*' eine Faustregel war, war diese Tatsache etwas worauf er und seine Kumpels stolz waren. Das Leben war dort anders und Geheimnisse zu bewahren, das Vertrauen von jemandem nicht zu betrügen und zu wissen wann man zur Seite schaute war oft eine eigene Art der Währung. Menschen lebten und starben aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeit ihre Klappe zu halten.

‚Dennoch…' denkt Eggsy, ‚Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht." Er hatte jedwede Absicht den Mund zu halten, aber er ist auch schlau genug so weit im Voraus zu planen wie er kann.

Mit ruhiger Hand nimmt Eggsy den Stift, den Amelia ihm gegeben hat und drückt ihn gegen die Karte.

 _Dean A._ _Baker_ , schreibt er in deutlichen Blockbuchstaben auf die vorgegebene Linie, so dass es keine Verwirrung geben kann. Er ist fast versucht auch das Alter, Gewicht und die derzeitige Adresse des Mannes anzugeben, aber es kann dem Drang widerstehen.

Zumindest hat er auf diesem Weg, wenn alles schief geht, vielleicht den Plan B diese Geheimhaltungsklausel zu brechen. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, wird es ein Weg sein sicherzustellen dass selbst wenn er stirbt wenigstens Dean mit ihm gehen wird. Das würde ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung sein wenn es darum geht Daisy zu beschützen.

Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht war schließlich eine Regel nach der man leben sollte und jedes kleine bisschen zählte soweit es Eggsy anging.

Es ist Zeit für Licht aus und Eggsy zieht sich bis auf die zur Verfügung gestellten Schlafanzughosen aus ohne groß daran zu denken was er acht neugierigen Alphas und wer weiß wie vielen Kameras offenbart.

Das Geräusch von zischendem Einatmen neben ihm lässt Eggsy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue umdrehen um Roxy zu sehen die mit etwas wie Entsetzen in ihren Augen auf seinen Oberkörper starrt.

Eggsy erinnert sich in diesem Moment daran, dass er mehr Narben hat als sie wahrscheinlich gewöhnt ist an einem Omega in ihrem Alter zu sehen. Oder überhaupt zu sehen. Die meisten sind Dean zu verdanken oder sind von einem der Alphas die er Eggsy hatte haben lassen als er jünger war. Ein paar sind von Kämpfen in die Eggsy selbst verwickelt war. Und das beinhaltet noch nicht die frischen Blessuren von denen er weiß, dass er sie trägt. Ein paar sind oben an seinen Rippen verteilt und tief an seiner Kehle. Am Morgen, das weiß er, wird ein Teil auch seine Wange ziehen dank Deans Ohrfeigen von vorher.

„Und hier dachte ich ihr Omegas lebt alle nur dafür hübsch genug zu sein um euch einen Alpha zu angeln." Charlies Stimme ist noch immer näselnd und pompös, aber sie ist auch ein nah dran auf eine Weise _schockiert_ zu sein, die EggsyGrinsen lassen will, trotz der Situation. „Du bist wirklich ein Freak, nicht wahr _Eggy_?"

„Wir aus der Gosse müssen uns irgendwie unterhalten." höhnt Eggsy und macht sich vollends fürs Bett fertig. „Und wir tendieren dazu nicht vom delikate Schlag zu sein so wie ihr Hochgeborenen."

Eggsy unterdrückt den Drang nach seinem Oberteil zu greifen, sich bewusst sein dass sich zu bedecken das gleiche ist wie aufzugeben. Er ist ein Omega, aber sein Körper, sein Leben ist _seins_. Seine Narben und Male sind _seine_. Er hat den Schmerz von jedem einzelnen von ihnen überlebt, überlebte und heilte. Er wird sich ihrer _nicht_ schämen.

Charlie hält den Mund, aber von seinem Gesichtsausdruck und dem der anderen Kerle zu urteilen ist Eggsy sich sicher dass er sich von der ganzen Sache nicht das letzte Mal was angehört hat.

In der Barracke wird es still, aber Eggsys Gedanken sind voll mit einem Mix aus Hochgefühl und Angst, aus Sorge und Aufregung. Ein konstantes Hin und Her mit Gedanken an Daisy und Harry.

Schlaf kommt nicht leicht zu ihm aber schließlich erliegt er ihm doch.

Das Wasser ist _kalt_ und Panik frisst an Eggsy bis er sie bezwängen kann, seine Gefühle fest in den Griff bekommt und die Omegaruhe so gut er kann über seine Sinne legt.

Er wartet bis das Wasser steigt, bis die Wirbel anfangen sich zu beruhigen, holt in der letzten Sekunde tief Luft und taucht dann hinab ins Wasser.

Selbst vor der königlichen Marine konnte Eggsy seinen Atem eine _lange_ Zeit lang anhalten. Es hatte da den einen Alpha gegeben, der ein Stammkunde gewesen war als er noch immer unter Deans Gewalt gewesen war, der es wirklich gemocht hatte …nun…Eggsy hatte _s_ _ehr_ schnell gelernt Unterwasser seinen Atem anzuhalten und ruhig zu bleiben.

Die Tür ist der offensichtliche Ausweg, aber Eggsy probiert es trotzdem während die anderen damit zufrieden zu sein scheinen sich um die Toiletten herum zu versammeln. Eggsy kann die Logik in dem sehen was sie getan haben aber er war nie jemand gewesen der herumgesessen und gewartet hat. Selbst mit Dean, der ihn zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit grün und blau schlug war ihm Eggsy wann immer möglich auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen entgegengetreten.

Das hier ist nichts anderes.

Die Tür ist verschlossen oder lässt sich durch den Wasserdruck nicht öffnen, aber der Spiegel, erinnert er sich, ist durchsichtig. Er hatte es entdeckt als er sich fürs Bett fertig gemacht hatte. Die Beleuchtung in dem Zimmer, wie er hohl geklungen hatte als Eggsy leicht dagegen geklopft hatte, die Art wie er _in_ der Wand statt _auf_ der Wand befestigt war, waren alle todsichere Hinweise gewesen.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester_ _,_ denkt Eggsy und versucht sein Glück.

Er schneidet durch das Wasser wie ein Messer und aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er wie Amelias zu kämpfen hat. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schwimmt er zu ihr, legt einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zieht sie mit Kraft zu den anderen. Roxy nimmt sie ihm ab und Eggsy sieht wie sie der anderen einen Schlauch reicht während er zum Spiegel eilt.

Sobald er dort ist stemmt Eggsy seine Füße gegen das Waschbecken und holt mit der Faust aus. Er legt alles was er hat in die Schläge um sie kräftig genug zu machen trotz dem dämpfenden Effekt des Wassers. Seinen ganzen Zorn, seinen ganzen Schmerz, seine gesamte Hoffnung für sich, so wenig er auch hat. Und wichtiger, seine gesamte Hoffnung für _Daisy_ , was als viel mächtigerer Motivator fungiert.

Der Spiegel zerbricht beim fünften Hieb.

Merlin lobt ihn, für seine Rettung und den Spiegel, und Eggsy kann die kleine Woge der Freude nicht zurückhalten. Er wird so selten für etwas gelobt, dass nicht sexuell oder als Teil einer der perversen Fantasien von jemandem verdreht ist, dass das Gefühl neuartig ist.

Diese warme Woge der Freude wächst angesichts der abwägenden und beinahe zufriedenen Blicke die Roxy und Amelia ihm zuwerfen.

Er ignoriert entschlossen das Gefühl der verärgerten oder gänzlich wütenden Blickte der anderen Männer und die Art und Weise wie sie beinahe auf seinem Rücken brennen.

Er ist schließlich nicht hier um Freundschaften zu schließen.

Amelia ist am nächsten Morgen ohne auch nur eine Verabschiedung verschwunden. Merlin hält eine Rede über Teamarbeit über die psychologischen Belastungen des Jobs und lässt das Thema dann fallen.

Eggsy kann nicht anders als zu denken dass er sie vermissen wird.

Sie war schließlich nett zu ihm gewesen.

 _Welpen._

 _Welpen_. Eggsy muss das Wort zweimal wiederholen um es in sich aufzunehmen. Ihnen wird tatsächlich befohlen sich einen _Welpe_ _n_ auszusuchen.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm ist beinahe _glücklich_. Er wollte als er klein war einen Hund, bevor Dean und alles was mit ihm kam Eggsy diesen besonderen Wunsch hatte vergessen lassen. Er kann sich nur vorstellen was Dean einem Hund von Eggsy angetan hätte.

Die kleine Bulldogge sieht …traurig und nur ein kleines bisschen herzergreifend aus auf eine Art die Eggsy sofort magisch anzieht. Er passt auch direkt in Eggsys Arme, ein Echo eines warmes vertrautem Gewicht das er seit Tagen, seit dem letzten Mal das er Daisy gehalten hat, nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Seine Arme schmerzen wegen dem Verlust und die kleine stumpfnasige Kreatur hilft ein kleines bisschen.

Er erkennt das er sich für einen Hund entschieden hat als er nicht einmal zu den größeren und einschüchternden Rassehunden guckt, um die sich die anderen automatisch scharen.

Das ist aber okay. Eggsy wird den kleinen Kerl gut behandeln, ihn lieben, ihn trainieren und keine Hand gegen ihn erheben so wie er nie eine Hand gegen seine kleine Blume erhoben hat.

Außerdem ist es eine Bulldogge und das heißt der Hund wird größer werden.

Ein _Mops_.

Ein _verdammter Mops_ keine Bulldogge sagt ihm Roxy während die anderen lachen.

 _Er wird nicht größer werden._

Aber als Eggsy auf das Tier hinunterschaut kann es ihm nichts ausmachen. Nicht so wie der Welpe zu ihm hochschaut mit großen Augen und bereits voller Liebe. Beinahe wie Daisy ihn anschaut.

Sie werden es irgendwie hinbekommen.

Harry kommt vorbei um ihn zu besuchen und Eggsy merkt sofort auf und ist bereit. Der Duft von ihm, lieblich, dunkel und gefährlich ist genauso berauschend wie Eggsy sich daran erinnert. Seine Präsenz ist magnetisch und Eggsy wird hoffnungslos angezogen.

„Eggsy, mein lieber Junge." lächelt Harry ganz lässig-eleganter Charme der Eggsy seine Muskeln vor Verlangen zusammenziehen lässt über die Idee Harrys _irgendetwas_ zu sein. „Ich sehe du hast dir einen bezaubernden Kompagnon ausgesucht."

Alles was Eggsy tun kann ist zu grinsen und zu nicken, für einen Moment wie gelähmt denn _Gott_ er hatte noch nie jemanden so wollen.

„Merlin erzählte mir dass du dich bisher gut schlägst." Harry redet weiter, selbst als er in die Hocke geht so das JB an seiner Hand schnüffeln kann. Der fette kleine Mops ist außer sich vor Freude bei dem ersten Anzeichen von Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und Eggsy kann nicht anders als mit dem Welpen mitzufühlen denn ein Teil von ihm fühlt genauso. „Ich hoffe dass ich mehr gute Neuigkeiten hören werden, wenn ich zurückkehre."

„Du gehst, Harry?" muss Eggsy fragen. Er fühlt sich…unruhig bei dem Gedanken das Harry nicht da ist aber er weiß das es mehr als wahrscheinlich ein Teil von einem Job ist.

„Nur ein kurzer Trip, nichts Längeres oder besonders Aufregendes fürchte ich." Harry wirft ihm weiteres Lächeln zu das Eggsy dahinschmelzen lassen will.

„Sei vorsichtig Harry." Eggsy muss ihn einfach zur Vorsicht mahnen und Harry wirft ihm einen amüsierten aber beinahe erfreuten Blick zu und Eggsy muss sich zwingen nichts hineinzuinterpretieren. Er weiß es besser als seine Hoffnungen zu schüren.

„Natürlich Eggsy." Harry streckt seinen Arm aus und legt eine Hand auf Eggsys Schulter um diese leicht zu drücken. Eggsy beißt sich fest auf seine Wangeninnenseite und macht kein Geräusch als er Harry frech, aber leicht zittrig salutiert und zusieht wie er geht.

Er ist danach halb hart und leicht verzweifelt, aber er drängt es nieder. Das hindert ihn nicht daran in dieser Nacht mit JB an seine Seite gekuschelt und mit seiner eigenen Hand an seine Schulter gelegt einzuschlafen, als könnte er die Wärme von Harrys Berührung durch reine Willenskraft allein auf sich behalten.

„Eggsy. Einen Moment bitte." Merlin kontaktiert Eggsy zwei Tage später per Viedoanruf auf seinem Computer in der Bibliothek des Anwesens.

„Brauchst du etwas, Kumpel?" Eggsy hat JBs Leine um sein Handgelenk geschlungen und will sich gerade auf dem Weg zur Kantine fürs Mittagessen machen bevor er zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde geht die sie besuchen müssen. Bisher war alles leichtes Training und grundlegende Kenntnissvermittlung gewesen. Eggsy würde beinahe gelangweilt sein wenn er von der Situation in der er sich wiederfindet nicht so unterhalten wäre und ihm nicht bewusst wäre was es alles für ihn und Daisy bedeuten könnte.

„Du solltest mich im Krankenflügel treffen." Merlin sieht so ernst auf dem Bildschirm aus das die gute Laune die Eggsy hatte sofort verschwand. „Es ist Harry."

Eggsy fühlt wie sein Herz einen Moment aussetzt.

Er geht.

Eggsy macht sich auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel nachdem er JB in der Baracke abgesetzt hat und ist überrascht Merlin und den Mann von dem er weiß das er Arthur ist bereits im Raum zu sehen. Dennoch wird seine Aufmerksamkeit wie ein Magnet auf Harry gezogen.

Harry ist … _still_. Still und ruhig auf eine Weise die Eggsy nie zuvor gesehen hat. Er mag es nicht. Mag es nicht Harry wegen so etwas so zerknittert und ungeschniegelt zu sehen.

Es ist _beunruhigend_.

„Konzentriere dich auf dein Training", sagt Merlin ihm. „Mach Harry stolz."

Eggsy schwört das er dies tun wird.

Arthur ist ein richtiger alter Bastard entscheidet Eggsy später nach seinem kurzen Zusammentreffen mit dem erlauchten Kopf der Kingsman. Der Mann hatte nichts zu ihm gesagt aber Eggsy erkannte die Verachtung in seinem Blick für das was es war. Er hatte es oft genug in seinem Leben gesehen um es zu erkennen.

Eggsy kehrt in dieser Nacht in den Krankenflügel zurück und Merlin begegnet ihm an der Tür mit einem langen Blick und gerunzelter Stirn. Was auch immer er sieht muss jedoch genug für ihn sein, denn Merlin lässt ihn allein mit Harry im Raum zurück. Eggsy gibt sich selbst ein paar Momente bevor er seinen Arm ausstreckt und zögernd Harrys Hand in seine nimmt.

„Wach auf Harry", flüstert Eggsy die Worte wie ein Geheimnis, wie ein _Gebet._ „Bitte wach auf."

Zu seinen Füßen wimmert JB zustimmend.

Eggsy beschließt sich seinem Training noch intensiver zu widmen so dass er Harrys stolz machen kann so wie er sagte das er dies würde. Es ist schon so lange her dass jemand stolz auf ihn war und er entdeckt dass er sich Harrys Anerkennung sehnt, sie verzweifelt möchte. Dabei entdeckt das er JB bei jedem Lauf in seine Weste stecken muss damit dies funktioniert, während die anderen kichern.

Eggsy seufzt nur, verstaut JB unter seinem Kinn und beschließt dass das Extragewicht durch den Hund nur bedeutet dass er so viel schneller in noch besserer körperlicher Verfassung sein wird als er jetzt schon ist. Außerdem hilft das warme Gewicht ihm die scharfe, bittere Sehnsucht die er nach Daisy in sich trägt ein klein wenig zu lindern.

Es radiert jedoch den Anblick von Harry, blau und einbandagiert in dem Krankenhaus nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis aus.

Er geht Harry jeden Tag zwischen dem Unterricht und den Tests und während seiner Freizeit besuchen. Er streicht die Bettlaken und die leichte Decke um Harrys Hüfte glatt, gibt seinem Drang nach seine Hände auf ihn zu legen indem er den Aufschlag an Harrys roten Morgenrock glattstreicht und wagt es sogar einmal eine verirrte Haarsträhne wieder ordentlich hinzustreichen.

Zuerst sitzt Eggsy still da und schaut ihn an.

Irgendwann beginnt er zu reden.

Er erzählt Harry von seinem Tag, was er getan hat, wie sehr er es mag oder hasst. Er erzählt ihm von den anderen Rekruten, insbesondere Roxy, die er schnell lieb gewinnt. Er ist darauf bedacht nichts zu heikles zu erwähnen, denn er ist schlau genug sich der Kamera in der Ecke bewusst zu sein die jedes Wort aufnimmt.

Es ist nicht die beste Situation auf der Welt da er lieber eine echte Unterhaltung mit Harry führen würde aber für den Moment ist es alles was er hat.

Eggsy ist inzwischen daran gewöhnt mit wenig zurechtzukommen.

Eggsy wird informiert das er einen überwachten Anruf pro Woche an eine Nummer seiner Wahl bekommt da er so weit im Auswahlverfahren gekommen ist.

Er nimmt diese Gelegenheit mit einer Eifrigkeit an, die ihm hochgezogene Augenbrauen von Merlin einbringt, aber Eggsy ist das egal.

Eggsy ruft Jamal an denn er weiß das dieser wach sein wird dank der Spätschichten die er arbeitet. Und tatsächlich nimmt Jamal beim zweiten Klingeln ab.

„He Kumpel, wie geht es der kleine Blume?" Eggsy hält seine Stimme ruhig, gleichmäßig und beinahe einen spielerischen Unterton. Er ist darauf bedacht nicht seinen in ihm tobenden Gefühlen nachzugeben, dem großen Wunsch Antworten zu Verlangen.

„Eggsy!" Jamal hört sich gleichzeitig überrascht und erleichtert an. „Wir dachten du wärsch _tot_ , Kumpel. Dean ist tobend im Viertel unterwegs gewesen und deine Mum wird verrückt, schreit über dich und die Blume. Kam her und hat meine Tür beinahe eingeschlagen weil sie sie zurückwollte."

„ _Jamal!_ _"_ Eggsy fühlt wie sein Herz beinahe zu Eis erfriert als Furcht seinen Körper durchflutet er und seine Stimme wird schärfer trotz seiner besten Versuche dies zu verhindern. Er weiß nicht was er tun wird wenn Daisy wieder bei Dean ist, ohne ihn um sie zu beschützen. Er geht davon aus das es unter der Definition der meisten Leute etwas Dummes wäre. Etwas so dummes wie die Marine zu verlassen oder die Kehle eines Mannes mit seinen Zähnen herauszureißen. Es ist Eggsy jedoch egal, er würde beides davon ohne eine Wimpern zu zucken noch einmal für sie machen. Er sieht aus dem Augenwinkel wie Merlin aufmerkt aber er ignoriert den Mann. _„Wo ist sie?"_

„Es geht ihr gut, Eggsy, hielt ein Nickerchen drüben in Ryans Wohnung bis ich von meiner Schicht zurückkam. Ich habe ihr meine Meinung gesagt und Michelle ist vor ein paar Tagen in den Pub verschwunden und ist seitdem nicht mehr da gewesen, da sie weiß dass du uns nach deinem Mädchen geschickt hast." Beruhigt Jamal ihn sofort, da er den veränderten Tonfall problemlos interpretieren konnte. „Sie ist in Sicherheit, Eggsy. Sicher aber sie vermisst dich, Alter."

Eggsy spürt Erleichterung bei diesen Neuigkeiten. Jamal und Ryan wissen wie Eggsy über Daisy fühlt, wissen was er in den vergangenen Jahren für sie getan hat. Sie richten ihn nicht dafür, zu sehr an das Leben hier, an den vertrauten Geschmack der Verzweiflung gewöhnt um weniger von ihm zu halten. Es ist einer der Gründe warum Eggsy ihnen Daisy anvertrauen kann. Er weiß, dass sie nach ihr schauen werden wenn ihm etwas zustoßen sollte und er liebt sie dafür.

„Sag ihr", Eggsy muss schwer schlucken bevor er die Worte herausbekommt. „Sag ihr nur dass ich sie liebe. Sag ihr, dass ich nach Hause kommen werde. Nicht sicher wann, aber ich werde zurückkommen. Sag ihr nur das und beschütze sie für mich. Kannst du das tun?"

"'türlich, Kumpel", stimmt Jamal zu, einfach so. „Du schiebst deinen Arsch schnell wieder hierher, ja? Es ist nicht dasselbe ohne dein hübsches Gesicht um den Tag zu erleuchten."

Eggy lacht so wie er weiß das Jamal das beabsichtigt hatte und der Anruf endet danach. Eggsy vermisst Daisy aber ein Teil von ihm hat eine innere Ruhe gefunden denn Jamal und Ryan werden sicherstellen dass sie sicher sein wird so lange sie es bewerkstelligen können.

„Probleme zu Hause, Eggsy?", fragte Merlin, die Stimme sanft aber ohne Gefühle, als wäre es ihm so oder so egal trotz des leichten Interesse das Eggsy in seinen Augen sehen kann.

Eggsy lacht nur, unsicher was er amüsanter findet: die Idee das _Probleme_ die Bandbreite der beschissenen Situation die in den Estates herrscht beschreiben kann oder die Idee, dass der Ort jemals wirklich ein _Zuhause_ für ihn gewesen war.

So oder so, er antwortet nicht.

Eggsy wacht auf, tropfnass und panisch und zu dem Gelächter von Charlies und den anderen. Es ist nur Roxys Hand auf seiner Brust und das Wissen das das Angreifen eines anderen Rekruten außerhalb des Trainings automatisch den Rauswurf aus dem Programm bedeutet hält ihn zurück.

Stattdessen zischt er, bleckt seine Zähne in einem bösen und warnenden Knurren und sieht zufrieden zu wie sie alle zurückweichen. Er nimmt JB auf den Arm und geht mit seinem verängstigten und zitternden Welpen zu einem nicht belegten Bett um sie beide warm und trocken zu bekommen.

Er verbringt die restliche Nacht damit Charlie über den Raum hinweg anzustarren, die Augen zu schlitzen verengt und die Zähne gefletscht.

Zu Eggsys Genugtuung schläft Charlie kaum und anders als Eggsy ist er nicht daran gewohnt so erschöpft zu sein und er ist am nächsten Tag im Training daher absolut beschissen.

„ _Wen_ fickst du?" spuckt Charlie förmlich als Eggsy eine weitere Höchstpunktzahl bei einem schriftlichen Test erreicht. „Du musst _i_ _rgendjemanden_ ficken um solche Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Zur Hölle du hast dich wahrscheinlich durch die Grundschule und die weiterführende Schule gefickt. Was hast du gemacht? Deinen Schulleiter dich knoten lassen um durchzukommen?

Eggsy beißt nur die Zähne zusammen und bleibt stumm. Es ist schließlich nicht ganz falsch. Er _hatte_ seinen Schulleiter in der weiterführenden Schule gefickt. Oder besser gesagt: der Alpha hatte ihn gefickt. Eggsy hatte keine große Wahl gehabt um ehrlich zu sein.

Es sind nur noch sechs Rekruten übrig und _Harry wacht auf._ Eggsy kann die Wärme die ihn durchströmt nicht unterdrücken als das erste was der Mann macht ist nach _ihm_ zu schicken.

Sie necken sich übers Anklopfen und über Harry, der ihm ein paar Dinge beibringen möchte. Dann sind da explodierende Köpfe, Implantate und _Richmond Valentine_. Eggsy kann seine Freude kaum zurückhalten nützlich für Harry zu sein, Informationen für ihn und für Merlin zu haben, die vielleicht tatsächlich helfen könnten.

Er unterdrückt die Sorgen die er fühlt als Harry sich sofort wieder dem Spiel widmet. Es ist schließlich eines der Dinge die er am meistens an dem Mann bewundert, diese Alphaselbstsicherheit und die Art wie er Kompetenz förmlich ausstrahlt.

Nach dieser Eliminerungsrunde wird das Training härter. Sie sechs durchlaufen anstrengenderes und intensiveres Training.

Eggsy beweist sich als Scharfschütze - trotz Charlies halbherziger Anstrengungen als Spotter und hat eine kurze Pause von dem Urteil und dem Hohn der anderen Rekruten als sie versuchen sich an den aktiveren Ablauf zu gewöhnen.

Eggsy geht sofort darin auf, begierig sich zu bewegen nachdem sie eine so lange Zeit in einer Art verbracht haben die er als müßig ansieht.

Dann beginnen die Nahkampfstunden so richtig und jegliche Hoffnungen allein gelassen zu werden verschwinden. Die Alphas, Roxy ausgenommen, haben es auf ihn abgesehen. Aber zu Eggsys außerordentlicher und grimmiger Freude unterschätzen Charlie und die anderen drei ihn und Roxy.

Wenn es schließlich zwei Dinge gibt in denen Eggsy gut ist, ist es ein Prügel zu beziehen und auszuteilen. Dean hatte ihm bei ersteren viel geholfen und die Königliche Marine beim letzteren.

„Du kannst eine Menge Schläge einstecken, nicht wahr Junge?" sagt einer der Trainer, ein überraschend gutgelaunter Beta mit leichter Bewunderung in seinen Augen als Eggsy ein besonders harten Schlag einsteckt der ihn kaum zusammenzucken lässt.

Eggsy grinst nur, Blut auf seinen Zähnen, als er den Schmerz unterdrückt und es neben all dem anderen wegpackt.

„Noch einmal", sagt Eggsy als er wieder in seine Bereitschaftsstellung fällt.

Und er hört nicht auf bis niemand mehr übrig ist der bereit ist mit ihm zu kämpfen.

Zeit vergeht.

Das Training wird härter.

JB wächst.

Harry nimmt ihn mit auf den Schießstand und legt seine Hände auf ihn um ihm zu zeigen wie man Pistolen und Regenschirm gleichzeitig verwendet.

Harry lehnt sich gegen die Wand und sieht Eggsys Nahkampf-Unterrichtsstunden zu, ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und etwas wie Wärme in seinen Augen.

Harrys gibt Eggsy einen Klaps auf die Schulter, stiehlt JBs Leine von ihm und fügt sich im Allgemeinen zu jeder Gelegenheit die er finden kann in Eggsys Tag ein.

Eggsy ist außer sich vor Freude nur in seiner Nähe zu sein, mit Harry an der Seite zu gehen, mit ihm zu reden, mit ihm zu lachen und gelegentlich Harrys Hände auf seiner Schulter zu fühlen wenn er seine Haltung in der neuen Nahkampfübung korrigiert.

Es ist beinahe überwältigend wie sehr er Harry will und jede kleine Berührung, jede kleine Interaktion macht das Sehnen nur noch schlimmer.

Es ist ein beinahe süßer Schmerz, das Sehnen das Eggsy für Harry fühlt. Es schmerzt auf die beste Art und Weise, auf eine Weise, die Eggsy noch nie zuvor gefühlt hat.

Er denkt es ist die einzige Art von Schmerzen die er in seinem Leben gespürt hat, die ihn nicht weglaufen lassen wollen.

Stattdessen will Eggsy so verzweifelt _zu Harry_ laufen.

Selbst wenn er weiß das es Harry mehr als wahrscheinlich so oder so egal ist.

Eggsy denkt nicht gerne an den Fallschirmtest.

Denkt nicht gerne daran wie er sich am Ende vor Merlin blamiert hat als er darüber wütet ob er entbehrlich sei. Es ist ein Gefühl das er sein ganzes Leben lang gehabt hat und es ist nur seine absolute Enttäuschung über den Gedanken das Merlin ihn genauso sieht die ihn seine Beherrschung verlieren lässt.

Vor allem denkt er nicht gerne daran wie das Fallen ohne Fallschirm sich so furchteinflößend und beinahe richtig angefühlt hat. Wie, selbst als er fieberhaft an einem Weg zum Überleben gearbeitet hat, er einen Moment daran dachte auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen, sich endgültig zu verabschieden und das der Gedanke nicht so abschreckend gewesen zu sein schien wie er hätte sein sollen.

Eggsy denkt gar nicht gerne daran.

Aber dann sind drei von ihnen übrig und die Dinge werden noch einmal gesteigert.

'Im biblischen Sinne' hatte Merlin gesagt und Eggsy kann nicht anders als zu fühlen als würde er irgendwie einen Schritt zurückgehen bevor er diesen Gedanken beiseite schiebt. Wenn Kingsman benötigt das er beweist das er eine Hure sein kann dann ist das ein Test von dem Eggsy _weiß,_ dass er ihn bestehen wird.

Außerdem war Eggsy lange genug eine Hure gewesen um zu wissen wann eine Zielperson es wert ist oder nicht. Und dieses Mädchen, eine süße kleine Beta _ist_ es wert. Kingsman ist es wert. _Daisy_ ist es wert. _Harry_ nicht zu enttäuschen ist es wert.

Es wird also kein Problem sein auch wenn der Gedanke sie auf Befehl zu ficken seinen Magen umdrehen lässt.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester._

Der Champagner schmeckt komisch, aber bis Eggsy dem Geschmack erkennt ist es bereits zu spät.

Kingsman, Harry, Daisy. Die drei Namen kreisen in Eggsys Kopf als der Zug auf ihn zufährt.

Und als das Arschloch mit dem Messer ihn frägt ob die ersten beiden es wert sind für sie zu sterben, ist alles was Eggsy tun kann seine Augen zuzukneifen und _Ja_ zu schreien als alle seine Gedanken an einen Plan B aus seinem Kopf gefegt werden.

Denn sie sind es wert für sie zu sterben.

Kingsman, Harry und Daisy. Alle drei haben Eggsy Dinge gegeben die er nie zuvor hatte, nie geträumt hatte haben zu können und er weiß, dass er für einen oder für alle von ihnen töten oder sterben würde so oft wie es sein muss. So oft wie er kann.

Es ist das wenigste was er tun kann.

Harry ist so _stolz_ auf ihn, so zufrieden mit seinem Erfolg. Zitternd vor Adrenalin ist alles was Eggsy will auf die Knie zu gehen. Will Harrys Schwanz gleich hier in dem Tunnel in seinen Mund nehmen und sich mit seinem Geschmack und Geruch beruhigen/belohnen.

Seine Knie sind beinahe gebeugt als ihn Harry aus diesem Gedankengang herausreißt indem er fragt ob er Charlies Test beobachten möchte.

Eggsy ist dankbar für die Ablenkung. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt könnte eine Zurückweisung oder eine oberflächliche Billigung seitens Harry genug sein um ihn zu _brechen_ wo so viele andere versagt haben.

Roxy besteht und Charlie _zerbrich_ _t_ unter dem Druck des Tests.

Das Gefühl in Eggsys Brust fühlt sich beinahe wie Genugtuung an.

Vierundzwanzig Stunden mit Harry.

Vierundzwanzig ganze Stunden nur sie beide.

Eggsys Hände _zittern_ bei dem Gedanken was er mit vierundzwanzig Stunden tun könnte.

Mit wie viel er Harry ihm antun lassen würde.

Eggsy ist voller Ehrfurcht vor Harrys ruhigem Selbstvertrauen und seinem kleinem Grinsen als er ihm von den Schlagzeilen der Zeitungen erzählt.

Die Idee ist _faszinieren_ _d_. Wie eine Geheimsprache in die nur wenige eingeweiht sind.

Er weiß, das er dies auch tun wird wenn er es in die Kingsman schafft, wenn er Lancelot wird. Er wird einen eigenen Schrein bauen mit all seinen wichtigen Daten in Tinte und Papier unsterblich gemacht. Daisys Geburtstag und der Tag an dem er Harry zum zweiten Mal traf werden die ersten beiden sein die aufgehängt werden. Alle die Dinge die er lieb und teuer hält direkt für alle zu sehen, eine Geschichte die nur er und vielleicht Harry lesen könnten.

Die Unterrichtsstunden um ein Gentleman zu werden sind ein wenig schwerer für Eggsy. Er hat immer sein schroffes Wesen, das Aufwachsen in den Estates das so viele lieben ihm gegenüber zu erwähnen um sich gelegt wie einen Mantel. Wie eine _Rüstung._ Er hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt das Menschen ihn dafür richten würden, genauso schnell wie sie ihn dafür richten würden das er ein Omega war. Er hatte also beschlossen das aus diesem Grund keiner von diesen Menschen seinen Respekt oder sein wahres Selbst verdienten.

Dann sagt ihm Harry das es nicht darum geht wie er redet, sondern wie er handelt, wie er sich verhält und sich präsentiert. Er sagt ihm es ist mehr seine Einstellung als die Art wie er sich kleidet oder wie deutlich er die Worte ausspricht. Harry sagt ihm es ist etwas das er _l_ _ernen_ kann und er _hört_ sich sogar so an als glaubte er das Eggsy es tun kann.

Eggsy mag das, mag die Idee das die Absichten und Handlungen wichtiger sind als die Ausdrucksweise.

Aber für Harry…für Harry _möchte_ Eggsy es versuchen, möchte so proper und vornhem sein wie er es nur kann nur um zu beweisen dass er es kann. Nur damit er beweisen kann das er ihm ebenbürtig ist oder es zumindest eines Tages sein könnte. Das er Harry nicht in Verlegenheit bringen würde oder so etwas in dieser Art.

Es gibt eine Menge Dinge die Eggsy Harry beweisen möchte.

Sie essen zu Abend und es ist die intimste Mahlzeit in Eggsys Leben.

Harry orderte Essen von irgendeinem noblem Cateringservice der, da ist Eggsy sich sicher, mehr kostet als er normalerweise für Essen für sich in einem _Monat_ ausgegeben hat.

Die Kost ist, in einem Wort, _himmlisch_. Mit Abstand das Beste was Eggsy jemals in seinem _Leben_ gegessen hat. Trotz dieser Tatsache ist es die Art wie Harry sich zu ihm lehnt wenn er etwas sagt, die Art wie er zu ihm hinüberlangt um Eggsys Griff an seinem Besteck zu korrigieren oder seine Serviette in seinem Schoß zurechtlegt oder wie er das eine Mal eine warme, starke Hand an Eggsys Nacken legt, was viel deutlicher in Eggsys Kopf in Erinnerung bleibt.

Ein- oder zweimal ist sich Eggsy sicher einen Schimmer von etwas dunklem in Harrys Augen zu entdecken als er sich einem weiteren von Harrys Vorschlägen folgt. Etwas das eine Menge wie _Verlangen_ aussieht. Manchmal schwört er wie er Harry sich herausplusterte, die Brust etwas herausstreckte als sein Lob auf offene Ohren fällt, eine instinktive Reaktion eines Alphas vor einem Omega den er versucht zu beeindrucken.

Aber das _kann nicht_ sein. Eggsy weiß das. Denn Harry kümmert sich nicht darum ihn zu beeindrucken, kümmert sich nicht darum ob Eggsy in ihm einen idealen Alpha sieht oder nicht. Harry ist nur freundlich, nur sein _Mentor_. Er _will_ Eggsy nicht, nicht für etwas das erfordern würde das Eggsy angemessen beeindruckt ist.

Niemand hat das je und egal wie sehr Eggsy sich das wünschen möchte, weiß er das sich das nicht ändern wird.

Besonders nicht mit Harry Hart.

Doch die Art wie Harry ihn an diesem Abend zur Tür des Gästezimmers begleitet, die Art wie er die Hand ausstreckt um ihn sanft am Kinn festzuhalten und dann einen Moment nur dasteht und ihn ansieht, lässt Eggsy das für eine Zehntelsekunde überdenken. Nur einen Moment lang glaubt er das Harry ihn küssen wird und in diesem Moment kennt Eggsy echtes _Verlangen_ , wahre _Begierde_ _,_ die so viel mehr als nur sexuell ist.

Denn er möchte Harrys Kuss, möchte seine Hände und seinen Mund und seinen Schwanz, aber er möchte auch die Sanftheit die Seite an Seite neben der Rücksichtslosigkeit von Harry existiert die Eggsy so mag. Er möchte dieses dunkle Glänzen in Harrys Augen und eine Million Nächte genau wie diese, gefüllt mit Unterhaltungen und Essen und Wärme.

Er möchte Harry seiner Daisy vorstellen, möchte sehen was er von seiner kleinen Blume hält, möchte sehen wie Harry sie wie die Prinzessin behandelt, von der Eggsy weiß das sie es ist.

Eggsy möchte so so viel.

Und dann löst Harry sich, lässt Eggsy gehen und geht einen absichtlichen Schritt nach hinten und weg von ihm.

„Ruh dich aus", sagte Harry ihm sanft. „Wir haben morgen einige Dinge zu erledigen."

Eggsy versucht so zu tun als wäre er nicht enttäuscht, aber er war nie gut darin sich selbst zu belügen.

Harry bringt ihn zurück zum Schneider und geleitet ihn durch die Welt der Anzüge und die Vorteile sie maßanfertigen zu lassen.

Der Scherz über den Verlust der Unschuld lässt Eggsy sich vor Erregung und Scham hin- und her bewegen denn schon länger als er zugeben möchte hatte es nichts _Unschuldiges_ mehr an ihm gegeben.

Dennoch, die kleine Waffenkammer ist wie der Himmel auf Erden und Eggsy kann nicht anders als ein wenig langfingrig zu sein nur um zu sehen ob Harry es bemerken wird. Eine Art Test, den er einfach ausprobieren muss.

Er ist hocherfreut als Harry es bemerkt, denn Eggsy hatte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet.

Valentine in dem Geschäft zu sehen fühlt sich beinahe wie eine Entweihung an, wie eine Art Verrat, denn ihm wurden vierundzwanzig Stunden mit Harry gegeben und die Welt und die Realität versuchen bereits es zu ruinieren.

Eggsys Blick findet und erwidert den Blick der wunderschönen aber kalt blickenden Omegafrau die sich direkt hinter Valentine befindet während Harry und der Mann kaum versteckte Sticheleien austauschen.

Da ist etwas an ihr das beinahe…vertraut erscheint, aber Eggsy kann es einfach nicht zuordnen bevor der Moment vorbei ist.

Es tut weh als Harry ihn wieder zurücklässt, aber Eggsy versteht dass hier wichtigere Dinge erledigt werden müssen, wichtigere Dinge im Moment auf dem Spiel stehen.

Dennoch kann er nicht anders als wehmütig daran zu denken wie es hätte sein können Harry persönlich da gehabt zu haben um ihm mit seiner Anprobe zu helfen. Harry, mit seiner Erfahrung und seinen Manieren, würde nichts wegen seiner Narben sagen. Harrys Hände wären sicher und ruhig gewesen, hätten Eggsy wie eine Puppe bewegt und hätte ihn leicht durch den ganzen Vorgang geleitet.

Eggsy denkt das Harry der einzige Alpha sein könnte von dem er sich je leiten lassen würde, er der einzige Alpha sein könnte, dem Eggsy sich freiwillig unterwerfen würde.

Der Gedanke ist zu gleichen Teilen furchteinflößend und _herrlich._

Eggsy ist sich nicht sicher was er denken soll als Arthur ihm am folgenden Nachmittag in ein Wohnzimmer ruft. Aber der Anblick der Plastikplanen auf dem Boden lässt seine Alarmglocken sofort losgehen.

Sie wechseln beinahe angenehme Worte, die sich um JB's Namen und ähnliches drehen. Das Arthur eine Pistole hervorzieht überrascht Eggsy, aber er stählt sich innerlich, bereit zu kämpfen wenn er kann, bereit zu tun was notwendig ist um zu Daisy, zu Harry zurückzukehren.

Und dann gibt Arthur ihm die Pistole und sagt ihm er solle JB _erschießen._

Eggsy ist kein Narr. Er war aufmerksam bei jedwedem Training, das er jemals bekommen hat, sowohl in Kingsman wie auch zuvor. Er weiß wie sich eine geladene Waffe anfühlt, kennt den kleinen Gewichtsunterschied zwischen einer Pistole die geladen ist und einer die Platzpatronen beinhaltet.

Eggsy denkt ans Turnen, an die Königliche Marine, an alles das er je geliebt hat und aufgeben musste. Er denkt an seine kleine Blume und die etwa zehn Jahre die er übrig hat um sie aus der Hölle in der sie leben herauszuholen.

Er denkt an die Chance nie wieder auf seine Knie gehen zu müssen nur um sicherzustellen das sie genug zu essen hat.

Er denkt an die Freunde, die er in Roxy und manchmal in Merlin gefunden hat. Er denkt an Harry Hart, daran mit dem Alpha zu arbeiten, in der Lage zu sein in seiner Nähe zu sein, daran ihn stolz zu machen.

' _Okay_.' denkt Eggsy. ' _Okay_.'

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester._

Und dann kann er den Abzug nicht durchdrücken, kann es nicht über sich bringen JB zu erschießen. Selbst wenn die Kugeln Platzpatronen _sind_ , aus einer solch kurzen Entfernung würde er den Welpen noch immer höchstwahrscheinlich töten. JB ist _klein_ und der Aufprall allein, selbst von einer Platzpatrone würde seinen Schädel höchstwahrscheinlich zerbersten.

In diesem Moment richtet er die Pistole auf Arthur, auf diesen verfickten alten Bastard, der ihn so offensichtlich für so etwas simples wie seine Herkunft und seine Adresse als er aufwuchs verabscheut. Eggsy denkt darüber nach stattdessen ihn zu erschießen, über das Geräusch das der Aufprall machen würde wenn die Kugel auf seinen Schädel trifft und diesen zerbricht.

Er denkt darüber nach und dann denkt er wieder an Harry und er _kann es nicht_. Er kann Harry nicht so verraten, nicht wenn er ihn bereits verrät indem er JB nicht erschießt.

Aus der Ferne hört er einen anderen Schuss und weiß das Roxy den Schritt gemacht hat denn er nicht nehmen kann.

Eggsy händigt Arthur die Pistole aus und geht.

' _Vielleicht_ ,' kann Eggsy nicht anders als zu denken als er JB auf den Arm nimmt und hinausgeht wo er ein Auto stiehlt. ' _vielleicht hatte Dean die ganze Zeit über Recht. Vielleicht ist diese Art von Leben, diese Art von Leben dem ich so hart versucht habe zu entkommen wirklich alles für was ich jemals gut sein werde_ _.'_

Sein erster Stopp ist Ryan wo Daisy in ihrem Laufstall schläft, den seine Kumpels offensichtlich aus der Wohnung geholt haben. Es tut ihm gut sie nach so langer Zeit mit nur unbefriedigenden Telefonanrufen einmal die Woche wiederzusehen. Er hebt sie vorsichtig hoch und reibt seine Wange sanft an ihrem weichem Haar, während er sie so gründlich wie er kann mit seinem Geruch markiert ohne sie aufzuwecken bevor er sie wieder hinlegt. Dann legt er sie wieder auf ihre weiche Decke ohne die sie niemals ist.

„Biste zurück, Kumpel?", fragt Ryan ihn leise und Eggsy kann die Neugierde in seinen Augen sehen als er den Jumpsuit den er trägt und den Mops zu seinen Füßen in sich aufnimmt. Aber Ryan fragt nicht und Eggsy gibt von sich aus keine Informationen preis.

„Beinahe. Hab' noch eine Sache zu erledigen." Eggsy steht eine lange Zeit da, einfach nur Daisy anschauend und nimmt ihren Anblick in sich, benutzt sie um das erdrückende Gefühl von Versagen und Selbsthass welche versuchen in ihm aufzusteigen zu bekämpfen.

Es hört sich verdächtig nach Deans Stimme an die ihm sagt das er ein _Omega_ ist, kein Alpha und er hätte wissen sollen das er versagen würde wenn es wirklich wichtig ist.

Eggsy lässt Daisy zurück und geht mit JB im Schlepptau zurück zu seiner Wohnung.

Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an wieder seine normale Kleidung anzuhaben und zurück in seinem Zimmer zu sein statt den Jumpsuit zu tragen und in der Baracke zu sitzen. Er nimmt sich einen Moment um in den Spiegel zu schauen und Eggsy erkennt das er auf eine Weise hasst was er dort sieht, hasst was er _nun ist_ , nun da er weiß was er _hätte sein können_.

Er hat es wieder versaut, hat sich und Daisy Kingsman gekostet und alle Vorteile und die Sicherheit die es gebracht hätte und Eggsy weiß daher nun was er tun muss. Weiß das er nur eine einzige Option hat. Nur einen Schachzug übrig hat, den er verwenden kann.

Dean muss s _terben_.

Dean schickt seine Hunde weg und Eggsy bereitet sich vor. Allein, ohne Zeugen, wird es einfach genug sein Dean umzubringen. Das Auto das er stahl wird es einfacher machen die Leiche loszuwerden.

Nur weil Eggsy es nicht geschafft hat Lancelot zu sein, heißt das nicht dass er automatisch alles vergessen hat was sie ihm beigebracht haben.

Nun, um Dean loszuwerden, um Daisy zu helfen eine bessere Zukunft zu haben, ist Eggsy bereit alle Dinge die er gelernt hat zu seinem eigenen Vorteil anzuwenden.

Anscheinend hat Harry Hart andere Ideen wenn es nach der Art geht wie er das Auto aus der Ferne kontrolliert und Eggsy zu seinem Haus manövriert.

Harry ist auf eisige Art zornig und beinahe bitterlich enttäuscht von ihm. Er hält Eggsy die Existenz seines ausgestopften Hundes wie einen Fluch vor und all das schmerzt beinahe mehr als jede Prügel, die Eggsy jemals ertragen musste.

Er weiß nicht wie er Harry sagen soll was passiert ist, weiß nicht wie er ihm sagen soll wie Arthur ihn zum Versagen verurteilt hatte und offensichtlich glücklich darüber gewesen war. Es ist jedoch relativ egal denn Harry scheint nicht geneigt zu sein ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben es zu _versuchen._

Sie fauchen und zischen einander einen Moment länger an, Wörter fliegen hin und her und dann sagt Harry Eggsy das _alles_ das er tat war um seine _Schuld_ an Eggsys _Vater_ zu tilgen, zu Lee Unwin und Eggsy…e _rstarrt_ einfach.

Eggsy ist gang gegen sein sonstiges Selbst am _Boden zerstört_. Er hatte von Beginn an gewusst dass ein Alpha wie Harry ihn niemals _wirklich_ wollen würde. Hatte gewusst, dass zwischen solchen wie ihm und solchen wie Harry nichts sein konnte.

Er hatte das alles gewusst und dennoch hatte ein Teil von ihm gehofft…

Aber es ist das erste Mal das er eine _Verpflichtun_ _g_ statt nur etwas zum Ficken war, irgendein hurenhafter Omega gut genug zu knoten aber nicht um mit ihn eine Bindung einzugehen*.

Er hätte es beinahe vorgezogen stattdessen ein _Fuck_ zu sein denn zumindest weiß er wie er damit umgehen muss. Zumindest war er an diese Art von Enttäuschung gewohnt, an diese Art von Schmerzen. Zumindest dann würde er die Chance haben Harry auf eine Art _nahe_ zu sein. Stattdessen ist er eine _Verpflichtung_ , überschattet von einem toten Mann und einer heldenhaften Tat.

Harry sagt sie werden alles klären wenn er zurückkommt und auch wenn Eggsy sich nicht sicher ist was Harry meint wird er auch keine Hoffnungen hegen.

Eggsy sieht mit schmerzen Herz zu wie Harry geht.

Sobald Harry weg ist sperrt Eggsy sich im Badezimmer ein und weint. Er kann sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte Mal so geweint hat.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester_ sagt Eggsy immer wieder vor sich hin.

Es hilft nicht.

Harry war derjenige, der ihm diesen Satz überhaupt gegeben hat und, wenn ein enttäuschter Harry der Grund ist warum Eggsy beinahe panisch ist, scheint es nicht zu funktionieren.

Stattdessen benutzt er Harrys Telefon und ruft Jamal an, so dass er Daisy zuhören kann wie sie zehn Minuten lang plappert während er langsam seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle bringt.

Eggsy schläft für ein paar Stunden auf dem Boden von Harrys Büro ein, von dem eingelagerten Geruch des Alphas und dem Wissen das er heil und gesund in Harrys Zuhause ist beruhigt.

Er ist wach und ruhelos als Harry in Kentucky landet und sich auf den Weg in die Kirche macht.

Eggsy hat Harrys Computer vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen, offensichtlich als eine Art Einladung um einen Blick zu wagen, die Eggsy nicht ignorieren kann. Zu seiner Überraschung akzeptiert der Fingerabdruckscanner seinen Abdruck als er ihn aus einer Laune heraus ausprobiert und bevor er weiß was geschieht wird er ohne weitere Hindernisse in Harrys Haussystem willkommen geheißen.

Es ist genug, dass Hoffnung wieder in ihm aufsteigen will denn offensichtlich möchte Harry ihn noch immer in irgendeiner Kapazität dabei haben wenn er Eggsy in sein angeblich undurchdringbares System einprogrammiert hat.

Innerhalb Sekunden hat Eggsy ein Feed offen das direkt zu Harrys Brille verlinkt ist. Er kann sehen und hören was Harry kann, kann sogar Merlin hören als er Harry, _Galahad_ , in einem leicht sardonischem Tonfall Befehle erteilt,.

Durch die Brille zuzuschauen ist eine einzigartige Perspektive. Sie gibt ein exklusiven Einblick in die Weise wie Harry die Welt sieht und das ist etwas so tiefgründiges das Eggsy beinahe beschämend aufgeregt über die Gelegenheit ist. Er kann sehen wie Harry einen Raum auskundschaftet, welche Art von Menschen seinen Blick zuerst anzieht und für wie lange. Alle die Dinge die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen sind an der Art wie sein Blick auf ihnen haften bleibt erkenntlich.

Die Predigt ist geschmackslos und nur einen Hauch davon entfernt geistesgestört zu sein, aber es ist nichts was Eggsy nicht zuvor gehört hat. Menschen verändern sich nicht scheint es, egal welche Land oder welche Religion, Fanatiker bleiben Fanatiker und Eggsy hat kein Interesse daran mehr seiner Zeit auf sie zu verschwenden als er muss. Stattdessen achtet er auf den stetigen Rhythmus von Harrys Atmen und die Art wie die Sicht durch seine Brille nur ein klein wenig wackelt jedes Mal wenn er sich bewegt.

Er ist mehr als nur ein wenig nervös über den Gedanken das Harry allein in dieser Kirche ist. Er weiß es ist etwas das Kingsman tun, weiß das Harry der Beste der Besten ist und keinen Schutz braucht, aber dies fühlt sich irgendwie anders an. Dies ist offensichtlich so viel größer als alles was Eggsy träumen hätte können, so viel größer und umfassender. Was immer Valentine vorhat, das diese Art von Hardware benötigt, die er in die Menschen implantiert hat muss auf einer Skala sein die Eggsy sich kaum vorstellen kann.

In diesen Moment überkommt ihn das Bedauern das er versagt hat ein Kingsman zu werden. Kein Bedauern für den Verlust über das was er für Daisy hätte tun können, kein Bedauern für den Verlust von Harrys Stolz in ihn. Dieses eine Mal ist Eggsy von Bedauern für sich selbst überkommen, Bedauern für den Verlust den er erlitten hat.

Denn wenn er JB erschossen hätte wäre er vielleicht mit Harry in diesem Flugzeug gesessen. Vielleicht wäre er sogar jetzt neben ihn in der Kirche oder würde irgendwo in der Nähe als Verstärkung oder so etwas in der Art warten. Eggsy hätte die Chance eine Mission mit Harry zu arbeiten mit beiden Händen ergriffen, für den Mann direkt von Nutzen zu sein.

Aber er hat JB nicht erschossen, hat das Vertrauen seines Welpen in ihn nicht mit Schmerzen belohnt, hat das Versprechen dass er sich selbst gegeben hat keine Hand gegen den Mops zu erheben nicht gebrochen. Hat diesen ersten Schritt nicht getan um dieser Straße zu folgen die mit Eggsy, der das eine wird das er über alles andere verabscheut, geendet hätte. Jemand gewillt einen Unschuldigen für seinen eigenen Vorteil Schaden zuzufügen. Jemand wie Dean und seine ganzen Spießgesellen.

Natürlich denkt er nicht, dass _Roxy_ so ist. Sie sind schließlich verschiedene Menschen und verschiedenen Menschen haben verschiedene Startpunkte für diese Art von Grausamkeit. Für Roxy war der Hund genau das, ein Hund. Aber für Eggsy war JB viel mehr als ein Hund, er war ein _Symbol_.

Er bedauert also, nicht seine Chance bekommen zu haben neben Harry zu sein, aber er kann nicht bedauern JB nicht weh getan zu haben.

Er wird das nicht bedauern, niemals. Selbst wenn alle anderen denken das er deswegen ein Idiot ist.

 _Scheiß drauf_. Scheiß auf Arthur und seine Abscheu. Scheiß auf einen Test der ihnen sagt dass sie sich gegen ihre Partner, gegen ihre Begleiter wenden sollen. Scheiß auf einen Test der ihnen sagt sie sollen einen Unschuldigen verletzen der auf sie angewiesen ist, der sie vorbehaltlos liebt, nur um zu sehen ob sie es tun würden wenn es ihnen befohlen wird. Scheiß auf eine Organisation die Teamwork predigte und ihnen dann befahl sich unprovoziert gegen einen der ihren zu wenden.

Eggsy braucht das nicht. Besonders nicht wenn Harry die Wahrheit gesagt hat und ihn nun da er alles vermasselt hatte nicht zur Seite schieben würde. Irgendwie weiß Eggsy das alles, was er wirklich braucht Harry ist, das mit Harry in seinem Leben er und Daisy irgendwie okay sein werden.

„ _Ich bin eine katholische Hure …_ " Harrys Stimme ist emotionslos und schneidet wie eine geschärfte Messerklinge durch Eggsys Abgelenktheit. Er schnappt zurück in die Wirklichkeit, gerade rechtzeitig um zu hören wie Harry eine Frau auf eine Weise verbal das Fell gerbt das Eggsy trotz allem ein kleines Lächeln entlockt.

Harry geht weiter, aber bevor Eggsy die Zeit finden kann auch nur für eine Sekunde erleichtert zu sein hält Harry inne. Die Frau aus der Kirchenbank ist ihm gefolgt und Eggsy fühlt wie sich Furcht und eines unguten Gefühls in seinem Magen breitmacht als Harry tatsächlich stoppt.

„Verschwinde Harry." Eggsy kann nicht anders als mit dem Bildschirm des Tablets zu flehen. „Verschwinde einfach."

Aber Harry verschwindet nicht.

Danach geschieht alles so schnell. Harrys Pistole ist gezückt, die Frau ist auf dem Boden und die Hölle bricht in der gesamten Kirche los.

„Heilige _Scheiße_ ", ruft Eggsy halber denn als wäre ein Schalter umgelegt worden wenden sich gegeneinander und in der Mitte des ganzen Chaos ist _Harry._

Harry der, statt zu _verschwinden_ , sich _in_ das Getümmel stürzt.

Eggsy sitzt geschockt aber gebannt vor dem Bildschirm. Da ist Blut und Tod aber selbst durch die Brille kann er sehen, dass Harry sich wie _Musik_ bewegt. Er fließt durch die Menge als _tanze_ er wie die Gezeiten gegen das Meeresufer, erledigt hier, dann da jemanden und schneidet eine große Schneise durch die Menge um ihn herum.

Eggsy kann Merlin Harry über die Leitung _anschreien_ hören, aber es gibt keine Antwort.

Das, mehr als alles andere, macht ihm _Angst_.

Es gibt ein paar Momente in denen Eggsy zusammenzuckt, seine Augen fest zusammenkneift und sich vom Bildschirm abwendet. Es ist weniger wegen dem spritzenden Blut, weniger wegen dem Tod um mehr wegen der Art wie Harrys Hände von Blut rotgetränkt sind, wie Eggsy sehen kann das etwas nicht _stimmt_.

Harrys Hände _zittern_. Seine Bewegungen sind rhythmisch, beinahe choreographiert und er macht keinen Unterschied darin wen er tötet, aber jedes Mal wenn seine Hände im Bild zu sehen sind kann Eggsy sehen wie sie _zittern_.

Und dann ist es vorbei.

In der Kirche ist es still, die Gemeindemitglieder alle tot und das einzige Geräusch ist Harrys hörbar schweres Atmen. Eggsy ist… entsetzt auf eine Weise die er nur schwer beschreiben kann.

Schließlich geht Harry, aber er nimmt den Vorderausgang statt einen der Nebenausgänge und als er die Tür aufstößt ist da Valentine.

Eggsy fühlt echte Angst in seiner Kehle aufsteigen und seine Hände packen fest den Rand des Bildschirms, so hart dass er das Plastik unter seinem Halt nachgeben fühlen kann.

„ _Ich habe alle diese Menschen umgebracht_ ", bringt Harry heraus. _„Ich wollte es."_

Valentine verrät die Hintergründe schnell genug in wenigen Worten trotz seiner Einstellung zu großen Enthüllungen. Eggsy hört zu wie er über alte Filme und den Monolog des Bösewichts spottet.

„ _Nur das das hier nicht so ein Film ist",_ höhnt Valentine.

Die Pistole ist _so schnell_ erhoben. Dann ist da ein Geräusch, Harrys Feed wird dunkel und Eggsy weiß.

Sein Schrei kommt von tief in ihm, ist gefüllt mit dem ganzen Schmerz und Verleugnung, die er aufbringen kann. Der Schrei löst sich aus ihm heraus, lässt seine Kehle wund und zerstört zurück. Punkte tanzen vor seinen Augen.

„ _Nein",_ schreit Eggsy denn das undenkbare ist geschehen.

Harry ist _tot._

Einen langen Moment lang wandert sein Blick nur ziellos in Harrys Büro umher. Er fühlt sich so… _verloren._ Auf die Schlagzeilen an der Wand schauend erscheint es so irrwitzig überhaupt den Gedanken zu erwägen das Harry…nicht mehr länger _ist._

Es kann nicht sein das der Mann, der Alpha, der so viele wundersame Dinge getan hat so getötet worden sein konnte, von irgendsoeinem Größenwahnsinnigen mit schwachem Magen und einer Abneigung gegen Blut.

Es kann nicht wahr sein. _Es kann nicht wahr sein._

Es kann nicht sein, dass Harry tot ist. Nicht der Harry, der ihn aus dem Gefängnis geholt hat, der sich für ihn verbürgt hat. Nicht der Harry, der so freundlich zu ihm gewesen war. Der ihm so viel beigebracht hat, der ihn bestärkt hat wenn niemand sonst dies jemals getan hatte. Nicht der Harry der ihn noch immer um sich haben wollte selbst nachdem Eggsy es geschafft hatte alles so furchtbar zu vermasseln.

Nicht der Harry, den Eggsy…den Eggsy… _oh_.

„ _Oh_ ", denkt Eggsy. „ _Oh_."

‚ _So fühlt sich es also sein verliebt zu sein'_

Der Alkohol brennt als er ihn schluckt, aber Eggsy ist es egal. Innerlich ist er sowieso zu Eis erstarrt, gefroren bis in sein tiefstes Inneres, das Herz unter Schichten von dickem Eis vergraben.

Er setzt sich an das Kopfende, denn es war der letzte Platz an dem Harry gesessen hatte und alles was er hören kann ist die Stimme des Alphas in seinem Kopf.

„ _Ich sehe einen jungen Mann mit Potential, der etwas aus seinem Leben machen will_ _."_ Das hatte Harry zu ihm gesagt und diese einfachen Worte hatten Eggsy so viel bedeutet, tun es noch immer.

Der nächste Schritt ist einfach er als er sein sollte.

Eggsy greift nach der Omegaruhe, empfängt sie auf eine Weise wie er es in der ersten Nacht mit Daisy in seinem Arm nicht getan hatte. Er zieht sie vollständig über sich und es wäre eine Erleichterung sich so ruhig und ausgeglichen zu fühlen wenn Eggsy etwas anderes als das fühlen könnte.

Außerdem weiß er was auf ihn wartet wenn er sich wieder aus der Omegaruhe löst. Gram, Trauer, Wut. Eggsy freut sich nicht darauf.

Eggsy ist _ruhig_ als er im Laden ankommt und in das Zimmer schreitet wo Arthur wartet.

Arthur redet über die zuständigen Behörden, über Galahads Erbe und wie er seinen Job tat.

Aber als er sich umdreht um den Brandy einzuschenken sieht Eggsy die _Narbe_.

Alles in Eggsy war bis zu diesem Moment noch immer unter der Omegaruhe. Die Narbe ändert _alle_ s, das Wissen was Arthur getan hat ändert _alles_. Nun, unter der Ruhe und Klarheit, ist eine leicht brodelnde Rage in Eggsy die so potent ist das er wieder in einen Ruhezustand zurückgefallen ist.

Er lenkt Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit auf die Porträts hinter ihm und tauscht dann die Gläser aus.

„Auf Galahad" prostet Eggsy als er den Brandy hinunterschluckt, die Augen aufmerksam darauf gerichtet wie Arthur seinen eigenen trinkt. Da ist etwas l _ebendiges_ unter seiner _Hau_ t, unter der erzwungenen Ruhe der Omegaruhe. Etwas Dunkles und hinterlistiges, etwas Gemeines und scharfzähniges. Es fordert in den hintersten Ecken seiner Gedanken Blut, ruft ihn dazu auf zu rächen was er verloren hat, was ihm _genommen_ wurde.

Arthur nimmt den Giftfüller in die Hand, aktiviert ihn und zählt dann seine schwachsinnigen Beweggründe auf um zu sehen ob Eggsy sich ihm anschließen will.

„Harry zu Ehren, biete ich Ihnen an mit uns Teil einer neuen Welt zu werden." Arthur ist reine selbstgefällige Überheblichkeit und Herablassung. „Es ist so weit, Sie müssen sich entscheiden."

„Ich bleibe lieber bei Harry. Danke." Es ist die einzige Antwort die Eggsy wirklich geben muss, es ist die einzige die er geben _kann._

Arthur klickt den Füller und Eggsy fühlt keinen Triumph in sich aufflammen aber er weiß, dass es angemessen gewesen wäre. Er sieht den Moment als Arthur realisiert was er getan hat.

„Das Problem bei uns gewöhnlichen Leuten ist, das wir Langfinger sind." spottet Eggsy, die Stimme nonchalant, das Gesicht aber ausdruckslos und kalt da er so weit unter der Omegaruhe ist. „Ich hab bei Kingsman viel gelernt aber…Taschenspielertricks." Eggsy lehnt sich vor weil er sich an diesen Moment erinnern möchte. Möchte sich daran wie Arthus sich _anhört_ als er stirbt, möchte sich daran wie er _riecht_ , wie es sich _anfühlt_ , möchte sich das genaue Muster des _Atmens_ des alten Bastards in Erinnerung rufen können als das Gift beginnt zu wirken. „Hatte ich schon vorher drauf."

Dann stirbt Arthur auf seinem Platz, ein Fluch auf seinen Lippen und Eggsys Stimme in seinem Ohr und es ist _noch immer_ nicht genug.

Er fühlt keine Reue, keine Schuld, nichts wirklich außer die Ruhe der Omegaruhe. Doch selbst ohne die Omegaruhe weiß Eggsy das er nichts davon fühlen würde. Genau wie mit dem ersten Mann den er umbrachte weckt Arthur nichts in ihm das auch nur an Reue erinnert.

Nur an eine Art Sieg.

Er schlitzt ohne zu zögern Arthurs Nacken auf, reißt den Chip heraus, packt sein Handy und verschwindet.

Er weiß genau was er zu tun hat und wo er hingehen muss.

Merlin wirft einen Plan zusammen der aus einem Spionageroman zu kommen scheint, aber Eggsy ist egal ob es ihm in einem _Fiebertraum_ kam, solange es _funktioniert_.

Roxy wird hoch in die Lüfte gehen und Eggsy wird in einen Berg gehen, beauftragt damit auf sich allein gestellt eine Festung zu infiltrieren. Es ist ihm egal, er wird es tun.

Valentine hat _Harry_ mit _Arthurs Hilfe getötet_ und Eggsy wird die Welt um ihn herum zerstören und alle die zu ihm stehen oder Eggsy wird bei dem Versuch sterben.

Der Anzug lässt Eggsy ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Die Tatsache das Harry ihn tatsächlich für ihn anfertigen hat lassen ist beinahe genug um durch die Omegaruhe zu brechen.

Stattdessen schiebt Eggsy den Gedanken weg und zieht den Anzug an.

Mit seinem Haar zurückgegelt erkennt Eggsy in diesem Moment das er…Harry auf eine Weise ziemlich ähnlich sieht. Er sieht auf eine Weise geschliffen aus wie nie zuvor, geschmeidig und schnittig wie er immer Harry angesehen hatte.

Es _tut weh_.

Er sieht aus wie er immer erträumt hatte das er dies würde, jemand ruhiges und selbstbewusstes. Jemand starkes und in sich selbst vertrauenden. Er sieht aus wie ein _Alpha_ aussehen sollte.

Aber er ist kein Alpha. Er ist nur ein _Omega_ in einem Anzug, der einen Alpha verloren hat, der vielleicht…

Eggsy schüttelt den Gedanken ab und ruft stattdessen Roxy an. Sie braucht die Ermunterung und er braucht eine freundliche Stimme.

Es ist überraschend einfach hineinzugelangen. Eine selbstbewusste Haltung und eine elektronische Einladung ist alles was es braucht.

Eggsy fragt sich nebenbei wie es ist als ein Alpha in der Realität zu leben.

Er kann nicht anders als dem Barkeeper Harrys exakte Beschreibung eines perfekten Martini zu geben.

Er bekommt Merlin in das System und freut sich im großen Maßen daran Charlie zu Boden gebracht zu haben selbst als seine Tarnung auffliegt. Dieser Alphabastard verdient es mehr als die meisten.

Danach passiert alles so schnell. Er rennt durch die Flure, Merlins Stimme und seine eigene Instinkte die einzigen Dinge die für ihn von Bedeutung sind. Die Omegaruhe hält ihn ruhig, hält seinen Körper in Bewegung um automatisch zu töten und zu rennen.

Merlin rettet ihn als er es zurück zum Flugzeug schafft nur um ihn zu sagen, dass er zurück hineingehen muss.

Merlin zeigt ihm den kleinen Waffenschrank und sie tun beide als wüssten sie nicht warum er den Regenschirm wählt.

Sie brauchen kein Wort zu sagen.

Die Gedanken an Harry sind bereits schwer genug in ihren Köpfen.

Eggsy benutzt jede Unze seines Trainings, jede Turnstunde, jede Parkourerfahrung um über, unter und an der Armee vorbeizukommen die Valentine ihm entgegenschickt. Und diejenigen, an deren er nicht vorbeikommt durch die geht er d _urch_.

Aber es sind so viele, zu viele.

„Merlin." Eggsys atmet schwer, g _enau wie Harry_ _dies getan hat_ , als die Wächter sich ihm von beiden Seiten nähern. „Ich bin _am Arsch."_

Er hat plötzlich einen furchtbaren Gedanken. Harry mag tot sein, aber seine Daisy und Michelle sind noch immer da draußen, noch immer am Leben und draußen in einer Welt die kurz davor steht durch Valentines SIM-Karten verwüstet zu werden. Aber es ist genug Zeit um _eine_ von ihnen zu retten.

Eggsy trifft eine Wahl und weiß das es die einzige ist die er j _emals_ treffen könnte.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester. Beschütze Daisy._

„ _Rox_ ", sagt Eggsy mit kratziger Stimme. „Roxy du musst meinen Kumpel Jamal anrufen. Sag ihm er soll Daisy und Ryan nehmen und das sie sich wegsperren sollen. Sag ihnen sie sollen ihre Handys wegschmeißen und sich verstecken. Roxy, _bitte_."

Er weiß nicht ob Roxy ihn gehört hat, aber es war alles was er tun konnte. Wenn diese SIM-Karten aktiviert werden, würden alle ohne diese Implantate….

„Merlin", meint Eggsy atemlos. „Erinnerst du dich an diese Implantate? Gibt es eine Chance das du sie aktivieren kannst?"

Und einfach so vernichten Eggsy und Merlin unzählige _hunderte_ Menschen.

Die Prinzessin hinter ihm ist eine Überraschung aber Eggsy achtet nicht mehr als eine Sekunde auf sie. Valentines Stimme über den Lautsprecher bedeutet ihm viel mehr.

Ein Monster ist in Gazelles Augen und Eggsy erkennt es, kennt es genau und bis ins tiefste Innern, denn in seinen eigenen Augen ist ein ähnliches Monster versteckt, verborgen unter der Krempe seiner Kappe, hinter seinem breitem Lächeln, der Ruhe des Omegaruhes.

Er erkennt in diesem Moment, dass sie sich ähnlich sind, zwei Monster die beschützen was ihres ist. Eggsy liebt sie in diesem Moment, liebt sie wie Feuer Zunder liebt, wie eine Welle das Meeresufer liebt.

Er liebt sie weil er sie i _st_.

Er ist die Gazelle zu Harrys Valentine und sie ist der Eggsy zu Valentines Galahad. Denn wenn Harry ihn angeschaut hätte und ihm gesagt hätte er solle die _Welt_ vernichten, weiß Eggsy das er gelächelt und sie _alle niedergebrannt hätte_. Alle bis auf die wenigen die er liebte und um die er sich sorgte.

Er liebt sie daher, diese Omega mit Schmerzen die jede Naht von ihr zusammenhalten. Diese Omega, die sich offensichtlichen ihren Weg aus der Hölle herausgekämpft hatte und auf der anderen Seite rennend herauskam, mit Beinen so scharf wie die Splitter ihres Herzens. Er liebt sie und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde möchte er beinahe dass sie _gewinnt._

Aber er hat Daisy an die er zu denken hat, seine wertvolle kleine Blume, und egal wie sehr er sie daher liebt, das hält ihn nicht davon ab sie zu _töten._

Außerdem _l_ _iebte_ er Harry _mehr_ und sie war eine derjenigen die ihn _von Eggsy genommen haben._

„Was geht, Mann?" lallt Valentine mit dem Mund voller Blut. „Kommt jetzt die Stelle für ein echt mieses Wortspiel?"

„Wie Sie zu Harry gesagt haben", höhnt Eggsy als er sich vorbeugt um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen. „ _Das ist nicht so ein Film, Bruder."_

Ein Teil von Eggsy wünscht jedoch das wäre es, denn dann würde er vielleicht noch immer Harry haben statt dem Scherz tief im Zentrum seines Herzens. Er weiß das der Schmerz ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit bei lebendigem Leib auffressen wird.

 **Ende Kapitel 2**

*snitches get stitches = Informanten bekommen Stiche. Kein dt. äquivalent gefunden. Im Original funktionert das hier natürlich besser

* um ihn zu mate= Word für „to mate" im deutschen fandom? A bond?


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Nun, trotz des Shitstorms der sicherlich kommen wird muss ich sagen: gute Arbeit ihr beide. Die Evakuierung und Zerstörung der Einrichtung wird in Kürze begonnen werden. Für den Moment gibt es für uns also nichts weiter zu tun als zurückzukehren", sagt Merlin ihnen als er sich in einen der Sitze gegenüber denen in denen er und Roxy sitzen fallen lässt.

Sie sind in der Luft und das Flugzeug offensichtlich vom Autopiloten gesteuert. Eggsy nickt dem Alpha knapp zu und gibt das Daumen-hoch-Zeichen während Roxy grinst. Sie hat glänzende Augen und ist aufmerksam, müde von dem Adrenalinstoß den sie hatte, aber nicht annähernd so zerschlagen und mitgenommen wie Eggsy selbst. Merlin wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit dann Eggsy zu und da ist etwas beinahe _Trauriges_ in seinen Augen. „Harry wäre stolz auf dich, Eggsy."

Die Worte treffen Eggsy wie ein Schlag, so vernichtend wie eines von Gazelles Beinen, wie eine von Deans Fäusten. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil ist die Omegaruhe außer Kraft gesetzt und Eggsy kann nicht atmen, nicht denken, kann es kaum ertragen zu _sein._

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester_. Eggsy kann nicht anders als es in seinem Kopf aufzusagen als das Entsetzen und die Trauer auf ihn einhämmern. Er greift panisch für die zerfetzten Ecken der Omegaruhe, verzweifelt sie zurückzubekommen bevor die anderen beiden bemerken das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt. _Oxfords nicht Budapester. Beschütze Daisy._

Die Omegaruhe legt sich wieder über ihn, dämpft den Schmerz und die Wut seiner Trauer, seiner _Realität_ soweit, dass er damit zurechtkommen kann, dass das er es _in sich halten_ kann.

Er schafft ein weiteres Nicken und ein müdes Grinsen für Merlin der ihn einen langen Moment lang mustert bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Klemmbrett zuwendet das er die ganze Zeit bei sich halten konnte.

Eggsy ist sich nicht sicher wie er mit all dem zurechtkommen wird wenn die Omegaruhe sich schließlich endgültig hebt.

Er ist sich nicht sicher ob er es wirklich _will_ _._

Der Flug zurück zum Hauptquartier nimmt Eggsy danach nur noch verschwommen wahr. Er ist zu einem Drittel erschöpft und zu zwei Dritteln wie _betäubt_. Die Omegaruhe liegt hundertprozentig über ihm, trotz der langen Zeit die vergangen ist seitdem er sie über sich gelegt hat und seit diesem einem furchtbaren Moment als er sie verloren hatte.

Nach den Geschehnissen drehen sich seine ersten Gedanken um Daisy, zu ihr zurückzukehren, sicherzugehen, dass sie, Jamal und Ryan in Ordnung sind. Mobilfunk funktioniert offensichtlich nicht und er hat keine Möglichkeit sie zu kontaktieren und das schwarze Loch des _Vielleichts_ was seine kleine Blume angeht _nagt_ an ihm. Er möchte wissen, so sehr wissen ob sie in Sicherheit ist, das es wie ein _Jucken_ in seine Adern ist. Es ist eines der einzigen Dinge stark genug um durch die Omegaruhe zu dringen und ihn in seinem Innersten zu beeinflussen.

Er kann es im Moment nicht ertragen über das andere nachzudenken.

Er denkt natürlich auch an Michelle, aber die Omegaruhe ist stark genug um diese Schuld abzuwehren, das Beinahe-Entsetzen über das was er getan hat zu dämpfen, über die Wahl die er getroffen hat, über das Versprechen das er gebrochen hat.

Eggsy hatte sich einmal geschworen, dass er _niemals_ jemanden der seinen Schaden kommen lassen würde, sie nie verlassen würde.

Er hat sich wegen diesem Versprechen prostituiert, er hat getötet und gestohlen, gelogen und betrogen. Er hatte sich zum Teil aufgrund dieses Versprechens geweigert JB zu erschießen obwohl er damit Harrys Enttäuschung und Zorn auf sich gezogen hatte. Er hat im Laufe seines Lebens so viel getan um zu wahren was für ihn eines der wesentlichen Grundsätze ist von dem wer er ist.

Eggsy verrät niemanden. Eggsy verlässt niemanden. Eggsy lässt _niemanden im Stich._

Und doch hatte er am Ende genau das getan.

Er hatte Michelle der Grausamkeit einer verrückt gewordenen Welt überlassen, der nicht so süßen Gnade Deans', der nie irgendwelche Skrupel gehabt hatte ihr auch _ohne_ Einfluss von Außen weh zu tun. Er hatten es getan da es nur genug Zeit gegeben hatte entweder sie oder Daisy zu retten und Eggsy hatte nicht einmal _versucht_ eine Möglichkeit zu finden sie beide zu retten. Er weiß auch nicht was ihr zugestoßen ist, aber er weiß das, sobald die Omegaruhe ihn verlässt, die Schuld eine lange Zeit an ihm nagen wird.

Dennoch weiß Eggsy, dass es eine Wahl ist, die er jedesmal ausnahmslos treffen würde.

Daisy ist das Beste von Michelle, von Dean, von _Eggsy_. Sie ist das Beste von ihnen _allen_ und Eggsy wird alles tun, wird alles und jeden verlassen und zerstören, selbst sich selbst damit sie in _Sicherheit_ ist. Er würde es alles tun um sie zu beschützen, auf eine Weise wie ihn _nie_ jemand beschützt hatte.

Er mag ein Omega sein, aber Eggsy hat sich seitdem er diesen ersten Alpha tötete nicht mehr vergessen. Er kennt nun die Wahrheit über sich selbst, hat sich mit allem was er ist über die Jahre daran festgehalten. Er mag nicht viel wert sein, er mag nichts weiter als eine _Omegahure_ sein, aber es gibt nichts Gefährlicheres als einen Omega der seinen Nachwuchs beschützt. Und, trotz Blutverwandtschaft oder Abstammung oder irgendwelcher andere trivialer Gründe, die ihm die Leute entgegenbringen könnte, ist Daisy _sein_.

Er mag also ein _Omega_ sein, aber er ist ein Omega der die _verdammte Welt gerettet hat_ und er wird alles ohne zu Zögern niederbrennen wenn dies das ist was er tun muss damit seine kleine Blume in Sicherheit ist.

Ohne Harry ist sowieso nicht wirklich was übrig das ihn an den Rest der Welt verankert. Er hat natürlich seine Kumpels, zumindest _könnte_ er sie noch haben, genauso wie Michelle, aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Ohne Harry wird Eggsy`s Loyalität nicht mehr länger gesplittet, gibt es nicht länger jemand anderes um den er kreisen kann.

Ohne Harry ist alles was Eggsy noch übrig hat Daisy. Daisy und Kingsman. Und er ist sich, wenn er ehrlich ist, nicht einmal sicher ob er das hat, ist sich nicht sicher was Kingsman mit ihm anstellen wird, _ihm antun_ wird, nach allem was er getan hat. Ja, er hat geholfen die Welt zu retten, aber er hat auch Arthur getötet. Und auch wenn der alte Alpha ein Verräter gewesen war, weiß Eggsy aus erster Hand wie diese kleinen Details einen verfolgen und in den Arsch beißen können.

Er ist sich also nicht sicher was Kingsman mit ihm tun wird, er weiß nur das er ihnen geben wird was von ihm übrig ist wenn sie es haben möchten. Er wird ihnen die Stücke die von ihm existieren geben, damit sie sie _verwenden_ , die Teile die er immer benutzte um Daisy zu beschützen. Er wird ihnen geben was übrig ist von den niedergebrannten Ruinen die Harrys Tod in ihm hinterlassen hat.

Er wird Kingsman alles geben was er hat, denn es ist der einzige Weg um sicher zu wissen, dass er Daisy beschützen kann. Und ehrlich gesagt, das ist alles was Eggsy noch interessiert. Das ist alles was _übrig_ ist das ihn noch kümmert.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester. Beschütze Daisy._

Eggsy ist sich beinahe sicher, dass es genug sein könnte um ihn weitermachen zu lassen. Er hat sich durch schlimmeres gequält und für weniger gute Gründe. Schuld ist nichts. Schmerz ist nichts. Alles was zählt ist zu tun was nötig ist.

Dennoch weiß Eggsy das, wenn die Omegaruhe ihn schließlich verlässt, es eine Menge Dinge gibt die lange Zeit an ihm nagen werden.

Sie schaffen es zurück nach England, zurück ins Hauptquartier und alles verläuft in großer Eile. Merlin verlässt das Flugzeug in einem schnellen Sprint und Eggsy und Roxy folgen ihm gleichauf ohne gefragt werden zu müssen.

Zwischen ihnen drei ist nun eine Kameraderie, von der Eggsy denkt _, hofft_ , dass sie in der Zukunft bestehen bleiben wird wenn er tatsächlich bleiben darf.

Innerhalb von Merlins Abteilung ist Chaos. Alphas, Betas und Omegas rennen in was eine bewusste Panik zu sein scheint herum. Eggsy ist sich beinahe sicher, dass er tatsächlich _Rauch_ und _Feuer_ von irgendwoher riechen kann obwohl niemand so aussieht als wäre er über so etwas besorgt, daher ignoriert er es.

„Beginnt das Abschottungsprotokoll, Codelevel _Badon Hill_ ", bellt Merlin in das Chaos hinein und alle beginnen noch schneller umherzulaufen, nun da jemand mit wahrer Autorität zurück ist. Merlin dreht sich dann zu Eggsy und Roxy um, die Augen zusammengekniffen und die Schultern steif: „Drei Stunden, nicht vier, nicht dreiundhalb. _Drei_. Geht nach Hause, schaut nach euren Familien, kommt an einem Stück zurück. Kingsman zieht sich zurück und bleibt abgeriegelt bis etwas von diesem Schlamassel geordnet ist, das bedeutet also dass ihr beide _hier_ sein müsst."

Eggsy versteht sofort was das bedeutet. Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und sprintet zu den Türen bevor Merlin noch ein Wort sagen kann. Roxy ist nicht weit hinter ihm aber Eggsy wartet nicht auf sie, sondern eilt zum Shuttle.

Er weiß, das Merlin ihm eine Gunst erwiesen hat, eine Chance aus dem Hauptquartier zu kommen und nach seiner kleinen Blume und den anderen zu schauen obwohl ein Abschottungsprotokoll vorsieht das alle vor Ort bleiben, egal was geschieht.

Eggsy wird keine einzige Sekunde seines dreistündigen Geschenks verschwenden.

Roxy und er trennen sich auf sobald sie aus dem Schneidergeschäft treten. Es sind offensichtlicherweise keine Taxis zu finden, aber Eggsy ist es egal. Er kennt die Straßen, kennt die Gassen und Gebäude von Jahren des Parkour und des Freerunnings.

Er rennt los, ignoriert die Schmerzen an seinen Rippen, in seinen Beinen und Armen und schlittert um Kurven und springt Wände hoch um Abkürzungen zu nehmen und um den Gesindel auf den Straßen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Seine Wohnung ist näher, daher geht er zuerst dort hin.

Die Tür ist zu aber nicht verschlossen und der Türknauf lässt sich unter Eggsys Hand problemlos drehen.

Seine Waffe, im Flugzeug frisch geladen und unter seiner Jacke verstaut, findet automatisch ihren Weg in seine Hand. Die Omegaruhe hält seine Atmung ruhig, hält seinen Herzschlag gleichmäßig, während er hineinschleicht.

Eggsy ist sich nicht sicher ob er lieber lachen oder weinen soll wenn er könnte, über das, was er drinnen findet.

Es gibt kein Anzeichen von Dean, kein Anzeichen von jemand anderes, aber Eggsy entdeckt seine Mum sofort. Michelle ist am Leben, atmet tief und gleichmäßig auf dem Sofa, wo sie _schläft_. Oder bewusstlos ist, erkennt Eggsy als er die verräterische Nadel aus ihrer Ellenbeuge ragen sieht.

Er steht da und starrt sie einen Moment lang an, nimmt ihren Anblick in sich auf. Sie ist am Leben und während Eggsy auch dankbar ist, denkt er auch das er bitter wäre wenn er könnte. Denn das Ende der Welt stand kurz bevor, sie endete noch immer in mancher Hinsicht und sie war zu high gewesen um es überhaupt zu _bemerken_.

Eggys bleibt nicht lange. Stattdessen geht er in sein kleines Zimmer und reißt ein kleines Stück der Fußleiste innerhalb des Schrankes heraus, so dass er den Inhalt des kleinen Verstecks ausräumen kann. Er wirft alles in einen kleinen Rucksack, mit der Ausnahme von etwas zusammengerolltem Geld das er sich in seine Tasche stopft bevor er sich den Rucksack über die Schulter wirf. Er nimmt den schlafenden JB hoch von dem Deckenberg in den Eggsy sich normalerweise einnistet und verlässt die Wohnung.

Er macht sich nicht die Mühe eine Notiz zurücklassen oder zu versuchen Michelle zu wecken.

Eggsy bezweifelt das es eine große Rolle spielen würde.

Jamals Wohnung ist in der Nähe und so macht sich Eggsy als nächstes dorthin auf den Weg, Gedanken an Daisy und seine Kumpels füllen seinen Kopf. Er klopft mit der Hand, die JB nicht festhält gegen die Tür und ist zwei Sekunden davon entfernt das verfickte Ding aufzubrechen als sie endlich geöffnet wird und er Ryans Gesicht in dem entstandenen Spalt sehen kann.

„Eggsy!" Die Tür wird ganz aufgerissen und dann gibt es Ausrufe und Umarmungen. Jamal und Ryan drängen sich an ihn, streichen mit ihren Händen über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken und nehmen ihn erleichtert in den Arm. Eggsy kommt normalweise nicht gut mit so vielen Berührungen zurecht, aber im Moment hält ihn die Omegaruhe ruhig, hält ihn davon ab zurückzuzucken oder zurückzuweichen. Oder schlimmer, sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Jamal erzählt ihm wie irgendeine vornehm klingende Tussi ihn angerufen hat und ihm sagte er solle sich mit Daisy und Ryan verstecken und ihre Handys loswerden. Sie waren beide zuerst skeptisch gewesen, aber dann hatte sie gesagt dass die Anweisung von _Eggsy_ kommen würde und sie hatten gehorcht. Sie hatten sich in Jamals Wohnung eingesperrt, ein paar Sachen gegen die Tür gestemmt und ihre Handys aus dem Fenster geworfen.

Und dann war die Welt draußen in Chaos ausgebrochen.

„Du hast uns gerettet, Eggsy", sagte ihm Ryan atemlos und so _dankbar_ , aber Eggsy merkt es kaum.

Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ist auf den großäugigen Blick gerichtet, der ihm aus den Armen Jamals zugeworfen wird, auf süße Locken und den pudersanften Duft seines Babys.

„ _Daisy_." Eggsy atmet ihren Namen aus wie einen _Segen_ und dann ist sie in seinen Armen und zum ersten Mal in wie es sich anfühlt einer Ewigkeit fühlt er sich _beinahe_ gut.

 _Beinahe._

„Nimm das, Kumpel", Eggsy reicht Jamal das zusammengerollte Geld, das er aus seinem Raum geholt hatte und die kleine Pistole, die er sich auf dem Flug zurück an seinem Fußgelenk befestigt hatte als Merlin nicht geschaut hatte. Daisy hat ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben, ihre Decke um sie herumgewickelt und JB sitzt hechelnd zu seinen Füßen.

„Eggsy?" Zögern ist in Jamals Stimme zu hören, denn trotz allem was sie durchgemacht haben, hat Eggsy zuvor nie eine Waffe getragen, nicht so nebensächlich. Sie wissen alle wie man schießt, aber eine so griffbereit zu haben war immer mehr Deans und Rotties Stil, nicht ihrer. Zusätzlich zu dem offensichtlich teuren Anzug und der Brille die er trägt, und dem beeindruckenden Regenbogen an blauen Flecken und Schnitten die zu sehen sind, weiß Eggsy das er ein merkwürdiges Bild abgibt.

„Keine Fragen, Kumpel." Eggsy drückt Jamal die Waffe in die Hand und dreht sich um um das Geldbündel in Ryans Hemdtasche zu stopfen. „Ihr haltet euch für eine Weile bedeckt und bleibt in Sicherheit, ja? Die Scheiße wird nur noch größer werden, bevor es besser wird, schätze ich. Ich werd' die kleine Blume eine Weile zu mir nehmen, aber ich werde bald zurücksein."

„Wirst du in Sicherheit sein, Alter?", fragt Ryan leise und Eggsy nickt dem Beta zu bevor er sich wieder Jamal zuwendet. Jamal war immer der stärkere von den beiden gewesen, gewillter zu tun was getan werden muss, daher richtet Eggsy das meiste an ihn. Die beiden müssen in Sicherheit bleiben, bis er wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren kann.

„Wenn irgendjemand vorbeikommt, der es nicht sollte, schießt du ihn in den Kopf und denkst nicht zweimal darüber nach", sagt Eggsy ihm. „Ich werde mich danach darum kümmern, wenn es Probleme geben sollte."

„Was wenn es Dean ist?" Jamal legt die Pistole vorsichtig auf den Tisch neben sich, aber Eggsy kann die Entschlossenheit auf seinem Gesicht sehen, die bedingungslose Loyalität und den Glauben in ihn das die drei bereits so lange zusammengehalten hat. Wenn er ein Alpha gewesen wäre wie er es immer sein wollte, wenn er ein traditionelles Rudel aufgebaut hätte wie es so wenige Menschen noch taten, weiß Eggsy das Jamal und Ryan die beste Betas gewesen wären die er sich erträumt haben könnte.

„Besonders wenn es Dean ist", grinst Eggsy dann, es ist tatsächlich mehr ein Zähnefletschen. „Ihm jagst du _zwei_ Kugeln in den Kopf."

Eggsy hat Zeit für einen letzten Stopp bevor er zum Geschäft und zum Hauptquartier zurückkehrt und es ist der einfachste und zugleich schwerste Stopp von ihnen allen.

Eggsy steht für eine lange Sekunde mitten im Eingangsbereich von Harrys Haus bevor er JB befiehlt bei der Tür zu bleiben und er weiter hineingeht.

Das Haus ist genau dasselbe wie er es vor etwa einem Tag verlassen hatte. Ruhig und still, alles an seinem Platz als ob Harry einfach zurückkommen würde, als wäre er nur kurz einkaufen gegangen statt...

Eggsy schüttelt den Gedanken ab, strafft seine Schultern und beginnt mit dem was er vorhat.

Er geht leise zu Harrys Schlafzimmer hoch, vorsichtig, auch wenn das Haus herzzerreißend _leer_ ist.

Eggsy weiß das es falsch sein könnte was er vorhat. Er weiß das es ihn furchtbar oder krank oder irgendetwas anderes kaputtes machen könnte, aber er kann nicht anders. Er will, er _braucht_ etwas das er für sich mitnehmen kann, etwas das er behalten kann um immer ein Stück von Harry bei sich zu haben.

So dass er Erinnerungsstücke von dem Alpha hat, den er...

Er nimmt nur kleine Dinge. Ein Paar Manschettenknöpfe in die zwei eleganten Hs eingraviert sind. Die Krawatte, die Harry getragen hatte als er Eggsy vor dem Gefängnis bewahrte und ein paar andere die immer Eggsys Blick angezogen hatten wenn Harry sie trug. Eine halbvolle Flasche Aftershave vorsichtig in ein oft getragenes RAMC T-Shirt eingewickelt. Er packt alles umsichtig in seinen Rucksack als ihm etwas ins Auge fällt.

Dort, auf dem Tisch neben Harrys Bett, liegt ein Ring.

Eggsys Hände zittern selbst durch die Omegaruhe hindurch als er ihn in die Hand nimmt. Er ist aus schwerem Gold gefertigt aber noch immer elegant im Design. Ein Siegelring, wenn Eggsy sich nicht irrt, aber nicht von Kingsman, was bedeutet dass er _Harrys_ sein muss.

Eggsy setzt sich behutsam auf die Bettkante und es ist nur die Art wie Daisy mit einer Schlinge an seinem Oberkörper befestigt ist, die ihn davon abhält sich auf das Bett zu werfen um in Harrys Duft zu schwelgen.

So wie es ist _zittern_ seine Hände bereits als er an seine Halskette fasst um sie zu öffnen um den Ring zur Kette hinzuzufügen, neben die Medaille die Harry ihm all die Jahre zuvor gegeben hatte.

Eggsy und Roxy erreichen innerhalb weniger Sekunden voneinander das Geschäft, beide rot im Gesicht und zerzaust von ihren Ausflügen. JB ist in Eggsys Arm, Daisy an seinen Oberkörper festgebunden und der kleine Rucksack mit seinen neuerworbenen Schätzen ist sicher auf seinem Rücken. Roxy hat einen ähnlichen Rucksack in der Hand und ihren Pudel zu ihren Füßen.

Sie fahren schweigend zurück zum Anwesen. Roxy kommentiert die Tatsache nicht, dass er anscheinend ein kleinkindgroßes Anhängsel hinzugewonnen hat. Alles was sie tut ist sich neben ihm, statt sich ihm gegenüber zusammenzurollen, als sei die Nähe tröstend. Eggsy rollt sich um JB und Daisy zusammen und nimmt ihren Duft in sich auf.

Roxy bietet an JB zusammen mit ihrem Pudel zu den Barracken mitzunehmen bevor sie ihn in Merlins Büro treffen würde und Eggsy stimmt sofort zu. Er schickt seinen Welpen mit einen weiteren Liebkosung und einem Kraulen unten an der Schnauze und dann schreitet er in Richtung zu Merlin. Er macht einen Zwischenstopp in der Küche, bereitet starken Tee mit etwas Zitrone vor und geht dann, mit der Tasse in der Hand, wieder hinaus. Roxy empfängt ihn am Aufzug mit einem kleinen aber erschöpften Lächeln und hinunter gehen sie.

„Die Berichte der ausländischen Kingsmanabteilungen kommen bereits an", berichtet ihnen Merlin, seine Finger fliegen förmlich über sein Klemmbrett und über die Tastatur seines wirklich massiven Computerterminals hinter das er sich gesetzt hatte während sie verschwunden waren. Er reagiert kaum auf den Anblick von Daisy, die Eggsy noch immer am Oberkörper festgeschlungen trägt, zu fokussiert auf die vielen Dateien und Videostreams auf der Bildschirmwand.

„Die Büros in Griechenland, Deutschland, China, Indien und Amerika haben bereits begonnen sich zurückzumelden und die Ergebnisse...die _Schäden_...sind _überwältigend_." Merlin reibt sich unwirsch mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Daraufhin drückt Eggsy Merlin die noch immer dampfende Tasse selbstvergessen in die Hand, den Blick auf die Bildschirme vor sich gerichtet.

Die Anzahl der Toten ist beinahe _unfassbar_ , die der Verletzten noch schlimmer. Beschissener Empfang hatte ein paar der abgelegeneren Regionen gerettet aber durch die verbreitete Nutzung von Handys nicht so viele wie man meinen könnte. Städte und Großstädte auf der ganzen Welt sind _verwüste_ t. Krankenhäuser, Geschäfte, _Schulen verfickt noch eins_ , nichts war sicher gewesen. So viele waren tot und so viele mehr lagen im Sterben da es nicht genug Rettungskräfte, nicht genug Hilfskräfte gab um sie alle rechtzeitig zu erreichen.

Das berücksichtigte noch nicht den großflächigen Sachschäden, die Tatsache dass es ganze Länder ohne Führung gab, oder das Chaos, die Plünderungen und die Krawalle die in der Folge begonnen hatten.

„ _Fuck_ ", flüstert Merlin, untypisch mitgenommen angesichts des Umfangs der Schäden, die die Welt erlitten hat. Eggsy kann das beinahe erstickte Entsetzen unter der bedacht konstruierten Distanziertheit in Merlins Stimme hören selbst wenn er selbst es im Moment nicht fühlen kann. „Wir selbst arbeiten weit unter voller Kapazität. Uns fehlt ein Arthur, zw-drei Ritter wurden als tot bestätigt und zwei weitere werden noch vermisst."

 _Zwei Minuten_ , denkt Eggsy, _es hat nur zwei Minuten gebraucht und Valentine hat beinahe sowieso bekommen was er wollte. Dieser Bastard_.

Eggsy schafft es seine Erschöpfung und das kurze Aufflammen von Schmerzen im Zaum zu halten und sich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren. In der Vergangenheit hat er sich nach einer Nacht in den Händen von einem von Deans _Freunde_ n schlechter gefühlt. Die Zeit ist im Moment nicht da um verletzt zu sein, es gibt keine Zeit für Schmerzen oder Trauer oder Erschöpfung.

Keine Zeit für _Eggs_ y. Nicht wenn die Welt noch immer in Trümmern liegt, noch immer am Rande des Abgrunds steht.

„Merlin." Eggsy tritt leise an die Seite des Mannes und in einer Bewegung von der er _hofft_ , dass sie tröstend ist legt er eine Hand auf die Schulter des Alphas. Er ist sich nicht wirklich sicher um ehrlich zu sein. Zwischen der Omegaruhe und der Tatsache das Trost nicht etwas ist an das er gewöhnt ist es zu geben oder zu erhalten, außer wenn es sich um Daisy dreht, ist Eggsy sich bewusst das er sein Ziel weit verfehlt haben könnte.

„Ja, Junge?" Merlin holt tief Luft und dreht sich zu ihm um, sein schottischer Dialekt emotionsgeladen trotz des ruhigen Gesichtsausdrucks.

„Was brauchst du?" fragte Eggsy sanft. Innerlich fühlt er sich gelassen, ruhig sogar. Seine Kumpels und Daisy sind in Sicherheit. Michelle ist am Leben und Roxy ist neben ihm. Merlin ist sicher in seinem Büro und JB liegt zusammengerollt neben Roxys Pudel Concorde in den Barracken wo sie in Sicherheit sind und man nach ihnen schauen wird. Alles ist soweit es ihn angeht so in Ordnung wie es im Moment sein könnte.

Eggsy ignoriert entschlossen, dass eine Person von der ganzen Gleichung fehlt.

Merlin starrt ihn einen Moment lang an, sucht seinen Blick, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Eggsy lächelt nur, ignoriert seine aufgeplatzte Lippe und drückt sanft Merlins Schulter. Merlin, Kingsman, die _Welt_ brauchen im Moment jede Hilfe die sie kriegen können und Eggsy weiß das.

„Benutz mich, Kumpel", sagt Eggsy dem Alpha und dies sind Worte die er nie zuvor freiwillig gesagt hatte, selbst wenn die Situation nun eine andere ist. „Ich mag kein richtiger Ritter sein, aber du hast gesehen was ich kann. Versprich mir also, dass du nach Daisy und JB schaust und dann _benutze mich_."

Und Merlin tut es.

Eggsy und Roxy werden fortgeschickt um zusammen mit MI6 die Krone zu sichern. Die königliche Familie war von Valentine an einem separaten Ort weggesperrt worden, den Merlin in dem Buch entdeckt hatte, das Eggsy aus der Manteltasche des Wahnsinnigen gezogen hatte direkt bevor er zum Flugzeug zurückgekehrt war. Ehrlich, es ist beinahe surrealer als das Ganze in Valentines _geheimen Bunker_.

Eggsy hilft Schutt und kopflose Leichen auf die Seite zu räumen, direkt neben einem großen, blonden Alpha der wie Blut und Cognac riecht, unter dem Duft von Earl Grey und Bergamotte der an ihm haftet wie das nur durch eine wahre Bindung geschieht.

In Eggsys Herz rumort es unter der Stille der Omegaruhe, ein heftiges aber schnell unterdrücktes Aufwallen von Schmerz und seelischer Qualen und er kann nicht anders als sich zu fragen wie Harry gerochen hätte wenn sie eine Bindung eingegangen wären. Wenn Eggsy diese Art von Omega wäre, die Art die Alphas _behielten_ statt _benutzten_. Wenn nicht alles zwischen ihm und Harry nicht zu der Schuld des Alphas zurückzuführen wäre, die der Alpha dachte das er sie ihm schuldete.

Wie wäre es gewesen Anzeichen seines eigenen süßeren, volleren Duftes in die berauschende Melange gemischt zu haben, die Harry in Eggsys Kopf definierte, _noch immer_ definiert? Wie wäre es gewesen wenn Harry ihn ebenfalls genug geliebt hätte um zu glauben das Eggsy so etwas wert gewesen wäre?

„Sie schlagen sie heute früh zu Rittern, was?" Der Alpha grinst Eggsy beinahe neckend an, als er ohne Anstrengung einen weiteren großen Brocken Beton zu Seite wirft um behutsam die Tür freizuräumen die zwischen ihnen und ihrem Ziel steht. „Merlin scharrt ja heutzutage das reinste junge Gemüse um sich, muss ich sagen."

Eggsy starrt ihn nur ausdruckslos an und beugt sich nach unten um eine weitere verstümmelte Leiche aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Nichts für ungut, Süßer." Der Alpha zwinkert ihm zu, die breiten Schultern bewegen sich unter seiner Anzugjacke in einem sorglosen Schulterzucken. Etwas unbeschreiblich zärtliches ist in seinen strahlend blauen Augen als er wieder spricht: „Wir haben selbst einen Technikzauberer, der noch immer _grün_ hinter den Ohren ist. Es ist schließlich eine schöne neue Welt."

Eggsy stellt sicher ihn _versehentlich_ mit einem abgetrennten Arm zu treffen, aber der Agent lacht nur und widmet sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Die Zeit danach vergeht in einem Wirbelwind aus Orten, Menschen und _Tod_. Eggsy hatte Merlin gesagt er solle ihn benutzen und Merlin hatte ihn bei seinem Wort genommen.

Eggsy hat kaum Zeit _Luft zu holen_ nachdem er und Roxy sich nach der Aktion mit dem MI6 aufgeteilt hatten. Merlin hält ihn danach ständig beschäftigt. Er ist Stunden danach in Dublin und danach auf dem Weg nach Paris.

Jeder Kleingauner der den, wie die Nachrichtesender es nennen, "V-Day" lebend überstanden hatten, versucht die Machtvakuen in jeder illegalen Organisation auf der ganzen Welt zu füllen.

Eggsy wurde damit beauftragt sicherzugehen, dass der Großteil von ihnen stirbt bevor sie Erfolg haben.

Eggsy weckt sich in dieser ersten Nacht selbst durch seine Schreie auf, die Erinnerung an Harrys letzten Momente frisch und lebendig vor Augen. Das Geräusch des Schusses, der Videofeed der nicht mehr sendet, das furchtbare schmerzende Wissen was passiert ist.

Alles ist frisch und real und _zu viel_.

Die Stille der Omegaruhe ist weg, verschwunden nachdem der Schlaf ihn schließlich übermannt hat. Daraufhin erhebt er sich von dem Sitz im Zug, in dem er reist und legt sich auf den Boden des Abteils wo er sich zu einem Ball zusammenrollt.

 _Harry ist tot_ , wehklagt sein Kopf, zum Teil mit erneuter Erkenntnis, zum Teil mit Verzweiflung. In diesen Momenten ist er eine schmerzerfüllte und verwundete Kreatur, halbwild von der frischen Trauer die ihn übermannt. _Harry ist tot_.

Eggsy winselt hoch und verzweifelt tief in seiner Kehle, das flehende Wimmern eines Omegas in Not, ein schmererfüllter Ruf nach einem _Mate_ und _Trost_.

Es ist ein Geräusch das er nie zuvor in seinem _Leben_ gemacht hatte.

Es ist niemand da der es hören kann.

Am nächsten Tag, die Omegaruhe wieder fest über sich gezogen, starrt Eggsy auf sein Handy wo der Livestream des behelfsmäßigen Kinderzimmer zu sehen ist, das Merlin für Daisy zusammengestellt hat. Seine kleine Blume schläft, ist in Sicherheit, ruhig und warm in dem Kinderbett das aus dem Nichts für sie aufgetaucht ist. JB liegt auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett und sieht überraschend aufmerksam und wachsam für so ein kleines Ding aus. Eggsy macht sich eine gedankliche Notiz ihm etwas Besonderes zu geben wenn er zurück ist, dafür dass er so gut ist.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil lang hat er den halbgeformten Gedanken den Link Harry zu schicken, der seinen Spaß daran hätte den Mops zu sehen, der so tut als sei er ein Wachhund bevor Eggsy sich mit einer plötzlichen übelkeitserregenden Klarheit daran erinnert, dass _Harry tot ist_.

Er braucht einen Moment aber er legt schließlich das Telefon beiseite und starrt stattdessen stumm aus dem Zugfenster. Er hat eine weitere Stunde oder so bevor es Zeit ist sich bei Merlin durch die Brille zu melden und mehr Informationen über sein nächstes Ziel zu erhalten.

Eggsy möchte so viel wie möglich erledigen bevor sein Halt der Omegaruhe vollständig versagt und das ruhige rationale Denken, das ihn im Moment weitermachen lässt ihn ganz verlässt.

Er beginnt mit seiner Hand mit dem Ring an der Kette um seinen Hals zu spielen, in einer Bewegung, die schnell zur zweiten Natur zu bekommen droht. Es ist auch eine Rrinnerung daran das _Harry tot ist_ und Eggsy...nun Eggsy ist nicht mehr so hungrig. Sein Mittagessen, eine Auswahl an Brot und verschiedenen Käsesorten, für das er normalerweise gegen jemanden kämpfen würde bleibt unberührt.

' _Harry ist tot._ ' bringt Eggsy sich zwei Tage später wieder in Erinnerung als der Anblick eines breiten Rückens in einem gutgeschneiderten Anzug seinen Blick automatisch anzieht. In dieser Nacht zieht er Harrys altes RAMC T-Shirt an um darin zu schlafen als er schließlich an einem Ort ist der sicher und geschützt ist.

' _Harry ist tot._ ' zwingt Eggsy sich zu erinnern als er ein warmes, heißernes Lachen hört und es ihn beinahe dazu bringt seinen Halt an dem Alpha zu verlieren, den er im Moment in dem Schatten einer verlassener Gasse erdrosselt. Harrys Manschettenknöpfe glitzern im Mondlicht an ihrem Platz an seinen Hemdsärmeln.

' _Harry ist tot.'_ wimmert Eggsy leise nachdem der Duft von Schokolade, Brandy und Gewittern, diese samtene dunkle und gefährliche Kombination, die in seinem Hinterhirn förmlich _Harry_ schreit, ihm an einer Straßenecke in der Schweiz überwältigt. Der Duft von Harrys Aftershave ist sowohl eine Erleichterung wie auch eine Tortur als Eggsy die Flasche in dieser Nacht vorsichtig entkorkt.

Es wird ein Teil seines Mantras, etwas das er sich jeden Tag sagt um weiterzumachen um einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen nachdem er sich eine von Harrys Krawatten um den Hals gebunden hat. _Oxfords nicht Budapester. Beschütze Daisy. Harry ist tot._

Er sagt es auf als er zu seinem nächsten Ziel eilt, als er sich beeilt einen Schritt voraus zu bleiben vor der immer währenden Bedrohung das die Omegaruhe versagt, um so viel für Merlin zu erledigen wie er menschenmöglich kann.

Das einzige Problem mit allem, mit Eggsys ganzen entschlossenen Drang nach vorne ist die Tatsache, dass nach der ersten Nacht die Omegaruhe sich einfach... _nicht von ihm löst._

Und Eggsy macht daher...einfach weiter.

Merlin schickt Eggsy von Ort zu Ort.

Kairo, Mozambik, Barcelona, eine kleine Stadt in Indien deren Name er nicht aussprechen kann noch kann er sich wirklich daran erinnern, denn er reist nur auf seinem Weg eine Kugel in seine nächste Zielperson zu versenken hindurch.

Eggsy schläft kaum und wenn er es tut sind seine Träume durchtränkt von Karmesin, getüpfelt von Purpur und verfolgt von dem hallenden Geräusch des Schusses der seine ganze Welt auseinandergerissen hat.

Er isst nur wenn der Hunger stark genug um durch seine Omegaruhe hindurchzudringen und selbst dann ist das Essen geschmacklos, wenig mehr als Asche in seinem Mund. Er verliert an Gewicht, kann es an den neugeformten Kuhlen in seinen Wangen sehen, an der Art wie sein Kinn spitzer aussieht, wie seine Schlüsselbeine deutlicher hervortreten. Es ist ihm ziemlich egal, zupft nur sein Jackett, eine von Harrys Krawatten und seine Manschettenknöpfen zurecht und macht dann weiter.

Nur Daisy ruft noch wahre tiefe Gefühle in ihm wach. Nur der Anblick von ihr im Stream den Merlin für ihn laufen lässt, nur das Geräusch ihrer Stimme und die Freude auf ihrem Gesicht während der Videoanrufe die er mit ihr führt bringen ihm noch Freude.

Eggsy Alltag ist gefüllt mit Grauschattierungen, sepiabraun gefärbt und gedämpft durch die allgegenwärtige Barriere der Omegaruhe, als wären die Farben aus seinem Dasein gestohlen worden. Er fühlt sich bis auf seine Seele hinunter farbenblind, aber davon abgesehen ist er gänzlich und beunruhigend _ruhig_.

Er war noch nie so lange in der Omegaruhe gewesen, so vollständig, aber er beginnt zu denken dass es das Beste ist. Er scheint besser zurechtzukommen wenn es keine Möglichkeit gibt das seine Gefühle ihn übermannen, wenn es nur Zeit gibt für ihn zu _handeln_ und zu _machen_ und keine Zeit für ihn zu _sein_.

Eggsy hat nicht einmal einen Codenamen, er ist kein richtiger Ritter oder so etwas.

Über die Mikros ist er nur Eggsy und er hat sich daran gewöhnt wie sich sein Name in Merlins Dialekt in seinem Ohr anhört. Er weiß, dass es ihn vor wenigen Wochen gestört hätte keinen festen Platz bei den Kingsman, keinen festen Codenamen, kein Zeichen der Akzeptanz zu haben.

Es hätte an ihm genagt. Aber nun, nun ist es nicht wirklich von Bedeutung.

Nun gibt es nur drei Sätze die wirklich für ihn von Bedeutung sind.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester. Beschütze Daisy. Harry ist tot._

Ein Codename, oder das Fehlen desselben, registriert er nun nicht einmal als wichtig.

„Eggsy, Junge, was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert?" Es ist das erste Mal seit Wochen das sie beide per Video miteinander reden und Merlin sieht bei seinem Anblick beinahe entsetzt aus. Eggsy grinst nur schief, die Zähne rotgefärbt und ein Auge zugeschwollen.

„Die Dinge sind ein wenig schief gelaufen, Alter, aber ich habe es gehandhabt." Sein Akzent kommt jetzt nur noch hier und da zum Vorschein, das meiste unter Zwang geglättet. „Estevan war ein klein wenig vorbereiteter als unsere Informationen suggerierten, das ist alles."

Tatsächlich war die Zielperson _viel_ paranoider gewesen als das Infopack das Eggsy erhalten hat, erwähnt hatte. Der Beta war fest entschlossen gewesen den Kinderhandelsring zu beschützen den er von einem Alphaonkel nach Tag V geerbt hatte. Der Ort an dem er sein Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatte war schwer geschützt und bewacht gewesen.

Nun, dank Eggsy und ein paar gutplatzierter wenn auch exzessiv brutalen Messern und Sprengstoffen, ist die Anlage eine rauchende Ruine und der entschlossene Estevan ist nicht länger entschlossen sondern _tot_.

Eggsy kann solche die Kindern leid zufügen nicht dulden, Kleinkindern, die noch nicht einmal alt genug sind um zu präsentieren, viele von ihnen sogar jünger als er gewesen war als seine eigene persönliche Hölle begonnen hatte. Er war durch die Anlage gestoben wie ein Orkan und dann hatte er sich Estevan gewidmet. _Genüsslich_.

Am Ende war niemand da gewesen der den Beta schreien hatte hören. Genau so wie in der Vergangenheit niemand dagewesen war um _Eggsy_ schreien zu hören. Genauso wie niemand dagewesen war um die unzähligen Kinder schreien zu hören, die Estevan und seine Familie zerstört hatten.

„Das ist genug." Merlin sieht entschlossen aus, sein Gesichtsausdruck fest und die Schultern durchgestreckt. „Ich rufe dich zurück. Ich hätte die sowieso nicht so lange draußen im Feld behalten sollen. Nicht so. Harry w-"

„Harry ist _tot_ , Merlin." Eggsy fällt Merlin so schneidend ins Wort, dass der Alpha tatsächlich aufschreckt und ihn mit vor Schock hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrt. Eggsy kümmert sich nicht darum, _kann_ sich nicht darum kümmern, aber selbst mit der Omegaruhe hat er kein Verlangen danach von Harry zu hören, kein Verlangen danach von jemandem daran erinnert zu werden was er verloren hat, was ihm _genommen_ wurde. Nicht, wenn er der Tatsache nicht entkommen kann, nicht wenn Harrys Tod jeden seiner Atemzüge, jeden seiner Herzschläge begleitet. Nicht wenn es in sein tiefstes Inneres eingraviert ist. Die Erinnerungsstücke die er genommen hat dienen ihm gut als Trost wie auch als Qual, als Strafe wie auch Erlösung. Er braucht Merlin nicht um zu einem davon etwas hinzufügen.

„Eggsy …" Merlin sieht so als aus wüsste er nicht was er sagen soll und da ist etwas wie Traurigkeit in seinen Augen und auch etwas das wie Wut aussieht, etwas mit dem Eggsy sich nicht genauer befassen möchte.

„Er ist tot." Eggsy hält die anderen Worte die aus ihm heraussprudeln wollen zurück als er sich wiederholt, seine Stimme ausgeglichen und ruhig. Eggsy ist sich bewusst wie oft diese beiden Wörter ihn begleiten. „Aber ich bin es nicht. Ich bin kein Ritter, aber ich bin hier und willig. Ich habe dir gesagt das du mich benutzen sollst, Merlin."

„Ich weiß dass du getan hast, Junge." Merlin seufzt und reibt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Eggsy kann nicht anders als sich zu fragen ob der Mann auch nicht schläft und angesichts der Ringe unter seinen Augen, glaubt er es. „Ich weiß das du das sagtest und Gott hilf mir, das _habe_ ich."

„Und du wirst damit weitermachen, Kumpel", sagt Eggsy ihm sanft. „Mir geht es gut, ich bin ruhig und ausgeglichen." Eggsy kann die Doppeldeutigkeit in seinen Worten praktisch schmecken, aber er weiß das Merlin dies nicht tut. „Außerdem ist das hier." Eggsy deutet zu seinem Gesicht. „nich' schlimmer als ein paar der Kratzer die ich in der Vergangenheit hatte. Ein alltäglicher Mittwochabend, wenn du mich fragst. Das ist nicht einmal in den Top 50. Ich schwör'." Es war auch wahr, Mittwoche waren immer besonders schlimm für ihn gewesen, dank Deans frühem Feierabend und seiner Gereiztheit.

„Wirklich?" Merlin schaut kurz am Bildschirm vorbei und Eggsy kann nicht einmal beginnen zu entschlüsseln was dieser Blick bedeutet. „Es scheint du hältst da ein paar Geschichten zurück, Junge."

„Nicht wirklich." Eggsy zuckt mit den Schultern und kann nicht anders als weiterzureden, als Spiegelbild zu der Unterhaltung die er einmal mit Charlie geführt hatte: "Wir von der Gosse müssen uns irgendwie selbst unterhalten und wir tendieren nicht dazu so empfindlich zu sein wie ihr Hochgeborenen."

„Irgendwie bezweifele ich das es so simpel ist", murmelt Merlin bevor er besiegt aufseufzt und sich an den Nasenrücken kneift. „ _Also gut_. Ich habe einen weiteren Auftrag für dich. Aber du _wirst_ früher als später im Hauptquartier vorbeikommen."

„Klare Sache, Alter." Eggsy hat keine Absicht etwas in dieser Hinsicht zu unternehmen, zumindest nicht bis er muss, aber er macht mit. „Pass einfach weiter auf meine Kleinen auf und wir sind quitt."

„Die junge Daisy ist eine Freude." Merlin sieht beinahe liebevoll bei der Erwähnung seiner kleinen Blume aus. „Ich habe dich jedoch nie gefragt ob deine Mutter in Ordnung ist. Ich könnte ein paar Anrufe tätigen, es herausfinden, vielleicht die Kleine zu ihr zurückbringen, wenn du möchtest?"

„ _Nein_ ", erwidert Eggsy, das Wort so eisig ausgesprochen, dass er überrascht ist, dass sein Mund beim Aussprechen nicht erstarrt ist. Wieder ist die Omegaruhe schwach bei allem was sich um Daisy und ihr Wohlbefinden dreht. Wie es sein sollte. „Du behältst sie bei dir oder ich bin _fertig_."

„Eggsy, du kannst nicht beabsichtigen...", beginnt Merlin zu protestieren, aber Eggsy schneidet ihm wieder das Wort ab.

„Ich hab' dich um nichts anderes gebeten wie nach ihr zu sehen, so dass ich nützlich sein kann, oder nicht?" sagt Eggsy ruhig. „Ich bin kein richtiger Ritter, erinnerst du dich? Sie geht, _ich_ gehe. Ich schwöre, Merlin."

„Okay, Junge, okay." Merlin sieht leicht verwirrt aus, aber er überspielt es schnell. „Ich werde dir dein nächstes Paket in Kürze schicken, versuch in der Zwischenzeit also dich etwas auf Vordermann zu bringen, zum Teufel."

Eggsy nickt nur, grinst leicht und beendet den Videoanruf.

Eggsy geht nach Australien wo er lernt dass die Gerüchte wahr sind und die Flora und Fauna tatsächlich versuchen dich schneller als die Menschen umzubringen.

Es ist ein Erlebnis, gelinde gesagt, aber er eliminiert noch immer seine Zielperson, eine freundlich aussehende Omegafrau, die keinerlei Probleme damit hatte ihr neues Rezept für eine starke Vergewaltigungsdroge die auf Omega abzielt zu produzieren und an den Höchstbietenden zu verkaufen.

Eggsy stellt sicher dass sie auf einem kurzen Pier einen längeren Spaziergang hinunter macht und dass das Rezept und alles was damit zu tun hat mit ihr verschwindet.

Ungezählte Wochen später befindet Eggsy sich wieder in London. Er ist müde genug, dass die Erschöpfung schließlich beginnt ihn zu beeinflussen, aber er macht dennoch weiter. Harrys Ring und seine Medaille sind feste, warme Gewichte an seiner Brust, Abzeichen seiner Ziele, Siegel von dem was er tun muss.

Merlin hatte ihm vor zwei Tagen per Videoanruf kontaktiert, das Gesicht ernst und die Augen besorgt, so wie sie es die letzten Wochen bereits gewesen waren. Seine Stimme war sanft gewesen, beinahe lockend auf eine Weise, die Eggsy noch nie von ihm gehört hat. Als wäre Eggsy ein wildes Wesen das angelockt werden musste. „Du musst nach Hause kommen, Junge. Es ist an der Zeit. Es gibt Dinge zu tun, _Menschen_ , die du ...treffen musst."

Also hatte Eggsy seinen Auftrag beendet und war zurückgekommen, endlich zurück zu Hause in London.

Es ist leicht zu sehen, dass die Dinge sich in den Wochen die er fort gewesen war beruhigt haben, die Härte des Tag V beginnt bereits auf vielerlei Art aufzuweichen.

Im Schneidergeschäft ist es ruhig. Dagonet, der Mann hinter der Verkaufstheke , der sich um Eggsy gekümmert hatte an dem Tag mit Harry, sieht ihn mit leicht aufgerissenen Augen an als er eintritt, aber Eggsy ignoriert es. Er weiß er sieht im Moment etwas mitgenommen aus, aber er kann deswegen nichts machen. Statt also etwas zu sagen, nickt Eggsy ihm zu und geht zum Ankleidezimmer das ihn zu dem Shuttle führen wird.

Er ist überrascht zu sehen das Roxy auf dem Bahnsteig auf ihn wartet sobald er das Anwesen erreicht. JB und Concorde zu ihren Füßen und Daisy in ihren Armen.

„ _Meine Blume_." Eggsy beschwört sein bestes Grinsen herauf als er Daisy aus Roxys Armen nimmt um sie einmal herumzuwirbeln bevor er sie eng an sich drückt so dass er seine Wangen gegen ihr sanftes Haar reiben kann. Daisy gurrt und sagt dann seinen Namen, viel deutlicher als sie es das letzte Mal konnte als er sie das letzte Mal sah. Sie ist nicht überrascht über die Weise wie er aussieht und Eggsy weiß das dies ist weil der Anblick von ihm blau geschlagen und blutig für sie schon vor langer Zeit vertraut geworden war.

Nach etwas Kuscheln und nachdem er sie oberflächlich neu mit seinem Duft markiert hat, bückt sich Eggsy um JB an seinen Bauch zu kraulen und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit dann Roxy zu.

„Foxy-Roxy." Eggsy grinst schief und zieht eine noch immer heilende Augenbraue hoch. Die Omegaruhe mag alles für ihn abdämpfen, aber Eggsy hat schon lange die Kunst gemeistert normal zu erscheinen, es ist daher nicht wirklich ein Problem.

„Eggsy." Roxy geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ihre Hand schebt zwischen ihnen in der Luft mit einem ungewohnten Maß an Zögern. „Du siehst...gut aus."

Sie wissen beide dass es eine Lüge ist. Er sieht aus als wäre er überfahren worden, dann hochgezogen und abgeklopft worden um dann noch einmal überfahren zu werden und als hätte ihn dann schließlich jemand den Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Glücklicherweise ist die Realität in diesem Fall freundlicher gewesen. Er wurde nur das eine Mal überfahren. Wie die Dinge liegen, sind die einzigen sauberen Sachen an ihm Harrys Krawatte und seine Manschettenknöpfe. Selbst sein Rucksack ist zerfleddert und zerfetzt, obwohl die Schätze darin glücklicherweise noch immer sicher sind.

„Was ist los, Rox?" Eggsy geht bereits in Richtung des großen Besprechungsraums der in dem Herrenhaus benutzt wird, eine Nachbildung des Raums mit der Tafelrunde im Laden aber viel größer und viel sicherer. „Wieso hat Merlin mich zurückgerufen?"

„Wir haben einen neuen Arthur", sagt Roxy ihm sanft und Eggsy ist beinahe stolz über die Tatsache das er aufgrund dieser Neuigkeit nicht stolpert. „Alle Ritter wurden zurückgerufen und der Auswahlprozess für die freien Plätze beginnen."

„Denkst du sie werden mir einen Platz geben oder glaubst du dass ich wieder Teil der Rekruten werden muss?", fragt Eggsy, tatsächlich neugierig. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht ganz herausschmeißen werden, das Merlin es wenn möglich nicht erlauben wird, aber er ist sich nicht allzu sicher wie die Dinge von hier an weitergehen werden und er hatte nie etwas das als ein Übermaß an Vertrauen bezeichnet werden könnte.

„Es ist, da ist...", Roxy zögert lange über ihre Wortwahl als versuche sie die richtigen Worte zu finden, als wüsste sie nicht richtig was sie sagen soll.

„Spuck es einfach aus, Roxy." Eggsy küsst Daisys Finger und als er hochschaut erkennt er dass sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Besprechungsraum entfernt sind. Er zieht den Rucksack ungeschickt vom Rücken so dass er ihn vorsichtig auf einen der dickgepolsterten Lederstühle außerhalb des Raumes legen kann. Ein schnelles Handsignal lässt JB direkt davor Wachposition beziehen. Es würde nicht angehen den Tafelrundenraum mit einem schmutzigen Rucksack und einem Hund zu betreten zusätzlich zu allem anderen das bei ihm nicht passt. Er trifft schließlich den neuen Arthur und er sieht bereits zerrissen genug aus, ganz zu schweigen von dem Kleinkind in seinen Armen.

„Eggsy du solltest wissen..das heißt...du solltest vorgewarnt..." Auf Roxys Gesicht zeichnet sich etwas wie Qualen ab und Eggsy kann nicht anders als eine Hand zu ihr auszustrecken, in einer Geste ungeschickten Trostes.

„Hey, es ist okay, Roxy", versucht Eggsy sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn er dabei seine Hand von ihr löst und sie ausstreckt um die Tür vor ihnen zu öffnen. „Es kann nicht so schlimm sein, oder?"

Schließlich ist Daisy sicher in seinen Armen und Eggsy hat bereits lange Zeit mit der anderen furchtbaren Wahrheit verbracht, die in seinem Kopf herumspukt. _Harry ist tot. Harry ist tot. Harry ist tot_. Von hier aus kann er so ziemlich _alles_ überstehen.

Eggsy öffnet die Tür, bevor sie antworten kann. Eine kleine Ansammlung unvertrauter Gesichter begrüßt ihn, Ritter von denen er gehört hat, sie aber nie getroffen hat, weiß Eggsy. Und dort, am Kopfende von ihnen alle steht Merlin, sein Gesichtsausdruck von Schuld tief gezeichnet und den Mund missfällig verzogen.

Zuerst ist sich Eggsy nicht sicher warum, aber dann wird seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Bewegung am Kopfende des Tisches gelenkt und er wendet seinen Blick in diese Richtung nur um zu fühlen wie sein Atem in seiner Lunge stockt.

Am Kopfende, an Arthurs Platz, sitzt _Harry Hart_. Er trägt eine goldbestickte Augenklappe und ein kleines Lächeln und insgesamt sieht er so gesund und erschütternd gutaussehend aus wie an dem Tag als Eggsy ihn zuletzt sah.

„ _Roxy_." Eggsy hält seine Stimme leise, so dass nur sie ihn hören kann. „Roxy siehst du ihn? Ist er _real_?"

Roxy neben ihm stößt ein leises, beinahe scherzerfülltes Geräusch neben ihm aus, antwortet aber nicht.

„Eggsy, mein lieber Junge!", Harry hebt eine Hand um ihm zu bedeuten weiter in den Raum hineinzugehen und deutet auf den leeren Stuhl zu seiner linken. „So nett von dir und Lancelot zu uns zu stoßen. Setzt euch."

Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme erkennt Eggsy das es alles _real_ ist, das dieser Harry nicht irgendeine Ausgeburt seiner verwirrten und sich sehnenden Vorstellung ist.

Harry ist irgendwie am Leben, wirklich und wahrhaftig am Leben und von Merlins Gesichtsausdruck und Roxys stotternder Panik zu schließen ist Eggsy der _letzte_ der es erfährt.

In diesem Moment fühlt Eggsy wie seine gesamte Welt _stoppt_ und dann in Einzelteile um ihn herum _zerbricht_.

###

AN: was ist das dt. Wort für mate?

Diesen Satz habe ich selbst übersetzt: "Wir von der Gosse müssen uns irgendwie selbst unterhalten und wir tendieren nicht dazu so empfindlich zu sein wie ihr Hochgeborenen."

Kommt der aber tatsächlich im Film vor? Kann mir jemand die Szene sagen, so dass ich die „richtige" Übersetzung verwenden kann?


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Die Omegaruhe durch die Eggsy seit _Monaten_ ruhig und gelassen ist, bricht nun so abrupt, dass Eggsy sich beinahe sicher ist das es ein hörbares Geräusch verursacht.

Die Omegaruhe ist nun so lange von drei Sätzen zusammengehalten worden. Der Zufluchtsort voller Ruhe und Kontrolle in dem er sich zusammengekauert hatte war von den drei Gesetzen die Eggsys Welt geworden waren gestützt worden und als Eckpfeiler verwendet worden.

Drei einfache und dennoch so allmächtige Sätze, die ihn weitermachen haben lassen.

 _Oxfords nicht Budapester. Beschütze Daisy. Harry ist tot._

Nur existieren diese Sätze nicht mehr länger. Eine der Wahrheiten die als Eggsys Halt zur Realität gewirkt hat _gilt_ nicht mehr länger und die Omegaruhe kann ihn nicht mehr länger zurückhalten, kann nicht mehr länger gegen den Druck standhalten.

Die Omegaruhe zerbricht wie Glas und die Welt um ihn herum stürmt auf ihn in einer Explosion aus leuchtenden Farben, ohrenbetäubenden Geräuschen und _allumfassenden Schmerzen_ ein.

Harry ist _am Leben_ und die Gefühle die in Eggsys Brust aufwellen sind zu gleichen Teilen _Freude_ und reiner, vernichtender _Verrat_.

Das Trauma lässt Eggsy schwarz vor Augen werden und für einen Sekundenbruchteil und gleichzeitig eine kleine Ewigkeit existiert für ihn nichts außer das warme Gewicht von Daisy in seinen Armen.

In diesem Moment ist er eine Kreatur der Extremen. Zwei Hälften eines Ganzen kämpfen um Dominanz in einem Körper, der zu schmal ist, in einem Herzen, das zu _gebrochen_ ist um die Hälften zu beherbergen. Eine Hälfte von ihm möchte _weinen_ , sich vor Harrys Füße werfen, sich um die die Knie' des Alphas schlingen und _schluchzen_.

Er möchte Harry _anflehen_ ihn nicht wieder zu verlassen, Eggsy an seiner Seite zu behalten. Harry anflehen ihn als einen Omega der _Wert_ hat anzusehen, zu erkennen, das Eggsy _gut_ und _klug_ und so so _stark_ ist. Das er Befehle befolgen kann, das er all die Zeit treu zu ihm hielt, das _Monate_ der Trennung seine Loyalität nicht abgeschwächt haben, nicht seine Lieb-

Die andere Hälfte von ihm möchte _aufbrüllen_. Möchte Harry an die _Kehle_ gehen, _Merlin_ und _Roxy_ an die Kehle gehen. Möchte sie alle zerfetzen und vernichten und in _kleine Stücke zerreißen_ so wie sie es mit ihm getan haben.

Denn sie haben ihn _verraten_ , sie haben ihn von _innen heraus zerrissen._

Er hatte sie _hinein_ gelassen, hatte jedem von ihnen ein Heim in ihm gegeben und _so_ haben sie es ihm zurückgezahlt. Mit diesem alleszerstörenden _Verrat_.

Er hatte _getrauert_ , verdammt noch mal. Er hatte getrauert und sie hatten _ihn gelassen_.

Eggsy ist sich nicht einmal sicher wer er überhaupt noch _ist_ ohne diese Trauer, hat erlaubt das es ihn definiert und in etwas neues formt, und nun erfährt er das es eine _Lüge_ ist.

Eine Hand liegt auf seiner Schulter, Roxys Hand _erkennt ein_ _Teil von ihm_ , _und der Gedanke ist nicht länger eine Erleichterung_ sondern lässt Eggsy abrupt wieder in die Realität zurückschnappen.

Eggsys Körper verspannt sich unter der Berührung, wird steif und angespannt und ein Knurren, so tief und vibrierend, das es praktisch subvokal ist, bildet sich für eine Sekunde in seiner Kehle bevor er es unterdrücken kann. Der Blick den er ihr zuwirft muss so wild und ungezähmt sein wie er sich fühlt, denn Roxy erblasst noch mehr, löst ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und geht einen kleinen, aber merklichen Schritt von ihm weg.

„ _Gut"_ , denkt Eggsy finster. _Er möchte nicht dass sie ihn berührt. Möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand von ihnen ihn berührt. Er ist es so leid von Menschen berührt zu werden, die nichts anderes tun als ihm am Ende weh zu tun._

Alles was Eggsy in diesem Moment wirklich möchte ist zu _rennen._ Er möchte Daisy und JB nehmen und fliehen, so wie er es in der Nacht vor so langer Zeit getan hatte als er zwischen Daisy und diesen Alpha getreten war. Er möchte sich verstecken, möchte irgendwohin gehen wo es _sicher_ und _warm_ ist. Er möchte einen geschützten Ort, wo er seine Wunden sowohl körperlich wie auch seelisch heilen lassen kann.

In einem Moment der puren Verzweiflung und mit nichts weiter zu verlieren wünscht Eggsy sich seinen _Schrank_ zurück. Möchte die abgenutzte alte Wohnung in der er aufgewachsen ist zurück, möchte das Kratzen seiner grobgewebten alten Decken und den Geruch von Nelkenzigaretten in der Luft zurück. Er möchte diesen alten Schmerz _zurück_ , möchte diese vertraute Art der Verzweiflung, das beinahe tröstliche Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit zurück.

Nur für einen Moment lang möchte Eggsy nach _Hause_.

Das einzige Problem ist, das Eggsy in Realität kein Zuhause hat. Nicht wirklich, nicht mehr, wenn er es überhaupt jemals gehabt hat. Außerdem war _Harry_ nun schon lange auf die eine oder andere Weise sein sicherer Ort gewesen.

Selbst als Harry _tot_ gewesen war, war er noch immer für Eggsy sicher gewesen, war noch immer zu gleichen Teilen eine Quelle des Trostes und der Qualen gewesen. Seine Erinnerung an ihn, Eggsys... _Hingabe_ ihm gegenüber, all das war ein sicherer Hafen in sturmgepeitschten Meeren gewesen. Harry war ein Anker gewesen an dem er die Omegaruhe festmachen hatte können, eine Quelle der Trauer um Eggsys verrückten Weg weiterzumachen anzutreiben, ein Licht in einem Leben, das schon lange zuvor im Dunkeln versunken war.

Und nun hatten sie ihm sogar _das_ genommen.

Er kann kaum atmen so verletzt ist er. So sehr all die Dinge die in seiner Vergangenheit geschehen waren in niedergeknüppelt hatten und ihn immer weiter abgeschliffen hatten, so sehr all dies seine eigene besondere Art der Pein gewesen war, nicht schmerzt mehr als _dies_.

Denn die Wohnung war _Schmerz_ und _Hass_ und _Blut_ gewesen, aber wenigstens kann Eggsy damit umgehen, wenigstens weiß Eggsy das er dies überleben kann. Das hier...da ist er sich nicht sicher.

Nichts schneidet tiefer, trifft härter, lässt ihn stärker bluten als dieser eine Moment der Erkenntnis, dieser eine Moment des _Seins_.

Nichts ist mächtiger als dieser besondere Geschmack des gebrochenen Herzens.

Denn...denn Harry ist am _Leben_ und Eggsy war nicht gut genug gewesen um _eingeweiht_ zu werden, war nicht _wichtig_ genug gewesen um informiert zu werden.

In diesem wie in so vielen anderen Dingen in seinen Leben war Eggsy an _letzter_ Stelle gekommen.

Eggsy denkt dass er schließlich das gefunden haben könnte was ihn _bricht_.

Nach ein paar Minuten verblasst die Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen und Eggsy erkennt plötzlich, dass er sich nicht verlieren kann, sich nicht seinen Schmerzen, seiner _Schwäche_ ergeben kann.

Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht vor diesen... _Alphas_.

Omegaruhe oder keine Omegaruhe, Eggsy weiß, dass er nicht zeigen darf das er verwundbar ist. Wenn Eggsy aus irgendeiner Gnade heraus bei Kingsman bleibt, müssen diese Menschen ihn zumindest zu einem gewissen Grad respektieren.

Zerschrammt, blutverschmiert und ein Kleinkind im Arm ist bereits ein Eindruck der schlecht genug ist. Er wird dem nichts hinzufügen indem er vor ihnen allen zusammenbricht und sich damit auch noch als _schwacher Omega_ erweist.

Er muss die Kraft finden ruhig zu bleiben und nicht abwechselnd zu toben und zu weinen.

Im Moment sind Daisy und sein Stolz, so angegriffen wie er bereits ist, alles was er noch hat.

 _Oxfor-_ er beginnt den vertrauten Satz in Gedanken aufzusagen, aber Eggsy stoppt sich. Es ist kein sicherer Satz mehr, ist nicht länger etwas das er benutzen kann um _tapfer_ zu sein. Es ist nur etwas Weiteres das _Harry_ ihm gegeben hat und im Moment bringt ihm das wenig Trost.

Von allem anderen beraubt, wendet Eggsy sich an das eine, an die eine Wahrheit, die ihn _immer_ fokussiert gehalten hat.

 _Beschütze Daisy._

Und Eggsy weiß das Kingsman noch immer der beste Weg ist um das zu bewerkstelligen.

Eggsy nimmt sich also Stück für Stück zusammen. Fügt die zerbrochenen Stücke die er von sich selbst finden kann mit zitternden Händen zusammen, selbst als die scharfen Kanten ihn noch tiefer schneiden. Er verlagert Daisys warmen Körper etwas, drückt sie fester an seine Brust in einer Bewegung von der er weiß, dass sie offensichtlich beschützend ist und puzzelt sich so gut er kann zusammen. Er ist so weit davon entfernt "ganz" zu sein, dass es lachhaft ist, wenig mehr als scharfe Splitter die durcheinandergewürfelt zusammengekehrt worden waren, als wäre Glas unter Schuhen zertreten worden.

Eggsy macht, was er immer in solchen Situationen macht, in Zeiten wo sein Schmerz direkt unter seiner Haut steckt er sich aber weigert irgendjemand sehen zu lassen wie er _blutet_.

Er packt mit beiden Händen den langsam rumorenden eisigen Zorn in seinem Bauch, der von Jahren des Missbrauchs gestärkt ist und _zieht_. Der daraus resultierende Wirbel des Zorns, der in seinem Herzen anschwillt schärft seine Sinne und gibt ihm die Kraft zu tun was als nächstes kommt. Denn Eggsy mag unbesonnen und heiter und kühn erscheinen aber die Wahrheit ist, dass er ohne die Omegaruhe immer _eiskalt_ war. Er lässt also seine Schultern sinken, nimmt eine lässige Haltung an, aber nur leicht, auf diese ungezwungene Art von der er weiß das es arrogant erscheint und _grinst_.

Seine aufgeplatzte Lippe zieht, er schmeckt Blut und er weiß das er zuviel Zähne zeigt an der Art wie Merlins Augen und Harrys eine gute Auge sich plötzlich zusammenziehen, aber Eggsy ist es egal, _kann_ es nur egal sein.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung, Sir." Eggsy neigt leicht seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung, seine Artikulation so scharf und schneidend wie er es nur kann. Seine Aussprache baut auf Harrys eigenem Sprachmuster auf und das erste Mal in _Monaten_ fühlt es sich falsch in seinem Mund an. „Ich hatte ein kleines Problem auf dem Rückweg. Ich hoffe ich habe niemanden Unannehmlichkeiten verursacht."

„Überhaupt nicht, Junge." Merlin ist derjenige der antwortet, nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, und es ist etwas nervöses beinahe etwas _besorgtes_ in seiner Stimme. Eggsy muss gegen den Drang ankämpfen seine Zähne noch mehr fletschend zu entblößen, zu knurren und zu fauchen und nach dem Mann zu schnappen. Der Rest des Raumes, trainiert in Feinheiten wie sie alle sind, bekommen bereits eine ausreichende Show und er weigert sich mehr als nötig hinzuzufügen.

„Wenn du dich setzt, können wir beginnen." Merlin deutet auf den leeren Stuhl zu Harrys linken. Roxy tritt daraufhin vor und nimmt neben dem eleganten Mann Platz von dem Eggsy sich erinnert das er Percival ist, aber Eggsy weigert sich seinen Platz zu verlassen.

„Ich bleibe stehen, wenn das in Ordnung ist Merlin." Eggsy ist sich sicher, dass sein Grinsen mehr Zähne zeigt als streng genommen _höflich_ zu nennen ist, aber in diesem Moment ist ihm das absolut scheißegal. „Die Kleine hier wird höchstwahrscheinlich unruhig werden wenn ich mich setze und da ich bereits spät gekommen bin, würde ich die Dinge nicht gerne weiter aufhalten."

Wenn sie ihn in diesem Moment in der Nähe von Harry haben möchten, werden sie ihn an seinen _Haaren_ zu ihm ziehen müssen.

Und, Omega oder nicht, kampfesmüde und trostlos oder nicht, er möchte sehen wie einer von ihnen es verdammt noch mal _probiert_.

Einen langen Moment lang ist es still und Eggsy empfindet die Anspannung im Raum als würden Fingernägel seine Wirbelsäule entlang hinunterfahren. Er reagiert jedoch nicht, behält sogar sein Grinsen bei, die Schultern sind locker und sein Griff an Daisy fest. Von seinem Platz an der Tür beobachtet er wie Merlin und Harry einen kurzen aber bedeutungsvollen Blick austauschen.

Harry nickt und Merlin wendet sich wieder seinem Klemmbrett zu und beginnt zu reden.

Er bespricht die Details von einigen wenigen der wichtigeren Missionen die sie seit V-Day erfolgreich beendet haben und Eggsy ist fast zufrieden zu bemerken, dass mehr als nur ein kleiner Anteil davon Missionen sind die er durchgeführt hat. Merlin berichtet über alles: von der derzeitigen Finanzkrise die den Euro getroffen hat bis hin zu den erneut aufgeflammten Konflikten im Mittleren Osten und den Unruhen, die noch in den USA vor sich gehen. Er gibt auch Informationen über die abschließenden Ergebnisse der entstandenen Schäden überall auf der Welt: von Japan bis London selbst. Die Zahlen sind erschütternd, es ist noch immer schwer zu glauben das Eggsy einiges davon mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat.

Es ist, erkennt Eggsy, im Grunde ein Informationsmeeting, das Bestreben sicherzustellen dass alle Ritter gleichzeitig auf den gleichen Stand gebracht werden. Er passt aufmerksam auf, er ist sich bewusst, das er seit Monaten auf der Welt unterwegs gewesen war aber nicht wirklich in einer Position gewesen war Informationen zu erhalten, abgesehen von denen die notwendig für sein Überleben oder die Mission selbst gewesen waren.

Er weigert sich standhaft zu Harry zu sehen.

Schließlich kommt Merlin zum Schluss und sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelt sich von ernst und geschäftsmäßig zu etwas weniger formell aber noch immer entschlossen. „Nun zu unserem letzten Punkt. Wie ihr alle wisst findet eine Vollversammlung der Tafelrunde nur sehr selten statt, vor allem beispielsweise bei dem Tod eines Ritters." Eggsy fühlt Harrys Blick wie ein Brandmal auf seinem Gesicht, aber er sagt nichts und behält seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Merlin gerichtet. Es ist die sichere Option, selbst wenn der Hinweis auf sein Schuldempfinden noch immer an Merlin Augen zu erkennen ist als Eggsy hochsieht und ihn dazu bringt seine Zähne _blecken_ zu wollen. „Es gibt außerdem sehr wenige Umstände die alle Ritter persönlich zur Tafelrunde rufen aber, meine Herren, wir haben nun solch einen Anlass. Wir sind heute hier um der Einführung unseres neuen Arthurs beizuwohnen und wie ihr wisst benötigt dies die Anwesenheit aller lebenden Ritter um es offiziell zu machen."

Merlin geht nun einen Schritt vor und legt sein Klemmbrett auf den Tisch so dass er einen Kristalltumbler, der mit einer dunklen bernsteinernen Flüssigkeit gefüllt ist, in die Hand nehmen kann. Er passt zu den Tumblern die auf den Tisch verteilt sind, einen für jede besetzten Position an der Tafel.

„Bedivere und Pellinore sind beide tot und dem Gebrauch nach würden wir im Namen der gefallenen Rittern einen Toast trinken." Harrys Stimme, geschmeidig und sündhaft ist nun zu hören. Er hat seinen eigenen Tumbler Brandy in der Hand. Trotz allem muss Eggsy alles aufbringen bei dem Klang von Harrys Stimme außerhalb seiner Träume seine Augen nicht schließen zu müssen. „Doch in diesem Fall, angesichts der Tatsache dass beide als Verräter starben, bin ich der Auffassung das ein Nichteinhalten dieser besonderen Tradition verzeihlich ist."

„Stattdessen", sagt nun Merlin, mit der Anwesenheit von Harry auf eine Weise entspannt wie Eggsy ihn nie mit dem ehemaligen Arthur gesehen hat. „werden wir auf die Krönung eines neuen Königs trinken und auf eine hoffentlich lange und _erfolgreiche_ Herrschaft."

„Auf Harry Hart, unserem neuen Arthur", ruft Merlin halblaut als er sein Glas in die Luft hebt und sein Ausruf wird von den anderen Rittern wiederholt als sie alle trinken. „Lang möge er herrschen."

Das Glas auf dem Tisch vor dem Stuhl zu Harrys linken, welches so offensichtlich für Eggsy gedacht ist, bleibt unberührt.

„Nun dann", Merlin ist wieder ganz geschäftsmäßig sobald sie alle getrunken haben, das Klemmbrett wieder in der Hand und die Schultern durchgestreckt. „Wir haben drei offene Plätze an der Tafelrunde nun da die Galahad-Position, zusammen mit denen von Pellinore und Bedivere, wieder verfügbar ist. Die Auswahlverfahren für alle drei Plätze laufen bereits was uns eine recht _große_ Auswahl an Rekruten gibt über die man auf den Ländereien stolpern kann. Ich bitte euch, dass ihr keinen von ihnen zu sehr verstört während ihr alle hier seid. Der Auswahlprozess wird, hoffentlich, innerhalb der nächsten sechs Wochen abgeschlossen sein und wenn dann alle drei Positionen gefüllt sind werden wir endlich wieder voll besetzt und voll einsatzfähig sein." Merlin lässt sein Blick wieder über den Tisch schweifen bevor er nickt und sich wieder an Harry wendet. „Und das beschließt die absolut _aufregenden_ Informationen die ich euch allen mitzuteilen hatte."

„Ihr könnt gehen", sagt Harry mit dazugehöriger Geste an die Ritter gewandt. „Ihr werdet von euren jeweiligen Agentenführern später am Tag zusätzliche Informationen erhalten."

Die anderen Ritter stehen alle geräuschlos von ihren Stühlen auf und der Großteil von ihnen geht zum Kopfende des Tisches wo Harry und Merlin beide stehen. Harry hat seinen Blick auf Eggsy gerichtet und Eggsy fühlt wie ihm die Luft wegbleibt. Es ist nur einen Sekundenbruchteil aber er seine Reaktion nicht unterdrücken als er Merlins Worte endlich in sich aufnimmt.

Drei Positionen standen zur Verfügung, Galahad, Pellinore und Bedivere, jeder dieser Ritter war aufgrund des V-Day auf die ein- oder andere Weise verloren worden.

 _Drei_ Positionen standen zur Verfügung und die _drei_ Auswahlverfahren _fanden_ _bereits statt_ und dennoch hatte Merlin _Eggsy_ nicht erwähnt. Sein Name wurde nicht erwähnt, es wurde nicht erwähnt ob er ein wahrer Ritter oder so etwas in der Art werden würde.

Eggsy fühlt ein leicht hysterisches Lachen in sich aufsteigen, aber es hält es zurück.

Nach allem was er getan hat und nach allem was ihm angetan wurde, wird er nicht einmal eine Position erhalten, wird nicht einmal ein Ritter werden.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben da war Eggsy ein Codename egal gewesen, aber das war gewesen bevor seine ganze Welt eine _Lüge_ geworden war.

Nun ist es nur eine weitere Ablehnung. Eine weitere Aberkennung. Ein weiteres _Versagen._

Und es ist zu viel.

Eggsy schaut zu Harry und ist überrascht als Harrys Blick ihn sofort findet und seinen Blick erwidert. Da ist etwas in Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, etwas unter der ruhigen Maske das Eggsy nicht richtig zuordnen kann, nicht richtig benennen kann. Dahinter ist jedoch eine stählerne Art der Entschlossenheit und Eggsy weiß, dass Harry vorhat ihn zu konfrontieren, vorhat zu ihm zu gehen sobald er kann.

Das ist etwas das Eggsy einfach nicht erlauben kann das es geschieht.

Noch nicht. Vielleicht niemals.

Er macht also auf dem Absatz kehrt und tut die eine Sache die er sich sehr lange Zeit untersagt hat.

Er flieht.

„Eggsy, warte bitte." Es ist irgendwie nicht überraschend das Roxy ihm zuerst nachgeht und ihn erreicht. Er kann den traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme hören, ignoriert ihn aber und geht einfach weiter - mit Daisy in seinen Armen und JB direkt hinter ihm. Erst als sie ihn am Ellbogen packt reagiert er.

„ _Berühr mich nicht_ ", knurrt er als er sich aus ihrem Griff windet und zu ihr herumwirbelt, einen Arm um Daisys Rücken gelegt und seine Hand vorsichtig und beschützend an ihren Kopf gelegt. „Ich lieb' dich Rox, du weißt das ich das tue, aber ich werde dir an die verdammte _Kehle_ springen wenn du mich noch einmal berührst."

Sie sieht betroffen aus, ihr wunderschönes Gesicht blass, die Augen groß und leicht glänzend. Eggsy _hasst_ es, hasst was geschieht, hasst was der Schmerz und die Wut und der Verrat in seiner Brust ihn in diesem Moment haben machen lassen, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. Er _kann es nicht_. Und was schlimmer ist, ist das ein dunkler Teil in ihm es nicht einmal _will_.

Er war so lange Zeit wie getäubt gewesen, war vor Trauer _monatelang_ unter der Omegaruhe gewesen und es war alles für _nichts_.

„Eggsy", wimmert Roxy praktisch und ein distanzierter Teil von ihm kann nicht anders als zu denken, das er noch nie einen Alpha so traurig gesehen hat, so offensichtlich unglücklich über etwas das mit ihm zu tun hat. „Es tut mir so unglaublich leid. Eggsy, du musst mir gla-."

„Wie lang?", schneidet Eggsy ihr das Wort ab, nicht fähig mit ihren Entschuldigungen umzugehen. „Wie lange hast du es gewusst, Rox? Und _lüg_ ' _mich nicht_ an. Nicht noch einmal."

 _Stunden_ fleht ein Teil von ihm. _Lass sie es nur Stunden gewusst haben, vielleicht Tage, lass ihn diese eine Sache haben, diese eine Gnade in dieser verdammten verfickten Situation. Lass Roxy es nicht lange gewusst haben, lass Roxy ihn nicht verraten haben_.

„Wochen. Maximal einen Monat." Roxys Stimme ist kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und Eggsy schließt seine Augen einen Moment lang als eine neue Welle des Schmerz und des Verrats über ihn hinwegrollt. _Natürlich. Natürlich hatte sie es seit Wochen gewusst. Nat-verfickt noch mal -türlich._

„Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt Roxy?", stellt Eggsy die Frage, selbst wenn er in diesem Moment nicht wirklich ihre Entschuldigungen oder Gründe hören möchte. Er ist sich nicht sicher ob er das jemals will.

„Merlin hat befohlen es nicht zu tun, hat allen befohlen es nicht zu tun." Roxy Gesicht war ein Abbild von Schuld. „Er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, Eggsy. Wir beiden haben das. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht es dir trotzdem zu sagen, aber du warst im Einsatz und du wolltest nicht nach _Hause_ kommen. Du hast stattdessen Mission nach Mission übernommen und du ...hast einfach nicht _aufhören_ wollen."

Eggsy stößt ein bellendes Lachen aus und der barsche Klang lässt Roxy leicht zusammenzucken. „Du hättest es mir dennoch _sagen_ sollen. Du hättest..." Eggsy reibt sich mit der Hand in der er JBs Leine festhält unsanft über das Gesicht. „ _Fuck_ Roxy, ich hatte das Recht es zu wissen. Ich hätte..."

Eggsy bricht den Satz ab, lässt ihn ins Nichts laufen ohne den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen. Was er nicht sagt ist, dass er für _Harry_ zurückgekommen wäre, das er _alles_ für Harry getan hätte, wenn er es nur _gewusst_ hätte.

Wenn er es wert gewesen wäre das man es ihm gesagt hätte.

„I-Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen während du da draußen warst." Roxy hebt ihre Hand als möchte sie ihn wieder berühren, aber Eggsy wirft ihr einen Blick zu der sie schnell dazu bringt ihre Hand wieder fallen zu lassen. „Ich konnte dir so etwas nicht sagen und dich dann alleine damit zurechtkommen lassen. Ich ... _konnte_ es einfach nicht."

„ich dachte ich könnte _dir vertrauen_." Eggsy hasst das die Worte sich klein und verletzt anhören trotz der Wut die in seinen Knochen festsitzt. „Dir und Merlin."

„Du _kannst_ mir vertrauen, Eggsy." Roxy tritt einen halben Schritt näher zu ihm, einen beschwörenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich schwöre, dass du mir _und_ Merlin vertrauen kannst. Wir haben nur...wir haben nur versucht das zu tun von dem wir dachten das es richtig ist. Für dich."

Eggsy schnaubt, ein bitteres kurzes Geräusch, denn kein Alpha in seinem _Leben_ hat je getan was _richtig_ für ihn war, nicht wirklich, nicht wahrhaftig. Er hatte gedacht das _Harry_...aber nein. Am Ende war nicht einmal das was Harry getan hatte für _Eggsy_ gewesen. Es war stattdessen alles für Lees Geist gewesen. Lees Geist und Harrys _Ehre_. Nichts davon war je für _ihn_ gewesen, nichts davon.

Eggsy ist nicht gut genug für diese Art von Fürsorge, ist nicht der Typ Omega den Alphas _behalten_ oder _lieben_.

Eggsy möchte seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand schlagen, denn das war eine Lektion gewesen die er gelernt hatte als er klein war und er hätte _niemals_ glauben sollen das sich die Dinge ändern würden.

Kingsman hat ihn in dieser Hinsicht weich gemacht, hatte ihm _Vertrauen_ gelehrt wie und wo er dies noch nie getan hatte.

Sein Fehler.

„Bitte Eggsy." Roxy bricht schließlich wieder die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden. „Lass mich das richten. Sag mir wie ich das richten kann."

„Ich weiß nicht ob du das kannst", sagt Eggsy ihr ehrlich und er ist sich nicht sicher wem die Worte mehr weh tun, ihm oder ihr.

Roxy hält ein Geräusch zurück das sich beinahe wie ein Schluchzen anhört. Ein verräterischer, instinktiver Teil von Eggsy möchte sie trösten. Dieser fürsorgliche Teil von ihm, dieser _Omega_ teil von ihm sieht Roxy als einen _Alpha_ und eine _Freundin_ an und möchte versuchen ihr die Zuwendung zu geben, die er nur einer Handvoll anderer ungeschickt gegeben hatte. Aber Eggsys Schmerz, ihr Verrat ist stärker als dieser Instinkt so dass er sich zurückhält und sich an die eine Sache hält die noch immer Bedeutung hat.

 _Beschütze Daisy._

Er dreht sich stattdessen auf dem Absatz um und marschiert zum Shuttle.

Dieses Mal folgt ihm niemand.

Er behält die Fassung so gut er kann bis er im Shuttle ist. Daisy ist warm und ein willkommenes Gewicht auf seinem Schoß. Sie ist bisher relativ ruhig gewesen, aber sie hat ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben auf eine Weise die ihm sagt, dass sie Trost in seinem Geruch sucht. Es ist etwas das Kinder normalerweise nur bei ihren Eltern tun, aber Daisy war immer mehr auf ihn und seinen Geruch fixiert gewesen als sie je auf Michelle fokussiert gewesen war. Sie waren, merkwürdigerweise, immer mehr Vater und Tochter als Bruder und Schwester gewesen und es sind Momente wie diese die diese Tatsache verstärkt. Daisy gehört zu _ihm._

Sein eigenes Gesicht ist in Daisys Haar vergraben, sein Rucksack liegt auf dem Sitz neben ihm und JB sitzt zu seine Füßen als das Shuttle zum Halt kommt - viel zu früh als das sie das Schneidergeschäft bereits erreicht haben könnten.

Eggsy weiß sofort wer verantwortlich ist und er muss tief und gleichmäßig Atem holen um sich ruhig zu halten und nichts zu sagen. In diesem Moment vermisst er die Omegaruhe, vermisst die Art wie sie ihn ruhig und beständig gehalten hatte, aber er entdeckt, dass er nicht wieder nach ihr greifen kann, nicht so bald.

„ _Merlin",_ sagt Eggsy schließlich als die Stille im Shuttle für seine spärliche Geduld zu lange anhält. Seine Brille ist abgeschalten und in seiner Jackeninnentasche, aber der Shuttle hat Gegensprechanlagen und eine Kamera, er weiß also das Merlin ihn hören kann.

Er ist kurz davor ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken sein Feuerzeug dazu zu verwenden eine kleine lokale Explosion zu verursachen so dass er die Shuttletüren aufsprengen und zur Savile Row _laufen_ kann als Merlin ihm schließlich antwortet.

„Eggsy." Merlin hört sich noch immer zögerlich an, die Stimme überdeutlich ruhig und bedacht auf die Weise wie sie wird wenn er unter Druck gerät. Eggsy hat die letzten Monaten mit Merlins Stimme in seinem Ohr verbracht und er ist immer vertrauter mit den Bedeutungen seiner verschiedenen Tonfälle geworden. „Du solltest zum Anwesen zurückkehren. Es gibt Dinge die...besprochen werden müssen."

„Ich glaube nicht das viel getan werden muss." Eggsy hält seine Stimme leise und ruhig, er ist sich der Anwesenheit von Daisy und JB immer bewusst. Er war mit Schreien und Knurren und Gebrüll als immerwährendes Schlaflied aufgewachsen und er soll _verdammt_ sein wenn er das einem seiner Kleinen antun würde. „Ein paar Monate zu spät dafür, Alter."

„Junge, ich weiß das du stinksauer auf uns bist, aber es gibt noch immer Dinge die du hören musst, Dinge die du wissen musst." Merlins Stimme ist von Frustration gefärbt. Eggsy kann sich vorstellen wie er im Moment aussieht, der weiche Pullover zerknittert, den Mund zusammengekniffen und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Dinge über deine Zukunft bei Kingsman."

„Bin kein ordentlicher Ritter, oder? Ich hab' gehört was du sagtest, drei Positionen, drei Auswahlverfahren. Das bedeutet es gibt keinen Platz für solche wie mich." Eggsy stößt ein freudloses Lachen aus und blinzelt schnell um die Nässe die sich in seinem Augenwinkel sammelt zurückzuhalten. „Ich bin niemand der bleibt wo er nicht gewollt ist Merlin. Das weißt du."

Auch wenn das nicht ganz richtig ist. Denn Eggsy war nie wirklich _irgendwo_ gewollt gewesen und er musste viel zu oft am Rand _aller_ Geschehnisse verweilen.

„ _Verdammt noch mal_ ", flucht Merlin laut und barsch genug um JB aufzuschrecken und Daisy an Eggsys Hals wimmern zu lassen. Eggsy ist daher sofort wachsam. _„Ich habe es dir verfickt noch mal gesagt, Harry_. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mit dem Jungen reden musst, aber du bist ein ungeduldiges Arschloch so wie _immer_."

Die Vorstellung das Harry dort sein könnte, auf der anderen Seite der Sprechanlage und dem Ganzen zuhört ist genug um seine Tränen die begonnen hatten sich gegen Eggsys Willen in seinen Augenwinkel zu bilden, sofort zu trocknen. Es lässt ihn sich fragen wie oft Harry während Merlins Videoanrufe außer Sichtweite dagestanden gewesen war, wie vielen Missionen er stumm gelauscht hatte. Wie oft er von der Stille, durch Merlins Aufmerksamkeit die leicht vom Monitor abwich, durch abgebrochene Sätzen und Themen die gewechselt wurden angelogen wurde.

„Entweder du lässt mich gehen oder ich werde die gottverdammte Tür aufsprengen." Eggsy besteht wieder aus Eis, besteht aus brüchig zusammengehaltenen Zorn und Winterfrost.

„Das würdest du nicht." Merlin scheint nicht besonders sicher zu sein, daran gewöhnt wie Eggsy gewillt ist zeitweilig einen Hauch waghalsig zu sein um die Scheiße erledigt zu bekommen.

Als Antwort bewegt sich Eggsy auf seinem Platz so, dass er mit seiner freien Hand in seine Tasche langen und ein Feuerzeug herausziehen kann. „Schau mir verdammt noch mal _dabei zu_."

Er könnte es auch, das weiß er. Könnte Daisy und JB hinter eine Sitzreihe packen, den Timer stellen und sich dann über sie beide beugen.

Das Kevlargewebe seines Anzugs würde ihn vor Hitze oder Schrapnell wie auch vor der Kraft der Explosion schützen und Eggsy könnte das Geräusch gut genug mit seinen Händen dämpfen.

Merlin kann ihn, wenn man ehrlich ist, nicht allzu lange gegen seinen Willen in dem Shuttle festhalten. Eggsy ist nun zu gut im Entkommen, ein Leben in dem er auf die eine oder andere Weise gefangen war, gepaart mit seinem Training macht es besonders schwer ihn festzuhalten.

„Eggsy... _schön_." Merlin seufzt und der Shuttle ist sofort wieder in Bewegung. Eggsy steckt das Feuerzeug wieder in seine Tasche, entspannt sich aber nicht.

Er weiß, dass er dies nun nicht tun kann bis er das Shuttle verlassen hat.

„Ich gebe dir ein paar Tage", sagt Merlin ihm sanft, seine schottische Aussprache ist nicht zu verkennen und es hört sich warm und sanft an. „Ordne dich und kümmere dich um deine Blume. Aber dann musst du zurückkommen, Eggsy. Du bist ein Kingsman Junge, zweifle nicht daran, zweifle nicht an _mir_. Ich würde dir das nicht antun. Du weißt das."

„Weiß ich das?", kann Eggsy nicht anders als zu fragen.

Ein Teil von ihm ist überrascht, dass Harry sich nicht in die Unterhaltung eingemischt hat, aber ein anderer Teil von ihm ist das nicht. Harry wird warten wenn er muss, wird warten um Eggsy in genau der richtigen Position zu haben bevor er etwas tut oder sagt nun da Eggsy aus dem Anwesen entkommen ist. „Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen."

Er bekommt keine Antwort, aber dann wiederum hatte Eggsy nicht wirklich eine erwartet. Der Rest der Fahrt vergeht schweigend.

Er hat das Geschäft verlassen bevor Dagonet mehr tun kann als einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen. Mit Daisy fest an sich gepresst, hebt Eggsy JB fest mit seiner freien Hand und läuft in einer Geschwindigkeit die beinahe als Rennen beschrieben werden muss.

Er geht ein oder zwei Blocks weit bevor er einem vorbeifahrendem Taxi bedeutet stehen zu bleiben, einem, von dem er innerhalb eines Blicks sehen kann das es ein echtes Taxi ist und nicht von Kingsman ist. Er muss etwas Abstand zwischen sich und allem was Kingsman ist bringen, zwischen sich und allem was _Harry_ ist.

Die Fahrt ist lauter als die ihm Shuttle. Daisy hat sich schließlich weit genug von ihm gelöst um sich zu bewegen und Geräusche zu machen. Eggsy behält ein Auge auf ihrer Route und dem Taxifahrer während er mit ihr spielt, sie mit ihren winzigen süßen Hände an seine Krawatte und seine Wangen packen lässt; sie hält sich an seinen Ohren fest und grinst ihn glücklich an.

„Das ist meine Blume", säuselt Eggsy als er seine Wange an ihrer reibt. „Meine hübsche Blume, schöner als jede _Prinzessin_ bist du Daisy-May."

„Eggy!" Ihre Stimme ist süß und sanft wie ihr Geruch, ganz Gekicher und Sonnenschein. Es ist Balsam für sein Herz.

Der Taxifahrer lässt sie vor einem Hotel raus in das sich Eggsy zuvor nie gewagt hätte einen Schritt zu tun. Es ist zu teuer, zu luxuriös für seinen Geschmack und er wäre in der Vergangenheit nie in der Lage gewesen es sich zu leisten, aber nun hat er ein Bündel Bargeld und eine schwarze American Express in seinem Geldbeutel die sagen das er es kann.

Er überbezahlt den Taxifahrer, schwingt sich die Tasche auf den Rücken, Daisy auf seine Hüfte und nimmt JBs Leine.

Die Frau am Empfang hebt eine perfektgeschwungene Augenbraue, schürzt ihre Lippen bei seinem Anblick mit dem Baby und einem Hund im Schlepptau und Eggsy weiß dass sie ein "Kein Zimmer frei" auf den Lippen hat, bevor sie ihm einen zweiten Blick schenkt.

Oder besser gesagt schaut sie hinter die blauen Flecken und die Schnitte auf seinem Gesicht und konzentriert sich auf den offensichtlich teuren Schnitt seines Anzugs, auf das silberne Aufblitzen seiner gestohlenen Manschettenknöpfe und die luxuriöse Seide seiner Krawatte. Es schreit alles förmlich _Geld_ und _Einfluss_ und die Tatsache, dass Eggsy sicherstellt sich auf eine Weise zu präsentieren die förmlich _Selbstbewusstsein_ und _Alpha_ schreit vervollständigt das Bild.

„Wie darf ich Ihnen helfen?" Sie ist ganz gutgelaunte Dienstbarkeit als er schließlich an die Rezeption tritt. Eggsy kann die Empfangsdame riechen, ein süßes blumiges Parfüm über einem warmen Duft wie warmes Brot. Beta.

Eggsy bekommt ein Zimmer, zahlt für eine Woche im Voraus und arrangiert das alles was er für Daisy und JB brauchen wird zu ihm hochgebracht wird. Es ist teuer, auf eine Weise die ihn sich unwohl fühlen lässt aber er tröstet sich mit dem Fakt, dass es nicht _sein_ Geld ist. Es ist Geld von Kingsman, Teile der Mittel die Agenten auf Missionen gegeben werden und die Eggsy seit Monaten nicht einmal annähernd ausreichend verwendet.

Er macht sich keine Gedanken darüber das die Benutzung der Karte nachverfolgt werden könnte. Er gibt sich keinerlei Illusionen hin das Merlin und Harry nicht bereits wissen wo er ist. Die Kameras der Videoüberwachung stehen Merlin schließlich zur Verfügung, es gibt also keinen Sinn zu versuchen sich zu verstecken.

Alles an das Eggsy zu diesem Zeitpunkt interessiert ist, ist Abstand und Erholung.

Und da er kein echtes Zuhause hat muss das hier genügen.

Das Zimmer ist schöner als alles andere in dem er bisher übernachtet hatte, abgesehen vom Anwesen und Harrys Haus.

Er nimmt sich Zeit um durch das Zimmer zu gehen und es abzusichern. Es ist groß und hat ein Bett, keine Verbindungstüren und hat auch ein Fenster das den Blick auf ein Dach eines Nachbargebäude bietet. Perfekt für eine Flucht und dennoch so gelegen, dass es verdammt schwer für einen Scharfschützen oder für ähnliche Gestalten wäre ihn zu überraschen. Es ist inzwischen beinahe instinktiv solche Dinge zu überprüfen und mit Daisy die bei ihm ist, ist Eggsy sogar noch aufmerksamer als er es normalerweise ist.

Insgesamt fühlt sich das Zimmer beinahe _zu_ gut für Eggsy an, beinahe zu luxuriös um es zu entschuldigen.

Das Klopfen an der Tür ein paar Minuten später reißt ihn aus seiner Benommenheit.

Er nimmt dem Hotelpagen die Taschen ab und gibt ihm genug Trinkgeld das die Augen des Jungen groß werden und verschließt die Tür dann hinter ihm.

Er gibt JB eilig Essen und zu trinken und kümmert sich dann auch um Daisys Bedürfnisse.

Er zieht sich bis auf Unterhose aus, hängt seinen Anzug im Badezimmer auf und versucht danach Freude darin zu finden Daisy ein Bad zu geben, während JB glücklich auf den kalten Fliesen hechelt.

Die Mahlzeit die er für sich selbst hochschicken hatte lassen ist längst kalt und vergessen, als er aus dem Bad kommt und sie trockengerieben hat. Sie lässt sich problemlos und artig in den Pyjama stecken, der in den Taschen die der Page ihm gegeben hatte mit drin gewesen war. Sie gähnt, offensichtlich müde und Eggsy entdeckt das er ihrer Meinung ist.

Schlaf hört sich...wenn nicht _gut_ , dann im Moment _notwendig_ an.

Das Bett ist zu groß und zu weich als er es mit einer Hand testet. Einen Moment lang kann er es nur verwirrt anstarren. Er hat noch nie in so etwas Feinem geschlafen, nicht seitdem er seine vierundzwanzig Stunden mit Harry verbracht hatte.

Der Gedanke lässt ihm zusammenzucken denn Harry hat ihn auch hierher verfolgt, Gedanken an ihn stören sogar im Hier und Jetzt.

Wütend packt Eggsy die dicke Daunendecke mit seiner Hand und reißt sie vom Bett hinunter. Er wird nicht in solch einem großen, noblen Bett, an solch einem Ort der zu luxuriös und zu viel für so einen wie ihn ist, schlafen können.

Der Schrank dagegen sieht vertraut und überraschend geräumig aus.

Es geht schnell und ist eine ihm gewohnte Handlung ein Nest auf dem Schrankboden zu bauen. Die Decke und die Kissen sind dicker als alles was er je in der Wohnung gehabt hatte. Die Tätigkeit ist durch ihre Vertrautheit auf eine merkwürdige Weise beruhigend und als Eggsy sich hinlegt fühlt er sich..nicht besser, aber vielleicht auch nicht schlechter.

Endlich, beinahe behaglich, verschlossen in der Stille und Dunkelheit des Hotelzimmerschranks, Daisy in seinen Armen und JB an seiner Seite, prasseln die Geschehnisse des Tages schließlich in ihrer ganzen Bandbreite auf ihn ein.

Harry ist am _Leben_. Gott, Harry ist am Leben und Eggsy _liebt_ ihn noch immer. Unter dem Schmerz unter dem Verrat und den Qualen, liebt Eggsy ihn so verdammt _sehr_ das es _weh_ tut.

Eggsy liebt Harry noch immer und er ist noch immer nicht die Art von Omega die Alphas behalten.

Er ist noch immer nicht gut genug für diese Art von Liebe.

Oder, anscheinend, auch nur gut genug für einen Teil _Vertrauens_ , denn Harry ist am Leben und sie haben ihn alle _monatelang angelogen_.

Und, mit niemanden der da ist vor dem er es verstecken muss, mit keinem Grund sich zu zwingen stark zu sein, rollt Egggsy sich fest um seine Blume.

 _Und weint_.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

Eggsy wacht verschwitzt und schwer atmend auf, ein stummer Schrei sitzt tief in seinem Hals. Er schluckt ihn hinunter. Monate der Feldeinsätze, immer angespannt und aufmerksam gegenüber drohender Gefahr, haben ihn von seinem nächtlichen Schreien geheilt auch wenn die Träume selber geblieben sind.

Daisys Duft liegt schwer und berauschend in der Luft um ihn herum und trotz des Albtraums lässt es ihn sich ein wenig entspannen. Für wenige glückselige Sekunden erinnert er sich nicht daran was passiert ist. Seine Gedanken sind vernebelt, unfokussiert und schwammig vom Schlaf. Aber er blinzelt und alles was geschehen ist rückt wieder in den Fokus und er muss sich erinnern.

Er winselt, ein schmerzerfülltes, bedürftiges Geräusch das er nie von sich geben würde wenn ihm nicht bewusst wäre das er nur mit Daisy zusammen in einem Schrank ist. Oh und mit JB, der selbst jetzt mit seiner kalten Schnauze an Eggsys Rippen reibt, in dem Versuch ihn zu trösten. Zuneigung zu der winzigen Kreatur, die ihm geholfen hat die Welt zu retten steigt ihn ihm auf.

Denn wenn JB nicht gewesen wäre, wenn Eggsys Liebe für ihn nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er bei dem Test vielleicht nicht versagt und wäre nicht am richtigen Ort gewesen um Chesters Narbe zu sehen.

Eggsy streckt sich vorsichtig auf dem begrenzten Raum, streicht sanft mit einer Hand an Daisys Rücken hinunter und wuschelt JBs Ohren. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher was ihn geweckt hat, aber er ist beinahe dankbar. Selbst mit dem Wissen das Harry am Leben ist, selbst mit dem Wissen das es alles eine Lüge gewesen war und er verraten worden war, hat kein Eggsy verlangen danach _wieder_ zuzusehen wie Harry in den Kopf geschossen wird wenn er es vermeiden kann.

Die Uhrzeit auf seinem Handy überrascht Eggsy. Es ist kurz nach acht Uhr morgens und er hat tiefer und fester geschlafen und für viel länger als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Er schläft im Allgemeinen nicht mehr viel und selbst mit dem Bruch der Omegaruhe und mit seiner Erschöpfung hatte er nicht erwartet so lange außer Gefecht zu sein. Daisy musste ebenfalls beruhigt gewesen sein wieder an seiner Seite zu sein, denn sie hatte ihn in der Nacht ebenfalls nicht geweckt.

Sein Magen knurrt und Eggsy richtet sich und auf verlässt den Schrank. Er lässt Daisy gut zugedeckt in ihrem Nest auf dem Boden zurück und mit JB der loyal an ihrer Seite wacht und geht duschen. Das Wasser ist heiß, beinahe kochend und es fühlt sich gut auf Eggsys Haut an, hilft die letzten Verspannungen in seinen Muskeln wegzuwaschen genauso wie den Schweiß, das Blut und den Schmutz der noch immer an ihm klebt. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe sich danach wieder anzuziehen, sondern lässt seine Haut, empfindlich nach der Hitze der Dusche und freigiebig mit blauen Flecken getüpfelt an der Luft trocknen, mit nur einer Ecke des Lackens über seinen Schoß gezogen um seine nichtexistente Sittsamkeit zu wahren.

Er stochert im ungegessenen Abendessen vom Abend zuvor, ein einfaches gebratenes Hühnchen mit einem kleinen Beilagensalat. Er isst schließlich das noch immer weiche Brötchen und einen guten Teil des Salats denn selbst einen Tag alt sind sie noch immer besser als das meiste was er aß während er aufwuchs und er war nie jemand der Essen verschwendete. Er schnalzt mit der Zunge um JB zu sich zu rufen und füttert den Mops mit der Hand Streifen der Hähnchenbrust als dieser an seine Seite tappt. Eggsy fühlt nur ein klein wenig Schuld, die er schnell im Keim erstickt, als er einen kleinen Teller mit Zitronenküchlein nimmt und sie für später in der Schublade des Nachttisches verstaut.

Einen langen Moment lang sitzt er auf der Bettkante und sieht zu, wie Daisys winziger Rücken sich mit jedem Atemzug hebt und senkt. Er möchte es nicht zugeben, aber nach allem was geschehen ist, ist er ein wenig verloren was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür eine unbestimmte Zeit später lässt Eggsy sich verspannen. Er ist sofort auf den Beinen und hat innerhalb eines Augenblickes seine Anzugshose an. Seine Waffe ist so selbstverständlich wie er atmet in seiner Hand als er JB signalisiert wieder zurück zum Schrank zu gehen und dort Wache zu stehen und schließt sanft die Faltschiebetür. Er drückt den Pistolenlauf ungefähr auf Brusthöhe an die Zimmertür bevor er sich weit genug vorlehnt um durch den Türspion zu schauen.

Er erblickt den Hotelpagen, überraschenderweise der gleiche wie in der Nacht zuvor, bedacht ausdruckslos aussehend und seine Arme mit Paketen beladen. Eggsy blinzelt verwirrt, geht zurück und entriegelt die Tür so dass er sie öffnen kann. Die Hand mit der Waffe vorsichtig hinter der Tür versteckt, aber noch immer bereithaltend.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Sir." Der Page trägt das höfliche, aber distanzierte Lächeln auf den Lippen das die meisten Personen mit Kundenkontakt aus reiner Selbsterhaltung lernen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie so früh am Morgen störe, aber diese hier sind gerade für Sie angekommen und die junge Dame die sie brachte sagte es sei dringend, daher habe ich sie sofort hochgebracht."

„Junge Dame?", fragt Eggsy rau auch wenn er seine Vermutungen hat.

„Eine Ms. Roxanne soweit ich weiß, Sir." Der Page macht eine kleine Geste mit seinen vollgepackten Armen. „Darf ich, Sir?"

Eggsy fühlt wie sein Herz sich bei dem Gedanken an sie zusammenzieht, aber er drängt es beiseite und winkt den Jungen herein. Er ist darauf bedacht seine Waffe versteckt zu halten als zur Seite tritt und dem Pagen erlaubt seine Pakete auf dem Tisch im Flur abzulegen, sich dann umzudrehen und wieder hinauszutreten. Eggsy bedeutet ihm einen Moment zu warten, schließt und verschließt die Tür und geht dann seinen Geldbeutel holen den er auf den Nachttisch abgelegt hatte. Er holt ein kleines Bündel Scheine heraus und geht zurück zur Tür.

Zu seiner Überraschung ist der Page bereits halb den Flur hinunter in Richtung der Aufzüge gegangen. Eggsy pfeift laut um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und winkt den Jungen zurück als dieser sich erschreckt umdreht.

„Hab' dir gesagt dass du warten sollst, Alter." Eggsy ist die hochgezogene Augenbraue die er als Antwort erhält egal und übergibt dem Jungen den kleinen Haufen Scheine. „Es gibt noch mehr davon für dich wenn du Bescheid gibt wenn jemand nach mir fragt."

Der Page, die Augen groß angesichts des Umfangs des Trinkgelds, nickt und schenkt Eggsy ein kleines aber schockierend ehrliches Lächeln.

Eggsy wartet bis er im Aufzug ist und die Türen sich geschlossen haben bevor er zurücktritt und die Zimmertür wieder verriegelt. Er sichert seine Pistole und legt sie vorsichtig in die Schublade neben seinen gebunkerten Süßigkeiten und öffnet dann die Schranktüren.

Daisy ist wach und sie blinzelt ihn so lieblich an das Eggsy nicht anders kann als ein wenig zu grinsen, trotz seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe und säuselt ihr liebe Dinge zu als er sich bückt und sie hochhebt.

„Hallo meine Schöne." Eggsy gibt ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Halsbeuge und wiegt sie einen Moment lang mitten im Raum auf seinen Armen. „Hübsche kleine Blume. Du wirst aufwachsen und dich in eine _Königin_ verwandeln, nicht wahr Daisy-may? Du wirst besser als dein großer Bruder sein, klüger auch, wette ich."

Eggsy hofft es, hofft, dass sie nie auch nur die Hälfte seiner Fehler machen muss, oder auch nur halb so viel durchmachen muss wie er. Er wird dies sicherstellen. Und wenn es das letzte ist was er tun wird, er wird sicherstellen das ihr Leben nicht einmal _annähernd_ das ist was sein Leben bisher war. Er wird tun was immer nötig ist um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Er summt für sie während er sich daran macht sie nach ihrem langen Schlaf zu richten und zu wechseln. Sie ist auf gutem Weg trocken zu sein, dank ihrer Zeit im Herrenhaus das weiß Eggsy, aber über die Nacht ist es noch immer keine sichere Sache. Als er mit ihr im Zimmer herumgeht wandelt sich sein Summen in tatsächliche Worte.

" _Sssccchhh, kleine Blume, glaub mir du bist ein Segen. Eggsy wird dir die ganze weite Welt geben."_

Er sing schräg und seine Stimme ist rau aber Eggsy ist es egal. Er dreht sich und tanzt mit ihr im Zimmer umher während er singt und ihr Gesicht leuchtet auf und sie kichert bei dem Klang seiner Stimme. Es reicht um sein Herz schmerzhaft vor Liebe zusammenziehen zu lassen und dass er sich gleichzeitig ganz leicht fühlt.

Er legt sie schließlich kurz darauf auf ein sauberes Handtuch auf dem dicken weichen Teppich vor dem Sofa. Der Fernseher ist an und einer dieser lehrreichen Kindersender ist eingestellt, worüber Eggsy kurz staunen muss bevor er ihr eine Schale voller weicher, trockener Cornflakes zum Essen holt.

Erst dann geht er die Päckchen, die Roxy ihm anscheinend für ihn zurückgelassen hat, untersuchen, denn sie sagte es sei dringend aber soweit Eggsy es angeht, gibt es nicht viel das wichtiger als Daisy ist.

Das erste was er macht ist den Kleidersack zu nehmen und ihn im Schrank aufzuhängen. Alles andere legt er vorsichtig aufs Bett. Das erste was er öffnet ist eine Box mit einem Paar Oxfords, von Kingsman natürlich, aber nicht zerkratzt und schmutzig wie die er trug sind. Er stellt sie vorsichtig zur Seite und widmet sich dem Rest.

Es gibt eine Tasche*, offensichtlich teuer und neu, die mit Daisys Sachen gefüllt ist, Snacks und Spielzeug und die weiche Decke die er ihr vor so langer Zeit gegeben hatte und geschafft hatte für sie zu bewahren. Eggsy holt zischend Luft als er eine lange schwarze Box öffnet und das Outfit sieht das in dem Papier eingelegt ist. Das kleine Kleid*, der Hut und die Schuhe sind todschick, feiner als alles was Eggsy jemals - abgesehen von seinen Anzügen - gesehen hat und er kann es nicht erwarten es Daisy anzuziehen.

Es ist der dicke braune Briefumschlag der als nächstes kommt, nachdem er sich schließlich gezwungen hat aufzuhören mit seinen Fingern über das sündhaft weiche Material des Kleides zu fahren das seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte.

Es ist ein dickes Bündel Bargeld darin, ein vertrauter dünner schwarzer Geldbeutel, der natürlich mit dem Kingsmanlogo geprägt ist, ein Bündel Papiere und ein weiterer, kleinerer Umschlag mit seinen Namen in Merlins vertrauter ruppigen Schrift vorne darauf. Eggsys Finger krampfen für einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballt. Er muss tief Luft holen und kurz zu Daisy schauen bevor er sich wieder genug unter Kontrolle hat um das Ding zu öffnen ohne es in Stücke zu reißen.

Er zwingt seine Hände ruhig zu bleiben als er das dicke Papier auseinanderfaltet und liest was Merlin sich die Zeit genommen hat tatsächlich von Hand zu schreiben.

 _Eggsy,_

 _für was es dir auch wert sein mag, Junge, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, du möchtest das nicht von mir hören, von niemandem von uns im Moment, aber es ist wahr. Ich weiß ich, wir, müssen uns für einiges entschuldigen und ich hoffe dies ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung._

 _Anbei ist die Bankkarte für dein neues persönliches Bankkonto. Das Gehalt deiner bisherigen Missionen wurde im vollen Umfang draufgebucht. Du hast außerdem das Anrecht auf eine Immobilie deiner Wahl von Kingsmans Besitztümern. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen einige der passenderen Immobilien herauszusuchen, so dass du diese begutachten kannst und habe die Adressen und alle dazugehörigen Informationen beigefügt. Wähle aus, was auch immer dir gefällt und es gehört lebenslang dir. Alle Immobilien sind offen und stehen bereit um von dir begutachtet zu werden. Ruf einfach an wenn du gewählt hast und die Schlüssel werden dir gebracht werden._

 _Finde ein Heim für dich und deine Blume Eggsy,_

 _Merlin_

 _PS: Ich sagte dir das es einen Platz hier für dich gibt Eggsy, zweifel nicht daran egal wie sehr du an dem Rest von uns zweifelst, egal wie sehr wir es verdienen. Bitte._

Eggsy erkennt erst das er wieder weint als die Tinte ganz unten auf der Seite anfängt zu verlaufen.

Er lässt den Brief auf die anderen Papiere fallen, setzt sich auf die Kante des zu weichen Bettes und beugt sich vor, seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie aufgestützt und seine Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben während er auf den Boden starrt. Sein Atem geht flach und ist abgerissen, sein Nacken fühlt sich warm an und sein Herz pocht in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus.

Für einen kurzen Moment lang denkt Eggsy das er eine Panikattacke hat und daher zwingt er sich sich zu fokussieren, einige Male tief Luft zu holen und langsam von hundert hinunterzuzählen. Er erreicht einundsiebzig bevor seine Atmung sich beruhigt und bei sechsundzwanzig bevor seine Hände nicht mehr schmerzhaft in seinem Schopf vergraben sind.

 _Ein Zuhause_ denkt er auf eine eigentümlich ehrfürchtige Art als er Null erreicht. _Sie geben uns ein Zuhause._

Im Hintergrund lacht Daisy und der Klang ist wie die Sonne die durch die Wolken bricht.

Das Erste, was Eggsy an dem Anzug bemerkt, abgesehen von seiner satten, dunklen Farbe ist der _Geruch_ als er den Sack öffnet. Die Vertrautheit von dem Geruch trifft ihn mit der Kraft eines Hiebes mitten ins Herz.

 _Schokolade, Brandy, Gewitter._

Eggsy weiß sofort wer dafür verantwortlich ist dieses Kleidungstück ausgesucht zu haben.

 _Harry._

Der Anzug riecht wie _Harry,_ wie die Flasche Aftershave die Eggsy in seiner schmutzigen Tasche verstaut hat, noch immer fast halbvoll selbst nach Monaten der sparsamen, bedachten Nutzung.

Einen langen Moment lang ist er so wütend, das er den Anzug zerstören möchte, seine Pistole zur Hand nehmen will und ihn durchlöchern will auch wenn er weiß, das es keinen Schaden anrichten wird. Er möchte das verdammte Ding in _Flammen setzen_. Möchte es zu Asche und Ruin reduzieren als wäre der Anzug derjenige, der ihn verletzt hat statt nur ein Anzug zu sein.

Stattdessen nimmt er ihn mit in das Badezimmer, zusammen mit den noch immer verpackten Paar Unterhosen die in der kleinen Tasche die am Bügel festgemacht ist sind und zieht das verdammte Ding an. Er wird von so etwas nicht besiegt werden, nicht von einem verfickten _Duft_. Es ist egal das er dunkel und verführend gefährlich ist, egal das er wie _Alpha_ und _Macht_ und nach all den Dingen riecht die Eggsy _jemals_ wollte.

Er richtet sich mechanisch für den Tag und als er fertig ist starrt Eggsy in den Spiegel. Das erste Mal in einer langen Zeit erlaubt er es sich wirklich sein Spiegelbild zu begutachten. Er nimmt das Haar in sich auf, dem er endlich erlaubt hat zu wachsen so dass es ordentlich gestyled werden kann. _Er hat es kurz gehalten seit Dean es benutzt hatte um ihn aus der Dusche zu ziehen und ihn beinahe besinnungslos zu prügeln._

Er schaut sich die neuen Vertiefungen seiner Wangen an, das markantere Herausstechen seines Kinns. Er mustert die Brille, die er automatisch aufgesetzt hat, das Glitzern der Manschettenknöpfe die er ohne darüber nachzudenken angezogen hat und die exquisiten LInien des Anzugs selbst.

Er _schaut_ alles an und alles was er sieht ist _Harry._

In seiner Trauer, durch die Omegaruhe gedämpft aber immer vorhanden, immer an ihm _nagend_ , hat er sich nach dem Bild des Mannes geformt. Er hat sich neu erschaffen zu Harrys Ebenbild, hat die Teile von sich die er finden konnte zusammengesammelt und die Risse mit allen von Harry gefüllt, dass er festhalten konnte. Harrys Sprechweise, seinen Gang, die Art wie er seine Krawatte und Manschettenknöpfe zurechtzog. Kleine Dinge, winzige nebensächliche Details die Eggsy mit scharfem Auge und einem hungrigen verräterischem Herz in sich aufgenommen hat.

Nun, wie so viel in seinem Leben, fühlt es sich wie eine _Lüge_ an.

Eggsy hatte gedacht das er sich schon vor Jahren daran gewohnt hatte zu hassen was er im Spiegel sieht, aber er war anscheinend falsch gelegen. Nun sieht er in den Spiegel und die Kopie von Harry die er ähnlich wie eine Rüstung zusammenbasteln konnte ist nur eine weitere Verletzung, nur eine weitere Wunde die es zu versorgen gilt.

Es schmerzt, es ist ein dumpfer, pochender _Schmerz_ in seiner Brust, aber Eggsy ist inzwischen an Schmerz gewohnt.

So daran gewohnt tatsächlich, dass das Glas, das sich in seine Faust gräbt als er den Spiegel ein paar Sekunden später zerschmettert kaum weh tut.

Eggsy verbindet seine Hand ohne auch nur zusammenzucken, fegt die Scherben zusammen so gut er kann und findet sich damit ab den zerbrochenen Spiegel zu seiner Hotelrechnung hinzuzufügen. Er kann nicht anders als sich leicht schuldig zu fühlen das er ihn zerbrochen hat, aber es ist kaum das erste Mal das er Scheiße gebaut hat. Er wird einfach etwas seiner neuentdeckten MIttel verwenden müssen um aufgebrachte Gemüter zu besänftigten.

Außerdem würde er, hoffentlich, sowieso nicht lange hier bleiben müssen. Hoffentlich würde eines der Häuser auf der List gut genug sein damit er versuchen konnte ein Heim für seine kleine Blume und sich selbst aufzubauen – für das erste Mal überhaupt.

Eggsy macht Daisy fertig und kann nicht widerstehen etwa ein Dutzend Bilder von ihr und JB zu schießen bevor er schließlich ihre Tasche packt. Er packt sogar die Zitronenküchlein die er beiseite gelegt hatte in einen der Plastikcontainer und stellt sicher, dass alle seine Waffen am richtigen Platz sind bevor er seine Tasche über den Rücken wirft und JB an die Leine nimmt.

Sein alter Anzug ist ordentlich in den Kleidersack gepackt und im Schrank aufgehängt, aber abgesehen davon hat er alles mit dem er kam und noch mehr bei sich als er die Zimmertür schließt und geht.

Die Beta hinter dem Rezeptionstisch sieht leicht geschockt aus wie gut Daisy und er sich herausgeputzt machen aber Eggsy nickt ihr nur zu und tritt hinaus. Die Straßen sind geschäftig, nicht so voll wie sie einst gewesen wären vor dem V-Day, aber noch immer voll genug. Er steckt dem Portier, einem älteren Alpha mit einem Bindungsduft der nach Scones und Zitrone riecht, ein wenig Geld zu und wartet geduldig auf ein Taxi.

Eggsy hat einen Plan, eine Art Skizze wie er die nächsten Tage verbringen möchte, aber zuerst hat er eine Liste an Immobilien die er überprüfen muss bevor er etwas anderes tun kann.

Harry, Roxy, Merlin und alles was zu ihnen gehört kann eine Weile warten. Für den Moment hat Eggsy wichtigeres zu tun, Dinge die sozusagen mit seiner _Obersten Direktive zu_ tun haben.

 _Beschütze Daisy._

Die ersten drei Immobilien sind aus verschiedenen Gründen ein Flop.

Die erste ist zu klein, nur ein Schlafzimmer und eine offen gehalten Raumplanung. Eggsy ist ein wenig überrascht das sie es auf Merlins Liste geschafft hat wo der Mann normalerweise viel fordernder und genauer war.

Die zweite ist besser, aber auch nicht das Richtige. Es ist ein Reihenhaus und es gibt keinen Garten, keine richtige Abgrenzung und Eggsy möchte das, für sich wie auch für Daisy, nun da er die Chance hat zu wählen. Er möchte das sie all die Dinge hat die er nie hatte als er aufwuchs.

Eggsy verlässt beim dritten nicht einmal das Taxi. Für ein Haus in der Innenstadt ist es groß, aber Eggsy mag das Schulwesen in der Umgebung nicht als er es nachschlägt noch den Alpha der ihn von der Tür neben dem Haus aus anzüglich angrinst.

Er macht für ein spätes Mittagessen Pause in einem kleinen Café mit Terrasse. Er kauft Daisy einen dekadenten Früchtecrêpe und er animiert sie ihn Biss für Biss zu essen während er Tee trinkt und an einem der Zitronenküchlein herumpickt das er aus ihrer Tasche herausholt. JB hechelt zu seinen Füßen und Eggsy streichelt ihn voller Zuneigung und beschließt vorsichtiger mit seiner Diät zu sein.

Die Adresse des vierten Hauses lässt ihn tief Luft holen und seine Hände schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfen denn er erkennt die Gegend in der es sich befindet wieder.

Es ist gefährlich nahe an _Harrys Haus_.

Eggsy beschließt es nicht auszulassen, aber er beschließt auch es aus Prinzip zu hassen bevor er überhaupt das Taxi verlässt um es zu erreichen.

Es ist nur, als er dort ankommt und den Code in das Möchtegernhängeschloss des Immobilienmaklers eingibt, entdeckt Eggsy das er es nicht hassen kann, denn es ist...

„ _Perfekt."_ Er muss es einfach laut sagen. Es ist verdammt noch mal _perfekt. Verflucht sei Merlin._ Zur _Hölle_ mit ihm.

Das Haus ist größer als die anderen. Drei Schlafzimmer, zwei Badezimmer und ein Büro wie auch ein Ess- und ein Wohnzimmer sowie eine offene, geräumige Küche bei der es Eggsy in den Händen _juckt_ zu kochen. Es gibt sogar einen kleinen Innenhof hinter dem Haus, eingezäunt mit dickem Schmiedeeisen und perfekt für JB und Daisy um darin zu spielen und aufzuwachsen.

Es ist alles was Eggsy jemals in seinen wildesten Träumen haben wollte und alles von dem er sich sicher war dass er _niemals_ haben könnte.

Aber es ist so nah, _zu nahe,_ an _Harry_ und der Gedanke dem Alpha, dem Mann so nahe zu sein, den er lie-

Nun, die Idee ist furchtbar, es _schmerzt_ , es ist das absolut _Letzte_ mit was Eggsy jeden Tag zurecht kommen möchte.

 _Und dennoch.._

Eggsy schaut auf Daisy in seinen Armen hinunter, auf JB zu seinen Füßen. Er denkt an seine kleine Blume die hier an diesem wunderschönen _sicheren_ Ort aufwächst. Denkt an seine Kleinen die in weichem Gras umherrollen, denkt daran das Haus mit weichen Stühlen und dicken Decken, mit Essen und Wärme und _Liebe_ zu füllen. Er denkt an die Zukunft, die er hier mit seinen eigenen zwei Händen aufbauen könnte.

Er denkt an die Wohnung in der er aufgewachsen ist. An die Schreie und das Knurren, an den Duft von Kräuterzigaretten und den strahlenden Schmerz von Deans Fäusten. An Michelles leeren Blick und an jeden Alpha der ihn _gekauft_ und für ihn _bezahlt_ hat.

Diese mögliche Zukunft für sie ist mehr wert als _alles_ , das es ihn auf lange Sicht kosten könnte.

 _Beschütze Daisy._

Eggsy tätigt den Anruf.

Eine unbekannte Stimmte antwortet, aber als Eggsy seinen Namen und die Adresse angibt wird ihm versichert, dass die Schlüssel innerhalb einer Stunde bei ihm sein werden und das er gerne dort bleiben und warten kann.

Er nutzt die Zeit um noch einmal im Haus umherzugehen, um Daisy mit hinters Haus zu nehmen und mir ihr in dem dicken grünen Gras herumzuwirbeln, während JB um sie herumtanzt und bellt.

Helena, die Frau, die den Schlüssel bringt, ist älter als Eggsy und ebenfalls ein Omega. Wiedererkennen ist in ihren Augen zu lesen als sie ihn anschaut, das Eggsy nicht versteht, aber er wischt es beiseite als sie ihm versichert, das er die einzigen Schlüssel zu dem Haus hat und zeigt ihm wie er den Alarm mit einem neuen personalisierten Code versehen kann. Das Haus ist auch für Kingsman austaffiert informiert sie ihn und zeigt ihm dann die falschen Wände wo er Waffen verstecken kann und den verstärkten Schutzraum auf der zweiten Etage.

Helena lässt ihn eine Tonne von Papieren unterschreiben, sagt ihm, dass Strom und Wasser etc. bereits funktionieren in Vorbereitung auf seine Ankunft heute und dass er jederzeit einziehen kann da das Haus _ihm_ gehört.

Als sie geht, nimmt sie das Immobilienmaklerschloss mit und lässt Eggsy in der Mitte _seiner_ leeren Eingangshalle zurück, Daisy auf seiner Hüfte, Schlüssel in seiner Hand und vollständig _verloren._

Eggsy wandert noch ein wenig länger im Haus herum, noch immer mehr als ein wenig geplättet wie einfach alles vonstattenging. Er kann kaum fassen, das das Haus _ihm_ gehört, das die Papiere, die er unterschrieben hat bedeuten, dass es ihm gehört, aber nach und nach geht es.

Schließlich erkennt Eggsy das er ein _Haus_ hat, und viel wichtiger, er hat ein _leeres Haus_.

Das ist, entscheidet er, etwas das geändert werden muss.

Das erste das er tut ist seinen Rucksack vorsichtig in den Wandschrank des größten Schlafzimmers abzulegen, ein Raum, der beinahe so groß ist wie die Wohnung in der er aufgewachsen ist. Das nächste, das er macht ist die Karte die Merlin seinem Brief beigelegt hatte herauszuholen und sein Handy zu nehmen um seinen Kontostand abzurufen. Das ist etwas, mit dem er sich in der Vergangenheit nicht viel befassen hatte müssen, aber glücklicherweise ist es eine von Kingsman kontrollierte Bank und sie können seinen Anruf einfach genug weiterleiten und ihm auszuhelfen.

Die Summe, die sie ihm nennen ist... _atemberaubend._

Eggsy setzt sich mitten im Flur auf den Boden sobald er den Anruf beendet hat, die Augen groß und den Mund offen als er sich an Daisys festhält. Er hatte gewusst das Kingsman gut bezahlt, aber er hatte nie gedacht...

Er hatte nie auch nur einen _Bruchteil_ von dieser Art von gehabt, hatte immer geknapst und gespart und sich verfickt noch mal _verkauft_ für jedes Pfund das er je hatte und nun...nun hat er mehr als er weiß was er damit tun soll.

Eggsy lacht laut und sobald er anfängt, fällt es ihm schwer aufzuhören selbst als es einen leicht hysterischen Ton annimmt.

Er hat ein _Haus_ und er hat genug Geld um es in ein verdammtes _Zuhause_ für seine kleine Blume zu verwandeln.

Eggsy weiß nicht ob er glücklich sein soll oder sich möglicherweise selbst _erschießen_ soll denn es muss ein verdammter _Traum_ sein und wenn es so ist dann muss er jetzt aufwachen bevor er sich entschließt dass er nie mehr aufwachen will.

Er verstaut alle Snacks aus Daisys Tasche bis auf ein paar in den leeren Schränken und dem leeren Kühlschrank, da er nun nicht mehr alles mit sich herumschleppen muss. JB lässt er in der Küche mit einer Müslischüssel gefüllt mit Wasser und einem liebevollen Streicheln zurück und dann ist Eggsy wieder unterwegs. Der Mops braucht etwas Ruhe und Eggsy ist zufrieden damit sie ihm zu geben als er mit Daisy auf seiner Hüfte zur Straßenecke seiner neuen Straße geht.

Sie nehmen sich ein Taxi zurück zum Hotel in dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte und wo er seinen alten Anzug holt und die Sache mit dem Spiegel klärt sowie vorzeitig auscheckt. Er gibt dem Hotelpagen außerdem wieder zu viel Trinkgeld sobald er den Jungen dazu bekommt zuzustimmen den Anzug zum Kingsman Schneidergeschäft zu bringen und ihn dem Mann hinter der Theke zu geben, zusammen mit seinem Namen. Dagonet wird sich darum kümmern das er gereinigt wird wie alle aus Kevlar hergestellten Anzüge und er ihm zurückgegeben wird.

Als das geklärt ist steigt Eggsy wieder in das wartende Taxi und lässt sich zu seinem nächsten Stopp bringen. Er hat ein Haus zu füllen und er weiß er wird das keinesfalls ohne Hilfe hinbekommen.

Er weiß auch genau wo er diese bekommen wird.

„Eggsy!" Ryan umarmt ihn sobald die Tür zu seiner Wohnung offen ist und Eggsy zwingt sich dazu sich bei der freundlichen Umarmung nicht aus Gewohnheit zu verspannen. Jamal grinst ihn über Ryans Schulter hinweg an und etwas Kleines und Festes in Eggsys Magen lösst sich bei dem Anblick von ihnen beiden.

Sie hatten in den vergangenen Monaten den Kontakt so gut wie möglich mit sporadischen Anrufen und SMS' aufrecht gehalten und Eggsy hatte ihnen Geld geschickt wenn er konnte. Sie hatten dagegen protestiert, aber es war ihm egal gewesen denn er war eh weit unter Budget in seinen Ausgaben für seine Missionen und was für Bargeld er auch immer bei sich hatte das sie benutzen konnten würde ihnen viel mehr helfen als ihm.

„Schau dich an, Alter", zwitschert Jamal gutgelaunt, aber Eggsy kann einen Anflug von Sorge in seinen Augen sehen und wie sie die blauen Flecken und die aufgeplatzte Lippe in sich aufnehmen. „Ganz herausgeputzt aber noch immer nicht unterzukriegend aussehend. Wir haben dich vermisst Kumpel."

„Ebenfalls Alter, ebenfalls." Eggsy lächelt als Daisy winkt und ihre Hände nach Jamal austreckt. Er gibt sie ohne zu zögern zu dem Beta hinüber. Jamal nimmt sie zu sich und platziert sie in einer Bewegung die völlig selbstverständlich aussieht auf seiner Hüfte.

„Hey! Schau die Blume an." Ryan zwickt sanft ihre Nase. „Sie sieht wie eine Prinzessin aus, piekfein und perfekt."

„Das ist weil sie eine Prinzessin _ist_." Eggsy kann nicht anders als anzugeben und dabei ihren kleinen Hut zurechtrückt. „Sie wird eines Tages eine _Königin_ sein, ich schwöre."

„Gut dich zu sehen, Kumpel", sagt ihm Jamal in einem ernsteren Tonfall eine halbe Stunde oder so später, nachdem sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatten Daisy zu bestaunen und es sich gemütlich zu machen. Ryan brummt zustimmend während er Daisy auf seinen Knien reiten lässt, darauf bedacht ihr Kleid nicht schmutzig zu machen. „Dachten du wärst für immer weg. Hast jetzt den schicken Job und dachten, dass du mit dem hier abgeschlossen hast."

„Ja", stimmt Eggsy zu. „Ich bin fertig _hier_ , aber nicht mit euch beiden. _Niemals_ mit euch beiden."

Denn Eggsy _geht_ nicht und _verlässt_ nicht. Ryan und Jamal sind seit Jahren bei ihm und er weigert sich sie jetzt zu verlieren. Nicht, wenn er bereits unsicher ist wen er in seinem neuen Leben vertrauen kann. Sie gehören zu _ihm._

„Wir halten dir den Rücken frei, Eggsy", sagt Ryan ihm sanft als Antwort. „Dir und der Blume. Haben wir immer, werden wir immer. Das ist ein Schwur."

„Gut." Eggsy grinst dann und es fühlt sich das erste Mal in einer längeren Zeitspanne als er es gerne hätte natürlich an. Seine Gefühle sind wund und verletzlich ohne den dämpfenden Effekt der Omegaruhe, aber er ist darauf bedacht seinen Fokus nach vorne zu richten und zu vermeiden über das nachzudenken was ihn zu diesem Punkt gebracht hat. „Ich brauch' tatsächlich eure Hilfe."

„Du musst es nur sagen", stimmt Jamal für sie beide zu, als wäre es so einfach.

Und mit ihnen weiß Eggsy das es so ist.

Mit ihrer Hilfe braucht er zwei Tage um das Haus auzustatten. Eggsy gibt mehr Geld aus als sie alle je gesehen haben und muss sich tatsächlich einmal aufgrund der Panik so viel auszugeben _übergeben._

Ryan und Jamal sind die ganze Zeit bei ihm. Sie helfen ihm alles zu kaufen: von einem sündhaft weichen Sofa für das Wohnzimmer bis zu süßen Korbmöbeln für Daisys Zimmer. Sie drängen ihn sogar für sich selbst das größte Bett das er je _gesehen_ hat zu holen auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist ob er sich je wohl genug fühlen wird darin zu schlafen statt in seinem Schrank.

Eggsy konzentriert sich zuerst darauf die Notwendigkeiten für das Haus und dann für Daisy praktisch alles worauf ihr Blick länger als eine Sekunde fällt zu holen. Spielzeug, Bücher, Kleidung, alles und jedes was sie brauchen könnte. Er kauft sogar JB ein Bett das weicher ist als die meisten Betten die Eggsy in seinem Leben kannte und ein paar zusammenpassende Fressnäpfe*.

Die Küche ist der eine Raum, der ihm absoluten _Genuss_ bringt ihn auszustatten und er übertreibt ein wenig als er Essen einkauft. Selbst wenn er selbst nicht mehr viel isst, möchte er, dass er alles zur Hand hat was Daisy jemals mögen könnte.

Zuerst gibt es darüber hinaus nicht viel was er wirklich für sich selbst möchte. Er fühlt sich bei dem Gedanken unwohl Dinge für sich selbst zu kaufen, fühlt sich schuldig und gierig wenn er es tut. Das einzige Mal wo er Geld für sich selbst ausgegeben hatte war für einige der Klamotten die er vor Kingsman besessen hatte. Das war vor allem gewesen da es ihm auf die lange Sicht tatsächlich geholfen hatte _mehr_ Geld zu verdienen wenn er zumindest halbwegs ordentlich gekleidet war.

Aber Eggsy merkt wie ihn bestimmte Dinge _anziehen_ , wie er sich nach Dingen sehnt die er nie zuvor hatte, insbesondere _weiche_ Dinge. Er ist sich nicht sicher ob es ein zuvor unterdrückter Omegainstinkt ist oder einfach ein Teil von ihm den er nie zuvor in sich gefühlt hatte, aber er bemerkt wie er von _Sanftheit_ gefangen ist. Er kauft eine Tagesdecke für sein neues Bett, weil es die weichste Decke ist die er je in seinem _Leben_ gefühlt hatte. Er wählt die grünen Handtücher aus da sie sich an seiner Haut beinahe sündig gut anfühlen. Er kommt immer wieder zu einem großen Teppich zurück, der leicht zweieinhalb Zentimeter dick und perfekt für das Wohnzimmer ist bis Ryan ihm leicht in die Seite stupst und nach einem Verkäufer ruft.

Und sobald Jamal und Ryan begreifen was seine Aufmerksamkeit weckt, verschwören sie sich und zwingen ihn mehr zu kaufen. Er bekommt weiche Wollhosen, und dicke Pullover. Sie drängen ihm einen Caban und dann einen fluffigen Morgenmantel im tiefgrün auf.

Sie verbringen die Abende der zwei Tage damit alles aufzubauen sobald es geliefert wird. Sie essen Pizza und wechseln sich ab mit JB und Daisy zu spielen während sie Möbel verrücken und Teppiche hinlegen und im Allgemeinen das Haus richten. Es ist wie in einem Film, wie einer dieser Zusammenschnitte die es in den 80'er Jahre- Filmen gab nur mit Geschirr und einer Garderobe statt mit Kleidern und Schuhen.

Es ist… _perfekt._

Was natürlich der Grund ist warum alles _den Bach_ runtergeht.

Denn trotz allem gibt es insbesondere eine Ungeklärtheit die Eggsy nicht so sehr _vergessen_ sondern mehr _vermieden_ hat und nun da das Haus fertig ist, kann er es nicht länger vermeiden.

 _Michelle._

###

*Tasche:

financesonline uploads/bag. jpg

*Kleid :

i00. wsphoto/v0/1570901516_1/Girls-denim-font-b-dress-b-font-kids-ruffles-tiered-cake-font-b-dress-b-font. jpg

*Futternäpfe:

wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Wood-Burned-Dog-Bowls. jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Eggsy braucht noch einen weiteren Tag um zu entscheiden was er wegen Michelle unternehmen soll.

Er verbringt den Abend und den Großteil des nächsten Morgen damit Zeit mit Ryan und Jamal zu verbringen und zu entscheiden, wie er vorgehen soll. Dazu gehört auch was er mit ihnen beiden machen möchte.

Jamal und Ryan haben jetzt beide Arbeit. Nach V-Day hatte es viele freie Stellen gegeben und Leute, die verzweifelt Hilfe suchten und Leute anstellten, die sie normalerweise nie zuvor angestellt hätten. Aber das ist noch immer nicht genug für Eggsy.

Eggsy will, dass sie aus den Estates rauskommen, möchte, dass sie in _Sicherheit_ und _glücklich_ sind.

Sie gehören schließlich zu _ihm_ und er möchte, dass es ihnen gut geht.

„Was haltet ihr davon zusammenzuwohnen?" fragt Eggsy sie am Nachmittag bei Tee und Resteessen. „Mit uns?"

„Was? Hier?" Ryan zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein bisschen zu schnieke für meinen Geschmack, Kumpel."

„Finde ich auch", nickt Jamal. „Außerdem brauchst du das Extrazimmer für deine Mum."

„Ich kann mir mit Daisy ein Zimmer teilen", zuckt Eggsy mit den Schultern. Es mochte unpraktisch sein soweit es Kingsmanangelegenheiten betraf, aber er würde es hinbekommen. Er hatte schließlich in schlimmeren Umständen gelebt und diese überlebt. „Mir macht es nichts aus, ja? Ich habe von Anfang an ein Zimmer mit ihr geteilt. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr beiden in die Estates zurückkehrt. Es ist schon jetzt nicht sicher und es wird nur schlimmer werden."

„Quatsch, Kumpel. Es gibt keinen Grund für all das", winkt Ryan ab. „Wir haben jetzt Jobs, und werden uns was Eigenes suchen."

„Wie wäre es mit einer Wohnung für euch beide?" Eggsy merkt bei diesem Gedanken auf, denn es ist einer den er mag. Jamal und Ryan, die zusammen leben, irgendwo wo es sicher und warm und gut für sie ist. „Eine Dreizimmerwohnung oder so, irgendwo wo es besser ist als die Müllhalde auf der wir aufgewachsen sind?"

„He! Wir haben gesagt, dass wir jetzt Jobs haben, nicht dass wir reich sind." Jamal wirft eine Pommes nach ihm. Eggsy fängt sie mit dem Mund auf, was sie alle drei grinsen lässt genau wie das erste Mal als er es getan hatte als sie etwa neun gewesen waren.

„Nun, ihr habt mich oder?", schnaubt Eggsy und verdreht die Augen, denn ehrlich, wie können sie etwas anderes glauben. „Wir werden etwas finden und die Miete aufteilen."

„Eggsy, Kumpel, du musst das nicht machen." In Ryans Stimme liegt etwas wie Staunen, genau wie an dem Tag als Eggsy nach dem V-Day zurückgekommen war und sie realisiert hatten, dass er sie gerettet hatte indem er Roxy zum Anrufen gebracht hatte.

„Wir sind Familie oder?" Eggsy wartet bis beide nicken und grinst wieder. „Das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann. Ihr werdet nur hin und wieder nach meiner kleinen Blume schauen müssen während ich unterwegs bin. Ich will nicht, dass sie ihre Onkel vergisst."

„Nee, das wollen wir nicht", krächzt Jamal als er versucht sich verstohlen über das Gesicht zu wischen.

Eggsy erwähnt es nicht denn inzwischen haben alle drei Tränen in den Augen.

Aber sie lächeln auch und darauf kommt es an.

Eggsy kleidet sich, als würde er sich für einen Kampf rüsten, als wäre ihm eine neue Mission gegeben worden und Vorsicht wäre geboten.

Er zieht den Anzug vorsichtig an. Es ist derselbe dunkle, den er durch den Hotelpagen zu Kingsman zum Säubern geschickt hatte. Er war an diesem Morgen auf der Rückbank eines Kingsmantaxis zurückgebracht worden, mit einer Notiz von Dagonet auf der stand, das er ein paar weitere Anzüge für Eggsy hatte, die im Moment gefertigt wurden. Die Neuigkeit löste in Eggsy einen kleinen Freudentaumel aus, denn es war ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass er wirklich eine Zukunft bei Kingsman hatte. Die große Kiste, die mit verschiedenartiger Munition für seine private Sammlung gefüllt war und die Dagonet beigelegt hatte, hatte diese erste Wärme in eine Art stille und schüchterne Freude verwandelt. Er war gezwungen gewesen die Kiste ins Haus und hoch in das Arbeitszimmer zu schmuggeln ohne Ryan und Jamal aufzuwecken, die auf seinem flauschigen Wohnzimmerteppich eingeschlafen waren.

Er lässt jedoch nicht zu, dass er zu lange auf diesen Gedanken fokussiert. Er hat noch immer ein paar Tage, bevor er gezwungen sein wird sich im Hauptquartier zurückzumelden und er hat vor die wenige Auszeit die er hat zu nutzen. Er hegt keinerlei Illusionen darüber wie einfach die Dinge sein werden sobald er zurück im Herrenhaus ist. Er wird Harry, Merlin und Roxy schließlich nur eine gewisse Zeit aus dem Weg gehen können, wenn überhaupt.

Die drei sind nicht die Art Mensch die aufgeben und er ist ehrlich überrascht, dass so viel Zeit vergangen ist, ohne dass sie sich mehr als sie es bereits getan haben einmischen. Er muss die Sache mit Michelle so schnell wie möglich klären, denn er kann das nicht auch nch über sich hängen haben.

Er zieht sich also mit besonderem Bedacht an und versucht nicht daran zu denken als er automatisch nach Harrys Manschettenknöpfe greift. Er hat eine kurze Fantasievorstellung in der er sie wegwirft, sie den Abfluss hinunterspült oder sie in den Müll wirft, aber er kann es nicht. Sie sind ein weiterer Teil der Lüge, die er zu Harrys Ehren um sich aufgebaut hat, aber sie sind auf eine Art auch ein Teil von ihm geworden. Ein Teil seiner Rüstung.

Er lässt sie in dem Etui, in dem er sie immer verwahrt wenn er sie auszieht und langt stattdessen nach seiner Brille. Er fühlt sich ohne sie nicht mehr richtig an, fühlt sich nicht komplett wenn er mit allem ausstaffiert ist und sie nicht trägt.

Einen kurzen Moment lang vermisst er Merlins Stimme in seinem Ohr, vermisst die ruhige Zuversicht, die der Alpha mit sich brachte wann immer er Eggsys Missionen betreute. Und im Moment fühlt es sich so sehr wie eine Mission an, dass er sich ohne Merlins schottischem Akzent, ohne Merlins trockene Kommentare und ruhige Anweisungen ganz merkwürdig anfühlt. Er schiebt den Gedanken trotzig zur Seite und stärkt seinen Halt an dem Griff des Regenschirms in seiner Hand. Es hilft ihm jedoch wenig um sich Mut zu machen.

Er kann nicht anders als kurz an der Tür zu verweilen und sich nervös mit der Hand sein Anzugrevers glattzustreichen und ein weiteres Mal seine Brille zurechtzurücken.

Ryan und Jamal, wach aber noch immer von ihrer späten Nacht verknittert, beobachten ihn stumm von ihrem Platz in seinem Flur aus. Eggsy weiß, dass er aufhören muss Zeit zu schinden und er gehen muss. Daisy spielt im Wohnzimmer, glücklich und zufrieden mit JB, der Wache hält; es ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt um zu gehen.

Und dennoch…

„Wir kümmern uns um die Blume und deinen fettärschigen Hund, Kumpel. Geh und sortier deine Angelegenheiten, ja?", sagt ihm Ryan sanft und streckt seine Hand aus um Eggsy an der Schulter zu berühren. Die Bewegung ist langsam und bedacht, offensichtlich zu sehen und sanft auf eine Weise, wie Ryan und Jamal immer mit ihm sind, denn sie kennen ihn _so gut_.

Sie wissen, warum er manchmal zusammenzuckt wenn sie ihn berühren und sie wissen, warum er jedesmal wenn es regnet ein wenig rastlos wird. Sie wissen noch eine Million andere Dinge über ihn und vor allem wissen sie, mit was sie ihn necken können und mit was nicht. Und genauso wie sie so viele Dinge über ihn wissen, weiß Eggsy genauso viel über sie. Er weiß, warum Ryan Angst vor Feuer hat und warum Jamal seit Jahren duscht und keinen Schritt in Wasser setzt, dass höher als sein Knöchel steht.

Es ist eine Nähe, die daher rührt, dass sie seit so langer Zeit alles miteinander geteilt haben. Es ist das Bewusstsein gegenüber der anderen, das in Blut, Schmerz und Geheimnissen wie auch in Gelächter und Freude erkauft und erhandelt wurde.

Eggsy ist schließlich nicht der einzige mit Dämonen und die Estates können _grausam_ sein.

Diese Dämonen, diese furchtbaren Geheimnisse, sind einer der Gründe warum er ihnen so sehr vertraut. Denn sie kämpften zusammen und getrennt, bluteten allein und füreinander und sie haben einander nie verraten. _Niemals_.

„Ihr passt auf sie auf?" Eggsy kann die Frage nicht zurückhalten, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits kennt. Er muss es nur noch einmal hören.

„Natürlich, Alter", sagt Jamal. „Wir werden die Blume mit unseren _Leben_ beschützen, Eggsy, das weißt du Kumpel."

Anders als alle anderen in Eggsys Leben sind Ryan und Jamal unerschütterlich in ihrer Loyalität.

Und nun, mit diesen neuen Problemen am Horizont, ist es ein Trost zu wissen, das er sie noch immer hat.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die einzigen Betas, die er je haben wollen oder brauchen wird, selbst wenn er kein _Alpha_ ist, dreht sich Eggsy auf dem Absatz um und geht los um seine Mum zu finden.

Er geht zuerst zur Wohnung.

Es ist… _merkwürdig_ nach so langer Zeit zurück zu sein. Merkwürdiger als das letzte Mal als er nach dem nicht bestandenen Hundetest zurückgekrochen gekommen war. Dieses Mal fühlt es sich anders an und Eggsy ist sich nicht sicher _warum_.

Vielleicht weil er nun piekfein gekleidet ist, oder weil er eine Reihe von Attentaten hinter sich hat, die in die hunderte geht und er kein Zögern kennt wenn es darum geht diese Zahl zu _erhöhen_.

Vielleicht, weil er das erste Mal aus eigenem Antrieb zurück ist, zurück weil er es möchte und nicht weil er keine Wahl hat.

Vielleicht, weil er dieses Mal aufrecht und stolz steht, statt der schleichende _Omega_ mit eingezogenem Schwanz zu sein, der er letztes Mal war.

So oder so geht Eggsy die Treppen schnell hoch und klopft mit dem Griff des Regenschirms dreimal schnell hintereinander an die Tür. Er wartet einen Herzschlag lang, aber niemand antwortet und als er sein Ohr an die Tür presst hört er innen auch kein Lebenszeichen und auch keine Bewegung.

Die Tür ist zugesperrt als er die Türklinke versucht hinunterzudrücken, aber Eggsy langt nur in seine Jackeninnentasche und holt seinen Geldbeutel heraus aus dem er die dünne silberne Karte die darin ist hervorholt. Er drückt sie gegen das Schlüsselloch, fühlt wie sie sich leicht erwärmt als er auf das Banklogo drückt und die winzigen mechanischen Arme die darin versteckt sind beginnen zu rotieren. Innerhalb von Sekunden ist ein leises Klicken zu hören und die Tür ist offen.

Eggsy hätte die Tür mit ein wenig Zeit und dem richtigen Werkzeug selbst knacken können, aber was bringt es Kingsmantechnologie zu haben und sie nicht zu nutzen.

Die Wohnung ist ein völliger Saustall. Bierflaschen und alte To-Go-Boxen liegen überall herum. Es sieht beinahe verlassen aus, aber Deans muffiger Geruch liegt frisch und dick in der Luft wie auch Michelles leichterer, süßerer Omegaduft. Einer ihrer Spitzen-BH's hängt an der Badezimmertür und ein paar ihrer Pumps liegen bei der Couch.

Eggsy erkennt, dass im Moment niemand in der Wohnung ist, aber er fühlt die Erleichterung bei den kleinen Anzeichen, das Michelle noch immer am Leben ist; trotz Ryans und Jamals voriger gleichlautenden Beteuerungen.

Er nimmt sich einen Moment um sich umzuschauen, nimmt den Geruch und den Anblick der Wohnung in sich auf und kann nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob es noch immer so schlimm aussehen würde wenn Michelle Daisy noch hätte. Hätte sie die Wohnung so runterkommen lassen wenn seine kleine Blume noch immer hier wäre? Hätte sie getan was für Daisy getan werden muss ohne Eggsy, der nach ihnen beide schaut?

Dies sind Fragen, von denen Eggsy sich nicht sicher ist ob er wirklich die Antworten dazu haben möchte.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil langt denkt er darüber nach in sein altes Zimmer zu gehen und den Rest seiner Sachen zusammenzupacken, aber er drängt den Gedanken zur Seite.

Stattdessen dreht er um und schließt die Tür hinter sich zu als er zurück in den Flur tritt.

Es gibt nichts was er von diesem Ort möchte.

Das gab es nie.

Eggsy muss einmal tief durchatmen als er vor dem Black Prince steht. Er ist seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in dem Pub gewesen und er sieht relativ unverändert aus, der Schaden, der am V-Day entstand wurde offensichtlich repariert. Er fragt sich, wie viele Menschen darin starben, fragt sich wie viele weitere Körper Dean und seine Schläger unter die Erde befördert hatten.

Er erkennt plötzlich, dass er wieder Zeit schindet weil er _nervös_ ist und der Gedanke an sich bringt ihn schon beinahe zum Lachen. Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegt er wieder nach der Omegaruhe zu greifen, denkt darüber nach die schützende Decke wieder über sich zu ziehen und unter ihre eisige Gewässer hinunterzusinken. Er verdrängt den Drang jedoch, denn er _will_ diesen Moment, möchte ihn und all seine Gefühle vollständig und ungehindert erfahren.

Also öffnet er stattdessen die Tür.

Das Erste, das er hört ist Dean, wie er Michelle anfaucht, dass sie das Lied das spielt runterdrehen soll.

„Ich mag das Lied", sagt Eggsy sanft, denn er hatte Ironie immer wertgeschätzt und _Slave to Love_ genau jetzt im Hintergrund spielen zu hören gehört definitiv dazu. „Lass es laufen, ja Mum?"

„Das Arschgesicht ist zurück", knurrt Dean und Eggsy ist beinahe stolz darauf wie die Stimme des Alphas an ihm abgleitet.

Er lässt Deans bedeutungslosen Schwachsinn über sich ergehen, lässt es an sich abgleiten wie Wasser und hält seine Aufmerksamkeit fest auf Michelle gerichtet.

„Ich kenne einen Typen der ein Schneidergeschäft in der Savile Row übernommen hat." Eggsy behält seinen Blick fest auf Michelle gerichtet und möchte ihr klar machen was er sagt, möchte, dass sie ihm _zuhört_. Sie sieht gut aus, heute, sieht gerichtet und nüchterner aus als er sie seit Jahren gesehen hat, aber es spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle, denn sie hat ihn schon zuvor getäuscht. „Er hat mir einen Job gegeben, Mum. Mit einer _Menge_ Zusatzleistungen. Ein Haus gehört dazu."

Michelles Augen werden groß vor Erstaunen und Eggsy kann das kleine Lächeln, das sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitet, nicht aufhalten.

„Komm und wohn dort mit mir, Mum." Eggsy streckt eine Hand nach ihr aus. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang fühlt er sich wieder wie ein Kind, als wäre er klein und verängstigt und verzweifelt und möchte das seine Mum seine Hand hält und ihm sagt, dass sich nichts in den dunklen Ecken seines Zimmers versteckt. „Komm."

Zu seiner Überraschung macht sie tatsächlich Anstalten aufzustehen und einen Moment lang denkt Eggsy, dass es das ist. Das er _endlich gewonnen hat_. Sie ist endlich bereit und gewillt Dean zu verlassen, ein für alle Mal bereit nicht mehr unter seiner Fuchtel zu stehen.

Aber als Dean _Stopp_ sagt, _hört_ sie darauf und Eggsy weiß, dass er _falsch_ liegt.

Denn es konnte natürlich nicht so einfach sein. _Nichts_ kann jemals so einfach sein.

Dean ist inzwischen aufgestanden, ganz Moschusduft und aufgeblähte Brust, ein Tyrann so wie er es immer gewesen ist, insbesondere mit seinen degenerierten Schlägern hinter sich.

Einen Augenblick lang zaudert Eggsy, denkt darüber nach sich umzudrehen, denkt darüber nach zu gehen und vielleicht einen anderen Weg zu finden das Ganze zu klären. Er denkt darüber nach wie er reagiert hätte bevor….bevor er angelogen wurden, bevor er herausgefunden hatte, dass Harry am Leben war und es ihm gut ging. Er hätte wahrscheinlich etwas Dummes und Aufmerksamkeit heischendes getan, vielleicht hätte er sich umgedreht und die Pubtüren geschlossen und die _Manieren machen uns zu Menschen_ -Szene als eine Art Hommage an Harry nachgespielt.

Nun verpufft die Idee, schmeckt sauer und verbrannt in seinem Rachen.

Aber dann ergreift Dean wieder das Wort und alles geht den Bach runter.

„He! Ich will auch das Baby zurück, du kleiner Pisser." höhnt Dean und etwas in Eggsy wird ganz still. „Sie ist mein verdammtes Kind, du hast kein Recht sie mir vorzuenthalten."

„Er hat Recht, Baby", meint nun Michelle und Eggsy schafft es gerade so seine Augen vor Trauer nicht zu schließen. „Ich habe sie seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, es ist nicht richtig, das du sie von ihrer Mum und ihrem Daddy trennst."

„Daisy", sagte Eggsy langsam, ruhig. „gehört zu _mir_."

„Verdammte Kacke, das tut sie _nicht_!", brüllt Dean und tritt einen Schritt vor. Rottie ist direkt hinter ihm und Poodle kommt von der anderen Seite. „Das kleine Gör gehört _mir_ und ich will sie zurück, du kleiner Scheißer. Du wirst mir sagen wo sie ist und wenn ich es aus dir _herausprügeln_ muss."

Nein, Eggsy wird es _nicht_ sagen.

Denn er wird _niemals_ wieder Prügel von Dean einstecken. Er wird niemals wieder einen seiner Schläger einen _Finger_ gegen sich heben lassen. Und er wird _verdammt_ sicher den Bastard nicht einmal in die Nähe von Daisy lassen.

Nicht noch einmal.

 _Niemals_ wieder.

„Komm mit mir, Mum", versucht es Eggsy erneut. „Komm und lebe zusammen mit mir und Daisy. Lass das _hier_ , lass _ihn_ zurück. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen."

„Du wirst auf sie aufpassen?", lacht Dean, das Gesicht rot und hässlich vor lauter Gehässigkeit. „Du konntest dich selbst nicht beschützen, Junge. Wie willste dich um sie und die Göre kümmern? Willste noch immer für `nen Extradollar Schwanz lutschen? Haste irgend so einen reichen alten Knacker für den die Schlampe spielst? `Nen Knoten mit Geldbeutel der Abschaum mag? `Nen alten Schwanz der verzweifelt nach einem Omegastricher ist?

„Nenn mich _nie wieder_ so." Denn Eggsy mag ein Omega sein, und er mag ein verdammter Stricher sein, aber Dean hat kein Recht, ihn auf das eine oder andere davon anzusprechen. Nicht das geringste Recht.

„Warum nicht?", höhnt Dean und lacht erneut wüst auf und dieses Mal wird es von den anderen kopiert. „Das ist alles, wofür du jemals gut gewesen bist, ja? Eine kleine _Omega-Hure_ zu sein. Gut, dass es dir so gut _gefallen_ hat."

Die Worte schwappen wie eine Welle über Eggsy hinweg und er dreht nicht so sehr _durch,_ er _bebt_ eher.

Der eisige Zorn, der so ein großer Teil von ihm ist, steigt in ihm hoch, so wie das Meer wogt und färbt seinen Blick in einer Art eisblau. Er überwindet in einer fließenden Bewegung die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden und rammt den gebogenen Griff des Regenschirms mit einem übelkeitserregenden Geräusch gegen Deans Gesicht.

Der Alpha geht zu Boden, aber Eggsy hört nicht auf, kann nicht aufhören. Es sind noch andere Bedrohungen da und Michelle ist verletzlich und daher müssen sie _aus der Welt_ geschafft werden. Monate, mit Tod und Zerstörung haben ihn zu gut trainiert, zu gut abgerichtet als anders handeln zu können.

Er setzt als nächstes Rottie außer Gefecht, da er weiß, dass er derjenige in der Gruppe ist der eine Pistole bei sich trägt. Eggsy gleitet über den Boden und holt Rottie mit einem gemeinen Tritt gegen das Knie von den Beinen. Eggys hört etwas brechen und Rottie kreischt schrill und schmerzerfüllt auf, aber Eggsy steht nur wieder gerade und wendet sich als nächstes Poodle zu, denn der schlägt am härtesten zu und Eggsy hat mehr als nur eine Narbe die zurückgezahlt werden muss.

Einst hatten diese Männer ihn eingeschüchtert, hatten alles was er geben konnte von ihm genommen und dann noch immer nach mehr gefragt. Einst waren diese Männer alles gewesen, was dunkel und beängstigend in seinem Leben und seinen Albträumen war.

Nun war _Eggsy_ der Starke.

Er tötet sie nicht, er _möchte_ , aber macht es nicht aus einer Vielzahl an Gründen. Was er macht ist sie alle _ohne Gnade_ fertig zu machen. Und dann folgt er mit dem, für das er ausgebildet wurde und stellt mit gutplatzierten Tritten und dem Krachen von Knochen unter seinem Absatz sicher, dass sie nicht wieder aufstehen. Er lässt sie am Leben, aber sie werden _nie_ wieder die gleichen sein, werden sich niemals ganz von dem erholen was er ihnen angetan hat.

Eggsy ist es _egal_.

Jeder Schlag, jeder gebrochene Knochen und jeder Schmerzschrei ist wie Sauerstoff für Eggsy. Wie Wasser nach einer langen Dürre, wie süße Gnade und Rache zusammen. Jedes Mal wenn er zuschlägt kann er nicht anders als „ _Das ist für Daisy_ " und „ _Das ist, damit ihr sie niemals anrühren werdet_ " und sogar „ _Das ist, so dass ihr sie nicht zu dem macht zu dem ihr mich gemacht habt"._

Denn er hatte es nicht gemocht, hatte keine der Dinge gemocht zu denen sie ihn gezwungen hatten oder für die Dean ihn verkauft hatte. Das hatte er _nicht_. Er war _gezwungen_ worden es zu tun und dann später war es eine _Notwendigkeit_ gewesen. Er hatte _nichts_ davon gemocht. _Das hatte er nicht_.

Er _schwört,_ dass es so ist.

Er hatte nur nie wirklich eine Wahl.

Schließlich steht er aufrecht und ruhig im Zentrum einer Masse an herumliegenden Körpern. Er ist nicht einmal außer Atem, hat kaum angefangen zu zeigen zu was er fähig ist wenn er ehrlich ist und sie sind bereits alle am Ende.

 _Erbärmlich._

„Was hast du getan?" Michelles erschüttertes Wimmern holt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Eggsy dreht sich langsam zu ihr um. Sie kniet zusammengesunken neben einem der Tische, das Gesicht aschfahl, das Make-up durch die Tränen verschmiert und ihre Wimperntusche rinnt ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Mum." Eggsy streckt wieder seine Hand nach ihr aus und geht vorsichtig zu ihr. „Es ist jetzt sicher, Mum, komm heraus und wir können gehen. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen Mum, wie Da es mir immer gesagt hat. Wie er es hätte tun sollen."

„Du bist nicht er", flüstert Michelle so leise, dass Eggsy sich nicht sicher ist ob er sie tatsächlich richtig verstanden hat. „Du bist nicht _Lee_." Michelle Stimme ist jetzt fester, lauter, aber bricht bei Lees Namen als könnte sie es kaum ertragen ihn zu sagen. „Das bist du _nicht_."

„Ich weiß, Mum." Eggsy ist nicht Lee, er ist nicht sein starker Alphavater, mit seinem warmen Kaffeegeruch an den sich Eggsy kaum noch erinnert. „Ich bin Eggsy, dein _Sohn_."

Es ist, als hätten die Worte eine Art Schalter in Michelle umgelegt, denn sie lebt auf, nimmt eine beinahe zornige pinkene Farbe an und kommt stolpernd auf die Füße.

Die Wut in ihren Augen überrascht Eggsy.

„ _Du bist nicht Lee_ ", schreit Michelle, die Stimme heißer wegen zu vielem Rauchen und zu vielem Trinken über die Jahre. „Das bist du nicht. Lee war nicht _so_."

So wie sie ihre Hände bewegt und zwischen ihm und der Zerstörung die er verursacht hat gestikuliert, trifft Eggsy so tief, das er einen halben Schritt von ihr zurückweicht.

„Lee war besser als das", meint Michelle und Eggsy versteht, dass sie sich an diese Idee wie an eine Art Rettungsleine klammert. „Ich dachte, das wärst du auch, Eggsy."

„Mum, bitte." Eggsy fleht nun, in der verzweifelnden Hoffnung, dass sie es nicht tut, nicht das tut von dem er _weiß_ , dass sie im Begriff ist es zu tun. Nicht etwas sagen wird, das niemals zurückgenommen werden kann. „Mum, tu das nicht. Dean ist es nicht wert."

„Dean ist ein guter Mann." Michelles Blick ist wild und ihren Augen blutunterlaufen und Eggsy möchte die Worte, die aus ihrem Mund fallen stoppen. Er möchte sie zurückhalten, so dass er sie nie hören muss. „Er hat sich immer um uns gekümmert, Eggsy. Ich kann ihn nicht verlassen. Er ist mein Ehemann."

„ _Er hat mich verfickt noch mal verkauft, Mum_ ", schreit Eggsy sie nun an, wirft ihr die Wahrheit wie eine Mutprobe ins Gesicht. „ _Er hat versucht Daisy zu verkaufen_."

Der Schlag mit der offenen Hand gegen sein Gesicht ist stark genug um seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen.

Eggsy steht in der Stille, die sich nach ihrer Ohrfeige über sie legt bewegungslos da, steht und _atmet_ nur. Sie hat ihn nie zuvor geschlagen, hat ihn nie auf diese Weise in alle ihren gemeinsamen Jahren berührt. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass sie es würde, vor allem nicht wegen _Dean_.

„Sag nicht so etwas über ihn", flüstert Michelle. Sie sieht für Eggsy nun verzweifelt und irgendwie klein aus, zusammengeschrumpft und verkümmert, auch wenn sie noch immer eine wunderschöne Frau ist. „ _Er ist ein guter Mann_."

„Nein Mum, _Da_ war ein guter Mann." Eggsy spricht sanft als er einen Hand hebt und sie an seine Wange legt. Seine Haut fühlt sich leicht warm von der Kraft ihres Schlages an. Es schmerzt nicht, nicht wirklich, außer das es sich anfühlt als hätte ihm jemand ein _Messer_ in den Bauch gerammt. „Da war _gut_ , aber ich bin _verdammt noch mal besser_ , denn ich bin _am Leben_. Ich bin _am Leben_ und in all den Jahren hast du es verdammt noch mal nicht einmal _bemerkt_."

Es ist die Wahrheit und Eggsy erkennt das nun. In all den Jahren, in denen sie zusammen unter Deans Fuchtel gestanden hatten, in all den Jahren, die mit Schlägen und Schmerz gefüllt gewesen waren, hatte sie irgendwann aufgehört ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen. Er weiß nicht ob es Selbsterhaltungstrieb oder die Drogen oder einfach sie selbst war, aber irgendwann war er einfach… _unwichtig_ geworden.

Irgendwann war er einfach ein weiterer Schatten für sie geworden, nur ein Geist von Lee und was gewesen hätte sein können.

„Er ist tot und ich werde nie er sein." Eggsy schaut ihr direkt in die Augen und fühlt nichts als ihr Gesicht jeglichen Ausdruck verliert. „Ich werde _nie_ gut genug für dich sein, oder? Weil er _tot_ ist und ich nicht er bin."

Ein leises Gift liegt in seiner Stimme und Eggsy hasst es. _Er hasst es so sehr_. Denn…Denn es hatte Momente in seiner Vergangenheit gegeben an die er sich nicht gerne erinnert, Kurze Bruchteile in denen er sie beinahe auch _gehasst_ hatte und er…er möchte sich diesen Teil von sich nicht stellen, möchte nicht das es wahr wird.

Nicht einmal jetzt, nicht einmal nach dem Ganzen. Er möchte diesen Hass nicht auch noch tragen, möchte nicht dasitzen und zuschauen wie es ihn noch weiter verdreht als er es bereits ist. Er möchte nicht wissen, was für eine neue, missgebildete Kreatur dieser Hass aus ihm machen würde.

Er ist nicht Lee, aber er ist auch nicht Dean. Er ist einfach nur _Eggsy_ und Eggsy war _nie_ genug für niemanden.

„ _Geh_." Michelle schaut ihn nicht einmal mehr an. Stattdessen sitzt sie zusammengekauert da, die Arme fest um sich selbst geschlungen, aber mit stur rausgestreckten Kinn. „Verschwinde Eggsy."

Er hat die Omegaruhe im Moment nicht um sich um sich zu beschützen, aber Eggsy fühlt sich dennoch wie _betäubt_.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen weckt seine Aufmerksamkeit und Eggsy Blick wandert sofort zu Dean, der auf dem Boden ausgebreitet daliegt. Der Alpha blutet aus der Nase wie auch aus dem Mund und sein Kinn ist angeschwollen. Eggsy zieht große Freude aus dem Wissen, dass es mehr als wahrscheinlich gebrochen ist.

Er mag es noch mehr wie Deans Augen in einer Mischung aus Terror und Wut größer werden als er zu ihm geht.

Eggsy lässt sich ohne Zögern auf Dean fallen. Er nagelt die Hände des Mannes an dessen Hüften fest und behält sie dann dort in dem er seine Kniescheiben gegen die zerbrechlichen Knochen presst. Er sieht mit grausamem und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlosem Vernügen zu wie Dean sich einen Moment lang unter ihm windet. Dann langt Eggsy nach oben und legt beinahe sanft sein Hand um Deans gebrochenes Kinn.

Und _drückt zu_.

„Ich werde jetzt sehr sehr offen reden und du wirst jedes Wort das ich sage hören." Eggsy unterdrückt absichtlich seinen Dialekt und lässt seine Worte so klar und deutlich wie möglich klingen. „Versteht du? Blinzele einmal für ja und zweimal für nein."

Dean drückt seine tränengefüllten Augen einmal fest zu.

„Gut." Eggsy grinst und er weiß, es ist voller Zähne und Grausamkeit. „Daisy gehört _mir_. Verstehst du?"

Dean blinzelt einmal.

„Gut, gut", sagt Eggsy mit falscher Leichtigkeit in seiner Stimme bevor er zulässt das sein Gesichtsausdruck leer und schrecklich wird. „Du wirst sie nie wieder sehen. Du wirst nicht nach ihr suchen oder nach mir. Du wirst vergessen das sie _existiert_. Du wirst nie wieder Hand an Michelle legen. Du wirst dein Bestes geben um _mich_ vergessen zu lassen dass _du_ existierst. Wenn du diese Dinge nicht tust, wenn ich nur ein _Flüstern_ höre, dass du nach mir oder Daisy fahndest, wenn Michelle etwas geschieht, von dem ich auch nur _vermute_ , dass es auf dich zurückzuführen ist, werde ich dich aufsuchen. Ich _werde_ dich finden. Ich _werde_ dich töten. Und Dean? Es wird _weh_ tun. Ist das klar?"

Dean blickt zu ihm hoch, Schrecken und Terror in seinen Augen bevor er wieder schnell einmal blinzelt. Eggsy grinst wieder und plötzlich kann er _Pisse_ riechen und er kann nicht verhindern, dass sein Mund sich voller Abscheu kräuselt.

„Ich mag ein _Omega_ sein" säuselt Eggsy beinahe an Dean gerichtet während er ein letztes Mal fest dessen Kiefer drückt und dann aufsteht, um über den Alpha zu lauern, „und ich mag eine _Hure_ gewesen sein, aber schau dich jetzt an Dean .. _Schau dich jetzt an_. "

Eggsy richtet sein Jackett und vermeidet es absichtlich zu Michelle zuschauen und dreht seinen Kopf dann zur Theke wo der Barkeeper noch immer zusammengekauert dasitzt. Er langt mit seiner freien Hand in sein Jackett, holt seinen Geldbeutel heraus, nimmt ein kleines Bündel Banknoten heraus und verstaut seinen Geldbeutel dann wieder.

„Du warst immer anständig und mir und den meinen gegenüber nie grausam." Eggsy streckt seine Hand aus und, ignorierend wie der Mann tatsächlich vor ihm wegschreckt, öffnet er die Hand des Mannes so dass er das Geld hineinlegen kann. „Sorry wegen dem Durcheinander, Alter. Ich hoffe das macht es wieder wett."

Eggsy dreht sich um und verlässt den Black Prince, seine Schritte gleichmäßig und seine Schultern gerade.

Er versucht zu ignorieren das es sich anfühlt als hätte er wieder ein Elternteil verloren.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass er sowieso seit Lee starb eine Waise war.

Jetzt fühlt es sich nur offizieller an.

Eggsy ruft etwa einen Block vom Pub entfernt ein Taxi. Er gibt dem Taxifahrer seine Adresse und lehnt sich dann vor und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seine Finger schrammen gegen seine Brille und sie verrutscht, aber es ist ihm egal.

Ihm ist heiß, er fühlt sich fiebrig und er zittert als ihm schließlich das erste Schluchzen zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen entweicht.

Er versucht es zurückzudrängen, versucht das Geräusch zu schlucken, aber er kann nicht. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass der Taxifahrer ihn wahrscheinlich hören kann hat eine Auswirkung. Schließlich führt er einfach seine immer noch verbundene Hand zu seinem Mund und beißt zu, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz ihn ablenken wird.

Das macht er nicht.

Stattdessen merkt Eggsy, wie er nach Luft schnappt. Er fühlt sich als wäre das Taxi plötzlich zu eng, als gäbe es keine Luft, als würde die ganze Welt um ihn herum sich drehen. In seinen Augenwinkeln bilden sich Punkte weil er nicht genug Luft bekommt.

Er kann nicht _atmen_.

Er _kann nicht_ atmen.

 _Er kann nicht atmen_.

„Atme, Eggsy." Plötzlich ist da eine Stimme in seinem Ohr, der Tonfall beruhigend und sanft. Und vor allem vertraut. „Atme, Junge. Aus eins, zwei. Ein, eins zwei. Atme mit mir Eggsy, folge meinem Atem. Aus, eins, zwei. Ein, eins, zwei."

Eggsy zwingt sich Merlins Anweisungen zuzuhören, dem stetigen Muster des Ein- und Ausatmens zu folgen.

Es braucht eine lange Zeit, das Taxi ist beinahe an seinem Haus, bevor Eggsy sich schließlich genug beruhigt hat um zu verstehen was passiert. Merlin ist in seinem _Ohr_ , der schottische Dialekt beruhigend und beschwörend, was bedeutet das seine Brille _an_ ist.

Eggsy dreht sich der Magen um, denn er ist sich nicht sicher seit wann sie _an_ ist, oder was genau sie abgehört haben.

„W-wie lang?", frägt Eggsy mit kratziger Stimme. „Seit wann bist du da?"

Es ist kurz still und einen Moment lang fürchtet Eggsy das Schlimmste, fürchtet, dass Merlin irgendwie alles gesehen hat, den ganzen Vorfall im Pub. Dann seufzt Merlin und es hört sich so müde und ausgelaugt an wie Eggsy sich fühlt.

„Erst seit der Taxifahrt, Junge", sagt Merlin ihm. „Du musst ausversehen angeklopft haben."

Eggsy stößt ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus und greift dann nach der Brille um die Übertragung zum Hauptquartier wieder auszuschalten.

„Eggsy, warte. Bitte." Der leicht bittende Unterton in Merlins Stimme lässt ihn innehalten. Eggsy verflucht sich selbst dafür so schwach zu sein, aber er kann nicht anders. „Geht es dir gut, Junge?"

Einem Augenblick lang denkt Eggsy darüber nach ihn mit einem „ _Alles gut, Kumpel_ " abzuspeisen, wie er es normalerweise jedesmal tat wenn Merlin ihn bisher gefragt hatte. Er denkt darüber nach so zu tun als sei dies nie passiert, denkt darüber nach die Halbwahrheit zu sagen, die er eine halbe Millionen Mal erzählt hatte um keine Last zu sein.

Er denkt darüber nach und verwirft die Idee.

Stattdessen beschließt er, Merlin die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn Eggsy schuldet ihm diese Rücksichtnahme nicht mehr, nicht nachdem Merlin sein Vertrauen auf so eine Weise verraten hatte. Er muss nicht nett und ruhig und gesammelt erscheinen, muss nicht so tun als ginge es ihm gut, so dass Merlin sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen muss.

Er schuldet Merlin diese Umsicht nicht mehr.

Er schuldet keinem von ihnen mehr diese Umsicht.

„Nein, mir geht es nicht gut." Eggsy kann das Lachen nicht unterdrücken als er es sagt auch wenn es seine wunde Kehle schmerzen lässt. Außerdem fühlt er sich ein kleines bisschen gehässig, gibt Eggsy sich selbst gegenüber zu. „Aber das hier ist keine Mission und ich bin nicht verletzt. Außerdem ist es nicht so als wäre es eine Kugel an meinen Kopf gewesen oder so."

Diese Mal versucht Merlin ihn nicht aufzuhalten als Eggsy nach oben greift um die Mikrofone abzuschalten.

Eggsy legt die Brille ab und steckt sie in seine Jacketttasche. Er reibt sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht und zwingt sich tief zu atmen während er seine Augen zusammenkneift. Er sitzt einige Momente so da bis er fühlt, dass das Taxi zum Halten kommt.

Er bezahlt und gibt dem Taxifahrer ein ordentliches Trinkgeld als er das Taxi verlässt. Das Taxi verschwindet wenige Sekunden später und Eggsy bleibt zurück und starrt die hübsche blaue Haustür seines neuen Hauses an.

Das Haus, das er zu einem Zuhause für Daisy und sich machen möchte.

Das Haus von der er _gehofft_ hatte, dass sie es auch mit Michelle teilen würde.

Aber das wird nicht geschehen.

Nicht jetzt.

Denn Michelle hat Dean gewählt. Ihn über Eggsy und Daisy gewählt. Hat ihren Missbraucher über ihre Kinder gestellt und während Eggsy sie deswegen nicht _hassen_ kann, merkt er doch, dass er ihr dafür auch nicht _vergeben_ kann.

Eggsy ballt seine Hand um den Griff seines Regenschirms. Er hatte die Idee bereits zuvor in seinen Hintergedanken gehabt, hatte es ein oder zweimal überdacht, aber er hatte gehofft, dass es nicht notwendig sein würde.

Aber nun hatte Michelle es zu einer Notwendigkeit gemacht.

Daisy ist technisch gesehen seine Halbschwester, aber Eggsy hat sie nie als solche angesehen.

Sie war immer seine Daisy gewesen.

Seine kleine Blume.

Seine Prinzessin.

Sein Grund zu existieren

Seine… _Tochter._

Nun ist es nur an der Zeit es offiziell zu machen. Es sieht so aus als würde er viel früher als er gehofft hatte zum Herrenhaus zurückkehren, wenn er es klug anstellen will. Und er _würde_ es klug anstellen.

 _Beschütze Daisy_.

Morgen würde dafür jedoch noch genug Zeit sein. Für den Moment hatte er Besseres zu tun.

Eggsy holt noch einmal tief Luft, strafft die Schultern, lässt alle Anzeichen seiner Panikattacke aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden und geht nach _Hause_.

Und, als er Daisy in seine Arme hochnimmt und sie herumwirbelt, schwört Eggsy, dass er der Vater sein wird den sie verdient selbst wenn es ihn _umbringt_.

 **AN von O-Autor RayShippouUchiha:**

Zuerst einmal möchte ich sagen, dass ich Michelle nicht hasse. Die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass sie ein Missbrauchsopfer ist, von langjähriger häuslicher Gewalt sogar. Und die Wirklichkeit von Missbrauch ist nie schön. Manchmal beinhalt das Menschen, die aus einer Vielzahl an Gründen bei den Menschen die ihnen Gewalt antun bleiben, selbst wenn ihnen ein Weg raus angeboten wird. Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie nicht genauso Opfer sind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Ryan und Jamal müssen am nächsten Tag wieder arbeiten gehen, aber Eggsy ist entschlossen nichts vor sich herzuschieben von dem er weiß, dass er es erledigen muss. Umso länger er wartet, umso schlimmer wird es am Ende sein. Das hat ihn die Erfahrung gelernt.

Dennoch, der Gedanke zum Herrenhaus zurückzukehren, das Hauptquartier zu betreten und Merlin oder Roxy, oder Gott behüte _Harry_ zu begegnen macht ihn nervös, hat sein Gesicht gerötet und die Schultern angespannt. Er ist noch immer so wütend auf sie, fühlt sich so verraten und verletzt wenn er es sich erlaubt daran zu denken, dass er kaum _atmen_ kann. Er möchte gegen sie wüten, möchte sie zerstören und zerreißen, so wie sie es mit ihm gemacht haben.

 _Und dennoch_ …

Ein sanfter, schwacher Teil von ihm verzehrt sich danach, dass die Wut verschwindet, dass die Dinge wieder so werden wie sie mal waren. Ein Teil von ihm verzehrt sich nach der Kameradschaft die zwischen ihm und Roxy gewachsen war, nach Merlins anleitender und leicht brüsken Art der Fürsorge. Nach Harrys Händen, groß und warm und stark auf seinen Schultern oder an seiner Taille. Nach Harrys Fingern an seinem unterem Rücken, die ihm einen Schubs nach vorne geben oder ihn festhalten, und dessen Berührung für jemanden, der den Großsteil seines Lebens treibend verbracht hat als Anker zur Realität fungiert.

Er sehnt sich danach, nach all dem, aber wie bei Michelle ist Eggsy sich nicht sicher ob er ihnen für das was sie getan haben vergeben _kann_. Himmel, er ist sich nicht einmal sicher ob er es _sollte_.

Er zwingt sich dazu sich zu entspannen, tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen und sich auf das zu konzentrieren was wichtiger als sein Wohlbefinden ist.

 _Beschütze Daisy_.

Mit dieser Tatsache im Mittelpunkt seiner Gedanken, zieht Eggsy sein frischgewaschenes Hemd an und verstaut dann Waffe nach Waffe an ihren Plätzen. _Auf keinen Fall_ wird er ins Herrenhaus oder auch irgendwo anders unbewaffnet hingehen. Nicht noch einmal, nicht nach allem was er gesehen und getan hat. Nun ist er bis zu den Zähnen bewaffnet, und ist damit für Eggsy eine Art verdrehte Schmusedecke, egal ob er tatsächlich bewaffnet sein muss oder wie gefährlich er alleine ist.

Wenn es nach ihm geht, wird er wird niemals wieder machtlos sein.

Er zieht also sein Schulterhalfter über, verstaut seine Pistolen und kümmert sich dann um den Rest seines Arsenals. Eine kleine winzige Waffe an seinem linken Fußknöchel, der Siegelring, zwei Feuerzeuge, die Armbanduhr und verschiedene andere Kleinigkeiten, die er besonders mag, inklusive einem dicken, aber eleganten Daumenring, der einen Garrotedraht versteckt.

Als er sein Jackett überzieht fühlt er sich wohl und beinahe ruhig.

Er übergeht wieder die Manschettenknöpfe die praktisch seinen Namen aus ihrer Schatulle rufen und nimmt stattdessen ein stabförmiges Paar heraus das Dagonet ihm geschickt hatte. Zu Eggsys Freude fungieren sie zusätzlich als ein Paar winziger Klingen.

Er sieht Harry noch immer sehr ähnlich als er fertig ist, aber inzwischen ist Eggsy an den kurzen aufflammenden Schmerz gewohnt, der diese Feststellung begleitet. Nun, zumindest genug daran gewöhnt, dass er es vermeiden kann einen weiteren Spiegel zu zerschlagen.

Es nimmt dann nicht mehr viel Zeit in Anspruch seine Daisy zu holen und sie in den kleinen Geschäftsanzug zu kleiden, den er gefunden hatte als sie einkaufen waren. Er hatte nicht widerstehen können ihn zu kaufen mit der kleinen Weste und der süßen Krawatte als er ihn in dem Schaufenster einer der Boutiquen gesehen hatte an denen sie vorbeigelaufen waren. Sie windet sich ein wenig und tatscht nach seinem Haar als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugt um ihre Wangen gegeneinander zu reiben, aber er hatte es sowieso locker und über seine Stirn fallen lassen, es macht ihm also nichts aus wenn sie es durcheinanderbringt.

„Schau uns an, Prinzessin." Eggsy dreht Daisy um, so dass sie beide zu dem großen Spiegel schauen, den er an die Schlafzimmerwand gegenüber vom Bett aufgehängt hat. „Wir sind richtig gut aufeinander abgestimmt."

Daisy kichert über ihrer Spiegelbilder als Eggsy eine Grimasse zieht und vergräbt dann ihr Gesicht an seinem Bein. Sie ist noch immer manchmal so schüchtern, beinahe zu schüchtern in Eggsys Meinung. Sie redet nicht wirklich viel, sagt größtenteils seinen Namen und kurze Wörter hier und da. Eggsy weiß, dass es einige Zeit brauchen wird bis das vergehen wird, bevor der Schaden, den die Zeit in der Wohnung mit Dean und Michelle bei ihr hinterlassen hat vollständig verschwindet. Es wird einige Zeit brauchen bis sie dauerhaft so ist wie er weiß, dass sie es sein kann: ein kluger, lauter kleiner Wonneproppen der ihn sich innerlich leicht fühlen lässt wie nichts anderes.

Schließlich bereit, bringt Eggsy JB in der Küche und holt Daisys Tasche. Er legt den Gurt über seine Schulter, nimmt den Regenschirm in die eine und Daisys Hand an die andere Hand und geht los.

Eggsy ruft ein gewöhnliches schwarzes Taxi für den Weg zum Laden zu ihnen, aber lässt den Taxifahrer am Ende der Savile Row anhalten, so dass Daisy sich ein wenig ihre Beine vertreten kann.

Es ist für Eggsy ein merkwürdiges Erlebnis die Savile Row entlangzulaufen.

Die Menschen _lächeln_ ihn und Daisy an. Betas wie auch Omegas gurren im gleichen Maße über sie und ihn, reden darüber was für ein schönes Bild sie zusammen abgeben, er und seine _Tochter_. Andere Omegas klimpern von Weiten mit ihren Wimpern bis sie nah genug sind um ihn gut wittern zu können. Dann ist es eine fünfzig-fünfzig-Chance zwischen einem warmen Lächeln oder einer gerümpfter Nase sobald sie erkennen, dass er ein Omega ohne Bindungsduft und einem Kind am Rockzipfel ist.

Es sind jedoch die Alphas, die ihn am meisten beunruhigen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist warum.

Zuerst im Training und dann unter dem Einfluss der Omegaruhe inmitten von Missionen war ihm die Gewohnheit abhandengekommen Synth-Duft zu verwenden um zu versuchen seinen Omegageruch zu verdecken außer es war unbedingt notwendig. Im Herrenhaus hatte es niemanden gegeben vor dem er sich verstecken musste da jeder nach der erste Nacht gewusst hatte was er war, da er zwei Tage ohne Suppressoren gewesen war und sein Omegageruch nicht versteckt war. Auf Missionen kümmerten sich nur wenige um seinen Status wenn er einen Draht um ihren Hals geschlungen oder eine Waffe an ihrem Schädel gepresst hatte, und Eggsy hatte daher seinen Job erledigt und keinen weiteren Gedanken an das Ganze verschwendet.

Er hatte das bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht bedauert.

Die Alphas an denen er vorbeiging warfen ihm bewundernde Blicke zu und lächelten ihn an wann immer er Blickkontakt herstellte. Niemand von ihnen versuchte ihn zu packen, niemand sagte etwas unhöfliches oder lüsternes wie die Alphas nahe dem Vorort wo Eggsy damit aufgewachsen war damit fertigzuwerden. Stattdessen machen sie ihm und Daisy Platz oder nicken ihnen höflich zu.

Es ist etwas Simples und einfach dumm, denn niemand sonst scheint es für bemerkenswert zu halten, aber Eggsy fühlt sich deswegen unwohl und aus der Bahn geworfen.

Er läuft in einen Alpha, einen großen, breitschultrigen Mann mit einem vornehmen Anzug, der ihn von oben nach unten mustert und ihm ein flirtend zugrinst. „Bitte entschuldige, Süßer", schnurrt der Alpha praktisch. Er ist gutaussehend genug auf eine gebildete, geschäftsmännermäßige Art, aber die Wärme in seinen Augen bringt Eggsy aus der Ruhe.

Grundlos aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, bleckt Eggsy seine Zähne, nimmt Daisy hoch und geht schnellen Schrittes weiter.

Eggsy ist sich nicht sicher ob er mag was das über ihn aussagt; das Freundlichkeit und ein wenig Flirten von Fremden genug ist um ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

Die Eingangstür des Geschäftes ragt bedrohlich vor Eggsy auf, wie die Schnauze eines mythologischen Biestes, wie der Eingang zu einer Höllenlandschaft direkt aus Dantes Feder oder etwas ähnlichem Niederdrückendem und Entmutigendes.

Durch das Schaufenster kann Eggsy problemlos Dagonet im Shop sehen, der einige der Stoffbahnen ordnet und die Auslagen aufräumt. Eggsy schaut ihm einen Moment lang stumm zu bis Daisy anfängt sich aus Langeweile an seiner Seite zu winden.

„Eggsy", quengelt sie und Eggsy kann das Lächeln, das sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitet,nicht verhindern.

„Entschuldige, kleine Blume." Er geht vor ihr auf die Knie und richtet ihre kleine Krawatte und Weste. „Ich möchte, dass du dich für mich gut benimmst, Prinzessin. Kannst du das? Dich benehmen, während wir Merlin besuchen?"

„Lin!" Daisy leuchtet bei der Erwähnung von Merlin auf, auf eine Weise, die Eggsys Herz schmerzhaft zusammenziehen lässt. „Eggy, mein Lin!"

„Ja, Blume." Eggsy schluckt den Kloß im Hals hinunter und grinst während er sie leicht in den Bauch stupst nur um sie kichern zu hören. „Wir werden deinen Lin besuchen gehen."

Die Glocke über der Tür bimmelt fröhlich als Eggsy den Laden betritt, Daisy leuchtend und eifrig an seiner Seite.

„Ah, junger Master Unwin." Dagonet dreht sich zu ihm um und grüßt ihn, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem normalerweise reservierten Gesicht. „Und die junge Dame ebenfalls."

„Ich habs' dir schon öfters gesagt, Alter, nenn mich Eggsy." Er lächelt und gibt Daisy dann einen sanften Stups nach vorne. „Und diese wunderhübsche kleine Blume ist Daisy."

„Oh, ja, ich habe schon von dir gehört." Dagonet geht zu Eggsys Überraschung mit einem breitem Grinsen vor Daisy in die Hocke. Er war immer nett zu Eggsy gewesen, immer höflich und sogar freundlich, aber ihn so offen und gut gelaunt zu sehen ist neu. „Unsere ganz eigene Prinzessin. Es ist eine Freude deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Lady Daisy."

„Sag hallo, Blume." fordert Eggsy sie sanft auf, aber sie dreht sich stattdessen nur um um sich näher an sein Bein drücken zu können.

„So schüchtern", meint Dagonet während er wieder aufsteht. „Es wird mit der Zeit vergehen, keine Sorge. War bei allen vieren von den meinen und meiner Frau."

„Vier?" Der Gedanke das Dagonet Kinder haben könnte ist ihm um ehrlich zu sein nie wirklich in den Sinn gekommen, aber nun, während er das sanfte Lächeln des Mannes sieht, kann Eggsy es sich beinahe vorstellen.

„Oh ja", brummt Dagonet sanft und als er zu Eggsy hochschaut ist ein Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Alle inzwischen erwachsen und dabei ihre eigenen Familien zu gründen. Sie haben meine Mate* und mich mit einem leeren Haus und zu wenig zu tun zurückgelassen als das wir damit nach all den Jahren unsere Zeit füllen könnten. Ich wage zu sagen, dass wir mehr als nur glücklich wären auszuhelfen, wenn du eine helfende Hand benötigst."

„Ich…das…" Eggsy ist mehr als nur ein wenig sprachlos über das unerwartete Angebot. Niemand hat ihm jemals zuvor so etwas angeboten, zumindest niemand den er nicht bezahlte oder mit dem er aufgewachsen ist. Merlin zählt nicht wirklich, egal wie sehr Daisy ihn zu mögen scheint da dies ein Teil von Eggsys Bedingungen gewesen war um ins Feld zu gehen.

„Es gibt keinen Grund sofort eine Entscheidung zu treffen", lächelt Dagonet und Eggsy kann das Lächeln in seinen Augenfältchen, in seinen hochzuckenden Mundwinkeln sehen. „Du hast noch genügend Zeit dafür. Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass du es in Erwägung ziehen wirst, da wir eine Fülle an Enkeljungen in ihrem Alter haben, mit denen sie spielen kann. Vielleicht wäre es eine Idee die Kinder einmal zusammen spielen zu lassen, so dass ihr euch langsam an den Gedanken anfreunden könnt?"

„J-Ja _. Ja_ ". Eggsy schluckt den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Dieser Versuch ihn und Daisy einzubinden, dieser Vorstoß der Freundschaft ihm und seiner kleinen Blume gegenüber ist eine unerwartete Freundlichkeit. „Ich komm' bei Gelegenheit vorbei und wir könn'n etwas ausmachen?"

„Hier." Dagonet greift in eine seiner Westentaschen, holt ein dünnes silbernes Etui heraus und gibt Eggsy eine Visitenkarte. „Ich habe deine Nummer natürlich, aber so hast du auch meine. Ruf einfach an, wenn es passt und wir werden uns eine Art Plan überlegen."

Eggsy fürchtet sich beinahe davor die Karte von ihm entgegenzunehmen, so erstaunt ist er, aber er greift schließlich nach ihr.

„Jetzt geh, Eggsy", scheucht Dagonet ihn weg. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du und Lady Daisy dringendere Dinge zu erledigen habt als einem alten Mann Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Unfähig auch nur einen Gedanken zu fassen, verstaut Eggsy die Karte einfach nur vorsichtig in seiner Jackeninnentasche, lächelt Dagonet vorsichtig zu und geht dann mit Daisy an seiner Seite zur Umkleidekabine.

Die ganze Aufzugsfahrt hinunter zum Shuttle verbringt er wie benebelt.

Dagonet's Güte verscheucht für die erste Hälfte der Fahrt Eggsys vorheriges Unbehagen und lässt ihn seine Nerven behalten. Er spielt eine Weile Fingerklatschen*² mit Daisy und sind zur Hälfte durch einen Klatschreim, den er in den Estates aufgeschnappt hatte, als seine Nerven sich wieder bemerkbar machen.

Als das Shuttle am Herrenhaus anhält ist er ein Wrack, seine Wangen gerötet und die Schultern unlöslich angespannt.

Er verbringt einige Zeit damit Daisys Kleidung zu richten und ihre Locken aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen, während er sich dazu zwingt gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Es ist schwerer als Eggsy gedacht hatte das es sein würde sich zu sammeln, das Shuttle zu verlassen und auf den Bahnsteig zu treten.

 _Beschütze Daisy_

Aber, wie so viele andere Dinge in seinem Leben, macht er es trotzdem.

Daisy ist ein stummer Schatten an seiner Seite als sie durch das Herrenhaus gehen. Merlin ist nicht in seinem Büro, die Reihe an Monitoren vor denen er normalerweise sitzt ist schwarz und die Teetasse auf dem Tisch eiskalt. Sich damit abfindend, dass er den Alpha suchen muss, macht sich Eggsy auf den Weg weiter in das Herrenhaus hinein. Er weiß, dass er den Mann anpingen könnte, er leicht die Brille benutzen könnte um ihn zu kontaktieren, aber er möchte nicht. Stattdessen zieht er es vor Merlin so unvorbereitet wie möglich zu erwischen.

Es mochte kleinlich sein, aber Eggsy denkt das er dazu inzwischen das Recht hat.

Eggsy begegnet einer Hand voll Leuten auf seiner Suche nach Merlin. Ein paar Techniker sind in den Fluren und eilen zwischen verschiedenen Teilen des Herrenhauses hin und her. Er erfährt nebenbei das Roxy in Bolivien ist um sich um einen Schmugglerring zu kümmern. Es ist schließlich eine der Reinigungskräfte, eine ältere Betafrau mit freundlichen Augen, die ihn schließlich die richtige Richtung weist.

Merlin ist anscheinend draußen auf den Ländereien und lässt die Rekruten einen Lauf durch den recht weitläufigen Hindernisparcours absolvieren. Eggsy hat zugegebenermaßen gute Erinnerungen an ihn. Er hält auch den Rekord für die schnellste Rundenzeit, außer dieser wurde in seiner Abwesenheit gebrochen.

Eggsy zögert nur kurz, bevor er sich umdreht, Daisy hoch nimmt und hinaus auf die Ländereien schreitet.

Er sieht Merlin zuerst von weitem. Der Alpha steht mit dem Rücken zum Herrenhaus, sein Klemmbrett natürlich in der Hand haltend, während er den schwer atmenden und dreckigen Rekruten bissige Kommentare zuruft. Es ist ein großer Haufen, locker die doppelte Größe von Eggsys eigener Auswahlklasse und sie sehen alle erschöpft aus.

„Schau mal ein bisschen munterer aus, Trevelyan", ruft Merlin plötzlich. „Ich habe gesehen wie dieser Parcours in nur der Hälfte deiner jetzigen Zeit absolviert wurde, von jemanden mit nur der Hälfte deines Trainings und er fühlte nicht den Drang seine Teamkameraden zu sabotieren um besser als diese abzuschneiden. Ich bin _nicht_ beeindruckt."

Daraufhin hört Eggsy ein Aufstöhnen und einer der Rekruten, mit große breiten Schultern und dichtem blonden Haar, läuft deutlich schneller. Sie sind im letzten Teil des Hindernisparcours und Eggsy weiß aus Erfahrung, das die beste Art das ganze durchzustehen eine Kombination aus Teamwork und reiner Dickköpfigkeit ist. Er und Roxy hatten tatsächlich gut abgeschnitten als sie ihn zusammen absolviert hatten.

Eggsy setzt Daisy neben sich ab und nimmt sich einen Moment um nur zuzusehen. Unbehagen rumort in seinem Magen, so sehr, dass er beinahe nach der Omegaruhe greift, beinahe dem Drang nachgibt sich unter der Decke kalter Ruhe zu verstecken.

„ _Mein Lin_!", Daisys plötzlicher und enthusiastischer Ausruf von ihrer Version von Merlins Name zerstört in der nächsten Sekunde diese Idee vollständig.

Eggsy sieht wie Merlin sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil ganz steif in den Schultern wird, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz zu Eggsy und Daisy umdreht. Merlin sieht …. _müde_ aus, ausgelaugt und überfordert, aber Eggsy ist über die Wärme überrascht die Merlin Gesicht aufleuchten lässt als er Daisy sieht.

„Daisy". Eine tiefgreifende Zuneigung liegt in Merlins Gesicht als er zu ihr schaut, selbst während er unfähig ist sich davon abzuhalten alle paar Sekunden zu Eggsy hochzuschauen um dessen Gesicht zu mustern. „Hallo Prinzessin."

„Mein Lin." Daisy zieht an Eggsys Hand, ein breites Lächeln ziert das winzige Gesicht während sie mit überraschender Kraft in Richtung Merlin zieht.

Eggsy denkt darüber nach sich zu weigern sie gehen zu lassen, denkt darüber nach sie bei sich zu behalten und sich zu weigern sie zu Merlin gehen zu lassen wie sie es offensichtlich möchte. Wie Merlin es offensichtlich möchte. Sie wäre natürlich wütend auf ihn, aber Eggsy könnte es noch immer tun, könnte die beiden getrennt voneinander halten wenn er es wirklich wollte.

Er denkt darüber nach und denkt dann an ihr breites Lächeln und an ihr glückliches Gesicht.

Eggsy lässt sie gehen.

Sie rennt so schnell wie der Wind und Merlin fängt sie problemlos auf, schwingt sie hoch und platziert sie auf seiner Hüfte als hätte er es tausendmal getan. Und, soweit Eggsy weiß, hat er das.

Er beobachtet stumm wie Daisy Merlin vollplappert. Der Alpha schenkt ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einer Art geduldiger Ruhe die Eggsy das kleinste bisschen besser über die Monate fühlen lässt in denen er seine kleine Blume in Merlins Obhut zurückgelassen hatte.

Endlich scheint Daisy zufrieden damit zu sein einfach nur gehalten zu werden und Eggsy kann sich nicht dazu bringen sie zurückzunehmen wenn sie offensichtlich so glücklich ist.

„Eggsy, Junge." Merlin geht ein paar Schritte zu ihm um die verbleibende Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden. Es ist nur die Tatsache, dass er Daisy in seinen Armen hat, die Eggsy davon abhält etwas zurückzuweichen. „Ich hatte dich frühestens in ein paar Tagen erwartet."

„Ja, nun", Eggsy zuckt so nonchalant wie möglich mit den Schultern. „was muss das muss."

„Geht es dir gut?", Merlins Stimme ist wieder sanft und vorsichtig, als müsste Eggsy _behutsam_ behandelt werden.

Es macht Eggsy unerwarteterweise wütend. Er muss nicht behutsam behandelt werden, braucht Merlins _Mitleid_ oder _Schuldgefühle_ oder was verdammterweise auch immer an den Mann nagt nicht. Er braucht es nicht und er will es nicht.

„Ich bin nicht wegen mir hier", blockiert Eggsy diese Fragenab und nickt stattdessen zu Daisy. Er hat im Moment nicht die Zeit näher mit Merlin auf das was er getan hat einzugehen, oder wie sehr er verraten und verletzt wurde. Er ist für Daisy hier, für ihre Zukunft und dass hat vor allem anderem Vorrang. „Ich bin wegen _ihr_ hier."

Merlin zieht eine Sekunde seine Augenbraue hoch bevor Verstehen auf seinem Gesicht aufleuchtet.

„Ah" brummt Merlin und fragt dann nur. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Die Vormundschaft". Eggsy flüstert nicht, sondern atmet die Worte eher leise aus. „Ich war nicht sicher an wen ich mich sonst wenden sollte um sicherzugehen, dass es ordentlich gemacht wird. Schlau gemacht wird. Sie gehört zu _mir_ und es muss so gerichtet werden, dass niemand sie mir wegnehmen kann."

Eggsy muss gegen den Drang ankämpfen nach der Omegaruhe zu greifen als die laut ausgesprochenen Worte drohen ihn in einem Meer aus Schuld und Aufregung zu ertränken. Schuld, da er durch diese Tat seine Bande mit Michelle unauflösbar zerschneiden wird, und Aufregung, weil es sich endlich wie das _richtige_ Vorgehen anfühlt.

Für Daisy und vielleicht sogar einmal für ihn selbst.

„Okay", sagt Merlin sofort, als wäre es keine große Sache, als hätte Eggsy ihn um etwas einfaches und nebensächliches gebeten und nicht darum ihm die amtliche Sorgeberechtigung für ein _Kind_ zu geben.

„Du bist gut Alter, aber nicht so gut", kann Eggsy nicht anders als zu sticheln. „Du hast dieses Mal nicht einmal dein magisches Klemmbrett angefasst und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du kein _echter_ verdammter Zauberer bist. Es braucht mehr als nur sich wirklich wirklich zu wünschen, dass es vollbracht wird."

„Oh, ihr Kleingläubigen." schüttelt Merlin den Kopf und schnalzt mit der Zunge. „Ich habe schon vor _Monaten_ die Papiere in deinen Namen vorbereitet und nur auf dein Okay gewartet um sie einzureichen. Und sie werden akzeptiert werden."

„Verarscht du mich?" Eggsy ist überrascht, denn er hatte sich das Schlimmste ausgemalt, war von Gedanken an lange, herausgezogene Rechtstreite und all möglichen anderen Grauen verfolgt gewesen. Die Idee, dass er und Daisy das nicht durchstehen müssen ist beinahe…befreiend.

„Es war einfach genug." Merlin verlagert Daisys Gewicht in seinen Armen und scheint sich nicht daran zu stören, als sie nach seiner Brille greift. „Kingsman hat seine Finger fast überall im Spiel, Eggsy. Selbst nach allem was in letzter Zeit in der Welt geschehen ist, ist das eine Sache die sich nicht wirklich verändert hat. Außerdem ist der Wechsel einer Vormundschaft im großen Ganzen einfach, wenn die richtigen Hände darauf warten geschmiert zu werden."

„Du bist furchteinflößend, das weißt du oder? Ich bin froh, dass du auf unserer Seite bist", sagt Eggsy und Merlin lacht erstickt auf. Einen Moment herrscht zwischen ihnen beiden wieder die angenehme Atmosphäre, das Geben und Nehmen von Sarkasmus und gutmütiger scharfzüngiger Kommentare, das sie monatelang geteilt hatten.

„Das bin ich, weißt du", sagte Merlin leise, beinahe feierlich.

„Was?", fragte Eggsy als er sofort die Änderung in der Luft spürt, es wie eine Berührung an seiner Wirbelsäule fühlt. Merlin ist entschlossen das Thema anzuschneiden das Eggsy für Wichtigeres ignorierte.

„Auf deiner Seite." Merlin tritt wieder näher zu ihm bis zwischen ihnen nur noch 30 cm Abstand bleibt.

„ _Nein_ , Merlin." Eggsy möchte nicht zugeben, dass unter seiner eisigen Wut mehr als nur ein bisschen Flehen in seinen Worten liegt. Er möchte es nicht hier besprechen, möchte es nicht vor Daisy besprechen, möchte es um ehrlich zu sein gar nicht besprechen. So sehr er die rasende Wut und den quälenden Schmerz hasst die ihn nun schon so lange begleiten, ist er sich nicht sicher ob er bereit ist Merlins Ausreden zu hören. Nicht sicher, ob er bereit ist seine Rechtfertigungen oder seine Entschuldigungen zu hören.

„Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist, Junge, zurecht-" beginnt Merlin, aber Eggsy schneidet ihm sofort das Wort ab.

„Du weißt _nichts_." Eggsy macht sich nicht die Mühe seine Worte zu mildern, konzentriert sich nur darauf sie nicht herauszuschreien und darauf, das Knurren das ihn in seinem Rachen juckt zu unterdrücken. Er möchte nicht, das Daisy ihn so sieht oder hört, nicht wenn er es verhindern kann. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist, wie es sich _anfühlt_. Du hast mich _angelogen_. Ihr alle. _Monatelang_. Ihr habt zugelassen-"

Eggsy stoppt sich und schluckt die Worte hinunter. Sie schmecken bitter in seinem Mund, wie Kupfer und Asche, wie Blut und verbrannter Glauben.

„ _Ich habe Befehlen befolgt_." Merlin hört sich wieder müde an aber seine Worte sind fest und Eggsy sieht, wie er Daisy das kleinste bisschen fester umarmt bevor er sie wieder zu Boden setzt. „Ich weiß das rechtfertigt es nicht. Ich weiß, dass es das nicht richtig macht, Eggsy. Ich _weiß_. Aber ich habe es dennoch getan weil es mein _Job_ ist. Weil ich zu der Zeit die Logik darin sah."

„Welche _Logik_?" zischt Eggsy, leise und mit einem gefährlichen Unterton während er seine Hand nach Daisy ausstreckt und sie zu sich ruft. Er fühlt sich erhitzt, als hätte sich unter seiner eisigen Wut eine Linie der Hitze seine Wirbelsäule entlanggebahnt. „Was hat das zur richtigen Entscheidung gemacht?"

„Du hast dich da draußen nicht gesehen", schnappt Merlin. „Du hast kaum gegessen, kaum geschlafen. Nur wenn du mit der Kleinen sprachst schienst du du selbst zu sein. Du warst dabei dich selbst _umzubringen_ Eggsy und du wolltest nicht _aufhören_. Wir dachten es sei das Beste für dich dir diese Art von Neuigkeiten nicht während des Einsatzes zu geben, aber du wolltest einfach nicht nach _Hause_ kommen."

Es ist dieselbe Entschuldigung, die Roxy ihm Tage zuvor versucht hatte zu geben, der gleiche Mist soweit es Eggsy angeht. Alphas die denken, sie wüssten was das Beste ist, die denken sie wissen wie sie ihn zu _händeln_ haben. Es ist dieselbe Alphazentrierte Dummheit die viel zu lang sein Leben auf die ein oder andere Weise beherrschte.

„ _Ich hätte für ihn aufgehört_ ", brüllt Eggsy, die Stimme unwirsch und laut als er für einen Augenblick seine Kontrolle verliert. „Verflucht noch mal, ich wäre für ihn zurückgekommen. Alles was ihr hättet sagen müssen wäre sein _Name_ gewesen und ich wäre zurückgekommen."

„Du hast mich _jedes Mal_ abgewürgt, wenn ich ihn angesprochen habe!" Merlin strafft seine Schultern und steht kerzengerade da. „ _Jedes Mal_ ,Eggsy. Du hast in dem Augenblick wenn er erwähnt wurde abgeblockt."

„ _Ich habe getrauert_ " Eggsy verwendet die Worte wie einen Dolch, die Wahrheit in ihnen so präsent wie die Erinnerung an die Qual die in den Worten verbleibt. „Ich war vor Trauer um ihn _sterbenskrank_. Ich wollte keine Erinnerungen daran, dass er _tot_ war oder eure beschissenen Worte wie _stolz_ er oder _verfickt noch mal_ sonstwas wäre. Ich wollte _ihn_. Und er war da, aber ihr habt es mir _verfickt noch mal nicht gesagt_. Wenn ihr nur angedeutet hättet, dass er am Leben ist, wäre ich zurückgekommen du _verdammtes Arschl_ -."

Daisy an seiner Seite wimmert, ihre kleinen Hände klammern sich an dem Stoff seiner Hose fest. Die leisen verängstigenden Töne treffen ihn hart und Eggsy schnappt seinen Mund mit einem lauten Klacken zu. Eggsy ignoriert Merlin und löst Daisy sanft von seinem Bein und geht dann vor ihr auf die Knie.

„Schhhh, kleine Blume", gurrt Eggsy, alle Anzeichen von Wut und Schmerz umsichtig aus seiner Stimme verbannt. Die Schuld frisst jedoch an ihm, die Schuld, wie schnell er sich von seiner Wut hat übermannen lassen, wie schnell er das Vorhaben, das sie ihn nicht wütend sehen oder hören soll nicht hatte halten können. Er hätte die Omegaruhe rufen sollen, sich unter sie legen und sich von ihr umgeben lassen sollen. Stattdessen, wie ein _verfickter Idiot_ hatte er dem Drang widerstanden und nun hatte er sein Baby verängstigt. „Alles ist gut, Liebling. Sonnenschein und Zuckerwatte, ja?"

Daisy legt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und die Art wie sie sich an ihn klammert ässt sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenziehen. Eggsy stellt sich wieder auf die Füße, Daisy sicher in seinen Armen und muss angesichts Merlins Gesichtsausdrucks die Zähne festaufeinander beißen.

„Das ist schwerlich der richtige Ort für diese Unterhaltung." Merlin seufzt und schaut für einen Moment hinunter um auf sein Klemmbrett zu tippen. „Das Kinderzimmer steht noch immer für sie bereit. Abigail sollte dort sein wenn du es erreichst. Komm zur Tafelrunde wenn du sie versorgt hast. Deine Zukunft bei Kingsman muss besprochen werden und es kann nicht länger aufgeschoben werden."

Eggsy zögert, zwischen widerwilligem Gehorsam und dem Drang wegzulaufen hin- und hergerissen. Der entscheidende Faktor ist das Wissen, dass Kingsman sein einziger Weg ist zu bekommen was er immer wollte.

Eine echte, wirkliche Zukunft für Daisy.

Er nickt Merlin kurz zu, dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und beginnt zurück zum Herrenhaus zu gehen.

„Eggsy", ruft Merlin ihm nach und Eggsy hält inne um über seine Schulter zurückzusehen. „Ich bedaure es, Junge", Merlins Stimme und Gesicht sind wieder sanft. „Das tue ich. Wenn du nichts anderes glaubst, dann glaube zumindest das. Wir bedauern es alle."

Eggsy antwortet nicht, kann im Moment nicht antworten. Nicht mit seiner kleinen Blume auf dem Arm, nicht wenn er sie bereits einmal aus der Fassung gebracht hat. Um sie herum ist es leise und still auf den Ländereien, die Sonne warm und die sanfte Brise süß in der Luft. Kurz hinter Merlins Schultern kann Eggsy die Gruppe der Rekruten sehen. Sie schauen alle in seine und Merlins Richtung und Eggsy kann ihre Neugier praktisch _riechen_.

„Ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass du noch einmal so überrascht wirst, nicht wenn ich es vermeiden kann." Merlin scheint sich zu zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. „Du solltest wissen, dass _Harry_ dort sein wird. So wie es Arthur muss und mehr noch, so wie wir beide wissen wie er es in diesem Fall _möchte_."

Eggsys _Welt_ stolpert über diese neue, konkrete Erwähnung von Harry, über die plötzliche solide Realität ihn bald wiederzusehen, aber er lässt es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen dreht Eggsy sich wieder zum Herrenhaus und sieht sich nicht noch einmal um.

Das hindert Merlins' Worte nicht daran laut in seinen Gedanken widerzuhallen.

 _Harry_.

 _Harry_.

 _Harry_.

Eggsy kann den Namen des Alphas nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, konnte es tatsächlich seit dem Moment nicht als sie sich vor der Polizeistation trafen. Es scheint, als halle er seit diesem Moment immer in seinen Gedanken, ihm zuflüsternd wie ein Geräusch aus der Ferne.

Manchmal fragt Eggsy sich, ob er ihm jemals entkommen kann. Manchmal denkt er darüber nach es zu versuchen. Er denkt darüber nach zu fliehen, Daisy zu nehmen und einen Zug nach Europa zu nehmen und einfach nie wieder zurückzukehren. Vielleicht ein sonnendurchflutetes Dorf zu finden wo niemand weiß wer oder was er ist und zu versuchen ein Leben dort aufzubauen. Aber selbst dann, selbst mit so viel Abstand zwischen ihnen ist Eggsy sich nicht sicher ob die _Idee_ von Harry ihn jemals in Ruhe lassen würde selbst wenn der Mann sich nicht die Mühe machen würde ihm nachzujagen.

Er ist sich um ehrlich zu sein beinahe sicher das dies nicht der Fall sein würde, denn Harry hatte ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen als er dachte das Harry _tot_ war und nun, da er wieder am Leben ist weiß Eggsy das es nur schlimmer werden wird. Es ist wie eine Krankheit, die durch seine Gefühle stärker wird, wie eine merkwürdige Kreatur, die sich an seinen Schmerzen labt, an seiner Wut, an seiner Lie-

 _Nun._

Unnötig zu sagen das Eggsy denkt, das Harry, ob tot oder lebendig, der eine Geist sein wird der ihn _immer_ verfolgen wird.

Er schreitet durch das Herrenhaus zum Kinderzimmer, die drohende Besprechung schwebt über ihn wie eine Guillotine und Eggsy merkt in diesem Moment das er zwischen einer verzweifelten Sehnsucht und etwas, was sich verdächtig nach _Angst_ anfühlt hin- und hergerissen ist.

 **Notes:**

*mate = Ich hab da nur „Bindungspartner" gefunden, was sich ja schon förmlich anhört…gibt es da eine gängige deutsche Entsprechung?

*²Fingerklatschen = ist das die richtige Bezeichnung? Ich meine das Spiel hier:

www. kikisweb. de/gruppen/klatschen/fingerklatschen . htm bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob das so tatsächlich der Name ist…


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Abigail, die ruhige Beta die Merlin damit betraut hatte auf Daisy aufzupassen wenn sie im Herrenhaus war, wartet auf Eggsy als er schließlich das Kinderzimmer erreicht.

Klein, still und voller tiefer Liebe zu Kindern ist sie wie aus einem Bilderbuch entsprungen, bestehend aus Spitze und zierlicher Weiblichkeit. Oder vielleicht aus einem Videospiel entsprungen, da sie auch die tödlichste Person mit einem Paar _Tonfas_ ist und dabei kein vollausgebildeter Ritter ist die er je gesehen hat.

Sie ist außerdem einer der Gründe warum Eggsy sich sicher gefühlt hatte Daisy solange wie er es getan hatte bei Merlin zurückzulassen.

Eggsy schämt sich nicht zuzugeben das er…ein wenig trödelt als es soweit ist Daisy an sie abzugeben um sich daraufhin auf dem Weg zur Tafelrunde zu machen. Schließlich lächelt er jedoch seiner kleinen Blume zu, gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, sammelt sich so gut er es ohne Omegaruhe kann und geht.

Vom Kinderzimmer zur Tafelrunde benötigt man etwa 5 Minuten.

Eggsy dehnt es in einer Kombination aus Nervosität und reiner _Gehässigkeit_ auf zehn aus.

Er hatte _Monate_ warten müssen bis sie ihm etwas gesagt hatten, sie konnten fünf Minuten länger auf ihn warten.

Seine Gedanken überschlagen sich und stocken abwechselnd. In einem Augenblick geht er automatisch und mit leerem Blick die Flure hinunter und im nächsten spielt sich die Erinnerung an seine und Merlins Unterredung draußen im Schnelldurchlauf vor seinen Augen ab.

Schließlich steht er jedoch vor der großen Mahagonitür und versucht sich nicht daran zu erinnern, dass das letzte Mal, als er durch diese Türen trat seine Welt praktisch _zerstört_ worden war.

Es ist jedoch ein sinnloses Unterfangen zu versuchen dies zu vergessen, denn es _verfolgt_ Eggsy wie ein Phantom, die Wahrheit darüber, wie leicht die drei ihn getäuscht hatten. Wie leicht es für sie gewesen war das wertwolle Vertrauen, dass er ihnen gegeben hatte zu nehmen und es wie Glas zu zertrümmern.

Sein Herz pocht, sein Atmen geht unregelmäßig und er kann fühlen wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen beginnt zu kippen umso länger er auf die Tür starrt. Diese unbehaglichen Gefühle sind ihm vertraut, denn Eggsy ist sich inzwischen nur zu bewusst wie sich die Anfänge einer Panikattacke anfühlen.

Aber er kann dem jetzt nicht nachgeben, kann sich nicht in dem nächstgelegenen kleinen Raum zusammenrollen und sich durch eine Attacke beißen. Er kann nicht den Schwanz einziehen und zurück ins Kinderzimmer rennen um Daisy zu holen und sich unter dem nächstbesten Bett oder in dem nächstgelegenen Schrank zu verstecken.

Er kann das nicht tun, kann nicht so _schwach_ sein.

Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht wo sie ihn zweifelsohne finden werden.

 _Gott_ , er möchte es, aber Eggsy weiß es inzwischen besser. Weiß dass, wenn er der Schwäche auch nur ein bisschen nachgibt, sie alles was er zu geben hat nehmen wird.

Er weiß auch, auf eine entfernte Art und Weise, dass er nicht gefestigt genug ist um damit fertig zu werden. Die kurze Konfrontation mit Merlin, wie er sich selbst mit Daisys Anwesenheit nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, ist Beweis genug dafür.

Seine Grundfesten, seine Verankung waren im Moment auf _Sand_ gebaut und er muss gefestigt sein, muss ein festes _Fundament_ haben. Er muss unerschütterlich, unbeweglich und undurchdringlich sein.

Also tut Eggsy was er nun seit Tagen nicht mehr gemacht hat.

Er greift freiwillig nach der Omegaruhe.

Er braucht einen Moment, die Omegaruhe reagiert wie ein wie ein übermüdeter Muskel, mit einem Schmerz der bis tief auf die Knochen geht wie eine schlecht verheilte Narbe oder ein blauer Fleck.

Sie legt sich nicht wie sie es normalerweise tut, wie eine allumfassende Decke aus kalter, ruhiger Rationalität über ihn, aber genug so dass Eggsy den Unterschied zu vorher sofort fühlen kann.

Er fühlt sich _ruhiger_ , mehr in Kontrolle, als würde er die Welt aus der Distanz beobachten und ihn nichts wirklich berühren könnte.

Eggsy weiß, dass er, wenn er noch immer die Fähigkeit dazu hätte, denken würde dass es _gut_ ist, das er nach so viel Aufruhr wieder so fühlt.

Aber im Moment hat er diese Fähigkeit nicht und so richtet er stattdessen seine Krawatte, streicht mit seinen Händen die Revers seines Anzugs hinunter und richtet seine Manschetten mit kontrollierten Bewegungen bevor er forsch an die Tür klopft.

„Herein." Ist Harrys Stimme aus dem Raum zu hören und Eggsy fühlt bei dem Klang wie sein Magen sich umdreht, bei der handfesten Erinnerung daran, _dass Harry am Leben ist_.

Er hält sich jedoch nicht lange mit dem Gedanken auf, die Omegaruhe verhindert das, selbst mit seinem scheinbar zittrigen Halt der Omegaruhe. Stattdessen öffnet Eggsy die Tür, tritt in einer fließenden Bewegung hinein und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Sein Blick kundschaftet automatisch den Raum aus, es ist ihm zur zweiten Natur geworden. Das erste was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt ist die Tatsache, das Harry am Kopfende des Tisches sitzt, mit Merlin zu seiner linken und einem kleinen Stapel Akten auf dem Tisch vor ihnen beiden.

Das zweite, das ihm auffällt ist die Tatsache, dass alle anderen Stühle die normalerweise um den Tisch herumstehen _verschwunden_ sind. Alle bis auf den leeren Stuhl zu Harrys rechten.

 _Schlau_ , kann Eggsy nicht anders als zu denken. _Hinterhältig aber trotzdem schlau_.

„Eggsy." Harry und Merlin stehen gleichzeitig auf, während Harry Eggsy weiter in den Raum zu ihnen hineinwinkt. „Komm und setz dich."

Merlins Mund ist zusammengekniffen, sein Gesichtsausdruck säuerlich und seine Stirn gerunzelt als er abwechselnd Harry mörderische Blicke zuwirft und Eggsy scheinbar voller Sorge ansieht. Eggsy denkt, dass er ein wenig wie ein Mann aussieht, der darauf wartet, dass eine Bombe hochgeht.

Eggsy wird sein Bestes geben um ihn zu enttäuschen.

„Merlin, Arthur." Eggsy neigt grüßend seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und macht Anstalten sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen wobei er jedoch angestrengt vermeidet Blickkontakt herzustellen. Stattdessen starrt er einfach an Harrys Schulter vorbei und lässt seine Aufmerksamkeit nur einen Augenblick auf einem gestickten goldenen Kingsmansymbol auf der Augenklappe des Alphas verweilen, bevor er absichtlich seinen Blick wieder abwendet.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir bewusst ist, das wir vieles zu besprechen haben", beginnt Harry mit leiser Stimme, die voller Wärme ist, während er seinen Stuhl verrückt bis er mehr zu Eggsy statt zum Tisch gewandt ist.

Die Bewegung wirbelt die Luft auf und Eggsy schnappt einen Hauch von seinem Duft auf, von Schokolade, Brandy und Gewittern. Um ihn herum zittert die Omegaruhe, aber sie hält gegen den Ansturm von Erinnerungen und Eindrücken stand, die mit diesem Geruch verbunden sind. Eggsy sitzt kerzengerade und steif auf seinem Stuhl, die Hände auf dem Tisch vor sich aufeinander gelegt.

Eggsy kann gerade so hören wie Merlin leise spöttisch lacht und etwas murmelt das sich sehr wie: „Das ist ein verdammte _Untertreibung_ ", anhört, bevor Harry sich räuspert und fortfährt.

„Zuerst möchte ich das du weißt, dass ich _stolz_ auf dich bin, Eggsy", sagt Harry ihm sanft, beinahe vertraulich, und streckt seine Hand aus um diese auf Eggsys' zu legen.

Die Bewegung ist unerwartet und Eggsy macht den Fehler Harry schließlich direkt anzuschauen. Er lächelt, ein winziges Kräuseln seiner Mundwinkel, das viel ehrlicher ist als das breite Lächeln das er in der Vergangenheit bei Harry gesehen hat. Eggsy kann bei den Worten, bei der Berührung und dem sanften Ausdruck in Harrys Augen kaum ein Zittern unterdrücken und er kann sich selbst mit der Omegaruhe kaum genug zusammenreißen.

Diese Worte, diese einfache Berührung hätten ihm einmal die _Welt_ bedeutet. Himmel, sie bedeuten ihm noch immer mehr als er zugeben möchte, selbst in seinem derzeitigen Zustand.

Jetzt jedoch, kann der rationalere Teil von ihm nicht anders als sich zu fragen ob sie _echt_ sind. Kann nicht anders als zu hinterfragen ob sie nicht statt der Wahrheit alle Teil einer bedacht aufgebauten _Lüge_ sind um Eggsy genau dorthin zu bringen wo Harry ihn haben möchte.

Es wäre typisch _Harry_ , das weiß Eggsy. Eine Falle zu stellen und oh so bedachtsam zu locken um Eggsy zu ködern. Eggsy hat bereits gesehen wie er dies tat, hat Harry zugehört wie dieser ihn während seines Trainings durch den Vorgang geleitet hat und sah dann zu wie er es bei Valentine in der Nacht der Gala anwandte.

Harry würde nicht viel Aufwand betreiben müssen um es auch an ihm anzuwenden. Der Gedanke lässt Eggsy sich innerlich noch erstarrter fühlen.

„Danke, Sir." Eggsys Stimme ist gleichmäßig und vollständig ruhig während er vorsichtig aber demonstrativ seine Hände unter Harrys befreit und stattdessen die Armlehnen seines Stuhls umklammert.

Harry spricht ihn nicht darauf an, aber Eggsy sieht das kurze Stirnrunzeln bevor Harry es unterdrückt.

„Du hast die Geschehnisse des „ _V-Days_ "", Harry spricht den Namen wie etwas besonders widerliches aus. „mit mehr Geschick und Souveränität gehandhabt als es viele erfahrene Ritter getan hätten. Ganz zu schweigen von der Vielzahl an Einsätzen und Aufträgen auf die Merlin dich direkt im Anschluss geschickt hat."

„Insgesamt vierzehn." sagt nun Merlin rau aber mit einer darunterliegenden Wärme. „Acht Attentate, zwei Entführungen und vier Informationssammlungsmissionen, von denen drei vollständige Grundreinigungen wurden. Alle erfolgreich möchte ich hinzufügen, wenn auch mit einem ziemlich _hohen_ Level an involviertem Eigenrisiko. _Unangenehm_ hoch in einigen Fällen _._ "

Eggsy versucht nicht gegen die Einschätzung zu protestieren, es ist eine Diskussion, die er praktisch während jeder ihrer Video-Chats mit Merlin geführt hatte. Merlin schien immer viel zu erschüttert über Eggsys scheinbare Angewohnheit zu sein auf auf die eine oder andere Weise nach einer Mission blutig und mit blauen Flecken übersät zurückzukommen.

Eggsy verteidigt immer noch seine Position, dass er damals in der Wohnung als er aufwuchs schlimmeres erlebte auch wenn er nie ins Detail ging wann immer Merlin versuchte nachzufragen.

„Unnötig zu sagen, dass dies für jemanden in deiner Stellung eine beeindruckende Anzahl an Feldeinsätzen ist. Es ist mehr als manche Ritter während ihres ersten Dienstj _ahres_ erhalten haben", fährt Harry fort. „Daher hast du eine recht ansehnliche Menge an arbeitsfreier Zeit angesammelt."

„Freie Zeit, Sir?", fragt Eggsy vorsichtig, mehr als ein bisschen verwirrt. Er sieht wie Harry wieder ein wenig die Stirn runzelt, aber verwirft es für den Moment. Er hatte gedacht dass es vor allem um die Frage seines Platzes bei Kingsman gehen würde. Er hatte nicht erwartet. dass Harry das überspringen würde und sofort auf seine Leistungen bei seinen Missionen oder auf _Freizeit_ zu sprechen kommen würde.

„Um die vier Monate Freizeit um genau zu sein", mischt Merlin sich nun ein und starrt Eggsy einen Moment lang aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Sein Blick wandert über Eggsy Gesicht und einen Augenblick lang kann er nicht anders als sich zu fragen ob Merlin tatsächlich versucht zu sehen ob er eine Zündschnur oder eine rückwärtszählende Uhr entdecken kann. Irgendeinen Hinweis der signalisieren würde wann genau er _ausrasten_ würde. Das oder einen Grund für Eggsys ruhige Fassade.

„Hmm ja." Harry lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück als wäre dieser ein _Thron_. Was er, technisch gesehen, tatsächlich _ist_.

„Mit allem nötigen Respekt", was Eggsys Meinung nach zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich viel ist. „sind vier Monate ein wenig _übertrieben_ , Sir."

Und da ist wieder das kurze Stirnrunzeln. Eggsy erkennt plötzlich, dass Harry es anscheinend nicht mag wenn Eggsy ihn mit „Sir", anredet, voller steifer Formalität und professioneller Distanz. Eggsy beschließt sofort die Anrede so oft wie möglich zu benutzen.

„Unsinn." Harry wischt den Protest mit einer Geste beiseite. „Jeder Kingsman ist wie du weißt eine Bereicherung und als solche werden sie mit einem Mindestmaß an Fürsorge behandelt. Ritter werden normalerweise nicht so lange wie es bei dir der Fall gewesen war ins Feld geschickt und absolvieren normalerweise nicht so viele Aufträge so schnell hintereinander. Freie Zeit zwischen den Aufträgen ist normalweise eine Voraussetzung und wird normalerweise als optimal betrachtet. Angesichts der Umstände wurde diese Regel…ein wenig gedehnt. Insbesondere in deinem Fall."

„Und _was_ genau", bringt Eggsy mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus, während er die Stuhllehnen so fest umfasst. das er schwören könnte zu fühlen wie sie ein klein wenig unter dem Druck seiner Hände _nachgeben_. „würde ich mit dieser…freien Zeit machen, Sir?"

„Du wirst dich zuhause wie auch hier im Herrenhaus einrichten, dein Büro herrichten, deine liegengelassenen Papierkram erledigen, solche Dinge." Merlin mustert ihn noch immer genau. „Ich würde auch gerne auf dich zurückkommen damit du mir mit den neuen Rekruten und ihrem Training hilfst, da ein weiteres Paar Hände helfen würde die Sache zu beschleunigen. Davon abgesehen und der Erwartung, dass du hier oder im Laden normale Geschäftszeiten einhältst wird dir die Zeit zur freien Verfügung stehen. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt könntest du auch für rein inländische Missionen abberufen werden."

 _Ah_ , denkt Eggsy plötzlich verstehend, „ _Und hier ist der Köder und der Haken darunter_."

Freie Zeit zwischen Missionen mochte tatsächlich legitim sein. Es machte sehr viel Sinn da die Ritter zu wertvoll waren als zu erlauben, dass sie schnell ausbrannten, aber Eggsy erkennt die Schlinge für das was sie ist.

Sie wollen ihn auf eine Weise kontrollieren, ihn in Reichweite behalten in dem sie sicherstellen, dass er regelmäßig im Herrenhaus ist, in dem sie sicherstellen das er nicht wegrennen und sich in einem fremden Land unter der Vorwand einer weiteren Mission verstecken kann. Sie wollen ihn mit den unausgesprochenen Wissen versuchen, dass er vier Monate haben wird um sich einzuleben, vier Monate in London, vier Monate in seinem neuen Haus ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen wer auf Daisy aufpasst.

Vier Monate, weiß Eggsy, in denen sie daran arbeiten können ihn dazu zu bringen ihnen zu _vergeben_.

Eggsy ist sich nicht sicher ob es genug sein wird, ist sich nicht sicher ob irgendetwas genug sein könnte.

„Das ist nett und alles." Eggsys Gesichtsausdruck ist absichtlich ruhig, die Stimme gleichmäßig und beinahe freundlich. Es maskiert erfolgreich die leblose Ruhe in der er ertrinkt, selbst mit der Omegaruhe die nur wackelig und uneben auf seinen Schultern lastet. „Außer, dass ich kein richtiger Ritter oder etwas in der Art bin. Ich werde auch keiner sein, nicht wo die Probetrainings für alle drei Plätze bereits laufen. Ich sehe daher nicht wie etwas davon auf mich zutrifft…Sir."

Eggsy sieht wie Merlins Blick direkt zu Harrys Gesicht wandert, sieht wie sein Gesicht sich mit überraschend viel Unmut verdunkelt und verhärtet. Harry sieht unter Merlins vernichtendem Blick ruhig aus, aber er rutscht leicht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Ah ja." Harry streckt seine Hand aus und berührt mit seinen Fingerspitzen die dünne schwarze Akte auf dem Tisch vor ihm. „Das ist, natürlich, einer der anderen Gründe für dieses Meeting."

„Ich sagte, dass du einen Platz hier hast, Eggsy." Merlin beugt sich über den Tisch, sein Gesichtsausdruck überraschend ernst. Einen Moment lang sieht es so aus, als würde er nach Eggsys Hand greifen wollen, so wie Harry es zuvor getan hatte, bevor er sich selbst davon abzuhalten schien. „Du hast zu viel für uns getan, für alle, für Kingsman selbst getan um dich gehen zu lassen, Junge."

„So ist es." Harry lächelt ihm wieder zu, es ist nur das leichteste Kräuseln seiner Lippen. „Ich möchte auch nichts davon hören. Während es stimmt, dass du nicht den traditionellen Rittertest bestanden hast, steht es außer Frage überhaupt in _Erwägung_ zu ziehen, dass du hier keinen Platz hast."

Selbst mit dem zittrigen Halt den er über die Omegaruhe hat, oder vielleicht deswegen, kann Eggsy das halbe Zähne fletschen nicht unterdrücken, dass bei der Erwähnung des _verdammten Tests_ über sein Gesicht huscht. Während er nicht bedauert was er getan hat, wird ein Teil von ihm es nie ganz überwinden.

„Daher wurde dir eine andere, aber eine nicht weniger wichtigere Kennzeichnung zugeteilt." Harry tippt mit seinen Fingern auf die dünne schwarze Akte bevor er sie über den Tisch zu Eggsy schiebt.

Eggsy öffnete sie nach nur einem Sekundenbruchteil des Zögerns langsam. Es ist eine Personalakte. _Seine_ Personalakte um genau zu sein. Sein Bild, das gleiche, das wie er weiß in seiner Militärakte gewesen war, schaut ihm entgegen, das Gesicht voller aber die Augen genauso leblos. Er überfliegt schnell die Informationen so wie es ihm beigebracht wurde nur um an der Zeile _Kennzeichnung_ hängenzubleiben.

Eggsy blinzelt, aber die Tinte verändert sich nicht, verwandelt sich nicht magisch. Das Wort bleibt, die Schrift auf dem Papier ist beinahe höhnisch zur Seite geneigt. Beinahe als würde sie irgendwie über ihn _lachen_.

„Ich möchte der Erste sein, der dich offiziell bei Kingsman willkommen heißt." Harry spricht, aber Eggsy hört ihn als wäre er weit entfernt, als wäre er Unterwasser und alles wäre gedämpft. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ist so fest auf die Papiere vor ihm gerichtet, dass nur ein einziges Wort durch die Barriere dringt und es trifft ihn mitten ins Herz. „ _Excalibur_ ".

In diesem Moment arbeitet Eggsy Kopf anders, arbeitet nur binär, in Einsen und Nullen, linear so wie er es normalerweise nicht ist.

 _Excalibur_ , denkt er, und das Wort ist wie der Anfang einer abgefuckten Gleichung bei der ein paar Schritte und Variablen fehlen und die keinen Sinn ergibt, aber die er dennoch lösen muss.

 _Wenn Eggsy gleich Excalibur dann löse nach Eggsy._

Excalibur ist gleich Schwert.

Schwert ist gleich Waffe.

Waffe ist gleich _Ding_.

Daraus folgt Excalibur ist gleich _Ding_.

Darauf folgt _Eggsy_ ist gleich _Ding_.

Harry redet noch immer im Hintergrund, aber Eggsys Gedanken hängen in diesem Moment fest. Er fühlt wie die Omegaruhe erzittert und sich um ihn biegt, fühlt wie der ruhige Trost und die beruhigende Stille durch seine Finger rinnt egal wie sehr er danach greift.

 _Kein Ritter_ , flüstert ein Teil von ihm. Es ist derselbe Teil der ihm sagt wo er einen Mann treffen muss um ihn zu erledigen, derselbe Teil von ihm der ihm die tausende Wege zuflüstert mit denen er die Menschen um ihn herum töten kann wenn er die Straße hinuntergeht.

 _Kein Ritter, sondern eine Waffe, ein Objekt._

 _Kein Ritter._

Eggsy ist kein _Ding_.

Nicht mehr.

 _Nie_ wieder.

Eggsy schaut hoch und weckt Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Es muss etwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck liegen, etwas auf seinem Gesicht, denn Harry schließt seinen Mund mit einem Schnappen und seine Augenbrauen wandern weit hoch in einem Ausdruck, von dem Eggsy weiß dass es eine Kombination aus Verwirrung und vielleicht sogar Sorge ist.

„Eggsy", Harry streckt langsam seine Hand nach ihm aus und im Hintergrund kann Eggsy den schnell abgewürgten Laut hören den Merlin aus Protest ausstößt. „Mein lieber Junge, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin kein Ding." Eggsy flüstert die Worte beinahe wie zu sich selbst. Harry stößt einen verwirrten Laut tief aus seiner Kehle aus und das ist der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt.

„Ich bin kein _Ding_." faucht Eggsy und um ihn herum zerbricht die Omegaruhe und _löst sich auf_.

Er erinnert sich nicht daran, dass er aufgestanden ist, aber er hört wie der Stuhl hinter sich durch seine Bewegung klappernd zu Boden fällt.

„Ich bin kein _Ding_ ", faucht Eggsy wieder und das Knurren, dass sich in seiner Kehle formt lässt seine Worte rau und kaum beschreibbar klingen. Er ist sich nicht sicher zu wem er im Moment spricht, zu sich selber oder zu den beiden die noch immer mit ihm im Zimmer sind und die ebenfalls aufgestanden sind.

„Eggsy, Junge." Merlins Stimme schwebt zu ihm. Er hört sich aufmerksam an, wachsam und müde , auf die gleiche Weise wie er dies während Eggsys Missionen tut, wenn Eggsy schweren Widerstand gegenübersteht. " _Harry tu etwas_."

Die Worte lassen den eisigen Zorn, der ohne die Omegaruhe um ihn zurückzuhalten in ihm anschwillt nur schlimmer werden.

„ _Ich bin kein Ding_ ", brüllt Eggsy und schlägt mit seiner bandagierten Faust auf den Tisch. Ein lautes knackendes Geräusch ist zu hören und Eggsy registriert kaum die Tatsache, dass er das verdammte Ding kaputt gemacht hat. Nicht einmal die erstaunte Überraschung auf Merlins und Harrys Gesichtern registriert er wirklich.

„ _Eggsy_ ". Harrys Stimme ist machtvoll, sein Name in diesem befehlsgewohnten Tonfall hervorgebracht, hätte in der Vergangenheit seine Knie das kleinste bisschen weich werden lassen. Nun zieht er ihn nur noch tiefer in seinen Zorn hinein. „Du hast das missverstanden, Eggsy. Du musst dich beruhigen und es mich dir erklären lassen."

Eggsy zuckt, eine abgebrochene Bewegung nach vorne, und presst stattdessen seine Faust weiter in die Tischplatte hinein. Er weiß, dass er gehen _muss_. Es fehlt die Zeit um Harrys Erklärungen anzuhören, um eine weitere Unterhaltung darüber zu führen wie Eggsy etwas missverstanden hat. Insbesondere da Harry nicht einmal versucht hatte die eigentliche groß im Raum stehende Thematik anzusprechen, soll heißen seine Täuschung. Eggsy weiß nur, dass er gehen muss, bevor es ihn durchläuft und der eisige Teil seines Zorns überhandnimmt. Er muss gehen bevor sein Temperament _alles_ zerstört.

Er springt praktisch vom Tisch weg, die Hände an seiner Seite zu Fäusten geballt und dreht sich um, in der Absicht zur Tür zu gehen. Eine große warme Hand legt sich fest auf seine Schulter und Eggsy denkt nicht einmal darüber nach.

Für einen Omega war seine Kampf-oder-Flucht-Reaktion immer ein wenig verdreht gewesen, da er immer das erste dem letzteren vorgezogen hatte. Und dieser Moment ist nicht anders.

Er dreht sich um und _schlägt zu_.

Harry pariert den Schlag, die Augen groß vor Schock, aber Eggsy hält nicht inne. Dafür ist er zu sehr in seine Wut versunken. Er hebt seine andere Hand um Harrys eingeschränkte Sicht auszunutzen nur um zu verfehlen als Harry sich duckt und unter dem Schlag heruntertaucht bis er genau hinter Eggsys Schulter steht.

Eggsy schenkt ihm nichts, wirbelt nur herum, und visiert mit einem Knie Harrys Rippen an und dieses Mal trifft er. Harry atmet erstickt aus aber folgt dennoch Eggsy. Er weicht Eggsys Hieben scheinbar fließend aus und angesichts des beschränkten Raumes den sie in diesem Zimmer haben kommt und geht er mit einer kühlen Eleganz in Eggsys Reichweite ein und aus. Harry greift nicht an, sondern verteidigt sich nur. Es ist beinahe wie einer ihrer früheren Übungskämpfe, bei denen Harry ihm half neue Techniken und Kombinationen zu erlernen. Doch Eggsy ist nun besser als er damals war, gemeiner und tödlicher.

Jeder andere außer Harry oder ein anderer Ritter wäre bereits unter der Angriffswelle gefallen.

 _Verrat_ , flüstert ein kleiner Teil von ihm dunkel als Harry einen Streifhieb gegen die Schulter in Kauf nimmt um Eggsys Highkick zu seinem Gesicht zu blocken, _Verrat und Schmerz und Lügen_.

Eggsy fletscht seine Zähne und stürzt sich auf Harrys _Kehle_.

Danach geschieht alles in einem Sekundenbruchteil.

Harry packt Eggsy mit seinen großen, warmen und so so starken Händen an der Kehle. Eggsy wird einen Augenblick lang näher zu Harry gezogen und dann wird Eggsy hochgehoben, seine Füße verlieren den Kontakt mit dem Boden. Er wird mit dem Rücken auf den Tisch geworfen, mit genug Kraft das die ganze Luft aus ihm herausgepresst wird.

Harry liegt auf ihm bevor Eggsy auch nur _zucken_ kann. Er nagelt Eggsys Handgelenke mit seinen Händen an der Tischoberfläche fest und hält Eggsys Beine mit seinen eigenen fest, so dass Eggsy versuchen kann ihn abzuwerfen aber nicht genug Hebelkraft erzeugen kann um etwas zu bewirken.

Eggsy ist ganz und gar gebändigt und weder Zähne fletschen noch Knurren wird ihn befreien können.

„ _Beruhig_ dich, Eggsy." Harry drückt ihn fester auf den Tisch als Eggsy mit einem plötzlichen Kraftaufwand versucht ihn abzustreifen. „Ich sagte _beruhig dich_."

 _Alpha_ wimmert Eggsys Hinterhirn und gurrt verräterisch über die Darbietung von Stärke. _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha_.

„Du bist kein _Ding_ ", knurrt Harry, die Stimme dunkel und rau und lässt Eggsy erschauern als er sich zu ihm hinunterlehnt bis er direkt in Eggsys Ohr spricht. „Du… _Excalibur_ ist nicht bloß eine Waffe, Eggsy. Es ist _die_ Waffe." Harry verändert seinen Griff um Eggsys Handgelenke und seine Stimme ist kaum lauter als ein kratziges Flüstern. „Verstehst du? Es ist _die_ Waffe. Sie ist der _Königsmacher_ , Eggsy."

Eggsy merkt wie er unter Harry still wird. Er hört beinahe gegen seinen Willen zu, aber er ist noch immer angespannt und bereit sich zu befreien wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu erhält.

„Nur die _Gerechten_ können Ecxalibur handhaben, Eggsy. Nur die _Würdigen_. Excalibur _wählt_ seinen König." Etwas dunkles und heißes liegt in Harrys Stimme, in dem warmen Zügen seines Atems an Eggsys Kehle. „Es ist einzigartig, Eggsy. Es gibt auf der Welt nichts Vergleichbares. So wie du. Jeder Arthur hat ein Excalibur Eggsy, aber nur das eine. _Und ich möchte dich als das meine_."

Die Worte, mit warmem Atem direkt in Eggsys Ohr gesprochen, rufen ihn abrupt wieder zurück in die Realität und verschlagen ihm gleichzeitig den Atem. Er atmet schwer als Harry sich schließlich weit genug aufrichtet, so dass sie sich in die Augen schauen können.

Einen langen Moment lang starren sie sich stumm an, die Körper in einer einzigen heißen Linie zusammengepresst, Harrys Hände wie Fesseln um Eggsys Handgelenke. Ihre Gesichter sind nah genug beieinander dass ihr Atem sich vermischt, nah genug um…

Eggsy holt zischend Luft als er zum gefühlt ersten Mal Harry anschaut.

Harry ist errötet, eine gerötete Linie liegt auf seinen Wangen und sein Haar liegt nicht länger perfekt gewellt an seiner Stirn. Sein eines sichtbares Auge ist weit aufgerissen, die Pupille geweitet so dass die warme Schokolade nur noch der kleinste Farbring ist.

Eggsy weiß, dass er selbst wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer aussieht.

Harrys ist… _wunderschön_.

Eggsy holt tief Luft, und es ist mehr ein Schluchzen als alles andere.

Harry ist am _Leben_ und er ist so _wunderschön_.

Und Eggsy…

Eggsy ist immer noch…

Zu Harry hochstarrend, erlaubt Eggsy sich endlich sich selbst gegenüber die Wahrheit einzugestehen, Die Wahrheit, die er vermieden hat seitdem die ganze Sache begonnen hatte.

 _Eggsy liebt Harry noch immer noch so verdammt sehr das es wehtut_.

Eggsy erschlafft unter Harrys Griff und sinkt auf den Tisch, gefangen wie er ist zwischen ihm und Harrys warmen Körper.

Eggsy würde sich selbst lebendig verbrennen, würde sich von innen heraus zerstören um die Menschen, die er liebt zu retten. Trotz allem, trotz dem Schmerz und den Qualen und der _Pein_ ist Harry einer dieser Menschen.

Denn Eggsy _liebt_ Harry noch immer.

Und er entdeckt, dass er sich deswegen beinahe _hasst_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Von dem schweren, warmen, _beruhigenden_ Gewicht von Harrys Körper niedergedrückt und erfüllt von der Erkenntnis, dass er ihn noch immer _liebt_ , fühlt Eggsy wie sein Gehirn aufbegehrt.

Eggsy fühlt den angeborenen Omegainstinkt Schutz bei einem Alpha zu suchen in seinem Hinterhirn wieder zum Leben erwachen.

Fühlt wie seine Kehle juckt und _schmerzt_ mit den Drang zu _wimmern._

Fühlt wie sein Körper, verräterisch und unterernährt und so gottverdammt _müde_ sich danach verzehrt sich an die Wärme und Sicherheit von Harrys Brust zu schmiegen und sich niemals wieder davon zu trennen.

Er fühlt es mit einer brutalen, schneidenden Klarheit und er weiß, dass er nicht erlauben darf, dass es Macht über ihn erlangt.

Denn es gibt keine Sicherheit.

Nicht mehr.

Vielleicht nie wieder.

„ _Vielleicht",_ zischt ein dunkler Teil seiner Gedanken, „Vielleicht war es bei diesen Leute nie sicher gewesen. Vielleicht war alles eine Lüge. _Vielleicht ist das der Grund warum alles so einfach für sie gewesen war."_

„Eggsy", Harrys Stimme ist ein leises Murmeln, noch immer warm und fest, aber auf eine Weise auch sanft.

Eggsy hat _Monate_ damit verbracht sich danach zu sehnen sie noch einmal außerhalb seiner Albträume zu hören, aber jetzt möchte er dass es _aufhört_.

Seine Erinnerung an Harrys Stimme ist jetzt beschmutzt.

 _Befleckt_ von dem Schmerz und dem Verrat den sie ihm gegenüber begangen haben.

„Eggsy." Harry sagt wieder seinen Namen und seine Stimme und sein bedeutungsvoller Blick sind plötzlich beinahe zu viel als das Eggsy es ertragen könnte.

Eggsy schließt seine Augen, versucht sich vor Harrys Augen zu verstecken, versucht nicht zu sehen wie wunderschön er aussieht wie er über ihm liegt, die großen Hände um seine Handgelenke gelegt und das Gesicht noch immer gerötet.

Er ist _müde._

Müde von der Trauer und dem Schmerz und niemals, _niemals_ für jemanden gut genug zu sein.

Er ist es müde zu kämpfen.

Er ist es müde zu _verlieren._

„Bitte", flüstert Harry und dann lehnt er sich näher zu ihm, seine Stirn an Eggsys' gepresst in einer intimen, beinahe liebenden Geste. „Eggsy, lieber Junge, bitte schau mich an."

Eggsy kneift nur seine Augen noch fester zusammen und tut sein Bestes zu _atmen._

Es ist schwerer als es sein sollte…schwerer als es sogar noch vor einer Minute gewesen war als er halb verrückt gewesen war und versucht hatte Harry an die Gurgel zu gehen. Seine Brust _schmerzt_ und seine Lunge fühlt sich an als würde sie nicht richtig arbeiten. Eggsy kann fühlen wie seine Fingerspitzen anfangen zu prickeln als wäre die Blutzufuhr unterbrochen worden obwohl Harrys Griff nicht besonders fest ist.

Eine Blase unbekannter Gefühle breitet sich in seiner Brust aus, und er hat das Gefühl, dass er sie erkennen sollte. Es ist nicht der vertraute eisige aufwallende Zorn oder die oft verwendete Gelassenheit der Omegaruhe.

Aber sie sind vertraut, wie ein Lied das man erkennt, aber nicht genau zuordnen kann.

Sein Mund schmeckt wie Kokosnuss und Kupfer, metallisch und sandig auf eine Weise, die ihm schlecht werden lässt.

Das Herz in seiner Brust rast.

Eggsy kneift seinen Augen so fest zusammen, dass kleine Punkte anfangen vor seinen Lidern zu flimmern.

Sein Atem stockt in seiner Brust und wird flach.

„ _Harry",_ Merlin ist plötzlich bei ihnen, Eggsy kann ihn riechen, ihn hören, fühlt seine Wärme an seiner Seite als er näher zu ihnen tritt wo sie noch immer auf dem Tisch liegen.

Plötzlich und erschreckenderweise kann Eggsy nicht mehr _atmen._

„Harry geh von ihm runter", bellt Merlin barsch, aber Eggsy hört die Worte als kämen sie aus einem langen Tunnel.

Harrys Wärme und Gewicht verschwinden, aber Eggsy registriert es kaum, macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe seine Augen zu öffnen.

Stattdessen krümmt er sich auf dem Tisch zusammen und umschließt mit seinen Armen seinen Kopf.

„ _Merlin_ ", er versteht Harrys Worte kaum, aber der barsche, wütende Ton trifft Eggsy tief. _„Der Alpha ist wütend",_ zwitschert ein Teil von ihm besorgt.

„Was ist los mit ihm?"

„Atme, Junge", Merlins Hand liegt nun auf seiner Brust, warm und groß aber bedacht keinen Druck auszuüben. Eggsy tut sein Bestes Merlins Befehlen zu folgen wie er dies immer tut, aber er merkt, dass er es nicht _kann_. Seine Brust fühlt sich zu gepresst an, es fühlt sich an als wäre ein Stein direkt auf ihre Mitte gelegt worden und ihn langsam unter seinem Gewicht erdrückt. „Eggsy, Junge, du musst _atmen_. Komm schon. Du kannst es."

Eggsy wimmert nur, hoch und verängstigt tief aus der Kehle heraus, denn er kann nicht.

Er _kann nicht_.

Er kann nicht _atmen._

Er…

Er…

 _Er erstickt._

Eggsy greift nach der Omegaruhe, nach dem überbeanspruchten und wunden Muskel, der die Ruhe ist, die ihn durch die letzten paar Monate gebracht hat, durch die letzten paar _Jahre_ , wenn er ehrlich ist.

Er braucht sie jetzt, braucht die eisige Ruhe, das Taubheitsgefühl. Er braucht ihre Vertrautheit, ihren Trost.

Er braucht, in diesen Moment, die Fähigkeit nicht zu _fühlen._

Ein kleiner, zerbrechlicher und erschöpfter Teil von Eggsy ist sich beinahe sicher, dass er in seinem Leben niemals wieder fühlen möchte.

Und so greift Eggsy verzweifelt nach der Omageruhe, so wie er sich daran gewöhnt hat.

Aber…

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben reagiert sie nicht, gibt ihm nicht einmal wie zuvor den schwachen Schatten ihrerselbst. Gibt ihm nicht einmal den zittrigen, verknitterten Abklatsch von Gelassenheit an die er sich nur Minuten zuvor festgeklammert hat.

Stattdessen rinnt sie durch seine Finger wie Sand, feinkörnig und unmöglich zu halten.

Die fehlende Ruhe trifft ihn wie einen Schlag und zwingt die wenige Luft die er in seine Lunge bekommen hatte direkt wieder heraus.

Sein Blick verschwimmt und wird an den Rändern fleckig.

Um ihn herum rauscht die Welt in seinen Ohren und es ist alles zu viel, zu stark als das er es aufhalten könnte.

Dieses Mal, als die Dunkelheit ihn umschließt, hat Eggsy weder den Willen noch die Kraft um dagegen anzukämpfen.

Alles was er tun kann ist sich von ihr hinunterziehen zu lassen.

Er wacht abrupt auf, schnappt seine Augen auf als die Welt um ihn herum mit einem Mal auf ihn hereinprasselt. Die grellweiße Decke und die harschen Leuchtstoffröhren lassen ihn schmerzerfüllt zischen und die Augen wieder für eine Sekunde schließen.

Die Welt fühlt sich scharf und schmerzhaft an. Seine Sinne sind geschärft und arbeiten auf Hochtouren und so im Übermaß, dass es beinahe unerträglich ist. Seine Haut fühlt sich sowohl zu klein für seinen Körper als auch gleichzeitig so an als würde sie _endlich_ richtig passen.

Diese ersten paar Sekunden des Bewusstseins sind von Schmerz getränkt während er zu sich kommt.

Er überkommt den Schmerz jedoch schnell genug, er ist schließlich _gut_ darin mit Schmerz zurechtzukommen und unterzieht sich einer Musterung.

Er ist erholt, sein Körper ist wund vom langen schlafen, aber nicht übermäßig mitgenommen. Das Bett unter ihm ist weich aber fest. Die Decke um seine Beine und seine Hüften fühlt sich beinahe erdrückend schwer an und der Raum riecht steril und kalt auf eine Weise, die seine Nase brennen lässt.

Wiedererkennen kratzt in seinem Hinterkopf, eine Erinnerung, die er zuordnen können sollte, aber sie formt sich nicht ganz auch nicht, als er danach greift.

Alles worauf er sich wirklich konzentrieren kann ist das leise Pochen von _unsicher unsicher unsicher_ das in seinem Hinterkopf langsam lauter und lauter wird.

Das nächste was er bemerkt ist die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht _bewegen_ kann.

Es strengt mehr an als es sollte seinen Kopf genug zu drehen um auf seine Handgelenke hinunterzuschauen. Die dicken Lederfesseln die er dort sieht, sind genug um ihn Knurren zu lassen, laut und wild und wütend.

Seine Fußgelenke sind ebenfalls fixiert, die Fesseln behindern seinen Bewegungsradius als er versucht seine Beine zu bewegen.

Er holt tief Luft auch wenn der Raum in ihm den Drang weckt zu niesen und hört dann auf sich zu bewegen als sein Kopf die Gerüche, die unter der harschen Sauberkeit des Raumes zurückgeblieben sind, herausfiltert.

Denn, unter dem chemischen Brennen, ist etwas anderes, etwas sanftes und zuckersüßes, das er sofort erkannt.

„ _Junges_?", gurrt sein Gehirn liebevoll. _„Junges, Junges, Junges, meins, meins, meins."_

Der Geruch ist allerdings schon älter, als wäre er bereits eine Weile nicht mehr erneuert worden. Als wäre das Junge einmal gekommen und wäre nicht mehr zurückgekehrt.

Und darüber gelegt erkennt er einen anderen Duft.

Brandy, Schokolade, Gewitter. Ein Duft so schwer und reichhaltig und _deliziös_ , dass er ihn auf seiner Zunge schmecken kann.

„ _Alpha_ ", zischt sein Hinterhirn, Wut und Sehnsucht sind so eng miteinander vermischt, dass sie beinahe nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden sind.

Ein Alpha war in seiner Nähe gewesen während er bewusstlos und gefesselt gewesen war. War nahe genug gewesen, das sein Geruch auf der Bettdecke wie ein Versprechen zurückblieb.

Oder wie eine _Bedrohung_.

Der herrlich riechende Alpha war auch nicht alleine gewesen, der leiseste Hauch von anderen ist ebenfalls vorhanden. Zwei oder drei mindestens, ihr Geruch deutlich zu riechen und miteinander vermischt, genug miteinander verwaschen, dass er nicht viel herausfinden kann, nur dass sie irgendwie _vertraut_ sind.

Irgendwo in seinem Kopf weiß er es, aber er schüttelt diesen Gedanken ab und konzentriert sich nicht auf die Ablenkung die der Gedanke sonst verursachen würde.

Es gibt andere, wichtigere Angelegenheiten die bedacht werden müssen.

Angelegenheiten wie sein Junges, _sein Junges_ , die Fesseln und den pochenden tiefen Pulsschlag von _unsicher, unsicher, unsicher._

Es gefällt ihm nicht, er mag die Idee nicht in der Nähe von so vielen Alphas angreifbar und gefesselt zu sein.

Mag das zitternde, raue Gefühl nicht nicht in Sicherheit zu sein.

Aber vor allem anderen, mag er den Gedanken nicht, dass sie sein Junges aus dem Zimmer genommen haben und ihr nicht erlaubt haben zurück zu kommen. Mag nicht wie ihr Geruch leicht säuerliche Züge angenommen hat, umgeben von Salz und Traurigkeit auf eine Weise, die seine Zähne _jucken_ lässt.

' _Gestohlen,'_ zischt es in seinem Kopf, _'kleine Blume, Junges, Junges Junges, mein mein mein, gestohlen gestohlen gestohlen'._

Er fühlt das Knurren, das sich tief in seiner Brust und seiner Kehle aufbaut. Dieser wütende ursprüngliche Laut, der laut und schwer in der Luft um ihn herum grummelt und sein Verstand krallt sich an diesen einen Gedanken fest und weigert sich ihn loszulassen.

Jemand hat sein Junges weggenommen und er hat vor sie _zurückzuholen._

Nichts wird ihn aufhalten bis er sie gesund und munter zurück in seinen Armen hat wo sie hingehört.

 _Beschütze das Junge._

Die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke geben leicht genug nach als er seine Arme abrupt nach oben zieht, das Leder das die Manschetten mit dem Bett verbindet ist seiner Kraft nicht gewachsen. Neben ihm beginnt eine Maschine schnell und laut zu piepen aber eine schnelle Handbewegung befördert sie mit einem lauten Krachen an die Wand und sie verstummt sofort.

Es braucht nur wenige Sekunden um seine Füße zu befreien und, wie mit seinen Armen, macht er sich nicht die Mühe die Manschetten selber zu lösen, sondern zerreißt einfach die Riemen, die sie mit dem Bettgestell verbinden.

Er nimmt sich einen Moment um sich im Raum umzusehen, sein Blick wandert über die Maschinen und dem großen, gemütlich aussehenden Sessel in der Ecke. Er kann draußen vor der Tür das Quietschen von Schuhen auf Fliesen hören und er weiß wenn er wartet, wird jemand das Zimmer betreten.

Er könnte still bleiben, könnte sich wieder hinlegen und so tun als wäre er noch immer gefesselt, könnte die Möglichkeit nutzen um sie zu überraschen.

Stattdessen steht er auf und kauert sich in Lauerstellung auf den kalten Fliesen hin.

Es ist nicht die Zeit für Raffinesse und Spiele.

Es ist die Zeit für Zähne und Klauen.

Er muss sein Junges zurückholen und wird, wenn es sein muss, alles und jeden überwinden der zwischen ihm und ihr steht.

Diese Alphas miteingeschlossen.

Er schleicht sich aus dem Raum und um die Ecke, die bloßen Füße geräuschlos und sicher, kurz bevor die Füße die er gehört hatte die andere Ecke nehmen und das Zimmer betreten das er gerade verlassen hat.

Es ist einen Moment lang still und dann ist das Geräusch von eilenden Schritten zu hören und der Geruch eines nervösen Beta weht den Flur hinunter als die Tür eilig aufgestoßen wird, mit genug Kraft, dass sie mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand schlägt.

Er wartet nicht länger, sondern dreht sich nur um und läuft den Flur in einem stetigen Joggen hinunter, entschlossen sein Junges zu finden.

Er erinnert sich an das temporäre Nest, in dem er sie zuvor zurückgelassen hat, hat den Eindruck einer Erinnerung an ein Zimmer, das aus Wärme und feinen Wellenlinien besteht, aus fröhlichen Wandfarben und heiterer Musik im Hintergrund.

Dort wird er seine Suche beginnen und wenn sie nicht dort ist…

 _Nun._

Sein Instinkt sagt ihm welche Abzweigungen er nehmen muss und welche Türen er durchschreiten muss.

Erst nachdem er schon die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht hat wird er mit einem Problem konfrontiert.

Er hört sie bevor er sie sieht, riecht sie kurz darauf. Alphas und Betas, ein kleines Rudel soweit er das erkennen kann. Ihr Moschus und der Gras-Öl-Schweiß-Gestank von ihnen ist kräftig und laut für seine Sinne und ihre Stimmen sind, irgendwie, sogar noch lauter.

Er hält kaum inne.

Dies ist der einzige Weg zu seinem Jungen, zu dem warmen, hellen Ort an dem er sie zuletzt zurückgelassen hat.

Er wird sich nicht aufhalten oder abhalten lassen.

Er wird sich nicht von einem Rudel Alphas und Betas abschrecken lassen, die unter allem anderen süß und unerfahren riechen.

Sie riechen für ihn kaum anders als Junge, frisch und unerprobt. Möglicherweise gefährlich, ja, aber keine tatsächliche Bedrohung.

Zumindest nicht für _ihn_.

Sie werden entweder aus dem Weg gehen oder er wird sich einen _Weg durch sie hindurch bahnen._

Er rennt um die Ecke, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Rudel gerichtet und läuft dann an ihnen vorbei zu dem Flur, den er hinunter gehen muss.

Er hat das Zimmer zur Hälfte durchquert bevor einer von ihnen versucht einzugreifen.

„Was ist denn das hier?" Einer von ihnen tritt vor, ihm direkt in den Weg. Er ist blond und breitschultrig und stinkt so furchtbar nach schwerem Alphamoschus das Eggsy seine Nase und Lippen kräuselt.

Er schenkt ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit sondern versucht um ihn herum zu laufen.

Bis der Alpha ihn bei seinen Arm packt.

Sein erster Impuls ist es zu zischen, tief und scharf und bedrohlich. Eine deutliche Warnung ihn loszulassen und _Abstand_ zu halten.

Denn der Blondschopf mochte ein Alpha sein, aber er war nicht _sein_ Alpha.

„Trevelyan", sagt einer der anderen mit unsicherer Stimme. „Ich glaube du lässt ihn besser los."

„Du bist so ein _Langweiler_ , Pitcham", schnappt der Alpha, Trevelyan mit einem Augenrollen bevor er sich wieder mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen Eggsy zuwendet. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie _Omegas_ hier haben. Merlin muss uns ein Geschenk gemacht haben, selbst wenn er mit diesen Narben etwas mitgenommen aussieht. Dennoch, Omegas sind nur für eines gut. Ich schätze ein paar Narben machen da nicht viel aus. Komm nun, Schätzchen, wie heißt du?"

Eggsy faucht nur, gemein und laut und befreit seinen Arm mit einem Ruck und einer Kraft die den Alpha offensichtlich überrascht. Er macht wieder Anstalten um ihn herum gehen zu wollen, darauf fokussiert zu seinem Jungen zu gelangen.

Aber natürlich kann der Alpha kein Nein als Antwort akzeptieren.

„Das war unhöflich", knirscht Trevelyan mit den Zähnen, seine Wangen gerötet. „Ich mag es nicht wenn Omegas unhöflich sind."

Der Alpha greift wieder nach ihm, die Finger gekrümmt und grausam aussehend.

Es ist eine Sache von Sekunden den ausgestreckten Arm zu packen, eine Hand um das Handgelenk zu legen und die andere an den Ellbogen.

Es ist so einfach wie Atmen das Handgelenk nach unten zu zwingen und den Ellbogen _hoch hoch hoch_ bis das Geräusch von brechenden Knochen laut und unangenehm zu hören ist.

Der Alpha _schreit_ , überraschend hoch und schmerzerfüllt und versucht nicht einmal sich zu wehren als Eggsy ein Bein hebt, seinen Fuß direkt auf die Rippen des Alphas legt und ihn durch die Luft _fliegen_ lässt.

Der Alpha kommt auf dem Boden auf, krümmt sich um seinen zerschmetterten Arm zusammen und steht nicht wieder auf.

Um ihn herum ist es still.

Eggsy schaut kurz zu dem nun blassen und geschockten Rudel das ihn anstarrt, schnaubt, und macht dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und läuft wieder in Richtung seines Ziels, der Geruch ihres Unbehagens deutlich in seiner Nase.

 _Junge, sie alle._

Er schleicht durch die Tür und in das Zimmer seiner kleinen Blume.

Da, eingekuschelt in die Decken, ist sein Junges.

' _Kleine Blume'",_ flüstert sein Verstand liebevoll und zart _. 'liebes Junges, mein Junges, mein mein mein.'_

Er ist innerhalb eines Augenblicks bei ihr und langt vorsichtig mit seinen Händen nach unten um sie hochzuheben, drückt ihr warmes Gewicht an seine Brust und reibt seine Wangen an ihren wunderbaren Locken, mit der Absicht eine deutlichere Schicht seines Duftes auf ihr zu hinterlassen. Der Alphagestank aus dem Raum in dem er aufgewacht ist, ist hier ebenfalls deutlich präsent, ein Hauch davon klebt an ihrer Haut und er möchte dass es _verschwindet_ , möchte, dass es durch seinen gedämpft und überdeckt wird.

Sie wimmert und regt sich in seinem Armen und er besänftigt sie automatisch mit einem wortlosen Gurren und sein Körper bewegt sich instinktiv sanft wiegend hin und her.

Sie seufzt und scheint wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, aber dann öffnet sie ihre Augen und sie gähnt, breit und schläfrig, und legt ihren Kopf in den Nacken bis sie zu ihm hochschaut.

Es ist einen Moment still während sie einander anschauen bevor sie grinst, breit und freudestrahlend und mit ihrer winzigen Faust an sein Haar greift.

„ _Eggy";_ quietscht sie glücklich und der Name lässt das vorherige leichte Erkennen noch stärker aufflammen.

Bevor es jedoch noch heller aufflackern kann wird seine Aufmerksamkeit aus einer anderen Richtung gefangen genommen. Da sind kaum zu hörende Schritte auf dem Flur und der sich nähernde Geruch von Alphas.

 _Schokolade, Brandy, Gewitter._

 _Wolle, Tee, Schießpulver._

Er fühlt wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellen, etwas in seinem Hinterkopf flüstert von Schmerz und Wut und _Trauer_ bei diesen Gerüchen von denen er weiß, dass sie vertraut sind, die er aber einfach nicht… _zuordnen kann._

Er legt sein Junges vorsichtig in der Ecke ab, auch wenn sie versucht sie an ihm festzuklammern. Ein tiefes, strenges bellartiges Geräusch beruhigt sie schnell genug und sie rollt sich hinter ihm in einen kleinen Ball zusammen, den Daumen im Mund und die Augen groß.

Er ist in Kauerstellung und bereit als die Tür aufschwingt.

„ _Scheiße_ ", flucht einer der Alphas, der mit dem einen Auge, der wie _Schokolade-Brandy-Gewitter_ riecht.

„Ich gebe deinem idiotischen Selbst die Schuld an all dem, Harry", knirscht _Wolle-Tee-Schießpulver_ hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, sein Blick wandert blitzschnell im Raum herum bevor er auf dem Jungen in der Ecke hängenbleibt. Er bleibt jedoch an der Tür stehen, die Arme hinter dem Rücken und die Füße schulterbreit verankert.

„Wie immer Merlin", sagt er einäugige Alpha, _Harry_. „wird deine Meinung sowohl wertgeschätzt wie auch zur Kenntnis genommen."

Er beobachtet die beiden genau, sein Körper angespannt und bereit zu handeln. Er hat schließlich ein Junges zu beschützen und diese Alphas lassen seinen Kopf und seine Brust vor Qualen und tief sitzendem pochendem Misstrauen und Trauer _schmerzen_.

Als Harry einen Schritt nach vorne macht, eine Hand in einer besänftigenden Geste erhoben, ist das Brüllen das seinen Mund verlässt gleichsam eine Drohung wie auch eine Herausforderung. So oder so ist es genug um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Eggsy", sagt Harry sanft, lockend. „Du musst dich beruhigen. Komm zu uns zurück, komm wieder zu dir. Keiner von uns möchte dich oder Miss Daisy verletzen."

Wieder kämpft dieser Tropfen des Erkennens sich aus den Tiefen seines Verstands nach oben, aber er drückt die mögliche Ablenkung rücksichtslos hinunter. Es gibt nur eins dass hier von Bedeutung ist, nur eine Aufgabe die von Wichtigkeit ist.

 _Beschütze das Junge._

Er faucht wieder den Alpha an, denn die Erinnerung an Schmerz und Verrat und _Trauer_ ist eines der einzigen Dinge, denen er erlaubt hat aus der Dunkelheit seines Verstands aufzutauchen und er _weiß_ , dass es irgendwie in _ihm_ entspringt. Er hält diese Gefühle fest an sich und legt sie nahe an sein Herz, denn er _weiß_ , dass sie ihm Kraft geben werden.

„Ausgezeichnete Strategie, Harry", meint Merlin trocken. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass der _wilde Omega, der ein Junges zu beschützen hat_ natürlich mit Reden zur _Vernunft_ gebracht werden kann. Besonders da wir bisher mit dieser Taktik so viel Erfolg bei Eggsy hatten."

„Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, Merlin, dann halte dich nicht zurück." Harry hält mit ihm Blickkontakt selbst als er mit Merlin redet.

„Tatsächlich habe ich das", meint Merlin. „auch wenn ich vorschlage, dass du dich wappnest. Ich habe eine Dosierung vorbereitet die ein wenig über der üblichen liegt, aber ich schätze es wird dennoch ein paar Sekunden dauern bevor sie wirkt."

Merlin zieht nun seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken hervor und er sieht die Pistole, die der Alpha in den Händen hält. Einen Augenblick lang ist er verwirrt, aber im nächsten Atemzug erkennt er die Bedrohung.

„Entschuldige, Junge." Merlin zieht eine Grimasse und feuert.

Er duckt unter dem ersten Schuss weg und greift Harry an, der unbändige Zorn isst an seinen Knochen und pocht in seinem Schädel, zusammen mit dem Drang _das Junge zu beschützen._ "

Er rennt mit voller Geschwindigkeit in den Alpha, die Schultern tief und zielt auf dessen Bauch. Harry grunzt bei dem Zusammenstoß, aber fällt nicht obwohl seine Füße über den Teppichboden rutschen.

Der Alpha greift nach ihm, versucht seine Arme um ihn zu bekommen um ihn zu halten, aber kann nur zischend einatmen als er sich durch einen heftigen Ruck aus dem Griff befreit. Er nimmt die Gelegenheit wahr um einen ordentlichen Schlag in die Magengrube zu landen und springt dann nach vorne und nach oben, um seine Zähne in seine Kehle zu schlagen, in einer Bewegung die sich aus irgendeinem Grund bekannt anfühlt.

Harry weicht zackig aus und greift wieder nach ihm, den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie gepresst und das eine Auge zusammengekniffen.

Er windet sich wieder, schlägt die Hand zur Seite und streckt den eigenen Arm aus um den Alpha an der Wange zu erwischen bevor er wieder nach hinten- und außer Reichweite springt.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit flittert zwischen Harry und Merlin hin und her und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist er hin- und hergerissen ob er zwischen den Alphas und seinem Jungen bleiben soll oder sich um Merlin und seine Waffe kümmern soll.

Dieser Sekundenbruchteil des Zögerns ist alles was es braucht.

Merlin feuert erneut.

Dieses Mal ist er nicht schnell genug um auszuweichen und er fühlt wie der Pfeil ihn an der Schulter trifft.

Er brüllt wieder, Angst und Zorn und dieser verzweifelte Drang zu _beschützen_ flammt noch höher auf als er sich auf Merlin stürzt während sein Körper mit allem was er hat gegen die bereits wirkende Droge ankämpft.

Er sieht wie Merlins Augen überrascht größer werden als er sich ihm zuwendet, aber er zögert nicht noch einmal, sondern rennt nur weiter, auf sein neues Ziel fokussiert.

„ _Harry_!", bellt Merlin während er zur Seite und aus dem Weg seines Schützlings springt. Er ist jedoch nicht gänzlich schnell genug und bekommt einen Hieb gegen die Schulter ab, der ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand sendet.

„Ich dachte das würde ihn außer Gefecht setzen?" Harry ist innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde da und drängt ihn mit einem eigenen Brüllen zurück, der Alphamoschus stark und schwer in der Luft um sie herum.

„Und ich sagte dir, dass er dagegen ankämpfen würde." faucht Merlin zurück während er von den beiden umkreist wird. „Auch wenn ich nicht erwartet hatte, dass er so entschlossen und so lange dagegen ankämpfen würde."

Er schnappt mit seinen Zähnen in seine Richtung und schüttelt seinen Kopf um das plötzliche Doppeltsehen loszuwerden. Sein Kopf fühlt sich schwer und in Watte gepackt an, sein Körper schwerer als er sein sollte, schwerer als er noch einen Moment zuvor gewesen war.

Er kämpft dagegen an, wankt und greift wieder Harry an nur um zu fühlen, wie er ihn verfehlt.

Sein Kopf schwirrt, sein Magen dreht sich.

Er sieht wie Harry näher zu ihm tritt, die Arme erhoben als ob er ihn auffangen wollte, aber er faucht ihn schwach an und stolpert einen Schritt zurück, zurück zu seinem Jungem.

Er verliert die Besinnung bevor er auch nur den Boden berührt.

Eggsy wacht langsam auf und die Welt um ihn herum ist mehr als nur ein wenig verschwommen und dämmrig. Das Zimmer riecht warm, wie frische Baumwolle und Sonnenlicht und das Bett unter ihm ist dick und weich. Als er blinzelt um seinen Blick zu fokussieren sieht er, dass die Decke über ihn in einem tiefgoldenen Gelb gestrichen ist, dass ihm unbekannt ist.

Was er jedoch kennt, ist das leichte Gewicht auf seiner Brust und der warme, süße Babypuderduft seiner Daisy der schwer um ihn in der Luft hängt.

„Wieder bei uns, Junge?", Merlins sanftes Brummeln reißt ihn aus seiner leichter Benommenheit und Eggsy unterdrückt ein Zusammenzucken über die Art wie sein Kopf _poch_ t.

„W-Was is' passiert?" Die Worte kommen undeutlich und stotternd hervor. Eggsy muss seine Augen zusammenkneifen über die Art wie sein gesamter Körper, bis hin zu seinen _Zähnen_ , sich wie ein einziger großer blauer Fleck anfühlt der nichts tut als zu _schmerzen_.

„Wir haben Scheiße gebaut, das ist passiert." Merlin hört sich müde, erledigt und erschöpft an aber seine Worte sind fest. „was unglücklicherweise wohl der Normalzustand zu werden scheint."

Eggsy kann das höhnische Lächeln das sich auf seine Lippen legen will nicht unterdrücken und schafft es sich weit genug umzudrehen um zu seiner Rechten zu schauen. Merlin sitzt dort in einem breitem Sessel, das Klemmbrett auf dem Schoß und eine Kaffeetasse verlassen auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben sich.

„Du hattest eine kleine Panikattacke soweit ich das sagen kann", fährt Merlin sanft fort. „Du bist im Tafelraum ohnmächtig geworden und wir haben dich in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Du hast beinahe zwei Tage lang geschlafen, aber deine Vitalfunktionen waren stabil, es war also ein bisschen unvorhersehbares Warten involviert. Die Ärzte haben es dir so gemütlich gemacht wie sie konnten und wir haben die Kleine zurück in das Kinderzimmer gebracht nachdem wir sie dich kurz besuchen haben lassen. Stellt sich heraus, dass das keine so gute Idee gewesen war." Merlin grinst etwas schief. „Du bist in einem wilden Zustand aufgewacht und hast das Herrenhaus auf der Suche nach der Kleinen durchquert. Wir haben dich im Kinderzimmer gefunden und mussten dich schlussendlich betäuben, daher auch der Brummschädel, denn du sicherlich hast."

Einen langen Moment lang ist es still. Die Erinnerungen sind unscharf, verschwommen, zerbrechlich wie Zuckerwatte und entschlossen Eggsys Griff auszuweichen als er nach ihnen langt. Er erinnert sich daran _wütend_ gewesen zu sein, erinnert sich an Entschlossenheit und diesen allumfassenden Drang zu _beschützen_ der seinen Körper wie Elektrizität durchfuhr. Genauere Details sind…unvollständig.

„Ich möchte das du weißt, das es nicht deine Schuld ist, Junge", seufzt Merlin schließlich und reibt sich die Schläfe. „Ich sagte dir, dass wir Scheiße gebaut haben, Harry und ich. Wir hätten dich nie von deinem Jungen trennen sollen. Hätten nie zulassen sollen, dass das Ärzteteam dich fixiert auch wenn du um dich geschlagen hast. Wir hätten wissen sollen, dass du dich nicht sicher fühlen würdest. Nicht nachdem…nun, wir hätten es wissen sollen."

Eggsy sagt nichts, sondern schaut nur auf Daisys Locken hinunter und bleibt stumm. Merlin hat schließlich Recht, sie hätten es besser wissen sollen. Selbst Eggsy, mit seinem ganzen Selbsthass und seinen Zweifeln, weiß, dass sie ihn niemals von Daisy hätten trennen dürfen, ihn niemals ohne sie an einem Ort alleine lassen hätten sollen an dem er sich nicht länger sicher fühlt.

Schließlich verzieht Eggsy das Gesicht über eine besonders neblige, halb verschwommene Erinnerung, die versucht an sein Bewusstsein zu gelangen.

„Ich glaube…" er räuspert sich so gut er kann. „Ich habe jemanden verletzt?"

„Du hast einem Rekruten den Arm zweifach gebrochen" bestätigt Merlin sehr zu Eggsys Entsetzen. „Das kleine Arschloch hat es verdient soweit die Überwachungskameras das gezeigt und die anderen es gesagt haben. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass er es noch ein wenig bezahlen wird sobald sein Ellbogen gerichtet und er wieder im Feld ist. So oder so bin ich mir ziemlich sicher das Trevelyan nicht viel länger bei uns bleiben wird. Er hat nicht …das Herz das wir hier suchen. Nicht wie du es hast."

„Merlin." Eggsy seufzt müde. „ _Nicht."_

„Also gut Junge." Merlin gibt der Beinahe-Bitte überraschend schnell nach. „Aber ich warne dich, das ist eine Unterredung vor der du dich nicht immer verstecken kannst. Ich habe es dir zuvor bereits gesagt, dass du, soweit ich es verhindern kann, keine Überraschungen mehr erleben wirst und ich habe es so gemeint. Also sieh das als eine Art Vorwarnung an, dass wir schon bald darüber reden werden müssen."

Eggsy nickt nur. Er ist im Moment zu müde um seinen Zorn gegenüber Merlin aufrecht zu erhalten, um den Verrat den er gegenüber dem Mann fühlt mit beißen und fauchen zu zeigen so wie es ein Teil von ihm danach verlangt. Er fühlt sich zermürbt und leer und erledigt auf eine Weise, wie er sich nicht mehr seit dem Tag gefühlt hatte als Michelle ihn anrief um ihm zu sagen dass sie schwanger sei.

Normalerweise würde er nach der Sicherheit der Omegaruhe greifen, aber die Omegaruhe hat ihn bereits einmal im Stich gelassen. Er weiß, dass sie nur wieder zusammenfallen würde, wenn er nun nach ihr greifen würde.

Das Versagen die vertraute Quelle von Sicherheit und Stärke packen zu können ist nicht etwas das er im Moment verkraften könnte.

Alles was ihm daher geblieben ist ist Erschöpfung und eine tiefsitzende schmerzende Traurigkeit.

„Es gibt noch etwas über das wir reden müssen, Junge." Merlin hört sich überraschenderweise beinahe zögerlich und ein wenig verwirrt an als er wieder spricht.

Es ist genug um Eggsy aufmerken zu lassen. Vorsicht und Argwohn schärfen sofort seine Sinne und seinen Verstand trotz der Erschöpfung und den pochenden Kopfschmerzen.

„Es geht um die Ergebnisse deiner Laboruntersuchungen", beginnt Merlin untypisch zögerlich. „Wir haben ein Blutbild machen lassen als du das erste Mal bewusstlos warst, Standardtests nur um sicherzugehen, dass du nicht vergiftet wurdest oder so etwas. Die Ergebnisse waren… _ungewöhnlich."_

„Bin ich krank?" Eggsy fällt nur diese eine Frage ein. Ein nervöser, vorsichtiger Merlin, der um die Ergebnisse seiner Bluttests drumherumredet hört sich nicht nach etwas an, dass sich nach einer positive Überraschung für Eggsy anhört.

Wenn er krank ist, muss er es wissen. Er muss wissen wie schlimm es ist, was getan werden kann. Er muss wissen ob er seinen Zeitplan anziehen muss um sicherzustellen das Daisy versorgt ist sollte er sterben. Er muss auch die Dinge für Jamal und Ryan organisieren, denn sie sind _sein_ und genau wie bei Daisy möchte er, dass sie versorgt und sicher sind wenn er nicht mehr da ist.

„Es ist nichts in diese Richtung, Junge", versichert Merlin ihm und steht auf. Er streckt eine seiner Hände nach Daisys Haar aus bevor Merlin sich zu besinnen scheint und auf halben Weg innehält. Er lässt seinen Arm sinken. Eggsy tut so als würde er nicht sehen wie er seine Hand zu einer Faust ballt bevor er sie absichtlich wieder lockert. „Nichts an was du denkst zumindest. Nur ein paar…ungewöhnliche Werte und Ergebnisse. Dinge, die wir nicht ignorieren können. Dinge fürchte ich, für die Harry anwesend sein muss. Er ist jetzt Arthur und das..nun das geht euch beide an, wo du doch sein…angesichts deiner Position in unseren Rängen."

Eggsy zwingt ein Knurren hinunter bei der Erinnerung daran als was er ernannt wurde.

 _Excalibur_.

Der Titel schmerzt noch immer egal welche Beweggründe und Rechtfertigungen Harry versucht hatte ihm zu geben.

Es fühlt sich noch immer wie eine Art Verrat an.

Es schmerzt noch immer als eine Sache, ein _Objekt_ bezeichnet zu werden statt als Ritter.

Excalibur zu Harrys Arthur zu sein statt Galahad wie Eggsy einmal gehofft hatte in seinen Ehren und Andenken zu sein.

„Ich werde dir noch etwas Zeit mit der Kleinen geben" sagt ihm Merlin während er sein Klemmbrett unter seinen Arm packt und sich zur Zimmertür dreht. „Das hier ist ein Privatzimmer in einem der abgesonderten Flügel, du solltest also nicht gestört werden. Es wurden strenge Anweisungen gegeben dir Freiraum zu lassen und dich ruhen zu lassen. Davon abgesehen werde ich morgen früh mit Harry zurückkehren so dass wir über alles reden können. Ich werde dir Bescheid geben bevor wir hinunterkommen."

Eggsy nickt, er blickt kurz nach oben zu Merlin, der bei der Tür steht, und dann schnell wieder weg bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Daisy lenkt.

Es ist wieder einen langen Moment still bevor Merlin sich räuspert.

„Ich möchte das du weißt, Junge", sagt Merlin sanft, die freie Hand am Türrahmen. „das der einzige Grund warum Harry dieses Mal nicht direkt neben dir saß als du aufwachst ist, weil ich seinen dickköpfigen Arsch herausgeschmissen habe und gedroht habe sein anderes Auge herauszuschießen wenn er zurückkommen sollte."

Eggsy Herz _krampft_ bei der Erwähnung das Harry an seiner Seite sein wollte, da sein wollte wenn er aufwachte. Er schiebt die Gedanken an ihn so schnell er kann zur Seite.

Er ist im Moment zu _müde_ um damit zurechtzukommen. Um mit irgendetwas zurechtzukommen.

Eggsy schließt seine Augen und krümmt sich näher um Daisys warmen Körper zusammen.

„Er mag dich Eggsy und sorgt sich um dich", fährt Merlin fort. „Auch wenn er beschissen darin ist es zu zeigen, auch wenn alles was er, was _wir_ , getan haben ist das Ganze zu verhauen, er mag dich. Mehr als du ahnst. Das tun wir alle, Junge, und es tut uns leid was wir getan haben. Es zu sagen, macht nichts besser, dass wissen wir. Und du musst nicht…nun, selbst wenn es eine furchtbare Entschuldigung ist, zweifele nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass wir es rückgängig machen würden wenn wir könnten."

Eggsy sagt nichts, sondern konzentriert sich auf Daisys gleichmäßige, stetige Atemzüge und tut sein Bestes das müde prickelnde Gefühl in seinen Augen zu ignorieren.

Merlin seufzt noch einmal, aber er sagt nichts weiter.

Die Tür schließt sich leise hinter ihm.

Eggsy dämmert eine Weile vor sich hin, gefangen zwischen Schlafen und Wachen.

Das Bett ist weich und gemütlich, der Raum warm und ruhig. Daisy ist ein willkommenes Gewicht auf seiner Brust und das einzige was fehlt ist JB der zu seinen Füßen liegt. Wenn sein Hündchen bei ihm wäre könnte er sich beinahe dazu bringen zu glauben, dass er sicher und gesund in seinem neuen Haus sei.

 _Beinahe._

Der zurückbleibende Duft von Merlin und der leichteste Hauch von _Harry_ im Raum straft seinem Gedanken Lügen.

Dieser satte Duft von Schokolade, Brandy und Gewitter, der ihn von dem Moment an verfolgt hatte als er den Mann vor der Polizeistation getroffen hatte. Der Duft, der ihn monatelang gleichermaßen gefoltert und getröstet hatte als er sich fast selbst umgebracht hatte vor Trauer die _unnötig_ gewesen war.

Eine Trauer, von der er nicht länger sicher weiß, wie er ohne sie sein kann.

Einen langen Moment lang denkt Eggsy wieder daran das Land für immer zu verlassen. Seine beiden zu nehmen und zu gehen. Irgendwo ein sonnendurchflutetes Dorf zu finden, ein verschlafenes kleines Örtchen wo niemand seinen Namen oder seine Vergangenheit kennt. Irgendeinen freundlichen und sicheren Ort um Daisy aufzuziehen und den Rest seiner Tage dort zu verbringen.

Er hat nun genug Geld auf dem Konto und Eggsy weiß sparsam zu leben und ist schlau genug, so dass es eine legitime Möglichkeit für ihn ist. Er spricht inzwischen ein halbes Dutzend Sprachen und könnte die notwendigen Papiere für das Land für das er sich entscheidet einfach genug besorgen.

Am Ende ist es doch nur ein müßiger Gedankengang, Eggsy weiß das.

Er _rennt_ nicht weg, nicht bis er es unbedingt muss. Seine Kampf-Flucht-Reaktion ist einfach nicht darauf gepolt. Das hat er vor langer Zeit gelernt. Er wird immer zuerst kämpfen.

Außerdem weiß er mit Sicherheit das Harry, Merlin und Roxy ihm folgen würden.

Jeder von ihnen hätte seine eigenen Gründe dafür, aber Eggsy weiß, dass sie nach ihm suchen würden und dass sie alle gut genug sind um ihn schlussendlich zu finden. Und wenn sie zusammenarbeiten täten würde es nur umso schneller gehen.

Einer von ihnen oder sie alle würden ihn finden sobald er irgendwo bleiben würde, wenn nicht sogar zuvor.

Er hasst sich ein wenig mehr dafür dass, trotz allem was sie getan haben und sie ihn so sehr verletzt haben, der Gedanke weniger eine Warnung und mehr ein _Trost_ für ihn ist.

Er hasst sich selbst und sein Omegadrang nach Zuhause/Trost/Rudel, der diese Idee tief in ihm auf einem ursprünglichen Level so verlockend macht.

In dieser Wahrheit, diesem Instinkt hallt etwas wieder, das Eggsy nicht mag. Geflüster von Michelles Willigkeit Deans Übertritte immer und immer wieder zu vergeben und zu vergessen. Der Gedanke allein ist genug, dass seine Zähne aus gleichen Teilen Wut und Angst jucken und sein Magen sich zusammenzieht.

Trotz seiner Erschöpfung fühlt Eggsy wie Entschlossenheit sich in seiner Brust festsetzt.

Er wird nicht wie Michelle werden, wird nicht erlauben, dass jemand sein Dean wird.

Nicht so, nicht noch einmal.

Also nein, er wird nicht wegrennen, nicht bis er absolut keine andere Wahl hat. Er hat endlich begonnen für sich und für Daisy ein echtes Leben aufzubauen und er wird das für niemanden kampflos aufgeben.

Aber er wird ihnen auch nicht so einfach verzeihen.

Und er ist sich nicht sicher ob er ihnen _jemals_ wieder vertrauen kann.

 **Ende Kapitel**

AN: ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht. Das war es erst einmal. Mehr gibt es nicht im englischen. Ich habe allerdings große Hoffnung, dass weitergeschrieben wird und dann kommt natürlich auch sofort das nächste übersetzte Kapitel! Ich fand die Geschichte nur so geil, auch im unvollständigen Zustand, dass ich es einfach übersetzen musste! Ich hoffe ihr stimmt mir zu…Bis demnächst hoffentlich!


End file.
